


Rwby and others watch the future

by Congame



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future, Multi, RWBY - Freeform, Watches, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 111,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congame/pseuds/Congame
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please be free to criticism it and tell me how you feel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: RWBY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please be free to criticism it and tell me how you feel

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

  
"Okay everyone be quiet" zen said

"What universe are we going to watch next zen" ruby asked

"Well your not going to be watching universe for awhile because we are going to react to your future" zen said

"Really oh i can't wait to see" ruby said excited

"Let's just hope it peaceful and we don't have to worry about anything" Weiss said

"Yep let's hope that we don't have any life changing things happen in the future" yang with other agreeing

"Oh yeah secrets that someone have hidden from all of you will be released in the future" zen said

"It can't be that bad right?" Ruby asked

"Just wait and see what going to happen" zen said

"Well let's watch the trailer then" zen said

"What trailer what does that mean?" Weiss asked confused

"Shit well where I come from your universe is a tv show that people can watch" zen said

"So people have being watching what happening to us this entire time" Blake said

"Yep and there are seven volumes we are going to watch six and seven of your show" zen said

Everyone was shocked to hear that people have being watching them for a long time now

"Anyway let's watch the volume 6 trailer" zen said

**The screen shows a snowy landscape, the members of Team RWBY as well as Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine are seen walking, with an elderly lady on the seat of Bumblebee. As they walk, Salem's voice can be heard narrating:**

"Something bad must of happened if we are waking again" ruby said

"Wait who is that old lady" yang asked

"Well let's say she a legendary warrior and you will find out who she is in the future" zen said

**Salem: It's important, not to lose sight of what drives us...**

**Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Qrow and Nora are seen happily conversing at a train station.**

**Salem: ...love...**

"That Salem voice why is she narrating" ruby asked

"Oh look where at a train station were are when going" Weiss asked

"It will be reveal in the future" zen said

"Okay" Weiss said

**Many bodies of slain White Fang soldiers lay strewn about the floor at the White Fang headquarters.**

**Salem: ...justice...**

"Who kill all of the white fang soldiers and inside the white fang headquarters" Blake said shocked

"You'll see who did it" zen said

**A group of people bow down to a figure in gray that floats to the ground.**

**Salem: ...reverence... but the moment you put your desires before my own... they will be lost to you.**

**As Salem addresses her subjects, Emerald is clearly disturbed as Tyrian inches closer to her.**

"Who are they bowing down to" ruby asked

"When you see who you will all be shocked" zen said

"Yep Tyrian still creeps me out" jaune said thinking back to the fight with Tyrian

**Salem: This isn't a threat... this is simply the truth.**

**A montage is then shown:**

**Oscar witnesses Manticore Grimm fly by a high-speeding train.**

**Ruby uses her Semblance to dash between people at the train station.**

**The members of Team RWBY, JNPR, and Qrow all fend off various Grimm attacking the train.**

"Great Grimm just have to attack us don't they" yang said annoyed

Qrow just drink silently blaming his self for the Grimm attack

"Really ruby" Weiss said

Ruby just shrugged at Weiss while smiling

**Adam yells out in frustration in front of the White Fang throne.**

**Oscar collapses and reaches out to Team RWBY.**

**Oscar: Noooo!!**

"So it was Adam" Blake thought

Yang was shaking because of seeing Adam again

"Why is Oscar shouting and on his knee" ruby asked worried

"You will see in the future" zen said

**Salem reaches her hand out menacingly as a Grimm scream is heard.**

**Team RWBY and Qrow prepare for battle on top of the train.**

**Blake: What's the plan, Ruby?**

**Ruby: Don't let anyone else die!**

**The screen turns black**

"Not exactly a plan ruby but we definitely let other people die" Blake said the others agreeing with her

"Okay that the end of the trailer" zen said

"It seems like we will learn things about each other and plans so why show us thing" ironwood said

"Well when you go back to your world your memories will be erased so no one will remember anything" zen explained

"That good we can't let Salem know our plans" ironwood said relieved


	2. Argus limited

"Okay everyone I hoped you enjoyed the trailer because we are going to watch the first episode" zen said 

"I can't wait to see how our future is because it definitely didn't look bad in the trailer" yang said sarcastically 

"Yeah yeah trust it will get worse for some people in the future" zen said 

"Really it gets worse?" Weiss asked 

"Yep a secret will be revealed and all of you won't like what you hear" zen said 

"What could that bad that we don't want to hear it" ruby asked 

"Sorry that a spoiler you just have to watch" zen said 

Ruby pouted at zen for not telling them

"I really don't care about the future I only care what happens to neo" Roman said 

"Yeah anyway let's begin" zen said 

In a snowy area, a train horn can be heard blaring in the distance. The train zooms by a mountainside as it is being chased by winged Grimm called Manticores. One Manticore flies in but is shot down by something off screen. The Manticore rolls along the train before being sliced by none other than Ruby Rose. The Grimm dissolves and Ruby poses with Crescent Rose behind her back.

Ruby: Got him, now who's next?

A Manticore tries to attack Ruby from behind, but it is stopped by large shards of ice that cause to crash into the mountain. Weiss Schnee zooms by Ruby on her Glyphs.

Weiss: Thank me later!

"Great Grimm always haves to make life harder" ruby said 

"Yeah but what attracted them?" Weiss asked

"Ruby don't let your guard down"Weiss said annoyed at ruby 

"Sorry Weiss and thank you" ruby said smiling nervously

"You're welcome" weiss said 

Weiss proceeds forward and takes down two more Manticores. Meanwhile, Blake Belladonna uses Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form to swing into the air.

Blake: Incoming!

She wraps Gambol Shroud's ribbon around the neck of a Manticore, allowing Yang Xiao Long to punch through it, causing it to dissipate. Yang and Blake land back on the train, standing next to each other.

Yang: Good to see you're not rusty.

"Yeah good thing your not rusty Blake" yang said 

"I could say them same thing about you" Blake said smiling

"It good to see them getting back to normal" ruby said to Weiss with her nodding in agreement 

"When are we going to show up" Nora said annoyed because team rwby is getting all the action 

"Be patient Nora" ren said 

"Yes be patient because you're going to show up right now" zen said 

The two proceed forward as Team RWBY continue taking down Manticores. The camera pans a few train cars down to see Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, as well as Oscar Pine all climb to the top of the train to join the battle. Oscar runs off towards the front of the train.

Nora: Why is it always something?

Ruby: Just keep it towards the back!

The members of Team JNPR join the battle, with Jaune using Crocea Mors' shield to block a Manticore's fireball. Nora uses Magnhild's grenade launcher form to shoot a Manticore at point blank range. Ren fires StormFlower. Turrets on the train help assist the young Huntsmen and Huntresses with taking Grimm out of the sky.

"Yes finally I can kill some Grimm and get on the action" Nora said excited 

"Yeah I rather relax than rather fight Grimm" jaune said and Ren nodding in agreement.

"Keeping them to the back will protect the passengers from the Grimm" ironwood said 

Nora: Ren!

Nora runs forward and Ren grabs her hand to swing her over to the next train car. She fires off a couple grenades before transforming her weapon into its hammer form and smashing a Manticore in the head.

Oscar: TUNNEL!!

Everyone stops and notices the tunnel ahead.

Ruby: Go!

Everyone proceeds to get below into the train cars. Weiss almost falls off the train when a Manticore's fireball barely misses her. Ruby catches her by her wrist.

Ruby: Thank me later!

Ruby then uses her Semblance and the two of them manage to get below into the train before the tunnel approaches.

"A tunnel that will slow some of them Grimm down and give us some time to plan" Weiss said 

"Guess were even now Weiss" ruby said smiling at Weiss 

"Yeah we are thank you"weiss said with a smile

"So that what it would look like if you used your semblance while carrying other people" yang said 

White Fang Goon 01: I can't believe he turned his back on us. He just--

A door is heard opening. Visuals show the door opened in the seemingly empty White Fang Throne Room in Mistral. Voices can be heard as the camera continues to pan down the hall.

Adam: Step away from my throne, we have work to do...

White Fang Goon 02: We? Everyone knows what you did. You abandoned your brothers at Haven!

Adam: (seething) Step. Away. From my--

White Fang Goon 03: We're not taking orders from you anymore! We heard you folded the moment you got sass from the Belladonna girl. I guess she's got more control over you than you--

"The white fang headquarters this must be when Adam killed some of the members of the white fang" Blake said 

"Good thing there not taking orders from his anymore" yang said 

"That means no more dealing with the white fang and it all thanks to Blake" ruby said with the others agreeing

Blake looked away embarrassed 

Suddenly, a slash is heard.

White Fang Goon 01: What? No.

More sounds of slashes and battle are heard as the camera pans over many dead bodies of White Fang soldiers, bloodied and strewn about the floor. The camera stops to show Adam himself sitting on the throne rubbing his chin.

Adam: The Belladonna girl... (stands up) Blake...

Suddenly, Adam uses his Semblance to slash at the throne. He grits his teeth and lets out a loud yell of rage.

"Killing his own men and Faunus he really has lost his mind" Weiss said 

"It my fault that there dead" Blake thought sadly 

"I hope you're not blaming yourself for there deaths blake" zen said telepathically to Blake that scared Blake and she looked away from zen and focused back on the screen

A busy train station in Mistral is shown. People go about their business whether they be buying a train ticket, going shopping, eating food, and more. Holographic screens show different locations, amongst them are Argus, Wind Path, Kuchinashi, Shion, and Vale, the latter shown to be crossed out with an "Out of Service" message next to it. Qrow Branwen can be heard narrating a letter he wrote to James Ironwood, detailing recent events.

Qrow: It's been two weeks since the attack on Haven. The official report states that the plot to destroy Mistral's CCT Tower was thwarted by Ghira Belladonna and the Faunus militia group from Menagerie. A Huntsman and some students coincidentally visiting the headmaster were also able to lend some assistance. Unfortunately, Leonardo Lionheart lost his life while trying to defend his school. And those responsible for organizing the attack managed to escape. As I'm sure you can guess, there's a lot more to this report than I'm willing to say in this letter. But for now, what I'm trying to say is that we're on our way to Atlas, James. There's a good chance we'll get there before this letter does, but in case we don't, I need you to know that we're bringing a lot more than bad news with us. See you soon, Qrow.

"So you set me a letter telling me what happened and that you're coming to atlas" ironwood said 

"Yeah but as I said in the future we probably make it there before you get the letter" Qrow said 

"What why are we saying that lion heart died defending his school" Weiss asked 

"It to stop panic if people find out that lion heart work with the people who tried to destroy haven they would be scared to trust huntsman and cause panic that could attract Grimm" zen explained to everyone 

"Okay thank you" weiss said

Qrow places the letter in a mail box. Suddenly, his niece runs by and bumps into him.

Qrow: Hey, what's with the running?

Ruby: And what's with the standing? It's almost time!

Ruby sees the people chattering in the station lobby. She uses her Semblance to get something and fly through the gate. She then emerges smiling and humming, approaching the benches where her companions, minus Blake, are waiting.

Yang: And?

Ruby: (shows them a bag) Ahh!

Weiss: What an absolute waste of time--

Yang: What did you get me?

Ruby: (singsong) You'll have to wait and see!

Yang: No fair!

After Ruby sticks her tongue, Yang attempts to snatch the bag from Ruby, who recoils; then Nora jumps from between them

"Hey it that part form the trailer when I use my semblance"ruby said 

"What did ruby get me in the future" yang asked excited 

"I actually don't know no one really now what she got you" zen said 

"Really no one?" Yang said sad wanting Ronnie her gift 

"When you return to your world and present you find out yourself" zen said 

"Where Blake it almost time for the train to arrive" ruby asked 

"You'll see" zen said smiling 

"You two can be so childish at times" Weiss said 

Ruby stuck her tongue at Weiss 

Nora: Oh, I can't believe we're taking the train to Argus! The beautiful northern coastline... You really think it's too early for beach season?

A daydream of a shirtless Ren holding a beach ball by the sea... which as it pans down, turns out to be by Ren himself. The imaginary ball in his hands pops.

Ren: Unfortunately, but we will be one step closer to Atlas.

Weiss: (unamused) Well, I'm glad you're all excited. But I don't think you appreciate the trouble I went through to leave Atlas.

Ruby: I know you're worried, Weiss, but trust us. Team RWBY won't leave your side for a second! I promise.

"Beach season would sound really nice just to relax and not worry about the relic and other things" ruby said with other's agreeing with her

"Yeah I work hard to get out of atlas just to return back to atlas" weiss said 

"Yeah listen to future me weiss we won't leave your side" ruby said smiling at Weiss 

"Thank you ruby" Weiss said smiling

Winter looked at Weiss and smiled slightly so no one would notice 

Dee: No one's gotta be worried with us around.

A pair of Huntsmen, Dee and Dudley, confront Ruby and her friends with proud looks on their faces, holding their weapons.

Nora: Aaaand you are?

Dee: Why Dee and Dudley of course. The Argus Limited's very own Huntsmen. We'll be keeping everyone safe as we pass through Grimm territory.

Dudley: But for a generous tip, we can make sure your passenger car gets extra special attention should things get dangerous.

Dudley winks as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Nora give unamused looks; Nora has her arms crossed and Weiss rolls her eyes. They turn to Qrow's voice when they heard him.

"Oh god I hate huntsman like that" Qrow said 

"Just look at us and our unamused faces" yang said laughing 

Qrow: (off screen) Yeah, I got a tip for ya.

Dee and Dudley: Huh?

Dee and Dudley turn to see Qrow confronting them. Qrow has his hands in his pockets and gives Dee and Dudly a frown.

Qrow: Buzz off. (stands between Ruby and Yang as they make faces, mocking Dee and Dudly in the background) Looks like Mistral's really scraping the bottom of the barrel these days.

"Yeah uncle Qrow you tell them" ruby said 

"Calm down kiddo" Qrow said 

"Really you two" Weiss asked tying not to laugh at what ruby and yang are doing

Ruby and yang just shrugged while laughing at what there doing 

"It good to see after everything you two still can joke around" Blake said 

"Yep and what in till you hear my puns in the future" yang said 

"No one what to hear your puns yang they are terrible" ruby said to yang 

"I'll have you know my puns are puntastic and are comedy gold" yang said smirking 

"Hey guys do you wan to get a joke" zen asked 

"Yeah let hear it" everyone asked 

"Okay what is the only why it defeat Salem?" Zen asked 

"We don't know how?" Ruby asked 

"Just get yang to tell her horrible puns no would want to hear them it be torture for anyone" zen said 

Everyone laughed at that while yang was angry muttering at how her puns are comedy

Dee: Hey! You're talking to a--

Qrow: (holds his huntsman license, showing Dee and Dudley) A professional Huntsman, right. Well, it seems one of you heroes left the staff entrance to the caboose wide open.

Dee and Dudley turn around to the left in surprise at this revelation.

Qrow: (crosses his arms) It'd be a shame to lose your job before it even started.

Dudley: I... I didn't do it!

Dee: (scoffs) Come on, dummy.

Dee and Dudley walks away from them. Oscar Pine watches the two leaving.

Dee: (arguing with Dudley) Well, I didn't do it either...

Ozpin: (mentally) I do hope those weren't Beacon graduates.

"Great there defending the train good thing we are there because they probably get everyone killed" Qrow said 

"Is that ozpin he resurrected already" Salem thought while looking at Oscar with rage

Oscar: You know sometimes the burden of saving the world feels overwhelming. (turns to everyone) But then people like that come along and make me grateful that it's our jobs and theirs.

Everyone collectively agrees with Oscar as they nod at him together.

Ruby: Uh-huh.

Jaune: Yeah.

Qrow: So, you kids ready to go? Bike all loaded up?

Yang: Yep!

Weiss: Just waiting on Blake. As usual.

"Yep I can agree with you on that part it overwhelming and it is who are doing it but it going to be worth it in the future"ruby said with others agreeing 

"Yes I'm taking bumblebee with me" yang said happy 

"She won't be very happy in the future when in goes into that river" zen thought

Up in the walkways above them, Blake is seen conversing with Ilia Amitola, who is no longer wearing her usual White Fang garb and is in something more casual.

Ilia: I still don't feel like I deserve the freedom you and your family granted me.

Blake: (smiling) Well, you're going to have to get over it, Ilia. Saving Haven had a huge impact on how Faunus are seen in Mistral. Now it's up to you all to take the progress and keep running with it.

Ilia: Right. The White Fang may have been a failure, but with your father starting up a new movement, I've got more faith than ever before. (runs up to Blake and gives her a big hug.) Thank you, Blake, for everything. (choking up) I wish you didn't have to go.

The two then part from the hug.

"Good thing that the Faunus are going to be treated with more respect at mistral for helping to saving haven" Blake said happy 

"Aww this is really sweet" ruby said happy 

"Yeah she one of my best friends" Blake said smiling.

Blake: I know, but my team needs me. We're going to track down the people responsible for the attack on Haven and the fall of Beacon.

Ilia: (giggles) Always trying to save the world.

Blake: More than you realize.

Ilia: Hey, I know your parents already saw you off, but where's--?

Sun: Sun? Oh, he's right here!

Sun Wukong shows up a few feet away from them. Blake walks over to him.

Sun: What? You didn't think I was gonna miss your big send-off, did you?

Neptune Vasilias suddenly pops up from behind him.

Neptune: He definitely overslept and absolutely almost missed this.

Sun growls at Neptune before shushing him. Blake laughs. Neptune shoves Sun forward.

"Yep we going to try and save the world and no one can stop us" ruby said 

"That sounds like sun he would definitely oversleep" Blake said 

Neptune: Hey, Blake. (to Sun) Now would you hurry up? Need I remind you we have our own trip to plan? (noticing Ilia) Oh, I didn't know Ilia was gonna be here. I'll, uh, I'll give you two a moment. (to Ilia) Hey, almost didn't see you there, 'cause, you know, the camouflage?

Blake helplessly reaches her hand out to stop Neptune, but fails to. Sun shakes his head.

Blake: Wrong tree...

Sun: He'll figure it out.

"I don't know what I saw in him" Weiss said sighing 

"Wait why did you say that Blake" ruby asked confused 

"llia is a lesbian ruby she likes girls" Blake said to ruby 

"Ohh that cool" ruby said 

"I love how you didn't mention that she also have a big crush on you when you were in the white fang and probably still does have a crush on you" zen said 

"Wow Blake you got sun and llia crushing on you who next?" Yang asked teasing Blake 

"Shut up yang" Blake said embarrassed 

Blake: So, you're really going to Vacuo?

Sun: That's right! Seeing you reunited with the rest of Team RWBY really made me realize something - I'm like the worst team leader ever. Me and the boys were cool with a little hiatus, but we gotta make up for lost time. Shade Academy's not dealing with any problems like Haven right now. Plus, that means I can show the guys around my old stomping grounds!

Blake: I have to admit, I think I was kind of getting used to having you around.

Sun: I go where I'm needed!

A yellow, sun-like backdrop appears as Sun stands proudly.

Sun: And... you don't need me anymore.

"Blakey getting used to him being around huh" yang said 

Blake was embarrassed by what yang was saying 

At this, Blake frowns.

Blake: Well, when you say it like that, it sounds sad.

Sun: (putting a reassuring hand on Blake's shoulder.) Look... despite the drama and the fighting and the numerous attempts on my life, I had a lot of fun! But you're with who you're supposed to be now.

The two look down at the floor below them at Blake's friends.

Blake: (smiling) Sun... I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough. I'm still--

Sun: You're still working a lot of things out, I know. But you can do it with them. And in the future, who knows? (turns to the right) I've got a feeling you haven't seen the last of me.

"Sun is an awesome guy" ruby said 

"Yeah he is" Blake said smiling

"Do we see sun in the future?" Yang asked 

"Not that I know of you might but I haven't see past a certain point" zen said 

Sun smiles as he proudly balls his fist in front of him. He lowers his fist down as Blake smiles.

Blake: I certainly hope not.

Suddenly, Blake goes up to Sun and kisses him on the cheek.

After saying goodbye to Blake, Sun and Neptune walk down some stairs.

Neptune: (sighs) I don't know, man. It just feels like you're letting her go.

Sun: It was never about that, brainiac. Besides, now that your leader's back and hardened from battle, I've gotta focus all of my time into getting you boys ready for the wastelands!

Neptune groans and walks ahead of him. Sun shrugs in confusion.

"Ohh Blake taking the next step" yang said 

Blake just groaned at yang 

The train, Argus Limited, is seen traveling in the snowy countryside along a mountain. Inside, passengers walk through the halls. An elderly woman is seen passing by a room that Team RWBY is staying in. The four girls are all on beds reminiscent to their old dorm room from Beacon. Weiss is reading a book, Ruby plays a game on her Scroll, Yang is reading a magazine, and Blake is looking out the window.

"It that old lady we saw in the trailer who is she?" Weiss said 

"Guess we have to wait and find out Weiss" ruby said 

Ruby: All right, girls, I think it's time for an official team exercise. (enthusiastically) Who wants to play video games?

Yang: I mean, if you want me to kick your butt, yeah sure. Let me grab my scroll.

Yang goes to grab her scroll from her bag. Blake notices this and quickly walks over to her.

Blake: Here, let me help you with that.

Blake helps get Yang's bag down from the shelf, much to Yang's dismay.

Yang: Blake, you don't have to that. (takes her bag)

Blake: (saddened) I don't know what you're talking about.

Yang: I'm fine. We're gonna be fine. It's just gonna be a bit before things are back to normal. But... I am glad we're all back together.

The two smile at each other, with Ruby and Weiss joining in as well.

"Blake you don't have to do that we going to be back to normal in no time right guys" yang said 

Weiss and ruby nodded at yang with Blake smiling at them 

"Thanks you guys" Blake said 

Blake: Yeah, okay.

Qrow: How touching.

Qrow is at the doorway holding a cocktail in his hand.

Ruby: Oh hey, Uncle Qrow! You wanna play too?

Qrow: (chuckles) Kick your butts? Sure.

Suddenly, the train jolts, causing Qrow to drop his drink. Passengers can be heard screaming in fear.

Blake: What was that?

Weiss: Exactly what it sounds like.

Blake: Just my luck.

Qrow: (looking out the window) It's not yours... grab your weapons!

"I'm easily going to defeat you in videos games" Qrow said

"Please you won't win that easily" ruby said

"Great Grimm have to attack of all time and it my luck that probably at fault as well" Qrow whispered

Qrow runs out of the room and Team RWBY follow suit, grabbing their respective weapons on their way out the door. Qrow climbs to the top of the train and notices a group of Manticores approaching from the back. Dee and Dudley are already up top and prepare to fight the Grimm. A much larger Grimm, a Sphinx, lands on the train and lets out a loud roar. A few train cars down, Team RWBY join Qrow as they too arrive on top of the train with their weapons out. Dee charges his weapon, an electrical spiked club, and charges forward to attack. The Sphinx roars and a Manticore flies by to snatch up Dee.

Dudley: Dee!!

Dudley watches helplessly while his partner is dragged down to the forest to his unfortunate death. The Sphinx roars again and all of the Manticores fly forward to attack.

Blake: What's the plan, Ruby?

Ruby: Don't let anyone else die!

"It Sphinx it coordinating the Grimm to attack the passengers" ruby said 

"The huntsman that tried to get us to pay for extra protection just died" weiss said 

With that, Team RWBY and Qrow charge forward into battle. Down below in the train, Oscar opens up a window to see the commotion, a Manticore barely missing him.

Ozpin: Shall I?

Oscar: No, I'm keeping control.

Oscar walks out and bumps into Jaune, with Ren and Nora behind him.

Jaune: What's going on?

Oscar tries to answer, but is interrupted by another jolt as passengers scream in fear. Jaune's expression then turns determined.

Back outside, Team RWBY and Qrow get to work on cutting down Manticores. Dudley runs toward the front of the train and takes his scroll out, activating the train's defense systems.

Dudley: Come on, come on.

"Come on fearless leader will break there legs" Nora said 

"Why is he activating the turret system he going to draw Grimm to the passengers" Qrow said 

"Yes that will make them panic more and draw more Grimm" ironwood said 

The train's armor activates, with reinforced plating covering most of the train while metal bars criss-cross on the windows. After that, a series of turrets rise above the train and begin targeting the midair Grimm. A group of Manticores get shot down.

Dudley: Ah, yes! (pumps his fist)

Meanwhile, Qrow engages the Sphinx, using the scythe form of Harbinger to attack. The Sphinx tries to crush Qrow with its paw, but Qrow manages to transform into his avian form before changing back to land an attack from above. The turrets fire at the Sphinx from behind, causing it let out another loud roar. Two Manticores fly down, one does a tuck and roll into a turret, destroying it. The other evades turret blasts and spits a fireball at one, destroying it. The passengers inside the turret's train car scream as it jolts from being destroyed.

Qrow: (to Dudley) Hey! What are you doing?

"Great bring in more Grimm and make it harder for us" Qrow said annoyed 

"Yeah let's hope one of us can convince him to stop the turrets" ruby said 

Oscar and Team JNPR climb up to the top of the train to join the battle, bringing events back to the beginning of the episode. This time from a different perspective.

Nora: Why is it always something?!

Oscar runs over to Qrow, who is shooting at Grimm.

Oscar: How can I help?

Qrow: You can get that idiot to shut off the turrets. They're just drawing the Grimm toward the passengers!

Oscar: Right!

Oscar runs forward, dodging Grimm attacks along the way. He manages to approach Dudley, who is firing at Grimm with his own rifle.

Oscar: Stop! You've gotta shut the turrets off!

Dudley: Are you crazy? No way!

A turret continues fire, knocking more Grimm out of the sky.

Dudley: Yes! Another one down!

Oscar: (placing his hand on Dudley) Stop! We have to lure the Grimm to the back.

Dudley: What does it matter if they're dead? (shoves Oscar off and continues to fire at the Manticores)

"Come on Oscar make him stop using the turrets" ruby said 

"Yeah and you got better in combat and dodging" Qrow said 

"Yeah seems like it" Oscar said embarrassed

Suddenly, they notice the Sphinx and the rest of the Grimm fly off the train, keeping their distance.

Dudley: Where are they going?

Oscar, realizing something, quickly turns around.

Oscar: TUNNEL!!

Dudley: Huh?

They take notice of the fast approaching tunnel. Oscar quickly gets below the train. Dudley does the same, but inadvertently leaves his arm stretched out as it impacts the wall of the tunnel. The screen goes black as the sound of a bone snap and Dudley yelling in pain is heard.

"That sounds painful" ruby said 

"Jaune can heal it with his semblance" Weiss said 

"Yeah I'm happy that I unlocked my semblance" jaune said happy 

Team RWBY and JNPR quickly run into the train car as Oscar tends to Dudley, who holds his bruised arm in pain. Qrow enters and approaches Dudley.

Qrow: I said, turn those damn things off! (picks up Dudley and shoves him into the wall)

Dudley: (groaning in pain) Those things are keeping us alive!

Qrow: Us, sure, but they're putting the passengers in danger!

Dudley: I'm the one they hired for this job, okay?! I'm in charge here!

Qrow: Forgive me if I'm not exactly reassured.

While the two argue, Ruby looks out the window and notices the Manticores enter the tunnel, continuing their pursuit of the train. She then looks behind her friends at the passengers, a baby can be heard crying as passengers murmur among themselves. Ruby then walks forward to her uncle and Dudley.

"Uncle Qrow you don't have to do that" ruby said 

"Yeah I think I'm pretty stressed with what going on in the future" Qrow said looking at ruby 

"The poor passengers we have to save them" ruby said 

Dudley: Get off me!

Qrow: Look, if you bozos had been doing your job instead of shaking down passengers, maybe we wouldn't be in this--

Ruby stops her uncle and walks up to Dudley.

Ruby: Please just shut off the turrets.

Jaune: Trust us, we know what we're doing.

Jaune activates his Semblance to heal Dudley's arm. Dudley looks to the students before giving his answer.

Dudley: Fine.

Ruby nods.

"Of course ruby and Jaune are the ones to make him turn them off" yang said proudly 

"Yeah they do reassure and make us keep fighting" ren said 

Nora: Ren, could you use your Semblance to mask everyone on this train? With the guns off and emotions hidden, they might lose track of us!

Ren: Hm, I never attempted to affect this many people.

Ruby: Well, you've never had Jaune's help before.

Weiss: He could amplify your Aura!

Qrow: Yeah, that's an alright plan.

Nora: Don't look so worried, Ren. You can totally do this!

"That right with jaune amplify aura to Ren he can mask all the passengers" ruby said

"That can make the Grimm stop attacking the passengers and we can take them out" Weiss said 

Ozpin: (mentally) May I?

Oscar's eyes glow as Ozpin takes over.

Ozpin: I'm afraid there's one complication... The Grimm are also attracted to this. (gestures to the Relic of Knowledge on his hip)

Dudley: What's that?

Qrow: None of your business. Oz, are you serious?

Yang: Why wouldn't you tell us that?!

Ozpin: I--

Ruby: It doesn't matter right now.

"Wait the relics attracts Grimm to it why didn't you tell us" yang said 

"It will be explained in the future just wait" zen said 

"Yeah yang and we have something more important than that right know" ruby said 

Yang crosses her arms.

Ruby: Every second we're on board this train, we're putting everyone else in danger. Get the passengers to the front cars, you'll still mask the emotions and kill the turrets... we just can't come with you. If we cut the back cars with us and the Relic on them, we can deal with the Grimm. You just make sure the rest of the train makes it safely to Argus.

Upon hearing this, Jaune finishes up healing Dudley's arm and walks over to Ruby with a conflicted expression.

Jaune: Only if you'll promise you'll meet us there.

Ruby: (smiling) Promise.

"Of course ruby is the one telling us what to do" yang said

"Geez kiddo your making me look bad" Qrow said 

"So we greeting left behind with the Grimm and you guys are on the train lucky" yang said 

Jaune just smiled nervously with Ren looking bad at leaving them 

"So I can't break there legs" Nora said sadly 

With that, Team JNPR begins evacuating all of the passengers to the front half of the train. The elderly woman from earlier is seen walking, taking a look behind her.

Outside, the turrets are shut off. Blake jumps down and decouples the train, allowing the front half to continue forward. When she looks up, she notices a hooded figure resembling Adam in front of her on the next train car. Blake prepares for a fight, but then realizes that no one is there and it was just her imagination. Blake sighs before jumping back up to the top of the train. Ruby is seen a few train cars down looking at her scroll, which shows portraits of her teammates and Nora, the latter's signal low compared to the rest. Ruby looks back up and notices the Manticores and Sphinx exiting the tunnel and taking flight once again. The Sphinx lands on the train.

Ruby: Now!

"Blake, yang are you okay" ruby asked looking at Blake and yang 

"Yeah I'm fine ruby" yang said 

Ruby looked sadly at yang and Blake 

Nora gets Ruby's message and gives the okay to Jaune and Ren. The two boys combine their Semblances, with Jaune enhancing Ren's Aura to the point where the entire front half of the train is grayed out by Ren's Semblance. Oscar watches the train as it disappears into the snowstorm, before being attacked by a Manticore. He manages to fend it off temporarily while team RWBY take out several Manticores one by one. Ruby notices Oscar's struggle and takes advantage of Weiss taking one down in order to send it crashing into Oscar's Manticore. Meanwhile, Qrow is seen struggling against the Sphinx. Ruby notices this and she and her team go to assist him.

"Yeah come on let's defeat the Grimm" ruby said 

"Thanks for the save ruby" Oscar said to ruby

"No problem" ruby said

Ruby: We need to ground it!

Blake: On it! Yang!

Yang takes out a Manticore before launching off it and runs towards the Sphinx, ducking under it. Blake spins her weapon, with Yang punching it back and forth, the ribbon wrapping around the Sphinx's torso. Yang punches Gambol Shroud one more time, embedding the blade to the train's roof, and she and Blake pull the ribbon together, keeping the Sphinx down. Weiss uses her Glyphs to freeze the Sphinx's wings, with Qrow and Ruby shooting at them, shattering them. The uncle and niece ready their scythes as the Sphinx prepares to launch one more fireball. Qrow and Ruby launch forward, spinning their scythes together rapidly as they bisect the Sphinx's torso, finishing it off for good. Before it dies however, the Sphinx launches the fireball, destroying the rails in front of the train. Weiss activates her black Glyphs to hold everyone in place as the train derails and crashes into the snow.

"Yeah were amazing" yang said 

"Yeah that was awesome and especially the part with me and uncle Qrow" ruby said with Qrow agreeing

"Great so the train crashes good thing weiss reacted in time" yang said 

"That must explains why we walking in the snow in the trailer" ruby said 

The back half of the Argus Limited is completely derailed, with the train cars crashed in the snow. Qrow, Oscar, and Team RWBY all get back up.

Qrow: Is everyone okay?

Weiss: I'm fine.

Blake: Yeah.

Then, an unfamiliar voice is heard.

Maria: Still alive!

Everyone looks up and notices the elderly woman, Maria Calavera, stepping out from the train.

Maria: That sure was a close one, huh?

The screen turns black 

"Really that old lady stayed on the train" yang said 

"Seems like it and that why she with us in the trailer we saw before" Weiss said 

"It seems like it finished" Blake said 

"It not finished yet" zen said 

Everyone looked at then back at the screen to see it turn on again 

The screen shows Crescent Rose goes from sniper to scythe mode, and is then shown being held by Ruby Rose in a snowy field. Blake Belladonna lands next to her, Yang Xiao Long is revealed next to them and then Weiss Schnee rises in front of them all, unleashing a snow storm.  
"RWBY Volume 6" is shown in front of a full moon, and after the words dissolve the moon explodes into the cracked Moon of Remnant.

"Wow what this and that music in the background" ruby said

"This is the opening for volume 6" zen said 

Dissolve to the train station. Sitting on a bench are Lie Ren - with Nora Valkyrie embracing him from behind the bench - resting, Oscar Pine reading a magazine and Qrow Branwen sleeping. Jaune Arc, who stands in front of the bench holding a suitcase, puts his hand on his hip, unintentionally setting off Crocea Mors' shield, which pushes the magazine out of Oscar's hands and into Qrow's face. As Qrow removes it and looks angrily at Jaune, he dejectedly smiles in apology.

"Yeah that seems like something jaune would do by accident" ruby said laughing 

"Sorry" jaune said nervously to Qrow 

In a wagon, Ruby runs after Weiss, both happy, while Blake and Yang sit saddened in a nearby table. As Yang looks out the window, the view changes to outside, with Adam Taurus reflected in the glass.  
As the camera flies away, showing the entire train, a flying Grimm glides in as a transition.  
Ruby and Qrow stand in front of a snowy forest. A cane drops, and then the camera cuts to its wielder, Maria Calavera. As the camera zooms into her robotic goggles, Ruby's face is shown, zooming into her silver eyes.

"Wow Weiss looks like your having a lot of fun" yang said 

Yang freezes when she see Adam again but she feels hand to stop her from shaking it was Blake's while ruby hugged yang and Weiss smiling at her

Yang smiled at the three of them 

"It that old lady again she must be Important in the future"Weiss said 

Qrow takes a sip from his flask before being pulled down by Imp arms.  
The screen goes black, and then glowing Grimm eyes flash. Imp arms emerge from darkness in an underground tunnel and go for Ruby, who proceeds to fight them with her scythe.  
A flash of white, and then Cinder Fall walks in a rainy city. A hat resembling the one worn by Roman Torchwick flies away and startles her.

"Uncle Qrow" ruby said worried for Qrow 

"I'm fine kiddo" Qrow said trying to comfort ruby 

"Hey that my hat who took it neo" roman said looking at neo while she smiled innocently at roman

A flash of red flies by, revealed to be Adam with Wilt and Blush. He stands in front of the White Fang banner as flames take over the screen.  
Hazel Rainart comes from the bottom right, Tyrian Callows from the upper left, Emerald Sustrai in the left, Mercury Black in the right and finally Arthur Watts in the center. He is revealed to be in a room surrounded by those four.  
That, in turn, becomes a vision in the Seer, which leads an angry Salem to scream.

"What is that Arthur watts" ironwood said looking at watts 

"Yes that is watts ironwood and he working with Salem" zen said

"I thought he was dead he must have fake his own death" ironwood said 

A blue dust cloud leads to Salem with blonde hair clad in white standing in front of a statue of Ozma holding The Long Memory similar to that of Ozpin.  
In front of a white background the camera flies by Ozma and two of his reincarnations before zooming in on Ozpin, who in turn changes into an apprehensive Oscar. Jaune grabs Oscar, and it is shown both are in a room, where Jaune angrily pushes Oscar against the wall.

"Wait who is that woman looking at that statue" ruby asked 

"It will be revealed and trust me you will be shocked to the core when you ding out who it is" zen said

Salem looked at past self on the screen in disgust for loving ozpin 

"They must be ozpin previous reincarnations" ruby said

"Why I'm i pushing Oscar to a wall" jaune said shocked 

"It will be explained" zen said

"Okay and Oscar I'm sorry for doing this in the future" jaune said 

"No it okay you probably have a good reason for it" Oscar said 

Atop the train, Qrow fights the Sphinx.  
Cinder, wielding Midnight, fights inside a restaurant-like environment. Neopolitan is unseen, aside from Hush as it is blocked by the saber.  
Team RWBY then fights atop the train: Yang jumps and after landing, punches a Manticore, slides underneath a fireball as she turns into Blake, who then jumps while slicing one of its legs, changes into Weiss in mid-air, who after landing creates a Glyph, lunges into it and thrusts into the Manticore, destroying the Grimm before creating a path of Glyphs towards the Sphinx, which Ruby then runs on (with Yang, Blake, and Weiss jumping from her sides), before jumping on three airborne glyphs and leaping towards the screen.  
Weiss helps an apparently exhausted Ruby to rise up in front of a crowd, that features Qrow, Maria, Yang, Nora, Ren, Blake, Jaune and Oscar.  
The screen turns black 

"That was awesome at the end along with the music" yang said 

"Yeah but we look exhausted" Weiss said 

"That the end of this episode so let's get onto the next one" zen said


	3. Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Everyone this episode will show it to the past before the train incident and go back to the present so you understand" zen said 

Everyone nodded at zen 

"Let's begin" zen said 

Nothing could be seen but darkness, until...

Cinder Fall's body is seen floating in water, ice chunks surrounding her. A closeup of her right eye suddenly opens up, twitching as she comes to terms with her current situation. Bubbles escape from her mouth as she struggles to get upright in the water. She activates her Maiden powers. The screen goes black, only Cinder gasping for breath is heard.

She is next seen crawling out of the pool of water onto the shore of an underground cave. Cinder holds her hand out and tries to activate a small flame in her hands, but it dies out quickly. Cinder grunts in frustration, slamming her Grimm-like fist to the ground, unknowingly opening up an exit to the cave. She looks up to see light pouring through the crack as well as the sound of howling wind. Cinder then looks up to notice the Vault under Haven Academy where she fought against Raven Branwen. Cinder then uses her Grimm fist to punch at the crack in the wall.

"Is that cinder I thought she was dead" ruby said

"Well you thought wrong little red" cinder said 

"She narrowly survived the fight with raven" zen said 

"Her arm what is that" ruby asked 

"Well that is a grimm arm that Salem gave to cinder after she lost her other arm" zen said 

Cinder staggers out of the cave and into the rain. She struggles to walk for a bit before collapsing to the ground, dragging herself through the mud. A woman can be heard approaching her.

Woman: Gods, are you okay?

The woman, holding a basket of food, looks down at Cinder in concern.

Woman: Where did you...?

Cinder crawls forward, revealing her Grimm arm. The woman gasps and drops her basket. Cinder then looks up to the frightened woman, activating her Maiden powers and smiling evilly...

"No that woman needs to run" ruby said 

"That arm is horrific to look at" Weiss said 

"Yep and terrifying to see on someone" yang said 

Ruby: We need to take the Relic to Atlas?

Team RWBY, JNPR, and Qrow Branwen are seen back at the house in Mistral.

Qrow: That's what Oz said.

Everybody looks to Weiss Schnee.

Weiss: You've got to be joking...

Nora: I mean, bright side, we finally get out of this house!

Weiss sighs.

Qrow: Well trust me, I'm not crazy about it either. And without the Spring Maiden here to seal the Relic back in its Vault, it's our best option.

Ren: Atlas may be the safest kingdom we have at the moment, but their borders are closed. General Ironwood called everyone back.

"So this is before the train crash" Weiss asked 

"Yep looks like it" Blake said 

Qrow: Eh, not everyone. (activates his Scroll, showing a hologram of a highlighted portion of land) The city of Argus is a ways north of us and it's the primary trading port between Anima and Solitas. They've got the largest Atlas military base outside the kingdom. There's no way they'd leave it abandoned, and if we play our cards right, I think there's a good chance we could convince them to escort us straight to Ironwood.

Blake: I mean, we do have the missing Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss: Ex-Heiress, actually.

Yang: True, true. But if there's a chance of reward money, I say we go for it.

"Really yang" Weiss asked yang 

"Yeah getting some reward money sounds amazing right now" yang said 

"I hate you sometimes" Weiss said 

Weiss: Ugh...

Ozpin: Hopefully the first option will suffice.

Oscar Pine, letting Ozpin take over, walks into the room.

Qrow: Glad to see you're feeling better.

Ozpin: Likewise, and while I'm sure we could all use more time to recover, I'm afraid time is of the essence.

Blake: Right, as long as that thing's out in the open, its power could fall into the wrong hands.

Jaune: Speaking of, what does it do exactly? Qrow never really told us.

Everyone looks to Ozpin, who turns around to face them.

Ozpin: Of course. (detaches the Relic from his hip) The Relic of Knowledge has a wonderful, and incredibly dangerous ability. (the Relic grows into it's original size as it was found) Its user can ask any question, and the lamp will provide an answer.

"Ooh I want to know what it does" ruby said excited 

"I'm curious too what can it do" weiss said 

"It can answer any question that amazing" ruby said

"That seems incredible useful" bake said 

"Can I ask for more questions" Nora said

"There not wishes Nora" ren said 

Ozpin places the Relic down, and it floats on the table.

Ren: (in awe) Intriguing...

Blake: That's incredible...

Ozpin: Indeed. However, it's not without drawbacks. The lamp cannot tell of events that have yet to happen, and it will only ever answer three questions every one hundred years.

Yang: Well, I guess that's not so bad. Adds a lot of pressure though.

Nora: Then let's put it to a vote! What should we ask first? Oh! Can we ask for more questions? CAN WE ASK FOR MORE QUESTIONS?!

Ren: (facepalming) They're not wishes...

Ozpin: (chuckling) I'm afraid you won't be able to ask it anything at the moment. (Nora grunts in frustration) The questions were used before I sealed it away.

"It can only answer three questions and we have to wait 100 hundred years that is a bad drawback" ruby said 

"Yep but that means no one else can use it" yang said 

"That boring I want to ask it questions" Nora said annoyed 

Ruby: Well, at least now we know what it is. And we'll be sure to keep it safe!

Back in the present day, Ruby scours through the train wreckage and picks up Dust bullets, before looking to see the Relic of Knowledge slightly buried in the snow nearby. Yang can be heard complaining as she struggles to get Bumblebee out of the snow.

Yang: Great! This is just great! We're stranded, we lost a third of our party, and we've gained a defenseless old lady!

With one final heave, Yang manages to extricate Bumblebee, but falls over to the ground, with her motorcycle following suit as she's partially covered in snow.

"The relic good thing ruby seen it" weiss said 

"Yeah we can't let it get into anyone else's hand" ruby said

"Yep great a old lady who is defenceless and my bike is stuck in snow" yang said 

Maria: My name is Maria Calavera, and I am not defenseless! I'm just a little hard of hearing. And blind without my eyes, that are in desperate need of repair. (taps on her prosthetics, which open wide and close, before opening narrowly again.) Okay, I'm starting to see your point.

Qrow: (grunts) Yang, knock it off, will ya? If we lose our cool now, we'll just be inviting even more Grimm.

Blake: Does that even matter? Apparently, we've been attracting Grimm ever since we left Haven.

Yang: Oh, and how could I forget about that? (turns to Oscar) What happened to no more lies and half truths?

"She got some sass and her name is Maria" yang said 

"Yeah we are going to attract more Grimm" ruby said 

"Doesn't matter either way we are still attracting them" yang said 

Oscar: Yeah, I think it's time we got an explanation...

Oscar's eyes glow as control of his body is switched to Ozpin, who furrows his brow at Yang's accusations.

Ozpin: I did not lie to you...

Weiss: Well you certainly didn't tell us everything about the Relic.

Ozpin: Please, now is not the time.

Yang: No, we're past that! I wanna know why you're still not telling us everything!

Ozpin: It is true that the Grimm are attracted to the Relics. It's faint, but undeniable. I believe it has to do with their origin, but I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, I feared that making you all aware would only add anxiety and negativity. It seemed like the safer option.

"Yeah you didn't lie to us" yang said with air quotes 

"He right you know if you know it attracted Grimm you would of panic and attracted more grimm and I'm not saying he in the right for lying to you but he does has good reasons to lie" zen said 

"What else is he lying about?" Yang asked 

"Trust me you really don't want to know" zen said 

Weiss: You know, I'm getting real tired of people choosing what's best for me.

Yang: Is that why you chose to lie to everyone about Lionheart too?

Ozpin: Yes, as a matter of fact, I believed the Kingdom of Mistral deserved better than the truth. And I believed Leonardo deserved to be remembered for his lifetime of service, and not for the unfortunate missteps he made in his final years.

Yang: Missteps?!

Ozpin: What Professor Lionheart did was reprehensible. I am not here to argue differently, but does one lapse in judgment truly negate all of his good? Do we not all have regrets? You may have met Professor Lionheart, but you never met the man he was before Salem found him.

"Yeah I'm getting tired of that" Weiss said annoyed 

"You call what lionheart did missteps he side with Salem" yang said 

"That right we didn't know what lionheart was like before Salem got him" ruby said

"Ruby you can't defend him" yang said 

"I'm not defending him" ruby said 

Yang: Look, we're supposed to be in this together. You can trust us! We're not gonna turn our backs on you.

Ozpin: (raising his voice) Do you really think Leo was the first?!

Everyone stops.

Ozpin: That he didn't say those exact same words to me? I'm sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviors are backed by experience. I'm not saying that I have reason to think you will betray me. I'm saying that I have reasons for the things that I do, the secrets I keep, the reason I... (suddenly stops and realizes something) Where's the Relic?

Ruby: Right here. (holds it in her hands) It got scattered in the crash.

"See why he lied to you he has had a lot of people betray him" zen said 

"Yeah but why keep the relic attracting Grimm a secret and we don't know what else he hiding from us" ruby said

"Good thing ruby has the relic I don't trust ozpin now since he hasn't be telling us the truth" yang said 

Ozpin: Please, hand it over.

Ozpin reaches his hand out, but Ruby hesitates.

Ruby: So all those times you talked about having faith in humanity, that was just for everyone else?

Ozpin: (sighs) That's not what I meant to suggest. Miss Rose, the Relic is a powerful item and I simply feel as though it is my burden to bear.

Ruby: But, you said it couldn't do anything right now.

Blake: Why does it matter who carries it?

Ozpin: I need you to listen to me--

Ozpin reaches his hand out, but suddenly is stopped, stuck in his position.

"It doesn't matter who carries it along as it safe from them" Blake said agreeing with her future self

"What happening to ozpin?" Ruby asked 

"Keep watching" zen said 

Qrow: Oz?

Oscar: (fighting back for control) Hurry... he's... trying to stop you!

Yang: Stop her from what?

Oscar: He's afraid... you'll find out what he's... hiding!

Oscar suddenly collapses, Yang, Weiss and Blake glare at the boy with intense looks while Ruby holds the Relic of Knowledge defensively.

Oscar: Her name is Jinn. Say her name to summon her.

Ruby: Her name?

The wind picks up much more gradually, blowing snow even harder. The Relic starts to glow in Ruby's hands.

"Oscar fighting ozpin so he can tell us something" ruby said

"Yes and this will be shocking to hear" zen said

"Her name is jinn why is Oscar telling me this" ruby asked 

Ruby: Jinn?

Suddenly, the snow stops, floating in midair. The wind stops blowing too.

Qrow: What?

Ruby then lets go of the Relic as it floats a short distance away, cyan smoke emanates from it. Suddenly, the lamp is enveloped in the smoke, and from it, a giant, semi-nude feminine figure emerges. Her skin and hair colored blue, and decorated with gold jewelry and ornaments. The figure stretches and moans as she has been awakened once again. This is Jinn, the aforementioned being inhabiting the Relic of Knowledge.

Jinn: Wonderful.

Everyone stares in awe at Jinn.

Jinn: Tell me, what knowledge do you seek?

"What you lied to us ozpin for so many years you lied to us about the relic of Knowledge what else have you been hiding" Qrow said 

"How many are actually left to ask three, two or one question" ironwood asked

"She does look cool" yang said 

"She stopped time amazing" ruby said

Back in Mistral, Cinder, now dressed in the clothes of the woman she encountered earlier, steps out of an alleyway. Her Grimm arm is bandaged up. She looks to her left and notices a holographic screen showing portraits of her and her allies. A subtitle below says "LAST KNOWN LOCATION: HAVEN ACADEMY, APPROXIMATELY ONE MONTH AGO".

Newscaster: The perpetrators, Cinder Fall, Hazel Rainart, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black have still not been seen since the attack and are presumed to have fled the city. The Mistral police department is offering a reward to any citizen...

Cinder, realizing she's a wanted criminal, puts her hood up to conceal her identity. She walks out into the rainy streets of Mistral, among crowds of people with their umbrellas up. People still carry out their businesses as usual, both legally and illegally. As Cinder continues walking, she notices a symbol - a spiderweb with a spider in it - etched into the wall.

"So it back to cinder and looks like the police are looking for her along with hazel, emerald and Mercury" ruby said

"I'm so happy cinder still alive" emerald thought

Cinder then walks into a restaurant, with some of the customers bearing tattoos similar to the symbol she found. She then walks up to Lil' Miss Malachite, who she presumed is leader of the gang. Lil' Miss notices her just as she was about to have her meal.

Lil' Miss: That's far enough.

Her two bodyguards walk up to Cinder, blocking her way. Cinder tosses down a sack full of Lien on the table.

Lil' Miss: Okay.

The bodyguards step back and Cinder takes a seat across from her.

Cinder: You're Lil' Miss Malachite?

Lil' Miss: (takes out her hand fan) I'm Lil' Miss Gon'-Skin-You-Alive if you ever take that tone with me again. (looks to the Lien on the table) Looks like your life's savings.

Cinder: It was somebody's.

Lil' Miss: (laughs) Cute. (closes her hand fan) What do you want for it?

Cinder pulls out her scroll, showing portraits of Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Team RWBY.

"Who that?" Weiss asked 

"That is lil miss malachite she bad news that all am going to say" zen said 

"So she looking for us great other problem" jaune said 

Cinder: I'm looking for these travelers.

Lil' Miss: Well, sweetheart, you came to the right place.

Cinder jolts a little as she looks behind her, noticing a man entering and being greeted by his group of friends sitting around a table.

Lil' Miss: (chuckles) A little jumpy today, hmm? You know, I used to be afraid of spiders. Want to know what I did about it?

"This is great seeing you so scared and jumpy at things" Roman said laughing at cinder while she glares at in hate 

Cinder: Learn to kill them?

Lil' Miss: Oh no, the world needs spiders. I just made the spiders work for me.

Cinder looks around, noticing all of the customers have the tattoo of spiderweb, insinuating that they all work for Lil' Miss.

Lil' Miss: Give us a week, we'll find your travelers.

Cinder then gets up and leaves.

Bodyguard: Lil' Miss, we already know where they are. That big guy asked about 'em last week.

"That bitch she already knew the information" cinder said in rage 

Lil' Miss: I know we know, but what we don't know is who here in Mistral might be asking about her...

Back in the snow, Maria adjusts her goggles to get a better look at what's in front of her.

Jinn: I am Jinn, a being created by the God of Light to aid Humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. You're in luck, as I am still able to answer--

"It back to us and jinn" ruby said 

"How many question can we ask" Weiss said

Ozpin: That's enough!

Everyone looks to Ozpin, who managed to regain control over Oscar's body.

Jinn: ... two questions this era.

Everyone is shocked, despite Ozpin telling them that the Relic won't work for them beforehand.

Jinn: (chuckles) It's a pleasure to see you again, old man.

Ozpin: Ruby, please... Don't.

"She can still answer two questions why did you lie to us is" Qrow said 

"I would also like to know" ironwood said in silent rage

Qrow glances to Ozpin, and steps forward.

Qrow: Hey.

Suddenly, Yang, Weiss, and Blake get defensive at Qrow. Ruby stares in disbelief.

Qrow: (relenting) Do whatever you think is right, kiddo.

Ruby: (pondering her question) Jinn?

Ruby turns around to face Jinn, who has a curious look on her face, while Ozpin grits his teeth in anger.

Ruby: What is Ozpin hiding from us?

"Geez you three I wouldn't do anything to ruby and you know that" Qrow said 

"Yeah I know uncle Qrow but next time don't take a step forward it give people the wrong idea" ruby said 

"Good thing ruby asked that question know let's see what he has been hiding from all this whole time" ironwood said 

Ozpin: NOOOOOOO!!

Ruby gasps and looks behind her. Ozpin lunges forward and is about to touch her, but suddenly, Ruby finds herself alone in a blank white space.

Ruby: Wha-- what? Weiss? Yang?

Ruby goes off screen, Yang comes from her position.

Yang: Blake? Ru--

Yang goes off screen, and Weiss then appears, also calling out for their team leader.

Weiss: --by? Ruby?

Weiss goes off screen, and Blake then appears.

Blake: Yang?

"Let's see what he hiding" yang said 

"It just pure white where are we" ruby said

Suddenly, an environment manifests, showing a path leading to a castle in the distance. A woman humming can be heard in the background.

Jinn: (narrating) Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower...

Smoke envelops Blake, and Qrow appears where she was. He looks behind him.

Jinn: ...that sheltered a lonely girl.

A rather beautiful woman sitting in front of a mirror then appears. Ruby is seen walking up to her.

Jinn: Named... Salem.

"It almost like a fairytale and who is the lonely girl" ruby asked 

"This is what I was talking about before" zen said 

"What that Salem but she looks so different" ruby said in shocked 

Everyone was shocked to see Salem as a Normal human without the pale white skin and red eyes

"Okay that the end of that episode" zen said 

Everyone was still silent in shock at what they saw 

"Okay might as well give you sometime to process the information" zen said


	4. The most fable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Okay everyone get ready to be shocked and angry" zen said 

"I'm already angry what could be worst" yang said

"Yeah but Salem was normal why does she look like this now" ruby asked 

"It will show you" zen said

Ruby nodded at zen

"Okay let's start" zen said 

A blue smoke appears, revealing Salem staring from her window of the tower, her arms crossed. A woman humming can be heard in the background.

Jinn: (narrating) Locked away by her cruel father, Salem was a girl who desired but one thing: freedom.

Salem walks away with sadness as Ruby Rose watches her do so when Salem passed by her.

"She was locked away by her father sound like my father" Weiss said 

"That horrible" ruby said 

Jinn: She lived in a time when kings and their kingdoms were plentiful, when men and women were capable of greatness, and magic was a gift from the gods that all could wield.

Salem sits down and leans against the vanity. She holds her left hand, using her magic; four magical spheres with a magic circle in six basic colors appear over her hand.

Jinn: And yet, there she sat within her tower.

"So everyone could use magic why can't we?"   
ruby asked 

"It will be explained" zen said 

"Why did ozpin keep this a secret" Weiss asked 

"Because of something that will be horrible to hear" zen said 

"Yeah I kind of regret watching the future now" Blake said

As Salem looks down, the blue smoke reappears and envelops Salem to the next scene. It reforms the castle Salem resides in.

Jinn: Until one day, a legendary hero came to brave the challenges within the tower's walls.

A young man in armor and a cape wielding a scepter appears standing proudly in front of the tower. Qrow Branwen can be seen walking up to him.

Jinn: The people of the lands knew him as Ozma.

"What ozma that ozpin isn't it" ruby said 

"Yes that is ozpin or rather his real name ozma" zen said 

"He going to save Salem isn't he" Weiss said 

Qrow waves his hand in front of Ozma's face, but the latter proceeds forward unfazed, simply phasing through Qrow's hand.

Jinn: Unlike those who had come before, this warrior was not driven by the prize of the young maiden's hand. He fought only for righteousness, and his pure heart and courageous soul prevailed.

As Ozma walks up to the tower, other warriors are shown falling in battle. Blue smoke reforms the scene once again, this time showing Ozma using his scepter to strike down a dark-armored figure. Ozma then opens up a door leading to Salem's room, where she stands up and offers a grateful smile to him. Blue smoke reforms the scene of them battling side by side with their magic powers.

"Wow he so powerful why isn't he as strong now" Weiss asked 

"Well you remember the maidens and the story at them and the old man" zen said

"Yeah" yang said 

"Well the old man as you can guess was ozpin and he gave his magic to the maidens and also weaken himself will doing so" zen said 

Jinn: They escaped the wretched fortress, and yet something bound them together.

Smoke reforms the scene showing Ozma and Salem running away from the tower holding hands together. Once at a safe distance, the two stop to catch their breath before looking to each other.

Jinn: Ozma had been ready to give his life for justice countless times, but now saw a woman worth saving it for. And Salem, to her surprise, found her freedom not in the outside world she had yearned for, but in the eyes of the man that had saved her.

"Wait what did they fall in love" ruby said shocked 

"That is shocking I definitely didn't expect that at all" weiss said shocked 

"Oz why didn't you tell us why!" Ironwood shouted 

"He says it because something else that will probably be shown" Oscar said 

"That doesn't answer the question" ironwood said 

"I'm sorry that all he told me" Oscar said

"Don't blame Oscar for a thing he doesn't know anything either" zen said 

"Right I'm sorry Oscar" ironwood said 

Salem: So, where should we go now?

Ozma: (offering his hand to her) Wherever you'd like.

Jinn: The two fell deeply in love, planned adventures around the world, and lived happily ever after.

Smoke envelops the environment around Ozma and Salem as the two hold hands. The two disappear into a bright light of white space.

Jinn: Or at least that's what should have been.

"So they fell in love but I'm feeling a but in there" yang said 

"Yeah not everything is going to be a happy ending" Blake said 

"Called it" yang said annoyed

Smoke then reforms the scene showing Salem kneeling at an unconscious Ozma's bedside. Salem holds Ozma's hand and can be heard sobbing.

Jinn: Ozma, the infallible hero of legend, fell ill. And where all the beasts and blades of the world had fallen short, a single sickness prevailed.

Ozma's body disappears in smoke as Salem continues sobbing, holding his scepter in her hands. Weiss Schnee can be seen behind her watching.

"So a single Sickness killed ozpin but what was the sickness" ruby asked 

"Well I don't know it could have been anything" zen said 

"It still hasn't explained why she looks like that an shay he keep it a secret" Nora said 

"Nora be patient" ren said

Salem: How could the gods let this happen?

As Weiss continues to watch in pity, she looks up to notice two spheres - one bright yellow and the other a dark purple - circling above her head.

Jinn: The gods, brothers of light and darkness, creation and destruction. Salem prayed they would see the injustice that had befallen her love and make things right.

"This is so sad" ruby said 

"I'm going say one thing that could probably get me killed and I'm terrified but can we all agree she looks hot" Roman said 

Everyone looked at roman in shocked and neo looked at roman angrily 

"What I'm just speaking the truth" roman said 

"I got to agree with him" Mercury said shrugging 

"Wow you two have got balls saying that in front of Salem" zen said 

Mercury and roman looked to see Salem glaring at both of them in anger and both of them froze in fear

"Anyway lets begin again" zen said

The two orbs encircling above lower down, with Blake Belladonna watching the two conjoin in front of her. A bright light and blue smoke transitions the scene, this time showing a brightly lit place with a stairway leading up the mountain.

Jinn: The Domain of Light was a sacred place.

Salem approaches the stairway, offering flowers. She holds Ozma's scepter in her hand.

Jinn: It was here the elder brother dwelled beside his fountain of life and creation. It was here... where mankind would fall to ruin.

"Wait mankind will fall to ruin is that foreshadowing something" Blake asked

"Just watch" zen said

Weiss watches Salem walk up the stairs as smoke transitions the scene again, with Salem now at the top of the mountain as she looks upon the Domain of Light, valley filled with flowers with a pool of water and a tree at the center. Leaves blow from the tree and encircles above the water, and from it, the God of Light rises from the pool. He walks forward to Salem.

Salem: (falling to her knees) Please... Please, bring him back to me.

God of Light: I understand your pain, but you demand of me that which I cannot make so. Life and death are part of a delicate balance.

Salem: So... you won't do it then?

God of Light: To disrupt the cycle of--

Salem: But that's not fair... That's not fair!

Salem's voice echoes throughout the Domain from her last exclamation.

God of Light: (sternly) Let. Him. Rest.

"So that the god of light" ruby said 

"So he doesn't bring him back but why is ozpin alive"Weiss said

"The god of light is in the right here it would disrupt the cycle of life but he a goddamn hypocrite" zen said 

"Why?" Ruby asked curious 

"You'll see" zen said annoyed 

The wind picks up, causing leaves to blow around Salem. Suddenly, she finds herself back at the bottom of the stairway leading to the Domain of Light. She looks to Ozma's scepter in her hands before looking up angrily.

Salem: No.

Blue smoke transitions the scene again, this time showing a dark, foreboding environment with a stairway leading up the mountain, similarly mirroring that of the Domain of Light's.

Jinn: The God of Darkness...

Salem approaches some skeletal remains at the bottom of the stairs.

Jinn: None dare to enter his home, as men knew what monstrosities emerged from his blackened pools of annihilation.

"I understand Salem anger at the god of light" zen said 

"So she went to the god of darkness" Blake said

"The monstrosities must be Grimm right" ruby asked 

"Yep" zen said

Salem proceeds forward, approaching a blackened pool of tar-like liquid similar to that of which the Creatures of Grimm spawn from.

Jinn: And so you must understand the Dark Lord's surprise when he found a lone woman kneeling before him.

From the blackened pool, the God of Darkness emerges, his body twisted and contorted. Yang Xiao Long is seen standing a few feet away from Salem, gasping in fear at the sight. The God of Darkness crawls toward Salem in an unnatural position. Grimm can be seen inching closer to her.

"That terrifying" yang said 

"How is Salem not scared" ruby said

"It the only options she thinks she has so if she acts scared he won't do what going to happen next" zen said

Jinn: Salem understood it well. She told him of her loss and professed that she knew only he could answer her prayers, all while careful to make no mention of his elder.

Salem is seen telling her story to the God of Darkness before offering Ozma's scepter to him.

God of Darkness: Rise, child, and let your faith in me be rewarded.

"She tricked the god of darkness that easily" Weiss said

"Yes because there both idiots" zen said 

"I'm guessing you don't like the gods" Qrow said

"Yep" zen said

Salem does so. The God of Darkness then conjures a purple sphere, and from it, Ozma's body appears. Salem approaches him, and Ozma gasps back to life.

Ozma: Where am I? What is this?! WHERE AM I?!!

Salem: (smiling) It's okay! Everything's going to be okay!

Suddenly, the God of Light appears with a sound of thunder at the top of the stairs leading into the God of Darkness' domain.

God of Light: (angered) What have you done?

"He bought ozpin back from the dead" Weiss said 

"Yeah and it seems his brother isn't happy about it either" ruby said

God of Darkness: I have done what I please, brother. You may bask in the powers of creation, but you do not own them.

God of Light: This is not creation.

God of Darkness: Do not lecture me!

The Grimm can be seen slowly approaching the God of Light.

God of Light: I will do what I must to maintain order.

The God of Light puts his hand out, and an orange aura surrounds Ozma's body, before he disintegrates in Salem's arms.

Salem: No! No! What did you do?! BRING HIM BACK!

God of Darkness: You dare enter my domain and show such disrespect!

"She turn both of them against each other with ease" ruby said

"Isn't she being selfish about all of this why not let him rest" yang said 

"Well she was locked in a tower for all of her life until ozpin saved her from that horrible life and showed her love and happiness wouldn't you want to bring that person back" zen said

"Okay I see your point" yang said

"Yeah but don't feel pity for her" zen said 

The God of Darkness makes Ozma's body appear again.

Salem: Ozma!

God of Light: I am abiding by the rules we agreed upon!

God of Darkness: Rules that I now see are ever in your favor. And yet the day a mortal comes to pray at my feet before your own, so do you arrive to lay your judgment upon me!

The God of Darkness transforms into a nightmarish, dragon-like form that snarls at the God of Light. The Grimm proceed forward and attempt to attack him, but a bright light emanates from him, destroying all the Grimm in the area. He transforms into a bright, beautiful oriental-looking dragon.

"The god of light is not happy along with the god of darkness what would happen if they fight?" Ruby asks 

"Well it could destroy the planet" zen said

"The god of darkness looks horrible while the flood of light looks amazing" Nora said

"One thing doesn't make sense why hasn't the god of light come here for bringing summer and roman back" Qrow asked

"Well they are gods but they aren't that powerful and as you know I can look at every multiverse and see into the future and in simply term I can kick there ass easily" zen said

"Really that awesome" yang said

"Yeah there other universe out there where you guys are just as powerful as the gods" zen said

"Awesome" Nora said 

"I think were getting off track here" zen said

God of Light: I know we have our differences, but I have not come here with the aim to control you. The same, however, cannot said for her. This woman came to you only after I denied her pleas – pleas that would have disrupted the balance that you and I created. Together.

The younger brother ponders this revelation.

God of Darkness: Then it seems I owe you an apology. Allow me to correct my mistake.

Salem: No!

The God of Darkness fires a purple beam from his dragon form's mouth, disintegrating Ozma once again. Salem watches as Ozma's ashes blow away out of her hands.

Salem: You... You monsters! Give him back to me! GIVE HIM BACK!!

"Good thing the god of light explained because we probably wouldn't be alive today if they destroyed remnant" ruby said 

Salem activates her magical abilities. Suddenly, the God of Light rushes forward and devours her.

Salem then wakes up falling from the sky. She is then submerged in the God of Light's pool, drowning as an aura-like shimmer covers her body. Suddenly, she finds herself on the surface of the water, catching her breath. She looks up and notices both of the God Brothers standing side by side.

God of Light: When you first came to me, I did pity you. But it is clear now that your selfishness and arrogance have led you astray.

Salem: (standing back up) What did you do to me?

The aura-like shimmer is seen on her hands.

God of Light: I have made you immortal.

"Wait she immortal what does that mean" ruby asked

Zen was about to answer but Salem said it before he could

"Well in other words I can't be killed or destroyed in anyway" Salem said 

"Wait what she can't be killed or destroyed that a lie isn't it" yang said

Zen was silent 

Salem: Immortal?

God of Darkness: You cannot die. You cannot be with your beloved.

Both Gods: So long as this world turns, you shall walk its face.

Salem stares back at them in disbelief.

God of Light: You must learn the importance of life and death. Only then may you rest.

"This is why I hate the gods none of this would of happened between Salem and ozpin if he didn't make her immortal she wouldn't have become who she is now" zen said

Salem tries to reach out to them, but then finds herself transported to a vast open field.

Jinn: Salem was a prisoner once again. Her fruitless attempts to reunite with Ozma eventually became nothing more than acts of spite and defiance against the gods.

Ruby is seen back in Ozma's room, watching a shadow of Salem as she fatally stabs herself. Ruby covers her mouth with her hands in horror. Salem's suicide attempt fails due to her immortality.

Jinn: But perhaps the gods were not as powerful as they seemed...

"Oh really I'm going to see Salem try to kill  
herself in the future" ruby said horrified 

"Try not to think about it ruby" yang said 

Ruby watches Salem walk to a window, who is still holding the sword she attempted to stab herself with.

Jinn: She had lied to them, turned them against one another, they... were fallible.

Salem sets her sights on a castle in the distance.

Jinn: If she were to turn humanity against light and darkness, she could rid herself of their curse, or at the very least... she could make them suffer.

Salem then throws the sword toward Ruby's way. Ruby yelps in panic as she disappears in a puff of smoke just as the sword was about to strike her. Smoke transitions the scene, showing a king standing up in surprise as a bloodied ax is thrown to the ground.

"Okay that would be scary if a sword come towards you" jaune said 

Jinn: Salem traveled from one kingdom to another, telling tales of how she stole immortality from the gods, welcomed any swordsman to cut her down, and demonstrated her powers.

Salem is shown speaking to various leaders of kingdoms, including the aforementioned king from before, an oriental-looking empress and her subjects, and finally to a savage-looking warrior king.

"She rally people probably to go against the gods" Weiss said 

Jinn: With the kings and queens in awe, she pulled them deeper into her scheme. She painted them pictures of a time when they would no longer have to watch their loved ones wither and die, when they could claim the powers of their creators for themselves, and in turn, perfect their own design.

As Salem finishes telling her story to the warrior king, she kneels before him. The warrior draws his weapon and let's out a proud battle cry, with his people cheering along with him. The combined forces of the kingdoms are then shown launching an all out assault on the Domain of Light.

"No I see why jinn said it was the place for the fall of mankind" ruby said

"One of the gods are going to kill all of humanity" Weiss said

Jinn: All they needed to do was destroy their old masters.

As the warriors run in, the God of Light emerges from the pool in his dragon form.

Jinn: The gods had hoped that Salem would learn from her eternal curse, and she did. She learned that the hearts of men are easily swayed.

The leaders of the kingdoms Salem had spoken to stand in front of their people approaching the God of Light. The God of Darkness, also in his dragon form, then appears alongside his elder brother.

God of Light: Who has led you down this path?

Salem is then seen walking through the crowds of warriors as she makes her way to the front of them. She glares at the gods.

God of Darkness: You... (roars at Salem)

"They don't stand a chance against the gods they will all die" ruby said 

In response, Salem launches a magical attack, and the warriors follow suit. A barrage of attacks are launched at the God of Darkness, but he easily catches them all into his hand, absorbing them into a purple sphere of energy. Everyone looks in shock.

God of Darkness: My own gift to them... used against me.

The God of Light looks away in disappointment as the God of Darkness squeezes the sphere within his hand, creating a massive shockwave that envelops the world, smiting everything and everyone in its path. Humanity has been turned to dust, only Salem remains due to her immortality.

"He gave them magic and they used it against him" ruby said

"He just killed all of humanity so easily" Weiss said shocked 

Salem: No... no...

Salem gets knocked back when the God of Darkness stomps his foot in the ground.

God of Darkness: You thought there was no greater punishment we could bestow upon you?

Salem: I'll come back. I'll tell the rest of the world of this massacre! Build a new army!

God of Darkness: You do not understand. There is no one left. You are all that remains of humanity.

Salem's expression turns shocked at this revelation.

God of Light: This planet was a beautiful experiment, but it is merely a remnant of what it once was. We will learn from this failure. I hope that you will learn from yours.

"He calls it a experiment that shows how little  
He cared about the planet" zen said 

"You really don't like him do you" ruby asked s

"That right the god of darkness is okay in my book but the god of light isn't" zen said

The God of Light disappears into a bright light of dust.

Salem: No! You can't leave! You can't leave!! COME BACK!

God of Darkness: Still demanding things of your creators...

The God of Darkness also disappears into a beam of purple light that shoots up into the sky and out of the atmosphere. In the process, the moon is shattered. Moon fragments rain down like meteors back onto the planet's surface. Salem falls to her knees and lets out a scream of despair that is muted out by the crashing meteors.

"So that how the moon was destroyed" Weiss said

Jinn: Once again, Salem was alone...

Salem is seen walking alone. She walks by a pair of deer eating grass, as well as abandoned villages that are now inhabited by Grimm.

Jinn: She cursed the gods. She cursed the universe. She cursed everything, everything but herself. She wandered the face of the planet, awaiting a death that would never come...

Salem then stands on the edge of an overhanging cliff in the land once inhabited by the God of Darkness. She looks down at the blackened pool below her.

"That does seem really lonely" ruby said in Pity

Jinn: Until fate led her back to the Land of Darkness. This was it. This had to be it, the brother's Grimm, the pools of black that continued to give rise to horrific nightmares. If the fountain of life granted her immortality, then surely, the pools of Grimm will finally take it away.

Without hesitation, Salem falls forward and is submerged into the blackened pool.

Jinn: She was wrong. This force of pure destruction could not destroy a being of infinite life.

Salem is thrashed around by an unseen force.

"So that why she look like she does right know" weiss said 

"Wow that must hurt a lot" ruby said

Jinn: Instead, it created a being of infinite life with a desire for pure destruction.

Salem crawls out of the pool, this time, her skin deathly white as well as her hair. She opens her eyes, irises red with black sclerae.

Jinn: And in time, she would find her adversary...

Ozma is shown awakening in a white space. He takes a look at his surroundings. Team RWBY all watch him walk around aimlessly, before a voice can be heard.

God of Light: Ozma.

"So the Grimm is making her want to destroy everything" ruby said

"Well you could say but I don't know" zen said

"This is another thing I hated about the god of light" zen said

Ozma turns around seeing the God of Light in his dragon form, before turning back into his regular form.

Ozma: Where am I?

God of Light: We are between realms. I'm afraid a tragedy has befallen your home at the hands of my brother. We have chosen to depart this world, but in our absence, I would like to offer you the chance to return to it.

Ozma: I... don't understand.

God of Light: Mankind is no more, yet your world remains. And in time, your kind will grow to walk its face once again. However, without our presence, they will be but a fraction of what they once were.

Suddenly, the God of Light conjures four objects: a staff, a sword, a crown, and a lamp.

"They must be the relics" ruby said

"What are the crown, sword and the staff" Weiss asked 

"You'll find out" zen said

God of Light: Creation, destruction, choice, and knowledge were the ideals upon which humanity was made. Now I leave them behind with the hope that you will learn to remake yourselves.

The four objects are conjoined together into a yellow sphere of energy.

God of Light: If brought together, these four Relics will summon my brother and I back to your world, and humanity will be judged. If your kind has learned to live in harmony with one another and set aside their differences, then we shall once again live among you, and humanity will be made whole again. But if your kind is unchanged, if you demand our blessings while still fighting amongst yourselves, then man will be found irredeemable and your world will be wiped from existence. Until your task is complete, you will reincarnate, but in a manner that ensures you are never alone.

Ozma falls to his knees as he comes to terms with this ultimatum. Oscar Pine watches him.

"So the god of light put all that pressure on oz and expects him to do that it is Impossible" Qrow said

Someone agreed with him will the others didn't

Ozma: I'm sorry, but... that world just isn't as dear to me without her. If I may, I'd rather return to the afterlife to see Salem.

God of Light: You will not find her there.

Ozma: (eyes widening) You mean she isn't gone?

God of Light: Salem lives, but the woman you hold dear in your memories is gone. Heed this warning... where you seek comfort, you will only find pain. So, will you--

Ozma: I'll do it.

"What he isn't doing it for the planet but for Salem he really does love her" ruby said

"Everyone is selfish in their own way take yang for example if you had the chance you get your arm back to normal would you?" Zen said 

"Well I would like it back to normal but I can't and I have to accept that" yang said 

"See that the different between you guys and Salem you accept what happened to you but you still want things to be normal for you" zen said

"Like ruby she want her mother back.  
Weiss wants to have a normal loving family, Blake want equality for Faunus and yang wants her normal arm back and her mother to be there for her everyone is selfish in their own way" zen said

"What about you?" Ruby asked 

"I'm selfish for one thing only and that to have a good sleeping schedule" zen said

Everyone was shocked 

"That such a dumb thing to selfish about" Blake said 

"Well I'm sorry that it doesn't meet your standards okay" zen said annoyed 

The God of Light looks in surprise at Ozma's immediate answer.

God of Light: Very well. Our creation rests within your hands.

The God of Light then disappears.

Jinn: And so Ozma was reborn.

Ozma reincarnates into a man with a tanned complexion and pale blonde hair, who had just stabbed a Beowolf with a pitchfork, causing it to disintegrate. Ozma takes the time to come to terms in his new body and surroundings. He looks up and sees people screaming and running into the forest he is in away from a burning village in the distance.

Ozma: Where am I?

Ozma hears a man scream, and looks over to see him flailing a sword at a Beowolf, which swipes at him to the ground, disarming him. Ozma's pevious soul takes over and runs forward, grabbing the man's sword and slaying the Beowolf. The man gets back up.

"Oh no that poor person has no idea what going to happen to him" ruby said 

"Yeah it must be terrifying" yang said

"It is trust me" Oscar said 

Man: (relieved) Thank you. Please, tell me your name. Who are you?

Suddenly, Ozma's newest reincarnate has trouble speaking, and throws the sword to the ground in horror. Oscar watches the scene before him.

Oscar: He didn't know...

As Jinn continues to narrate, Ozma walks down a street, seeing along the way Faunus locked up in cages, and a pile of Dust crystals on top of a table.

Jinn: Ozma had found himself in a world completely unfamiliar to him. Cities looked different. Creatures known as the Faunus bore fangs and claws and were locked away in cages. And without the blessing of the gods, no one could perform magic like mankind was once capable of, no one but himself and a woman known as... the witch.

Blake looked at down at seeing the Faunus being treated like they were

"That horrible but good thing it isn't as bad as it was then" ruby said 

"You alright Blake"yang said worried 

"Yeah just hated being treated different from others" Blake said

"Don't worry Blake if anyone treats you differently we deal with them" ruby said 

"Yeah will break there legs" Nora said 

"You don't have to do that" Blake said smiling 

"You know I actually want to be a Faunus because they have better hearing, eyesight, agility, strength and other things arhat are useful for every day life" zen said

"You want to be a Faunus?" Blake asked

"Well they better than humans in a lot of ways and that why they treat you differently they scared of the unknown if the gods did come back they will try to catch them or attack them it just how they are" zen said

The environment around Ozma changes from the city to a forest as he comes upon a lonely, dilapidated cottage in the woods.

Jinn: During his years of travel, he heard the same frightened whispers that spoke of a terrifying sorceress who commanded dark powers in the wilds among the beasts and monsters. Ozma was convinced that this witch was Salem, and decided he needed to see what she had become.

Ozma stands at a distance from the cottage. The front door opens, and from the darkness beyond, Salem emerges, wearing black robes this time. She gives an angry glare while exiting the cottage, but suddenly, her expression softens upon seeing her visitor. Ozma likewise smiles back at her.

Jinn: Call it magic or call it something stronger, but in that moment, the two knew exactly who it was that stood before them.

"Wow they must have been truly in love with each other to know" ruby said 

"But it hasn't explained why there enemy" Weiss said

"Have you heard a thing called being patient" zen said sarcastically

Ozma and Salem walk towards each other, the two hold each other's hands, interlocking their fingers affectionately.

Ozma: What do we do now?

Salem: Whatever we like.

As time passes, the scene shows the cottage changing from its dilapidated state to a much better condition, following with Salem and Ozma conversing with one another at a table on the front porch.

Jinn: As Salem and Ozma recounted the events which had brought them back together, each withheld parts of their story. Salem, fearing Ozma would reject her, blamed the end of the world on the gods. Ozma, still unsure of where the truth lay, kept his task and the Relics a secret. Though time passed and all seemed well, Ozma's conversation with the God of Light still lingered in his mind. He had found happiness, but humanity seemed more divided than ever before.

"They lied to each other about what happened" ruby said 

"Yeah and that what going to be there downfall" zen said

Salem and Ozma head back inside the cottage, still talking to each other.

Salem: Are you surprised? This world is quite literally godless. These humans have no one to guide them. Perhaps that's all they need.

Ozma: What are you saying?

Salem: We could become the gods of this world. Our powers surpass all others. Our souls transcend death. We can mold these lands into whatever we want, what you want, create the paradise that the old gods could not.

Ozma is troubled at first, but then smiles in agreement with Salem. The two of them look each other in the eyes as Salem places an affectionate hand on Ozma's shoulder.

"She tricked him" ruby said 

"Yes but she truly did love ozpin" zen said

"Does she still love him" weiss asked 

"Well I don't know but you can ask her your self" zen aid

Everyone looked at Salem waiting for her answer but she didn't answer the question

Jinn: The hearts of men... are easily swayed.

A village is shown under attack by a Nevermore. Suddenly, a purple energy surrounds the Nevermore, causing it to be bent and folded into unnatural positions. The Nevermore disintegrates, and the villagers watch as Ozma, once again wielding his scepter and wearing regal robes, and Salem levitate into the air side-by-side above them. They all bow down to the couple in reverence. Weiss and Yang are shown walking up to two statues of Ozma and Salem that are then erected.

Jinn: The two amassed a following. That following grew into a prosperous kingdom.

A castle then appears, the camera pans into a large room with a painting of Ozma and Salem together.

Jinn: And at the head of that kingdom blossomed... (four little girls then appear in the painting) ...a family.

"They saved people and that looks like in the trailer when the people bowed down" ruby said 

"They have a family together why do they hate each other" ruby said 

"Let's hope you never change ruby" zen said

Ozma and Salem watch their four daughters playing together, the little girls all wearing colors on their dresses similar to that of the Four Maidens. One of their daughters comes up to the two of them, playfully tugging on Salem's robe. The two parents smile at her before smiling at each other.

Blue smoke transitions the scene, showing a massive conflict between people that is being observed inside a crystal ball by a smirking Salem. Ozma stands a short distance away from her looking outside the window.

Ozma: (troubled) Are we sure this is right?

Salem: (looking over to Ozma) You said we needed to bring humanity together. In order to do that, we have to spread our word, and destroy those who will deny it.

"They look really cute and adorable" yang and Weiss said looking at the children 

"He realising what he doing is wrong" ruby said

"She really would kill them all because they denied her" Weiss said

"It does should like your father but he would get someone else to do it"zen said

"I can't disagree there" Weiss said

Ozma gains a shocked expression on his face upon hearing these words. He turns to see his reflection on the window, which suddenly talks to him.

Ozma: What are we doing?

Ozma reels back in horror seeing his reflection ask him that question, briefly becoming his original incarnation, before looking over to Salem.

Ozma: This isn't what he asked of me...

Salem: What did you say?

The two then hear a door open, and their eldest daughter enters the room excitedly.

"It a good thing he going to try and change what happening " ruby said

"Yeah but I'm feeling like something bad is going to happen" weiss said with other agreeing

Eldest Daughter: Mother, father, look!

Their daughter then conjures multicolored wisps that fly in circles in front of her. Salem has a proud expression on her face, while Ozma looks on in surprise, before looking down with his troubled expression again.

Jinn: It was a miracle, their children could perform magic. But what should have been a joyous occasion was short-lived.

Smoke transitions the scene again, this time showing Ozma telling what he knows to Salem in his study.

Jinn: Ozma told Salem everything, the true reason the God of Light had brought him back, the Relics that they scattered around the world, and the day of judgement he had been told to prepare for.

"They can use magic that is cool" Nora said

"Great of course it going to be shorted lived isn't it" weiss said 

"He told her everything what is she going to do" ruby said

Ozma finishes his explanation to Salem.

Salem: Don't you see? None of that matters anymore. Why spend our lives trying to redeem these humans when we can replace them with what they could never be?

Salem offers her hand out, but Ozma hesitates to take it, backing away in disgust. Smoke transitions the scene again showing Ozma quietly escorting his daughters through the quiet halls. The youngest daughter looks down the hallway, noticing something.

Youngest Daughter: Mommy?

"Did she really just call them human" ruby said shocked 

"Well technically Salem isn't human she can be seen as part Grimm" zen said

"He trying to get the children away from her" Weiss said 

"Well I look like he been caught in the act" Blake said

Salem stands at the end of the hall menacingly. Ozma protectively stands in front of his daughters. Salem, realizing what he is doing, angrily conjures a red beam from her hand. Ozma uses his scepter to counter Salem's attack, launching a green beam. Their attacks clash, engulfing the area into a bright white flash. Ruby and Weiss watch in horror as Ozma and Salem fight throughout the castle. Their battle causes the castle to collapse and be destroyed in the process. A charred plush toy is shown, implying the daughters were killed in the fearsome battle. Ozma weakly crawls on the ground, blood dragging from behind him. Salem then reappears behind him undamaged thanks to her immortality, and angrily walks over to Ozma. She kicks him over onto his back and holds him down with her foot.

"They killed their own children how could they do that" ruby said in shock with others looking in shock at what they saw

Salem: We finally had freedom...

Ozma weakly looks up at her.

Ozma: I--

A blast of fire from Salem engulfs Ozma, killing him once again.

Jinn: Thus began a long and painful cycle of death and rebirth for Ozma.

A montage of Ozma's various reincarnates are shown, including a frail man weakly walking by many gravestones, followed by a despondent man walking in the rain, who would rather drink his problems away.

Jinn: Some lives were spent in mourning, many were spent attempting to forget it all.

"He really hated himself after that because he loved Salem and lost all his children" zen  
said

"Wow he like me with the drinks" Qrow said 

"Oh yeah no more drinking for you" zen said as he got rid of Qrow flask 

"What why did you do that" Qrow said angry 

"Because what going to happen and you need to witness how the drinking affects you and another person in the room" zen said

"Fine" Qrow said 

"But hey I can give you a never sending drink of anything you want that doesn't involve alcohol" zen said

"No thanks" Qrow said 

"Okay so that other let's continue" zen said

Finally, Ozma reincarnates to a dark-skinned man with glasses who starts off slouching, but then eventually stands straight up and determinedly walks forward.

Jinn: But no matter what, his mind would eventually turn back to the task he had been burdened with.

Ozma's newest reincarnate is shown serving a meal to his wife and two children, both of whom interestingly have silver eyes.

"Wow they both have sliver eyes" ruby said

"Hey maybe your relays to them ruby" yang said jokingly

"Well actually it could be possible" zen said

Everyone was a shocked to hear that 

"Wait really" yang said shocked 

"Well yeah the only sliver eyes warriors I seen are ozpin children, ruby, summer and another person you will see in the future and there father but that about it so it could be possible" zen said 

"Well that shocking to hear" ruby said 

Jinn: And as the centuries went on, Ozma began to learn the importance of living with the souls with which he had been paired.

Ozma then hears screaming outside. He opens the door and sees villagers running around in panic as Grimm attack.

Jinn: But no matter where or how he lived, her presence was always felt.

Ozma looks back to his wife, who nods in understanding, before going out with The Long Memory into battle.

Jinn: If humanity were ever to stand a chance at being united, one thing was clear...

Ruby: (knowing the answer already) He had to destroy Salem...

"That right he has to destroy Salem but how" ruby asked

"Maybe the relics know how to destroy Salem" Weiss said

Smoke then transitions showing Ozma's reincarnation many years older now, tinkering with his cane in his workshop.

Jinn: Knowing he could never rid the world of her through any mortal means, Ozma sought out the power of the Relics.

The elderly tinkerer then places his cane inside a metal cabinet, closing the door on it. The door opens again showing Ozma's newest reincarnation, a well-dressed man, picking up the cane where he last left it in his previous life.

Jinn: Armed with my knowledge, he believed he could fulfill his promise to the God of Light.

Ozma is next shown holding the Relic of Knowledge, summoning Jinn for the first time. All of Team RWBY can be seen with him as they walk towards Jinn.

"So he got the relic of knowledge in one of his previous life's but what does he ask her" ruby said

"Well lets find out" weiss said with other agreeing

Ozma: Where are the other Relics?

Jinn: He asked me his questions.

Ozma: What powers do they possess?

Jinn: And though I gave him my answers...

Ozma: How do I destroy Salem?

Jinn: ...not all of them were to his liking.

Team RWBY watches as Jinn gives her answer to Ozma.

Jinn: You can't.

Upon hearing this, Ozma falls to his knees in despair, Ruby, Weiss and Blake all have shocked expressions, and Yang closes her eyes in anger. Ozma remains on his knees as Jinn disappears before him. The camera pans out, transitioning Ozma to his current reincarnation, Oscar, who lowers his head in sadness as the snow falls once again.

"So he asks at the others the other relics but what wasn't to his liking" ruby asked 

"You'll see" zen said

"What so Salem really is can't be destroyed what the point in fighting them" yang said

"Yang we can find a way to stop her" ruby said

"She right you know she might be immortal but that doesn't mean she can't be defeated" zen sis

"Wait really there a way to stop her" ruby asks hopeful with other wanting to know as well 

Everyone that trusted ozpin was shocked and angry at ozpin and at themselves for trusting him while Qrow was thinking it was his worst luck he could of had in his life

"I see why you didn't let me have the booze now" Qrow said

"Yep you need to be sober to actually watch the future" zen said

"Anyway back to the point to stop a immortal is by trapping her in single place for eternity like the vaults or getting them to realise there mistakes and make them change to understand what they done wrong" zen said

"Anyway that the end of that episode well this is awkward" zen said

The atmosphere was so thick of dread for the good guys while everyone else was happy to see them like that the only one on them that it didn't affect as much was ruby who did give up 

"Okay all of you, you heard from zen there can be a way to stop Salem so stop being like this that just letting them win but we can't give up come guys you agree right" ruby said

"Yeah your right ruby we can't stop now we'll fight until the end" yang said 

"Yeah" everyone else said 

"Anyway zen do we give up in the future" ruby asked

"Well what do you guys think because the person who going to lead is ruby do you think you given up yet" zen said

"Please as ruby as the leader she won't let us give up" yang said with other agreeing 

"Yep she just like summer will keep moving forward" Qrow said

"I'm so proud of you ruby" summer said

"Thanks mum" ruby said while hugging summer 

"Okay let's go watch the next episode of your future" zen said


	5. So that’s how it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Okay let's start" zen said

"Yeah lets see how we react" ruby said

"I can guess how we're going to react" yang said still angry 

"Yeah i think we're going to react to it much worse than we did here" Blake said

"Yep let's start" zen said

Yang: Salem can't be killed... you all heard her too, right?

Team RWBY all angrily glare at Ozpin, whose head is still down. He looks up, with tears streaming down his face. Qrow Branwen just looks away.

Ozpin: I--

Yang: (enraged) There was so much you hadn't told us! How could you think that was okay?!

Ozpin doesn't say anything, he just hangs his head back down in shame.

"He really regrets it doesn't he" ruby said 

"Maybe, maybe not but what it seems like he does look like he regrets it" zen said

"So you don't know" yang said

"I can't know everything" zen said

"He might still have a plan to defeat Salem" ruby said hopefully

Ruby: Professor... (Ozpin looks up at her) What is your plan to defeat Salem?

Ozpin: I... don't have one...

Suddenly, Qrow punches Ozpin in the face, sending him into a nearby tree trunk.

Qrow: No one wanted me... I was cursed... I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world... I thought I was finally doing some good...

Ozpin: (tearfully) But, you are!

Qrow: Meeting you... was the worst luck of my life...

Ozpin stares back in disbelief upon hearing Qrow say that, before looking down dejected.

Ozpin: Maybe you're right...

"He doesn't have a plan well that great" yang said sarcastically 

"Qrow that were your wrong you're doing good but you say no one wanted you but I can think of some people who would miss you a lot" zen said

"Yeah I know" Qrow said smiling 

"Wow okay that was harsh" Weiss said 

"He deserved it" Qrow said 

"I really want to drink right know" Qrow said

"No not happening" zen said

Ozpin's eyes glow as control is transferred back to Oscar Pine. He holds his cheek in pain from the effects of Qrow's punch.

Ruby: What happened?

Oscar: He's... gone.

Yang: That bastard! Tell him we're not done yet!

Oscar: No, this is different. He's gone. It-- It's like he's locked himself deep inside my head. Our head? (grunts as he holds his head in pain) I hate this! I want it to stop!

Weiss: He just left us?

Blake: What are we gonna do now?

Yang growls in anger.

"Oscar has he done the same here" ruby asked

"Yeah he done the same as the future" Oscar said 

Maria: Enough! We need to get move on. It'll be dark before we know it, and every one of you is spewing negativity! (helps Oscar up with her cane) There's a trail over there, trails usually lead somewhere.

Yang: Lady, I don't know who you think you are but--

Maria: (slamming her cane) No buts! I understand that you're upset. Honestly, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that this is humanity's second time around. But, if we don't move, we die. And I'll be damned if I've lived this long just to die out here in the cold!

"Wow Maria taking control easily for a old lady she got some authority" yang said

"It a good thing she there" ruby said 

"But who is she" weiss said 

"You know I let you know she was a huntress" zen said

Ruby: She's right. Come on.

Everyone grabs their belongings and whatever Dust they can carry with them. Maria sits on Bumblebee as Yang walks her bike. Ruby walks over to Oscar and hands over the handle of his cane.

Oscar: (grabbing the cane) I'm just going to be another one of his lives, aren't I?

Ruby: (puts her hand on his) Of course not. You're your own person.

Qrow: Don't lie to him, Ruby. (drinks from his flask) We're better than that.

Ruby and Oscar look down sadly before walking to join the others.

"Uncle Qrow" ruby said

"Yeah okay" Qrow said 

"It fine Oscar it thanks to you we know this now" ruby said 

In the Land of Darkness, five Nevermores are perched on a rocky outcropping with large purple crystals. They fly away when an airship flies by them heading towards a large purple structure in the distance. The airship lowers down to an outcropping that serves as a dock, and Hazel Rainart, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai hop out. As they proceed forward, they notice Tyrian Callows leaning against the entrance at the bottom of the stairs. His scorpion tail now has a spiked, metal tip covering it from where it was cut off.

Tyrian: (laughs) Welcome back, welcome back! I do hope you missed us as much as we missed you.

Emerald and Mercury glare at Tyrian.

Hazel: Let's go.

"So that where Salem is hiding" ruby said

"Finally It showing me" Mercury said 

"Yeah great" emerald said sarcastically 

"Tyrian got a metal tail but who made it" ruby said

The three proceed forward past Tyrian.

Tyrian: Speaking of which, where is our Fall Maiden?

Emerald stops upon hearing this, prompting Tyrian to giggle, causing Emerald to growl.

Mercury: Emerald, come on.

Tyrian: (in a mocking tone) Don't tell me something happened to her? (laughs)

Emerald: (turns around and draws her weapons at Tyrian) I will cut off more than just your tail.

Tyrian: (chuckles as he slowly walks toward Emerald) Careful, little girl. Cinder isn't here to protect you anymore.

"He trying to get a react from you just ignore him" cinder said 

"Okay" emerald said

Tyrian gets close to Emerald's face, causing her to back away. Tyrian intentionally cuts his cheek with the blade of Emerald's weapon. Emerald has a disturbed expression on her face upon seeing this, and Mercury steps up to hold Emerald's shoulder and scare Tyrian away from her.

Mercury: (glaring) Back off, freak.

Tyrian: Oh, don't misunderstand, I am in mourning just as you. Because it appears you've failed our Queen, and that is a tragedy.

"Wow odd to see you like that" emerald said

Mercury just shrugged 

"Yep no matter how much I see him he still scares me" jaune said 

"Don't worry we'll break his legs" Nora said

A moment later, Tyrian drops his sympathetic facade and starts to laugh maniacally. Mercury looks back at him in disgust while Emerald has a fearful expression on her face. The two of them and Hazel turn around to proceed up the stairs as Tyrian continues laughing.

In the meeting room, Salem opens her eyes and glares at her subordinates. Tyrian and Arthur Watts are seen fearfully sitting at the table while Hazel, Emerald and Mercury are kneeling at the other end of the room.

"Oh something bad is going to happen" ruby said

"You assumed correctly" Salem said

Salem: I would like you to explain to me... how it is you failed so spectacularly?

Hazel: The Faunus Militia split our forces--

Salem: Stop.

Hazel remains silent with a fearful expression on his face.

Salem: Let me rephrase the question - who is responsible for your defeat?

Emerald and Mercury stay kneeling as Hazel stands up to give his answer. Salem listens intently.

"Who is responsible?" Salem said looking at cinder 

Hazel: I take full responsibility.

Suddenly, Salem flips the table over, knocking Tyrian off his chair. Watts hastily stands up from his seat and backs away.

Salem: (angered) But that wouldn't be fair now, would it?! We all know who's truly to blame...

Salem walks forward and menacingly holds her hand out in front of her.

Hazel: I don't--

"Wow she is really angry about it" ruby said

"Yeah let's hope we think of a plan to deafest Salem" yang said

Salem motions her hand, and a glyph with her symbol appears underneath Hazel. Multiple Grimm arms come out from it and grab Hazel, forcing him down on all fours and suffocating him.

Salem: Emerald...

Salem looks over to Emerald, who is still staring down with a fearful expression.

Salem: I want you to tell me whose fault this was.

"To take hazel down that easily" ren said

"Who fault was it?" Salem said again 

Salem slowly walks over to Emerald as she breathes heavily.

Salem: Now.

Emerald: (closing her eyes in fear) Cinder! We failed because of Cinder...

Salem: That's right. (placing a hand on Emerald's shoulder) I want you to understand that failure. I want you to understand why Cinder must be left to toil in her isolation until she redeems herself.

Salem walks away from Emerald. Both her and Mercury look up in surprise.

Mercury: You mean--

Emerald: She's alive?

"What how did Salem now that" Weiss asked 

"I will give you a hint someone's arm" zen said

"It because of Cinder Grimm arm isn't it" ruby said

"Yep" zen said

Watts: You're joking, how could you know that?

Tyrian: Are you questioning our divine savior?!

Watts: (reels back) I...

Salem looks over to Watts and glares at him.

Watts: (chuckles nervously) Of course not, forgive me.

Salem proceeds to address her subordinates.

Salem: It's important not to lose sight of what drives us: Love, justice, reverence... but the moment you put your desires before my own... they will be lost to you.

"He deserved that"cinder said smiling 

"It the line from the trailer" ruby said

Salem releases Hazel from her grasp and walks back to the other side of the room. Hazel catches his breath.

Salem: This isn't a threat, this is simply the truth. The path to your desires is only found... through me. (turns her head to glare back at them)

Hazel stands back up, Tyrian lets out a small chuckles, and Watts straigtens his coat. Salem looks outside the window and watches the Nevermores fly before looking down.

Salem: And so we must press on. (turns around to face her subjects) The Sword under Vacuo's academy, Shade--

Hazel: Ma'am. (everyone looks at him) I have... more to report.

"She really is terrifying" jaune said 

"It going to be about us and ozpin isn't it" weiss said

"Knowing our luck probably" yang said

Salem glares at Hazel for interrupting her, and has the Grimm arms ready under him. Hazel looks down at them in fear before explaining himself.

Hazel: Qrow and the children are taking the Lamp to Atlas.

Tyrian: (laughs) Not if I can help it.

Hazel: And they're being led... by Ozpin.

At this, everyone slowly looks toward Salem with fearful expressions on their faces and Mercury notices the windows starting to crack.

"She does not look happy at that fact" ruby said 

"Yeah the windows are starting to crack" yang said

"But how are they cracking" Weiss asked

Tyrian: So soon?

Watts: He's the only man with a chance of getting through to Ironwood. If that happens...

Watts suddenly stops as he and everyone else notice the windows cracking. They then look at Salem, and dark smoke emanates from her.

Salem: (furious) Leave...

Tyrian: Your Grace, I can...

Salem glares at Tyrian, causing him to reel back. Emerald looks on in fear before Hazel puts a hand on her shoulder.

Hazel: Come on.

Everyone quickly proceeds to exit the room as the windows start to crack even more. Emerald takes one last look behind her as the doors close. Salem, left alone, seethes with anger before calming herself down. Everything is seemingly quiet, but then all of a sudden, Salem yells out in rage and the windows shatter violently.

"Yeah I rather leave" jaune said

"How is hazel so calm" Blake wondered

Back in the snow, Team RWBY, Qrow, Oscar and Maria proceed on the trail. The snow starts to pick up even more.

Qrow: (sighs) Doesn't look like this is gonna let up.

Blake: Just wanna get this stupid Relic to Atlas.

Weiss: Let's hope we don't have to walk all the way there.

Yang: (to Maria, sarcastically) I thought trails led somewhere.

Maria: Do you have nothing better to do than to harass a defenseless old lady?

Ruby: Everyone, quiet. Do you hear that?

"Great I thought the trail was going somewhere" yang said 

"You don't know if there going to be something there" ruby said

"Yeah it sounds squeaky like a gate or door" Blake said

Everyone stops in their tracks. A metallic squeaking can be heard. A large farm can be seen, one of the front gates swings back and forth with the wind. A large sign above the entrance reads "BRUNSWICK FARMS". Everyone arrives at the gate.

Blake: Well, at least one good thing happened today.

Weiss: It looks abandoned.

Ruby: It's still better than this.

Qrow: Come on, I think we could all use some rest.

Everyone proceeds through the farm's gates, with Qrow being the last to enter. The snow starts to pick up even more as the gate is heard closing with a metallic clang.  
The screen turns black 

"Brunswick farm a nice large farm probably has a fire place that can warm us up" Weiss said

"Yeah our luck is turning around" ruby said

"Yeah let's hope we can have a nice night sleep and head out in the morning" yang said

"Okay that the end on to the next episode" zen said


	6. The coming storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Okay everyone the next episode is about to start" zen said 

"Let's see what going to happen in this one" yang said 

"Yeah" ruby said eating cookies 

"When did you get cookies" Weiss asked ruby

"Zen told us we can think of food or drinks and it will appear remember" ruby said

"Oh I do remember him saying that" Weiss said 

"Yeah I get to eat popcorn while watching you suffer" Mercury said 

"Okay let's begin" zen said

Cinder: Do you have my information?

Cinder meets with Lil' Miss Malachite at her tavern.

Lil' Miss: Of course I do, darling. Lil' Miss always delivers. Although, I can't promise you'll be pleased.

Cinder glares at her.

Lil' Miss: Word is they were seen boarding the Argus Limited a few weeks back. While that isn't exactly far from here, Argus is rarely a destination for folks. Chances are they'll be going straight to--

Cinder: Atlas.

"So cinder got the information about us" ruby said 

"Yeah but don't trust people like her" zen said

"Okay" ruby said

Cinder walks away while Lil' Miss smiles at her intuitiveness.

Lil' Miss: You know, you turned out to be quite the interesting customer... Cinder.

Cinder stops in her tracks upon hearing her name. She turns around to face Lil' Miss again.

Lil' Miss: It's not often a single client brings me double the business. (taps her cigarette holder into an ashtray)

"So someone must be looking for me but who?" Cinder questioned 

"Just watch and see" zen said

"I'm going to guess neo" Romans said

A creak is heard from the walkway above, Cinder looks up to see who it is.

Cinder: Wait...

A pair of high-heeled boots are shown, and Hush is shown to be lowered before its owner places it behind her head. A certain multi-colored girl of pink, brown and white stares down at Cinder from her position...

Cinder: Neo?

Lil' Miss: (to her henchwoman) Maybe put away the good glasses.

Neo jumps down and lands a strike on Cinder, only for her form to suddenly shatter. Neo then reappears from another direction and knocks Cinder back.

Cinder: What are you doing?!

"Yeah more fighting" Mercury said

"Come on neo kick her ass" Roman said

Neo just nodded 

"Wait is that music in the background" ruby said

"Yes but don't worry about it" zen said

Ruby nodded 

"Why?" Weiss asked 

"Because we might just react to some of the music and songs from your show" zen said

Neo proceeds forward and continues to land blows that push Cinder back to Lil' Miss' table. Lil' Miss stops the ashtray from falling off the shaking table and holds her hand, as if to tell her two bodyguards not to intervene. Cinder pushes off of Lil' Miss' table and begins to fight back, using hand-to-hand to counter Neo's strikes. She then kicks Neo up and the two fight on the bar counter. Neo knocks some bowls into Cinder before the latter throws the umbrella wielder off the counter. Neo lands gracefully back on the ground. The two continue trading blows until Cinder is launched towards the ceiling, she pushes off of it and Neo barely dodges the flaming fist that shatters the table below her. Cinder jumps up to the balcony railing and looks down on Neo.

"Okay I hate to admit it but this is a cool fight" ruby said 

"Please it not that great" yang said

"Your still jealous that neo kiss your butt" ruby said 

Yang just huffed and grumbled at it

Lil' Miss: That's enough, ladies! (the bodyguards draw their weapons at the two combatants) I love dinner and a show, but it's time to take it outside.

Taking the gangster's advice, Cinder is pushed through the window onto the empty street with Neo following her. Cinder lands back on her feet while Neo's form shatters again.

Cinder: Hmph, nice trick. (stands straight up to look around for Neo) You've gotten stronger... So have I.

"Great so she gotten stronger and cinder has too" yang said

"Yeah bur we are going to get stronger in the future as well" ruby said

"Oh trust me you guys get stronger in the future" zen said

"See zen says we get stronger that good" ruby said

"But how much stronger will we get" yang asked 

"Just wait and you'll see" zen said

Cinder conjures a fireball that she launches behind her. Neo blocks the blast with her umbrella. Her clothes are slightly torn and tattered and she wears the hat that once belonged to Roman Torchwick. She steps forward and angrily glares at Cinder.

Cinder: I don't have time for your misplaced blame, girl. I didn't kill your boss. If you want revenge, take it up with "Little Red".

"Are you wearing my hat neo" Roman said 

"It looks better on me" neo signed to roman

"Yeah it does but don't take my look" roman said

"What why would cinder say take it up with ruby" Weiss asked

"Well you could say three people are to blame for roman death one is cinder she got Roman involved with the plan, then there ruby who went to the ship to stop roman and then there roman he let his guard down and let emotions take other a bit and got ate by the Grimm" zen said 

"Yeah I can't exactly blame little red that much she did try to warn me about the Grimm but it was to late" Roman said

"Of course you can blame who ever you want too it your choice" zen said

Neo charges forward. Cinder conjures swords and uses them to block Neo's attacks.

Cinder: You're not the only one with a grudge against Ruby!

One of Neo's attacks hits Cinder in the face, causing her to activate her Maiden powers, blowing Neo back a few feet.

Cinder: Listen! We both want that girl dead. (uses her Maiden powers to float into the air, causing Neo to look on in fear) So quit wasting your time fighting me and let's discuss how we kill her together.

Neo stands down.

"Great I got neo and cinder trying to kill me anyone else" ruby said

"Please we won't let them kill you" yang said with the others agreeing 

"Yeah you got neo and cinder who want you dead and Salem who wants you alive for some unknown reason" zen said

Cinder: Okay then... Let's talk.

Cinder floats back down to the ground while Neo points at her mouth with an annoyed look on her face.

Cinder: (shrugs) Right...

"Wow so insensitive cinder" Roman said 

Neo nodding in agreement with a annoyed look 

Cinder shrugs 

A snow storm appears at Brunswick Farms, making visibility nigh difficult. A wind howling is heard.

Ruby: (sighs) I don't get it. The empty towns I've passed through were all damaged or unfinished. But this place looks... fine.

Team RWBY, Qrow, Oscar, and Maria arrive at the porch of a residence. Weiss is shivering as she wraps her arms around her to keep herself warm.

Weiss: Maybe everyone left in a hurry. Before things took a turn?

Qrow tries to open the door, only to notice it was locked.

"What happened here it looks perfectly fine" ruby said

"Well let's say you don't want to know" zen said

Qrow: Hmm. Stay on guard.

Qrow kicks the door open, everyone proceeds forward with their weapons drawn. They cautiously look around the place.

Maria: Close the door already! It's cold enough in here as it is.

Maria walks into the house. Afterwards, Blake and Oscar push a nearby drawer to block the door.

"Maria doesn't not mess around" yang said

"Good let block the door" ruby

Blake: I saw a chimney from the outside. Maybe we could get a fire going?

Weiss: Please. I'll look for some blankets.

Qrow: Yang, go with her.

Ruby lingers by the entrance hall for the bit while the others look around. Oscar can be heard opening a door.

"Yes a chimney we can warm up" ruby said

"Good it must be freezing there" Weiss said 

Oscar: Looks like a study. Or, a library?

Ruby walks forward to notice a group of pictures on the wall of the family that owns Brunswick Farms. Blake walks up next to her.

Blake: What do you think?

Ruby: Something doesn't feel right.

Blake: Let's look for some--

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream is heard.

Ruby: Weiss!

"Yeah something doesn't feel right let hope it nothing to bad" ruby said

"Yeah but knowing how things have being going for us I doubt it" yang said

"Oh no is Weiss okay" ruby said worried 

Ruby and Blake head up the stairs and run into the room Yang and Weiss were in. Qrow also arrives. They look on the bed to see a pair of decomposing corpses...

A fire is burning in the fireplace. Weiss watches it, still shaken from what she saw earlier. Blake wraps a blanket around Weiss before sitting on the couch Yang is on. The group hears the door open and close, and Qrow walks back in brushing snow off himself.

Qrow: It's the same in every house.

"what happened to them?" ruby asked 

"Let's see and find out they could of died in there sleep" weiss said 

"It in all of the house we need to get out of there by tomorrow" ruby said 

"Yeah" everyone agreed 

Yang: What?

Qrow: Bodies. Every bed in every home. It's like the whole estate just went to sleep and never woke up.

Weiss: Then we're not staying here, right?

Qrow: (walks over to the fireplace to warm up) We don't have a choice. Storm outside's only getting worse. We'd freeze to death before we made it anywhere.

Maria: Well, might as well get comfortable. (walks over to a bookshelf)

Yang: Yeah, fat chance.

Ruby: Okay, then, let's do something. If this place wasn't abanodoned it might still have supplies we could use.

"Yeah fat chance at getting comfortable" yang said agreeing with her future self 

"Yeah I bet we're going to be hungry" ruby said

Oscar: Hey, yeah. Maybe even a car.

Qrow: I'll do another sweep of the grounds. No one else goes anywhere alone.

Blake: Yang and I can search the other buildings for vehicles.

Yang: (annoyed) Fine, whatever gets me out of this house.

Yang and Blake leave, with Ruby moving the drawer to let them exit. Afterwards, Ruby looks over to see Weiss at the doorway to the living room with a melancholic look on her face.

Ruby: Food always makes me feel better. (chuckles nervously) Just saying.

"Yes I don't what to stay in the house at all" yang said

"Come one Weiss let's find some food" ruby said

"Okay ruby and thank you for trying to help" Weiss said 

Weiss: Right...

Ruby and Weiss leave the room, leaving Oscar and Maria alone together.

Maria: I'll tell you what. You keep that fire fed... (finds a book with an "I" on the cover) ... and I'll find us a story to read before bed.

Maria sits back down on the couch and begins reading while Oscar sighs.

"What that book about?" Ruby asked

"You'll see" zen said

"She must be old to be saying that to Oscar" yang said

Outside, Blake and Yang walk through the snowstorm toward a nearby shed. They enter it and find rows of shelves full of supplies on it and a tractor.

Blake: (looking at the tractor) Something tells me that's not street legal.

The two of them continue walking through the shed.

Yang: What do you think happened here?

Blake: There's that well in the square. Maybe water contamination?

Yang: Yeah, maybe.

"Let's hope it water contamination" Weiss said

"What in till they found out what really happened" zen thought 

Yang stops and puts a hand on her forehead.

Blake: Hey, are you okay?

Yang: Yeah... I mean, no. But, I don't know. I'm just tired.

Blake: Yeah.

Yang continues walking forward.

Yang: Hey, I found something.

Yang sees a flatbed trailer next to a window. Through the window, Yang sees a figure of Adam Taurus unsheathing his sword. Yang gasps and reels back. Blake runs up to her.

"Yeah a way to transport us all" ruby said

"What is that Adam are you having hallucinations of him yang" ruby asked

"Yeah looks like it and it also happened to Blake on the train" yang said

Blake: What is it?

Yang: I...

Yang looks back outside and sees a tree in the place where Adam stood.

Yang: (sighs) I was just seeing things. I'm sorry. I still get flashes from that night.

Blake sees Yang's flesh hand shaking uncontrollably before she composes herself.

Yang: Do you think Adam's still out there?

"It terrifying losing a arm or a part of your body but yang your dealing with it better than most people who lost a arm" zen said

"Yeah sure doesn't feel like it" yang said

"Yang trust me I seen people form different universes who lost there arm and they just give up fighting altogether and it takes them years just to deal with the fact they lost there arms" zen said

"Yeah you're the strong of us yang" ruby said

Blake: I don't know. If he went back to the White Fang there would have been serious consequences. But, he never really liked people telling him what to do. Adam's strong, but his real power comes from control. He used to get in my head, make me feel small. But now I see he just wanted to pull me down to his size.

The both of them look at Yang's prosthetic hand.

Blake: (grasping Yang's hand) Hey, I'm not leaving. And if we ever see him again, I promise I'll be there.

The two share a smile.

Blake: And I'll protect you.

"Thanks Blake" yang said smiling 

"No problem" Blake said smiling

At this, Yang's eyes widen and her expression turns into a frown.

Yang: What?

Blake: (oblivious) What?

Awkward silence.

Yang frowned when Blake said that one the screen while Blake was confused 

"If your confused with why she frown at you Blake it because one it looks like your taking pity on her and suggesting she can't protect herself" zen said

"But I didn't mean it like that" Blake said 

"I know that Blake but yang didn't try to say it differently" zen said

"Blake it fine I'm sure you didn't mean it that way" yang said

Yang: (pulling her hand away) Forget it. Let's just head back.

Blake: But what about--

Yang: We're fine. We can hook that flatbed up to Bumblebee in the morning. Should carry everyone. Mission accomplished.

Yang walks away while Blake looks down sadly.

"Sorry Blake but it seems like the truth about ozpin is still on my mind" yang said

"It fine yang" Blake 

Back inside, Ruby uses her scroll's flashlight to look around. She finds alcholic bottles on the shelves. Weiss uses Myrtenaster to send small flames to light up the candles in the room.

Weiss: There.

The two look around the room. Shelves are full of alcoholic bottles and a bar is seen as well.

"Yeah not letting uncle Qrow go in there" ruby said sadly 

"Yeah okay kiddo I agree try to keep me away from them" Qrow said agreeing with ruby 

Ruby: On second thought, maybe we should keep this room closed.

Weiss: Huh?

Ruby: I'm just... Not sure how well my uncle's taking all of this.

Weiss: Oh.

Beat.

Ruby: Come on, we'll never get to Atlas on an empty stomach!

"Everyone has ways to deal with thing so are the wrong way like drinking and others are good way like talking to someone about your problems" zen said

"Yeah we need food but I didn't see any in there yet" ruby said

Ruby walks forward, though Weiss lingers and sadly looks down. Ruby then opens up another door.

Weiss: Ruby? Are we really still going to Atlas?

Ruby: Why wouldn't we be?

Weiss: I mean... you heard what Jinn said. If there's no way to kill Salem, then what's the point in all of this?

Ruby: Weiss, you can't be serious.

"Okay something definitely wrong first yang and know weiss" ruby said

"What happening?" Weiss asked

"Okay it something that actually scared me the first time I saw it and still does scare me today" zen said 

"Wait they scared you but who are they" ruby said asked 

"Yes a lot of things don't scare me but they did scare me" zen said 

Weiss: (sighs) Sorry, I- I don't know what I'm saying, I'm just really tired and I really, really hate this place. (walks up to enter the room with Ruby) Anything in there?

Ruby turns around and uses her flashlight to look around. She sees more alcoholic bottles arranged on a shelf on the right side of the room.

Ruby: (annoyed) More alcohol... At least we'll never have problems starting a fire.

"Yay more alcohol" ruby said 

"Yeah and that a good thing" weiss said 

Weiss: What's that?

The two notice a large, metal cellar door in the ground. Its handles are chained together.

Weiss: A wine cellar? Great.

Ruby then looks up to her left and lets out a yelp before zooming over.

Weiss: What? What is it?

"How much alcohol do they need" yang said 

"Ruby excited about something it must be food" yang said 

"Yay food" ruby said 

Ruby: Food!

Ruby holds out a can that says "THREE BROS. BEANS: SHRIMP FLAVORED, EXTRA SODIUM".

Weiss: (incredulous) Canned food?

Ruby: Oh trust me, you put enough salt on anything, and it will taste juuust fine.

Weiss: Well, I guess it's better than nothing.

"Just some salt make anything great right ruby" zen said 

"Yeah" ruby said 

"Let hope it actually edible" Blake said 

The two share a smile. Weiss walks over and helps Ruby grab a few cans of food.

Weiss: But I still seriously hate this place...

The two then walk out of the room. Unbeknownst to them, the metal cellar door opens slightly, before shutting again with a startling bang...

"I think we all hate that place Weiss" yang said 

"Yeah let all agree on that" ruby said

"Oh great what down in the wine cellar" Weiss said 

"I think it what zen was talking about" ruby said 

"Okay that the end of this episode, let's watch the next one" zen said


	7. Alone in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Okay everyone let's start the next episode" zen said

"What was in the wine cellar" Weiss asked

"You'll find out" zen said

"Yeah let's see what they can do" yang said

Ruby Rose stares at the moon through a window, sitting on the staircase. Snow is drizzling outside. Ruby checks on Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, who are sitting on the rug and staring at the fire from the fireplace. Maria Calavera reads a book while sitting on the sofa and Oscar Pine is pacing back and forth. After checking on the others, Ruby stands up and walks toward Qrow Branwen. Qrow is sitting nearby the window, looking outside with his feet propped on the drawer.

Qrow: Storm's cleared up for now. We should be able to leave by morning.

Ruby: That's good.

Qrow: No... I don't have a good feeling about this place, especially with me around...

"Qrow you can't blame yourself for everything that happens" zen said

"Yeah uncle Qrow" ruby said

"Yeah thanks" Qrow said

"You know what I going to spoil the future there is someone in atlas with the semblance called good fortune basically your opposite" zen said

"Wait what who?" Qrow asked

"That I can't tell you sorry" zen said

Ruby looks down at a wine bottle on the floor with Qrow's hand hovering near it, then looks at him.

Ruby: Are you... okay?

Qrow: (scoffs) Sure. Tell everyone to get some sleep. I'll wake you guys up just before sunrise.

Ruby walks away as Qrow drinks from the wine bottle. Ruby pauses and looks back at him before narrowing her eyes downward.

"Uncle Qrow you know you can to talk to me or yang" ruby said

"Yeah I know and sorry kiddo for what I'm doing" Qrow said guilty

Back in the other room, the fire continues to burn. The book Maria is reading has a "III" on the cover, with the other two volumes on a nearby table.

Oscar: It's a diary?

Maria: The head of this household, Bartleby. Apparently, he and several other families founded this little settlement to try and live on their own. It sounds like it worked, at least for a spell.

Oscar: Grimm?

"Geez she really read the books that fast" yang said

"Yeah anyone can read a book quickly when it exciting" zen said

"Of course it Grimm" yang said

Maria: Just one of many hardships. Slowed down their farming, made everything harder... It's a shame, really. He seemed like quite the ambitious fellow, always thinking of new schemes to overcome the odds.

Ruby: (walking back into the room) Hey guys. Qrow said we should get some sleep. We're gonna head out early tomorrow.

Blake: Thank goodness.

"Yeah but something bad must of happened or he did something stupid" Weiss said

Everyone gets up to get ready to sleep. Maria hops off the couch.

Maria: Hmph, the last thing you'll catch me doing is letting some kid tell me what to do. (in a mimicking voice) "Go to bed!" (scoffs)

Maria sits on an armchair, turns on the lamp next to it and continues reading from the book. Ruby shrugs and smiles before going to sleep herself. The fire continues to burn in the fireplace.

"She really has some sass" Blake said

"Yeah and it funny" yang said

By next morning, the fire is out. Sunlight seeps through the curtained window while Team RWBY and Oscar sleep on the floor. Maria rests on the armchair, still holding the book she was reading. Qrow sleeps on the chair by the window, still barely grasping the wine bottle in his hand. A couple other wine bottles are also on the floor. The bottle slips from his hand and clatters on the floor, causing Ruby to wake with a start. She looks around before rubbing her eyes and getting on her feet. She walks over to the window and opens the curtains.

Weiss: (muttering in her sleep) Close the window!

"Sorry kiddo for waking you" Qrow said

"No it a good thing it happened or we would of stayed there longer we had to" ruby said

Ruby walks over to the entrance hall and picks up the empty bottle Qrow dropped before walking over to her uncle.

Ruby: Uncle Qrow. Come on, get up. (shakes Qrow's shoulder)

Qrow: (groans) Leave me alone...

Ruby: We overslept.

Qrow, still groggy, just lightly shoves Ruby away. Ruby looks at the empty wine bottle, and after a moment, her hand starts shaking. She angrily throws it against the wall, shattering it.

"Wow you really made ruby mad uncle Qrow" yang said

"Yeah I can see firecracker" Qrow said

"You should take better care of them" winter said

"I know ice queen" Qrow said

"I wouldn't start lecturing him winter because in the future you do something that really pisses me off" zen said

"What have i done in the future?" winter asked

"Oh just wait" zen said

Qrow: (waking up startled) What?

Qrow looks around, seeing Ruby stand before him and then to the shattered bottle.

Qrow: Oh, right. Sunrise.

Ruby's angry expression softens, and she hugs her uncle.

Ruby: You know, you can talk to me about stuff. Yang too.

Qrow: (hugging Ruby back) Let's just get outta here.

Qrow gets up from the chair, with Ruby following him.

"Yeah you can always to talk to us about anything" ruby said

"Yeah" yang said

Later on, the group moves outside. Weiss is seen using Myrtenaster to weld a metal ball to a makeshift trailer hitch attached to Bumblebee. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Qrow and Oscar's pupils appear to be dilated, while Ruby's are their usual size.

"Nice job Weiss but what happening to our eyes" yang said

"They're dilated but how is that possible" Weiss said

Weiss: There.

Oscar and Blake can be seen sitting on the porch steps.

Oscar: Can we just go back to bed?

Blake: If we're all so tired, maybe we should make breakfast?

Oscar: You wanna make it?

Blake: Not really.

Ruby and Qrow push the flatbed trailer behind Bumblebee. Once it's in position, Ruby walks up to Yang.

"Okay it definitely getting weird that we all tired and our eyes are dilated but ruby aren't" yang said

"Yeah your right out of everyone our eyes are dilated expects ruby but why?" Weiss questioned

"Trust me you'll see" zen said

Ruby: You guys got the bike ready?

Yang just gestures to it.

Qrow: Well, it's done now. So let's hook this thing up and--

Qrow rests his foot on the side of the trailer, and the tire on the opposite side goes flat. He groans in frustration before checking on the tire.

Maria: You people are just beacons for bad luck, aren't you?

Frustrated, Qrow just walks over to a nearby fence post and sits on the ground. Yang also sits on the ground by the well.

"Great it stiles again" Qrow said annoyed

"It okay uncle Qrow" ruby said trying to reassure Qrow

Yang: I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us getting to Atlas.

Ruby: (sighs) It's just a flat tire, I'm sure there's a spare.

Yang: It's not just that, it's everything. Storms, crashes, monsters... (sighs) I'm so tired...

Blake: Me too. It feels like we're always having to fight to get by.

Ruby: Yeah. But that's what we signed up for.

"Yeah future me" ruby said

"Yeah but maybe we like this because of ozpin secret and about Salem" Weiss said

Oscar: We signed up to try and save the world, not just... delay the inevitable.

Weiss: Last night, I... (putting a hand on her arm) I couldn't stop thinking - why are we even going to Atlas?

Everyone shares troubled looks.

Ruby: Weiss, we have to.

Yang: Why? (standing back up) Ozpin hid the Relics behind giant doors under enormous schools, but... how long would it take Salem to find a lamp in the middle of nowhere?

Ruby: What? The Grimm might--

Yang: They'd find it eventually, sure, but bury it or just throw it down the well, it would take years. It might not even happen in our lifetime. But we could be done with it now.

"That is a good and bad idea yes it will slow Salem down but Grimm can sense the relic and know exactly where it is it will take about what probably three years top to find it" zen said

"Yeah your right I just looking for the easy way out" yang said

Ruby detaches the Relic of Knowledge from her belt, glancing at it before looking up at her teammates, who appear to all have dazed looks as if they were in a trance. Ruby stares at the Relic one more time before walking over to the well.

Ruby: I am... really... (pupils become dilated) tired...

"Okay that confirms it something is doing this to us" Weiss said

"Yep your right maybe it the things inside the wine cellar" Blake said

"What with the sudden change" ruby said

"Well ruby you of all people just gave up so easily" jaune said

"Hate to agree but something because little red you are the most stubborn person i meet" Roman said

"I love how all of you know as soon as ruby does it something isn't right" zen said

"Yeah still fighting in the future aren't we because she the always motivates people to do better" yang said

"Guys please stop" ruby said embarrassed

Ruby starts to have the same dazed look on her face as she holds Relic out above the pitch-black darkness of the well. However, instead of dropping it immediately, Ruby hesitates for a bit before composing herself. She starts to pull the Relic back, but then notices a pair of glowing red eyes at the bottom of the well, startling her and snapping her out of her trance-like state and returning her pupils to their normal size. In her fright, she accidently drops the Relic into the well. Ruby helplessly watches it fall into the darkness below.

Ruby: No! No! No! I didn't mean to!

"Of course there Grimm down there but what kind of grimm" yang said

"You'll find out" zen said

"Yeah know something was off but ruby the one that made it tick" Weiss said

"Yeah it the Grimm in the wine cellar that are doing this" Blake said

Zen just shrugged "I don't know what your talking about"

Her teammates continue to stare at her with dazed looks.

Weiss: Ruby, it's okay.

Ruby: No! No, there's something down there! I saw it, it was looking at me!

Ruby looks back inside the well, only to notice the glowing pair of red eyes are gone.

Yang: (putting a hand on her sister's shoulder) Hey, it's okay. You just said you're tired. It's probably nothing. Now let's go.

Ruby: (swatting Yang's hand off) What's wrong with you?! We can't just leave, we have to go down there! We have to get the lamp back! Oh, what was I thinking?! (facepalming)

Qrow: All we have to do is fix this trailer. Hey, farm boy, check the shed for a spare.

"Yeah okay I don't like how I'm acting" yang said

"Good thing ruby snap out of it because of the Grimm down there scaring her" Weiss said relieved

"Yeah for once I'm actually gratefully towards Grimm" jaune said

"Yeah and can we break the Grimm's legs" not said

"Nora no" ren said

"Nora yes" nora said

"Really farm boy" Oscar said

"What I'm just stating a fact" Qrow said

Ruby: I'm not leaving without the lamp!!

Her teammates continue to dazedly stare at her.

Blake: (sighs) I'll go down with you...

Weiss: We'll go down together.

Qrow: Fine! (getting up) Get the stupid lamp. Oscar, fix the stupid tire.

Qrow heads to the house, passing by Maria on the porch.

Maria: Where are you going?

Qrow: Where do you think? (shakes his flask and walks back into the house)

Maria just looks down.

Maria: Stupid...

"It affecting me a lot isn't it I'm being a complete asshole" Qrow said

"Now you see why I'm not letting you have alcohol" zen said

"Yep rather not have it if I'm going to be like that" Qrow said

Zen laughed a little bit at that

"What so funny?" Qrow asked

"Oh you'll see and you are going to be shocked once you find out who she is" zen said

"Yeah we still hasn't figured that out yet who is she, zen keeps when we find who she is we will be shocked" Weiss said

Maria takes a seat on the porch steps and continues to read another volume of Bartleby's diaries.

Team RWBY hop down into the well together, into a vast underground waterway system. Ruby and Yang take out their Scrolls and turn on their flashlights.

Yang: Maybe the current carried it away.

Team RWBY proceed forward cautiously. Weiss notices more tunnel openings along the path.

"Good so we're going to find out what they look like and what they can do" weiss said

"Yeah then kick there asses" yang said

'Oh how wrong you are' zen thought

Back above ground, Oscar works on fixing the tire while Maria continues to read. She turns a page, and the words "I did it! I found my solution" are visible.

Back underground, Team RWBY continue sloshing through the waterway.

Ruby: Oh, come on, where is it?

Blake: Turn off your lights and just look for the glow?

Ruby: (nervously) Okay...

"Okay what did he find a solution for?" ruby asked nervous

"Yeah I'm having a bad feeling from this" Blake said

"Yeah it would be easier but will be harder to see so we don't trip" ruby said

Ruby and Yang turn off their flashlights, and Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and proceeds forward with caution.

Back above, Maria continues to read, with the words "The huntsman pointed them out to me the other day." visible on the page. Maria narrows her eyes, reading more intently.

Underground, Team RWBY continue their search.

Blake: There. (points at something ahead)

"Okay that bad that man must of done something incredibly stupid" Weiss said

"Yeah it going to be Grimm" yang said

Ruby looks to the direction Blake is pointing toward and notices the blue glow of the Relic of Knowledge coming from a tunnel along the path. Ruby runs forward by herself.

Above ground, Maria turns a page, revealing an illustration of a humanoid-looking Grimm with its name on the adjacent page: "The Apathy". Maria gasps.

"What is that thing?" Ruby said

"Oh it looks horrible but it called the apathy" yang said

"Has anyone heard of that Grimm before" Weiss asked

"Well I'm pretty sure most of you haven't in countered them because your still alive" zen said

"What that suppose to mean?" Winter said

"You'll see" zen said

Underground, Ruby arrives at the tunnel, and finds the Relic of Knowledge on the ground. She runs over and picks it up.

Ruby: Guys, I--

Ruby then looks up behind the Relic, adopting a horrified expression on her face. Multiple humanoid-looking Grimm of different sizes are bunched together. They turn their heads toward Ruby, reaching their arms out to her. Ruby lets out a terrified scream, and her teammates snap out of their trance-like states, their pupils returning to normal.

Yang: (gasps) Ruby?!

Ruby backs away and runs out of the tunnel. Yang, Weiss and Blake see her run out and approach her.

"It a good thing we broke out of that trance" Weiss said

"But how many are there" Blake said

Yang: What is it?

The rest of the team notice the skeletal Grimm slowly trudging out of the tunnel. Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and fires multiple rounds at them. One of the Grimm lets out an ear-piercing scream, causing Team RWBY to struggle to stand.

Yang: What is this...?

Blake: My weapon... feels heavy...

Maria: Run!

From behind, Team RWBY notice Maria appear.

Maria: Now!

"Okay what how does your weapon feel heavy" ruby said

"I think it made us weaker" Blake said

"That must explain why where were acting like that" Weiss said

Maria turns around and runs. Team RWBY watch the Grimm start to move toward them.

Ruby: Go, go!

Team RWBY turn around and run, catching up with Maria. They see daylight coming from the well, but more of the Grimm appear and block their path. Another ear-piercing scream is heard, affecting the five women. Ruby notices another tunnel entrance next to her.

Ruby: This way!

"Let's hope we make it out of there in time" Blake said

"Yeah" ruby said

Team RWBY and Maria run into the tunnel. They continue to run through the complex underground passages while avoiding more of the Grimm's kind along the way. They then make their way to an underground room. However, Team RWBY and Maria notice a much larger group of the Grimm at one end of the room. They make a run toward the other way, but one of the Grimm lets out another scream, causing Team RWBY and Maria to collapse on all fours.

Yang: I can't... do this... I can't...

Maria gets back up, using her cane to support herself before collapsing again. On her fall, she feels a set of stairs in front of her.

Maria: An exit. An exit!

"That why there are the most terrifying Grimm they make you weaker physically and mentally to the point where you must give up" zen said

"That is terrifying" Weiss said

"I see what you mean about not making it out alive" winter said

Ruby looks up and notices the stairs leading up to the cellar door. Ruby crawls forward to Weiss.

Ruby: Come on!

Ruby then hears a weapon drop behind her and notices Blake collapse to the ground, while the Grimm continue to inch toward her.

Ruby: Blake... get... up!

Blake: (pupils dilated) It's fine...

"Oh no blake" ruby said panicking

"No we don't die here someone must of save us" yang said

"Well two people did save you and you should be happy that they are there with you" zen said

Blake starts get her dazed look from before. More Grimm emerge from the entrance Team RWBY and Maria came from. Ruby looks on in horror and in her desperation, crawls and attempts to reach out towards Blake, who continues to lie down motionless. The Grimm reach their hands down to the cat Faunus...

Ruby: BLAAAAAKE!!!

Upon yelling out her friend's name, Ruby's eyes start to glow brightly, causing the Grimm to back away in pain. Blake gasps and snaps out of her trance, her eyes back to normal. Ruby helps her up while Weiss, Yang and Maria also get back up.

Ruby: I've got her!

Maria: What just happened?

"Oh yes ruby sliver eyes to the recuse" yang said

"It a good thing your there" Weiss said

"Thank you ruby" Blake said

"No problem but I only blinded them" ruby said

Weiss runs up the stairs and tries to get the doors open, but they do not budge.

Weiss: They're locked!

Yang: Out of my way!

Yang runs up the stairs. The Grimm recover from their incapacitation, and another scream is let out. Team RWBY and Maria collapse once again.

Yang: (reaching for the cellar door) No... No...!

"Oh come on who the other person that going to save us" yang said

As the Grimm inch closer, Maria crawls toward Ruby, only able to see the world in shades of cyan.

Maria: Ruby... what color are your eyes?

Ruby: They're... silver...

Maria lets out a gasp of excitement.

Maria: You have a family? Friends?

Ruby: What?

"She sounds excited about my sliver eyes" ruby said

"Of course she is ruby they are exactly powerful against Grimm" zen said

"Well I can't control them at all"ruby said

"Well that were she come in" zen said

"Why her of all people" yang said

"You'll find out" zen said

Ruby looks up to see the Grimm getting closer, but Maria lays her head down and covers her ears. From Ruby's perspective, Maria's next words sound slightly muffled.

Maria: Don't think about them. Think about the people who love you. Focus on the thought of them, the way they make you feel. Focus!

Taking Maria's advice, Ruby closes her eyes and concentrates. While Maria speaks, Weiss tries to budge the doors open, and Yang reaches out in desperation before falling under a trance, her eyes even more blank than before.

"Come on future me save everyone there" ruby said

"Yeah let trust that Maria know what she doing" yang said

Maria: Life... is beautiful. It is precious. And it must... be protected.

After focusing, Ruby opens her eyes, the silver gleaming. She sits up and her eyes glow brightly once more, driving the Grimm back and disintegrating them all. Maria and Ruby stare in awe while Weiss, Blake and Yang recover. Yang crawls up the stairs and punches the doors open with her prosthetic arm while firing from its gun. Team RWBY and Maria run out and find themselves in the basement that Ruby and Weiss discovered the day before.

"That my first time activating them" ruby said

"Yeah thanks to Maria" yang said

"Let me have this yang" ruby said

"Yeah okay but thanks to you we're still alive" yang said

Blake: We're back in the house?

Team RWBY then look at the bar and see Qrow leaning on the counter, passed out.

Ruby: (runs over and shakes her uncle) Uncle Qrow, get up!

Qrow: (slurring his words) Hey! Get off me! What are you doing here?

Maria: We're leaving, you idiot! Come on!

Maria runs out of the room, with Blake and Yang following her. Weiss looks back towards the basement entrance.

Weiss: Not yet...

"No okay that it I'm not drinking anymore" Qrow said

"Really uncle Qrow" ruby said

"Yep I should of heard the banging but I was to goddamn drunk to help" Qrow said

"It seems like weiss has a plan" ruby said

Outside, Oscar has replaced the tire for the trailer and is filling it up with air. The noise from the air machine muffles the sound of people crying out his name.

Yang: Oscar! Oscar!

Maria: Oscar!

Oscar looks behind him to see Yang, Blake and Maria run out of the house.

Yang: Oscar! We have to go, now!

Oscar looks at them bewildered.

"Let's get the hell out of that place" yang said

"Yeah" ruby said

Back inside, Weiss grabs a few of the alcoholic bottles from the shelves and throws them towards the basement, shattering them.

Qrow: (still slurring his words) Hey... Hey! What are you doing?!

As more of the Grimm slowly start to come out from the basement, Weiss uses Myrtenaster and a glyph to send fire toward the cellar doors. Using the spilled alcohol, she sets the Grimm on fire.

Weiss: Now we can leave!

"Yeah good idea weiss" ruby said

"Thank you" Weiss said

"I'm an asshole" Qrow said

Weiss helps Ruby grab Qrow's arms as they drag him out of the room.

Qrow: Stop it! Stop! What's wrong with you?! What's...

As Qrow looks up, he sees the Grimm on fire still walking towards them. Qrow looks on in shock as he is dragged out of the house by his niece and her friend.

Outside, everyone sits in the flatbed trailer while Yang starts up her motorcycle. She wastes no time driving away from the now burning house.

"Yeah you better looked shocked" Qrow said still pissed at himself

"Thank oum were out of there" Weiss said

Yang continues driving Bumblebee down the snowy road with everyone sitting in the trailer being pulled behind her.

Maria: The Apathy. They're not strong or ferocious. They drain your will to go on. Bartleby's estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end. He wanted to cut costs on Huntsman protection, but in order to do that, he needed everyone calm... always.

"Okay they truly are terrifying we would all be dead if it wasn't for ruby and Maria" yang said

"Yeah but he must of attract the Grimm there on purpose to keep everyone calm" Weiss said

Oscar: (reading from the book) "Managed to get two away from their pack. Hike back was miserable, but got the bastards in the cellar. Wife thinks I was out sealing the waterway entrance. I'll do it tomorrow and tell her the truth once these things take the edge off of everyone. I'm tired."

Maria: The next page proves that he did, but not before the rest of the pack followed their missing pair all the way home. My guess is they made their way beneath the estate through the water tunnels that Bartleby sealed up the next morning. Bartleby's plan worked. (takes the book from Oscar) No one was angry or sad or scared. No one was anything. And then... no one was left.

"Wow that should really depressing" yang said

"Yeah he wanted to help the village but was he was there down fall" ruby said

Maria takes one more look at the final page of the diary, the last words written down being "I'm tired". She then closes the book and tosses it out into the snow, the cover having "VIII" on it, while the group continues to drive down the road.

Weiss: I'm... sorry for what I said... about giving up.

Upon hearing this, Yang stops driving.

Yang: Me too. We can't quit until the lamp is safe.

"Yeah there the Weiss and yang we know" ruby cheered

"Yep back to normal without those things" Blake said

Blake: It's not your fault. It was those... things.

Maria: I should have known. The signs were all there, but I'd never seen an entire settlement withered away like that. I suppose my mind just isn't what it used to be.

Ruby: Miss Calavera? How do you know so much about the Grimm? And in the tunnels, you knew exactly what to say to make me... to make my eyes do that. How?

Maria: (smiles) Well, isn't it obvious, girl? I had Silver Eyes.

"Yeah she knows show must about Grimm and slivered eyes warriors but how" ruby said

"Let's find out" weiss said

"What she had sliver eyes" ruby said shocked

"Wow I see why zen keep saying we will be surprised about who she is" Weiss said

"Well yes but Qrow will be the most surprised when he finds out what she used to call herself back when she was a huntress" zen said

"Okay now I'm really curious who is she?" Qrow asked

"You'll find out in the next episode of rwby volume 6" zen said


	8. The Grimm Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Okay let's start this episode" zen said

"Okay so we're going to find out who Maria is?" Weiss asked

"Yes let start" zen said 

In the Vault under Haven Academy, the sound of a weapon clanging is heard. Neopolitan stares at the door that once guarded the Relic of Knowledge; the door itself is now a stone wall since the Relic has been taken out.

Cinder: Now you understand.

Cinder Fall is sitting on a boulder, flicking her dagger and changing its form.

"So that what happened when we took the relic out the vault" ruby said

"Yeah seems like it" weiss said

Cinder: I've got to get the Relic before it can be secured in Atlas. It's the only way that Salem... (sighs before she finishes) It's the only way we can accomplish our goal.

Neo looks back at Cinder.

Cinder: You're not the only one who wants Ruby dead. But unfortunately, Salem does not feel the same way...

"Why do you want ruby alive?" Yang asked 

Salem simply ignored yang 

"Well don't try to ask me either because I don't know" zen said 

"Well great but will it be revealed at all in the future" yang asked

"Well it hasn't happened yet so I'm still in the dark but it might be explained in the future but I will have no clue about why she wants her alive might be because of her slivers eyes or something else" zen said

Neo places her umbrella on her shoulder and walks toward Cinder.

Cinder: I've been... instructed not to kill her... (melts her dagger in her hand) But you... You have no such orders. You can do as you please.

Cinder's dagger disintegrates and she stands up to walk towards Neo.

Cinder: Help me get to Atlas, help me find her... and the rest is up to you.

"Cinder you dare to betray me when i give a order I expect it to happen and if neo did kill her I would put all the blame on you for failing to do as I ask do you understand" Salem said staring cinder 

"Yes master" cinder said scared 

Neo ponders Cinder's words for a moment before smiling at her and holding her hand out. Cinder takes Neo's hand with her own, sealing the deal with a handshake.

Wind is heard howling. In a mountainous region, a lone, cloaked feminine figure with a skull mask concealing her face crosses a rickety bridge. Halfway across the bridge, she hears the screech of a Nevermore. She turns to her left to see the Nevermore appear from the fog, and she draws her weapons - a pair of sickles.

"Hey look on the positive at least cinder won't try to kill you" yang said 

"Really comforting yang" ruby said smiling slightly   
  
"What who is that?" Weiss asked 

"Well you'll see" zen said

"She taking on a nevermore all by herself" ruby said

The young Maria Calavera backflips off the bridge just as the Nevermore rams through it, splitting the bridge in half. She throws one of her sickles at one of the Nevermore's wing and uses the gravity Dust imbued in it to pull herself back up, while also dragging the Nevermore down. She grabs her other sickle on her way back up, getting above the Nevermore, and uses the recoil of her weapon to spin and grapple onto the Nevermore. She then throws one of her sickles to a mountain, pulling the Nevermore with it. The Nevermore crashes into the mountainside, losing its balance, before crash landing to the ground. Maria's other sickle is called back and lands on the ground in front of it.

"That was awesome especially the weapons" ruby said excited 

"Calm down ruby" yang said laughing a little 

"It still amazing to use her weapons like that to pull the nevermore down" Weiss said

"That weapon I seen it somewhere but where" Qrow said 

Maria takes out the sickle from the Nevermore's wing, catching her breath. She looks over to the Nevermore's head, whose eyes stare back at her, causing her to gasp. The Nevermore tries to snap its beak at Maria, forcing her off. It swipes at her, knocking Maria back and forcing her to drop her sickle. The Nevermore charges forward, but Maria's eyes glow brightly, engulfing the area around her. She stands back up and notices the Nevermore petrified in midair, before dropping down and crumbling. Maria walks over to her sickle to pick it up, using the gravity Dust to call her other sickle back to her.

"Yeah it dead right" ruby said

"I don't think so it not disappearing" Weiss said 

"Wow that the same thing that ruby did wit h her sliver eyes" yang 

"That means she a sliver eyed warrior" ruby said

"Yeah I think I know who it is" Weiss said 

"Who do you think it is weiss" ruby asked

"Well I think it Maria because she said she had sliver eyes and the design of the weapon is the same as Maria cane she uses" Weiss said

"Well done Weiss you are correct that is a young Maria" zen said 

"What happens to her eyes then?" Ruby asked

"Now I remember the design of the weapon after all my weapon is designed after her weapon she the Grimm Reaper" Qrow said 

"That right she is the Grimm reaper" zen said 

Suddenly, Maria deflects a bullet aimed at her. She notices three men - one with a giant hammer, one carrying a rifle, and one with a machete - come out of hiding. Another woman, a crocodile Faunus named Tock, then walks up behind her.

Tock: Well, that's a fancy trick now, innit? 'Fraid it comes with a price though, love. (crushes a small piece of the petrified Nevermore in her hand)

"Who are they and why are they attacking maria" ruby asked 

"I thought that would be obvious by now it because of her sliver eyes" zen said 

"But how did they know she had sliver eyes" Weiss asked

"Well you can thank Salem for that" zen said 

Maria turns around to face Tock, while the three men ready their weapons.

Maria: I don't think you realize who I am.

Tock: Course I do. (takes out an alarm clock, setting the timer and placing it on her belt) You're the Grimm Reaper, and these... are the last sixty seconds of your life.

"She sounds cocky" Weiss said 

"Yeah she does and it cost her life for being cocky" zen said 

Tock hits the button on her clock, starting the timer's countdown. She then draws a pair of saber swords and activates her Aura. The ticking clock can be heard in the background as the battle begins. Tock rushes forward and clashes blades with Maria. Maria attacks back, but Tock's Aura knocks her sickle out of her hand. Tock kicks Maria back, with the latter summoning her other sickle back to her hand. She then proceeds to fight the three men, deflecting their bullets. She cuts down the rifle-wielding man, knocks out the machete-wielder, and dodges out of the way of the hammer user before cutting him down. She then blocks another attack from Tock, who manages to push Maria back, causing her Aura to flicker.

"Wow she fighting all of them on her own and defeating them easily" ruby said

"Yeah but her aura seems like it amplified" Blake said

"Yes tock aura is amplified for 60 seconds" zen said 

"That a good semblance" Weiss said

"It a lot like Jaune's but it only affect her" ruby said

Maria's sickles then circle around her due to the gravity Dust, before combining together to form a double-edged scythe. Tock and the machete-wielder rush forward to attack, but Maria blocks them. The Grimm Reaper then takes down the machete-wielder before proceeding to clash with Tock again. The two lock weapons with each other, before Tock uses her razor-sharp metal teeth to chomp through Maria's weapon. The crocodile Faunus headbutts the Grimm Reaper, shattering her skull mask in the process. Maria briefly opens up her silver eyes for a bit, when suddenly, Tock slashes at her eyes, permanently blinding Maria.

"No come on Maria you can do it" ruby said

"Ruby she can't her you and it already happened" weiss said 

"Yeah forgot sorry" ruby said 

"So that how she has them eyes now and how she lost them" Weiss said 

Silence for a moment, before Maria screams out in pain, her eyes bleeding. She continues to cry out as Tock's alarm clock rings. Tock presses the button on her clock as her Aura deactivates.

Tock: It was a close call, I'll give you that.

Tock walks over menacingly to Maria, who continues to cry out in pain as she holds her blinded eyes. Maria manages to grab one of her sickles and tries to fire at Tock, who nonchalantly dodges out of the way. A clicking sound can then be heard from Maria's sickle, indicating her weapon is out of ammo.

"How is she still alive in the future?" Weiss asked 

"Maybe she stops her or convinces her to let her live" ruby said unsure 

"Yeah I don't think that will happen" weiss said

Tock: You know, the only reason my master wants you dead is 'cause of your eyes. (laughs) But seein' as you ain't got 'em no more, you might be able to convince me to spare your life.

In response, Maria tries to throw her sickle at Tock, but she dodges that too.

Tock: (chuckles) Well, I respect that, a fighter to the end.

"Well I was close on the sparing part but that not how she survived " ruby said

Tock readies her saber to kill Maria, but Maria manages to find her other sickle. She clicks the switch on it, calling the other blade back over. Tock, in its path, gets the blade of the other sickle embedded into her back, causing her to fall forward. Maria then uses the sickle in her hand to slash at Tock as she falls forward...

"She used her other sickle to call her sickle back to get her" ruby said

"Yeah but it seems like she killed tock" yang said

Back in the present day...

Maria: But I wasn't... I went into hiding soon after.

The now elderly Maria is seen finishing her story to Team RWBY, Qrow Branwen, and Oscar Pine, who all have wide-eyed expressions.

Qrow: (astounded) I can't believe it. You... You're the Grimm Reaper, you were a legend! And then you disappeared...

"Yeah that how we acted as well" ruby said 

"Yeah uncle Qrow you knew about her" yang said 

"Yeah firecracker she is was a legend" Qrow said still shocked 

Oscar: How exactly does a legend just disappear?

Qrow: You never used your name, never showed your face. Lots of us thought you were just layin' low. Eventually, we just came to accept that you were probably dead. But the stories about you, I based my weapon off of yours. I wanted to be as good as the Grimm Reaper.

Maria: Well, I'm nothing but a disappointment, so you're well on your way.

"Wow uncle you really look up to the Grimm reaper didn't you" ruby said

"Well yeah" Qrow said embarrassed 

"It must be cool meeting the Grimm reaper since you look up to her so much" yang said

"Yeah yeah" Qrow said

"Why is she a disappointment" ruby asked

"It will be explained" zen said

Blake: How can you say that?

Maria: Child, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end. But after I lost my eyes, I only ever looked after myself. Even after my surgery, I was too afraid to fight. Afraid someone would find me again, finish what the others started. You shouldn't aspire to be like me, especially when some of you are clearly stronger already.

Upon hearing this, Yang looks down sadly.

"Yeah but who wouldn't be scare about that but we should keeping moving forward because we're huntress" ruby said 

"Of course you'll say that" yang said smiling along with others 

"What?" Ruby asked

"Ruby no matter what happens to you you'll keep moving forward won't you and won't let anything stop you" zen said smiling slightly 

"Wow that the first time I seen you smile" ruby said

"Don't count on it again" zen said 

Maria: It's... comforting, seeing that your generation seems up to the task of inheriting this world. I'm just sorry I didn't do more to leave it in better shape.

Ruby: Well, maybe you can do something now. Teach me to use my powers the way you did.

As Maria looks back at Ruby, a Scroll's ringtone can be heard. Ruby pulls her Scroll out and gasps in excitement.

Ruby: It's Jaune!

"Yeah Maria can teach me to use my powers" ruby said

"Wow jaune calling us that means we are close to Argus" yang said

Yang stops her bike, looking back in surprise. Everyone says "Huh?" as they wonder how Jaune contacted them.

Weiss: How?

Ruby: (answering her Scroll) Uh, hello?

Jaune: (voiceover from the Scroll) Ruby! Oh, thank you! I've been checking my Scroll for your signal since we made it to the city!

Ruby: The city? Wait...

"Yeah we must be close to the city" ruby said excited

Ruby looks to her Scroll, her contact name for Jaune being "Vomit Boy". She looks at the little signal symbol under Jaune's portrait, watching it get better as she points her Scroll toward the road ahead. The group sees a hill where the snow ends. Yang proceeds forward to drive them up the hill. At the top of the hill, the group sees a walled city in the distance along the ocean.

Yang: (smiling) Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Argus.

"Really ruby vomit boy vomit boy" jaune said

"Yep" ruby said

"Yay we made it to Argus" yang said

At the entrance to the city of Argus, Yang inputs a code, "4-5-8", to lock Bumblebee and the trailer in a garage. Team RWBY, Qrow, Oscar, and Maria take the time to admire their surroundings. Through the crowd, a certain bubbly ginger-haired girl in pink zooms in.

Nora: Cute! Boy! OZ!!! (points her finger to the group)

Oscar looks over in confusion, only to get tackle hugged by Nora.

"Yeah I'm finally here again" Nora said 

"Cute boy oz" yang said 

"Yeah he cute" Nora said 

"Please stop" Oscar said embarrassed

Nora: Oh, come here!

Jaune and Lie Ren also arrive.

Ren: Are you all okay? (hugs Yang)

Jaune: We were so worried! (hugs Blake)

Yang: It's been kind of a crazy trip.

Weiss: That's an understatement.

Nora: (noticing Maria) Wait, who's the old lady?

Blake: I'm so glad you're all safe.

"A happy reunion" yang said

"Yeah it was definitely crazy" yang said

Weiss: Seriously...

Nora: Ah! You're gonna love this place!

As everyone else engages in their own conversations, Ruby and Jaune walk up to each other and give each other a big hug. After parting from the hug, Jaune looks down and frowns.

Ruby: Hey. I promised, didn't I?

Jaune: (smiling while tears well up in his eyes) Yeah, you did. (wipes his eyes) It's good to see you guys.

"You were that scared jaune" ruby said 

"Well yeah we lost Pyrrha and we almost lost Weiss at haven of course I would be scared" jaune said

The two share a smile together.

Later on, the group is seen traveling through the city on a trolley.

Yang: It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be.

Ren: It's actually one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant.

Ruby: (gasps) No way! But wait, wouldn't it be harder to settle something this big away from the main Kingdom?

Jaune: Well, it was, until Mantle showed up. Early settlement attempts by Mistral didn't go well. But colonists from Mantle were able to help them brave the cold climate and return for goods that Solitas couldn't provide.

"Yeah it incredible that they are the one of the largest non capital cities" ruby said

"Yeah that means we will be able to get to atlas" ruby said

Ren: The two nations worked together to create a hybrid city. While it falls under Mistral domain, Atlas keeps a military presence here to help keep the people safe and keep trade between the two nations steady.

Nora: Well, until recently...

The trolley makes a stop and everyone hops off.

Blake: We should probably start looking for a ship.

Oscar: (to Jaune) So, where have you guys been staying?

Jaune: Uh... (chuckles nervously)

"Yeah where are you guys staying" ruby asked

"Well I think I can guess where we're staying" jaune said nervously

"Where?"nora said excited 

"My sister place" jaune said

Saphron: There you are!

As the trolley leaves, a blonde woman, Saphron Cotta-Arc, with her baby son, Adrian, in her arm is seen on the other side of the street waving to Jaune.

Yang: Is that...?

Jaune: Hey, Saph. (smiles and waves back)

Ruby then zooms in, all starry-eyed. She looks back and forth between Jaune and Saphron, and gasps upon realizing who the woman is.

"Oh no please don't" jaune said 

"You two look so must alike" ruby said

"Okay does she have embarrassing stories about you" yang said 

"Yep she definitely has embarrassing stories about me" jaune said 

The group later reconvenes in a living room at a home.

Ruby: I can't believe I'm meeting your sister! I have so many questions.

Nora: Oh, I can give you the rundown later!

Jaune: Will you guys knock it off?

Saphron: What? I love telling stories about my baby brother. (squeezes Jaune's cheek)

"I can't what to hear about them in the future" ruby said 

"Yeah let hear them all" Nora said excited

Jaune: (groaning while also flailing his arms at his elder sister) I am not a baby! That is a baby. (points at Adrian, who huffs back at him)

Yang and Weiss get all wide-eyed as they fuss over Adrian. Both of them make baby talk at him.

Yang: Aww, you're so cute! Yes you are! Oh, look at your little face!

Weiss: Aww, coochie-coochie! Aw, baby! Oh my!

"Wow that baby is smart and seem like it doesn't like jaune" Ruby said

"Oh no you two are going to go all crazy over the baby aren't you" ruby said 

"It so cute though" yang and Weiss said at the same time

Blake: So Saphron, you're the only Arc living here?

A picture on the bookshelf of the Arc siblings all together can be seen, with the young Jaune at the center with pigtails and a deadpan expression while holding a sign that says "HELP" on it while his sisters do various crazy things around him.

Saphron: Yep! Moved the second I could. Jaune and I are the only two living away from home. (in a teasing voice) I guess he just wanted to be like his big sis.

"Oh my that picture" yang said laughing 

"Oh really" jaune groaned

"That is adorable" Nora said 

"She really likes teasing you doesn't she" ruby said

Jaune: I, uh... (groans)

Saphron: (teasing) Aw, you didn't deny it!

The two siblings play fight with each other by pulling each other's cheeks. Then, a door is heard opening. A dark-haired woman with glasses is seen walking in with bags of groceries.

Saphron: Everyone, this is my wife, Terra Cotta.

"Jaune your sister is married and she a lesbian" ruby said shocked 

"Yeah she likes girls" jaune said

"That so awesome" ruby said

"Yeah it awesome but she still annoying" jaune said 

Everyone greets Terra.

Ruby: Hello!

Nora: Hey there!

Blake: Nice to meet you.

Terra: (chuckles) Why, hello there! Wow, quite a party, you weren't kidding. Hun, can I get some help please?

Saphron quickly runs over to help Terra in the kitchen. Later on, Jaune, Ren and Nora are seen preparing sandwiches for everyone.

"I could eat some sandwiches right know" Blake said

"Let me guess you want it eat tuna sandwiches don't you" yang said teasing Blake 

"Shut up" blake said

Weiss: And you're sure it's alright if we stay with you?

Saphron: Of course, we're happy to house Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Terra: You all risk so much to keep people like us safe. It's the least we can do. (turning to Qrow) Especially for such an elite Huntsman like yourself. Although, I will say I was surprised to learn you had students helping you. Is that even... legal?

Qrow, not paying attention, gets his arm bumped by his niece.

"Really uncle Qrow" ruby said

"Yeah sorry should be paying attention" Qrow said

"Yes you should be" winter said

"Can it ice queen" Qrow said

Qrow: Uh, of course. Think of it as an extended training mission. Trust me, I was a professor. Even went to the same academy as them. Let me tell ya, these kids are way better than we were at their age.

Jaune, Ren and Nora walk back into the room with plates full of sandwiches. Ruby gasps happily upon seeing them.

Qrow: (continuing) Well, not better than me specifically, but a lot of students--

"Thanks uncle Qrow" ruby said

"Of course you aren't better than me at that age" Qrow said 

"The food does look delicious"ruby said

Ruby: Shut up, there's food!

Everyone heartily eats the sandwiches. Saphron and Terra share a look with each other, before the latter's Scroll is heard buzzing.

Terra: (sighs) Excuse me, I'll be right back. (answers her Scroll and walks out of the room) Hello?

"Wow ruby telling your uncle to shut up" Qrow said in mock sadness 

"It doesn't matter there food" ruby said 

Blake: Is everything okay?

Saphron: Oh, yeah, it will be. Terra's a technician for the town's relay tower. Unfortunately, the military's radar system is also housed there. (making baby talk at Adrian) Guess what's been on the fritz lately and who's getting falsely blamed.

Terra: (peeking back into the room) Me.

Saphron: So, what's your plan for tomorrow?

"Wow must be hard" ruby said

"Yeah but blaming it all on one person" Qrow said 

Ruby: (mouth stuffed) Well... (takes a gulp) We're trying to make our way to Atlas. We'll probably start with the military base.

Nora and Ren share concerned looks.

Jaune: (nervously) So, we kind of already tried that, and... it didn't go... super great.

Yang: Come on, it couldn't be that bad...

The next day, Team RWBY walks up to the Atlesian Military base on the island off the coast of Argus, only for the gates to abruptly close on them before they could even enter.

"Yeah we need to start at the military base to get to atlas" ruby said

"What that suppose to mean?" Weiss asked 

"Oh great something back must have happened when we tried too" jaune said 

"Great so they won't let us get to atlas let's hope we can convince them with uncle Qrow there" ruby said 

"Yeah let's hope" yang said 

"I'm actually getting tired and what to sleep" Blake said 

"Oh yeah you guys will still get tired so go though them doors with your names on them and inside will be beds among others things like a bathroom" zen said 

"Yay let get some sleep" ruby said

Everyone left to do to bed to get some sleep and rest and relax

"Well it seems like they were tired and should rest and relax" zen said


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"All of you get up now!!" zen shouted loudly 

Ruffling is heard from each room and everyone exited their rooms 

"Why did you wake us up" yang said tiredly

"Yeah we're going to watch more of the future" ruby said excited 

"Yeah we are" zen said

"Zen you look sad why is that?" Ruby asked curious 

"Oh it just someone in my universe has died and he was a huge inspiration for a lot of people" zen said sadly 

"Who was he and how did he die" yang said 

"His name is Chadwick Aaron and he died from cancer" zen said 

"That's horrible" ruby said 

"Yep let him rest in peace" zen said 

"So let's get on to the episode" zen said

Team RWBY, Qrow Branwen, Oscar Pine and Maria Calavera are seen standing outside of the gates to the Atlesian Military base on the island off the coast of Argus. Yang Xiao Long puts her hands on the bars of the gate to speak to the guards.

Yang: Come on! You didn't even hear us out!

Nubuck Guard 1: Our orders are clear: The Mistral-Atlas border is closed!

Nubuck Guard 2: Please!

Nubuck Guard 1: Have a good day!

"Great thanks to ironwood closing the borders we can't get to atlas" yang said 

"Yeah it makes it a lot more difficult but we will find away to get there" ruby said 

"Yeah thanks jimmy for closing the borders" Qrow said sarcastically 

"That general to you" winter said 

"Yeah whatever ice queen" Qrow said smirking

Yang: But--

Both Nubuck Guards: A good day!!

Qrow: Hey, if you don't wanna believe that I'm friends with Ironwood--

Both Nubuck Guards: General Ironwood!

Qrow: Yeah, General Ironwood, then fine. But look, we have Weiss Schnee with us and we're trying to get her home safely.

Weiss looks down with reluctance upon hearing Qrow say that. The two guards look to each other before turning their attention back to the group.

"I think that the first I heard you say general" ironwood said 

"Yeah whatever but you really should of told them to let me or anyone else in our group" Qrow said annoyed 

"Yeah we have Weiss schnee" yang said 

"Really yang" Weiss said 

Both Nubuck Guards: Approach!

Weiss shares a look with Blake Belladonna, who just shrugs. Weiss then walks up to the gate and the two guards step up and bend down to inspect her. After a moment, both guards stand straight back up.

Both Nubuck Guards: Very well!

Guard Nubuck 2: You may speak with our commanding officer!

Guard Nubuck 1: We will fetch her at once!

"The guards are really weird" ruby said

"Yeah they are really weird but always they listened to us" yang said 

The two guards turn around in sync, and chant "Hup hup hup" and "Atlas Atlas Atlas" as they run to get their superior.

Blake: They were... kind of--

Ruby: Super weird? Uh, yeah.

Maria: Hmm...

Oscar: What's wrong?

Maria: Well, I... may know this commanding officer...

"Well that a good thing she knows the commanding officer" ruby said

Zen just started smiling 

"I don't like that smile one bit" yang said 

"Yeah it not something we see on you very often" Weiss said 

Ruby: That's good, isn't it? If she's your friend, then maybe she'd be more willing to help us.

Maria: I wouldn't exactly call us... "friends".

Weiss: Acquaintances?

Maria: Not quite.

Blake: Colleagues?

Maria: Warmer.

Yang: Enemies?

Maria: That's the one!

"Oh great there enemy's that makes this a lot harder than before" yang said annoyed

Oscar: Wait, what?

Maria: Oh, yes. I come through here about once every ten years to get my eyes checked up in Atlas. You bring outside cashews on one flight, and suddenly you're placed on the additional screening list for life!

Qrow: You've gotta be kidding me...

Maria: Now, now, let's not give up hope yet. (beat) Maybe she's dead!

"Really there enemy's because of something that stupid" ruby said 

"Yeah reminds me of some people in this room as well" zen said 

"Who?" Blake asked

"I'm just going to ignore you" zen said 

"Really" Blake said

Suddenly, the gates open up quickly, and the two guards return.

Guard 1: Introducing!

Guard 2: Special operative!

Both Nubuck Guards: Caroline Cordovin!

Footsteps can be heard approaching before the camera lowers down to reveal a short-statured elderly woman around Maria's age wearing the standard Atlesian officer uniform. Cordovin steps forward and glares at Maria.

Cordovin: Witch.

Maria: She-devil.

"She so small" ruby said 

"Yeah she like Weiss really small" yang said teasing Weiss 

"Shut up yang I'm growing and I'm not the smallest in the group"Weiss said embarrassed 

"Yeah but it more fun to do it to you" yang said 

"I hate you" weiss said 

Cordovin: Hm. I've seen you've chosen larger contraband to smuggle this time.

Maria: Oh, Cordo. You know they say time changes people, but I see you've still got that stick right up your--

Ruby: (interrupting) H-hello! Miss, uh, Cordovin. My name is Ruby Rose, and I was wondering if you would hear us out about--

Cordovin: I've already heard what your other little friends had to say, Miss Rose. (she looks behind Ruby, noticing Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren standing a little ways away behind the group) What are you doing back here?! I thought I told you to leave!

"Yeah thank god ruby cut Maria off because I'm pretty sure that would of end badly" yang said 

"Yeah we all know yang" ruby said

"What did Nora do this time" jaune said 

"There no witnesses I been framed" Nora said

"Nora calm down" ren said

"Okay renny" Nora said

Nora: (tries to charge forward, only to be held back by Ren and Jaune) And I told you we wouldn't rest until you let us through!

Ren: (nervously smiling and waving) Nice to see you again as well!

Cordovin: You civilians are clearly incapable of comprehending the importance of our mission here in Argus. So allow me to say this slowly, with smaller words: This base, that relay tower, the very safety of Argus are all gifts from the glorious Kingdom of Atlas! (a backdrop showing the Atlesian flag waves behind her) And it is my duty to uphold them, as only I have the wit and tenacity for such a task.

"How are you two holding Nora back" weiss said 

"I could never hurt Ren" nora said 

"What about me?" Jaune asked 

"What about you?" Nora said innocently 

"Woah low blow Nora" jaune said 

Everyone just started laughing at Nora said

Guard Nubuck 1: Such wit!

Guard Nubuck 2: Such tenacity!

Maria: Or maybe Atlas just wanted to get you as far from the kingdom as possible.

Cordovin: (growls) You're just like the rest of these Argus ingrates! This city wouldn't even be here if it weren't for our Atlesian ancestors, and what do we get in return? The entire world is ready to put a knife to our throats!

"She really got a grudge against everyone" ruby said

"Yeah but I understand they are getting blame for something they didn't do" weiss said 

Ruby: Please, we know your kingdom had nothing to do with the Fall of Beacon. We were there.

Weiss: No one's happy about the Atlas borders or embargo, but I know General Ironwood is just worried. It's why we need to talk to--

Cordovin: The General is no coward! Atlas is strong. If all the kingdoms plan to make us their enemy, then so be it! Atlas will prevail!

Both Nubuck Guards: Atlas will prevail!

Yang: (unimpressed) Do you guys seriously have to do that?

"I'll say this right know I'm worried" ironwood said 

"Them guards are getting really annoying" yang said 

"Yeah but aleast they are loyal to atlas" ruby said

Cordovin: (sighs) If Miss Schnee has truly come to her senses and wishes to return to her family, then, of course, the Atlas military will escort her home. But the kingdom will not be responsible for her "friends" of... questionable character. (glances at Blake specifically upon saying her last statement)

Weiss: (in a hostile tone) What's that supposed to mean?

Cordovin: It means we're done here.

The gates to the base are shown closing quickly, leaving the group outside once again.

"Bitch" yang said suddenly 

"Thanks weiss for defending me" Blake said smiling 

"No probably" Weiss said 

"Wait until you see what she does to someone in the future" zen said 

"I really hate people like that" ruby said

"I have to agree with you there ruby" zen said 

Nora: Oh yeah? Well, your face looks... like a big dumb boot!

Jaune: (deadpan) Way to show her, Nora...

Ruby, Blake and Yang look to Weiss.

Weiss: I don't...

Ruby: Weiss. I told you we wouldn't leave your side for a second. We'll find a way to Atlas. Together. (places a hand on Weiss' shoulder)

"Yeah" Nora said 

"Great insult Nora" jaune said

"Yeah we never leave your side weiss" ruby said

"Thanks" Weiss said

Weiss smiles and nods back at her friend. Qrow starts to walk away.

Ruby: So... where are we going now?

Nora: Yeah, what's the plan?

Qrow: (bitter) The plan? The plan just got shut on our face three times over. I'm going for a drink.

Ruby: (running over to her uncle) Uncle Qrow, I really think we should try and come up with something... (Qrow walks away before she could finish) ...together.

Jaune: What's his problem? It's not your fault we can't go on.

"Sorry kiddo" Qrow said 

"It okay uncle Qrow" ruby said 

"So are we going to tell them about everything we learned?" ruby asked 

"You'll see" zen said

Nora: If he's gonna be a jerk then we'll just come up with something without him. I mean, we've got Ozpin with us! He usually knows what to do.

Upon hearing this, Oscar looks down sadly, and Weiss, Blake and Yang exchange troubled looks.

Ren: (noticing this) What is it?

Back at Saphron's home, Jaune punches the wall, leaving a very large crack in it.

"Yep we're going to tell them and it looks like jaune didn't take it well" ruby said

"Yeah but he does have every right to be angry" yang said

Ruby: Jaune!

Jaune: Everything we did was for nothing!

Blake: That's not true.

Nora: (angry) Really? Cuz it sure does sound like it.

Blake: I, um...

Ren: If Salem can't be killed, then how are we supposed to win this?

Everyone remains silent.

Jaune: (sarcastic) Wow... Great plan everyone!

Oscar: Look, none of this is great, we know. But we're not the bad guys here.

Jaune: (hostile) Are we sure about that?

"Wow they are angry but what is jaune suggesting" ruby said 

"You'll see what happens" zen said 

Oscar: What?

Jaune: He's in your head, isn't he? Did you already know about this? (angrily walks over to Oscar)

Weiss: He didn't know any of it!

Jaune: (grabs Oscar and shoves him against the wall) How much longer can we even trust him?!

Yang: Jaune!

Jaune: How do we even know it's really him?! What if we have been talking to that liar this whole time?!

Ruby: Jaune!

"I'm sorry Oscar for doing that I'm really sorry" jaune said 

"It okay jaune you didn't know" Oscar said 

Ruby angrily glares at Jaune, who glares back at her. He looks back over to Oscar, who is cowering in fear. Jaune, realizing what he has done, lets go of Oscar with an apologetic look on his face. Jaune then goes upstairs. A door can be heard opening and slamming shut.

Yang: Is he... gonna be okay?

Nora: I don't know! (gets up and leaves)

Ren: I think it would be best if we had some time to ourselves. (leaves and heads upstairs as well)

Team RWBY and Oscar remain in the living room.

"Good thing i didn't do anything worse to him" jaune said guilty 

"Yeah I think we all need space" Blake said 

"Yeah" ruby agreed 

Blake: Maybe we could all use some space.

Everyone stays silent. Oscar looks down sadly.

Later on, Ruby heads outside onto the backyard porch with her Scroll to her ear.

Ruby: Come on, please...

Ruby takes away the Scroll from her ear, looking at the screen with Qrow's portrait on it and text above it in red letters saying "NO ANSWER".

"Okay so he not answering his scroll" ruby said annoyed 

"He probably turned it off" yang said

Qrow looked down sadly 

Ruby: (frustrated) Where are you?! (throws her Scroll into the yard)

Maria: You know, I came out here to avoid the yelling.

Ruby notices Maria sitting next to a small table with a plate of fruit on it.

Ruby: Sorry. The others went to get food for tonight.

Maria: Why not go with them?

"Is she going to tell me how to use my powers" ruby said 

"Maybe" Weiss said

Ruby: I don't know... (sits down on the porch) I don't know anything... What do I tell Jaune and his team when we don't even have a plan? Qrow's out drinking, Ozpin hasn't come back and even if he did, I don't know if I could trust him. And there's always Jinn, but... we only have one more question we can ask her. I feel like I'm letting everyone down...

Maria: You know, you don't give yourself enough credit.

Ruby: Oh... (chuckles) Thanks.

Maria: That wasn't a compliment.

Ruby: Uh... what?

"Wow she harsh" ruby said

"But you really don't give yourself enough credit" zen said others agreed with zen 

Maria: If I have to explain it to you, it will just defeat the purpose. But if you're tired of not knowing anything, how about we discuss those eyes of yours?

Ruby: Oh! (stands up) Yes, ma'am, I would be honored!

Maria: Sit back down, for Pete's sake.

Ruby does so.

Maria: Let's start with what you do know. Tell me.

Ruby: Uh... Silver-Eyed people are supposed to be legendary warriors. Or something. And at the Fall of Beacon, I turned a giant Wyvern into stone.

Maria: (shaking her head) Oh, boy.

"What that response It not my fault" ruby said pouting 

"Yeah I have to agree with you there" yang said 

"But it still awesome that you turned that Wyvern it to stone" Nora said 

Ruby: Look, if I already knew everything I wouldn't be asking for help! (crosses her arms and huffs)

Maria: Yelling...

Ruby looks back up with a sorrowful expression on her face.

Maria: It's not your fault. I had my father to teach me, and even he didn't have all the answers. But what he told me makes sense, given what I've seen.

Ruby: Was he a Huntsman too?

Maria: It wasn't really an official title back in his day. I only knew him as an old soldier and an excellent teacher. I never attended one of those fancy academies of yours, but I scored higher on the license exam than any other Huntsman or Huntress that day.

"So she had someone to teach her that the other person you were talking about" ruby said

"That right they are the only ones with sliver eyes that i know" zen said 

Ruby: (smiles) You must've been proud.

Maria: Heh, he would've scolded me for showing off. He'd never been able to find much information about our abilities. Just legends of warriors whose eyes shone like mirrors, reflecting the light of the world onto darkness. He found so little, in fact, that it made him cautious. How could such powerful bloodlines be so rare? Unless something was actively seeking to destroy them.

Ruby: Salem...

Maria: I tried to keep my powers a secret, but as you know, it wasn't enough. I owe my life to my training, and my Semblance. At the end of the day, those are still your most powerful tools.

"Yeah Salem killing all the blood lines but why does she want me alive" ruby said

"We will see in the future ruby" yang said 

"I have to agree your semblance and training are the most powerful tools because you can't use sliver eyes against people unless they have some kind of grimm in them" zen said

Ruby: What is your Semblance?

A lemon is shown dropping from the tree, which Maria catches before it could hit the plate of fruit.

Maria: "Preflexes"! A silly name I came up with. Hard to explain, but I can sense everything better than most and react to attacks almost before they happen. Combine that with my training and secret ability to turn Grimm to stone, or blind them, or vaporize them. (clears throat) And that's how you become the Grimm Reaper! (smiles)

Ruby: So, how do I laser beam monsters with my eyeballs?

"That is a useful semblance to have" ruby said

"Yep that what i would expect ruby to say about her powers" yang said 

"But they are like laser beams" ruby said

Maria: (smacks Ruby on the head with her cane) First, you stop thinking like that! I want you to think of all the times you've triggered your powers. What did those moments have in common?

Ruby: (rubbing her head) I... was scared, and stressed. Is it emotional? Like unlocking a Semblance?

Maria: It's emotional but more focused than that. Think, what is it you wanted?

Ruby: (clenching her hands) I wanted to protect my friends.

"Ha she bonked you on the head because of what you said" yang said 

"Shut up yang" ruby said

"So it emotional" ruby asked

"Well Maria will explain it now" zen said 

Maria: Precisely! It is the desire to preserve life which fuels the light inside you. And to make no mistake, it is light. Preservation is an extension of creation, or, at the very least, an enemy of destruction. The Creatures of Grimm were made by the God of Darkness, but your light comes from his brother.

Ruby: How do you know that?

Maria: I always knew how to use the light, but never why it only worked on the Grimm. Then, Jinn showed us her vision. Were you paying attention?

Ruby closes her eyes and thinks back to when the God of Light destroyed all the Grimm in the Land of Darkness. The God of Light transforms into his dragon form, revealing his own pair of Silver Eyes.

"So I have my powers because of the god of light" ruby said 

"Yes let say he left it to defend against powerful Grimm" zen said 

Ruby: The God of Light... His eyes! (stands up) Okay, where do we start?

Maria: Well, not here. The light will only work in the presence of Grimm. Meaning the only practice you'll get will be a trial by fire. But, what you can do is focus on creating a state of mind that you can tap into when you need it. Don't think about your light as a means of destroying evil, but as a way to protect the people of Remnant.

Ruby: But, that can't be right.

Maria: Hm?

Ruby: You said the light only reacts to Grimm, but... I used it during our battle at Haven. It reacted to Cinder.

"Yeah but we find out why it work against cinder" ruby said

"Yeah and it creepy and hideous " yang said

Cinder growled at what they said 

Maria: Interesting... Perhaps there was something that you just weren't seeing?

Yang: Ruby!

Ruby notices Yang at the door. Ruby walks back into the house to see Weiss and Blake present as well.

Ruby: Oh, hey guys.

Jaune: (also walking into the room with Ren and Nora) What's going on?

Blake: (sadly) It's Oscar. He's missing.

Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren become shocked to hear Oscar went missing as Ruby and Jaune look at each other with concerned looks on their faces.

"What Oscar gone missing it my fault that he gone" jaune said 

"I don't think I left because of that"Oscar said 

"Are you sure?" ruby asked 

"Well I'm not positive but I don't think I ran away" Oscar said 

"Let's hope you didn't run away" yang said

"Yeah that the end of this episode let's get on to the next one" zen said

(Rest in peace Chadwick you'll will always be in ours hearts)


	10. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Okay everyone time to start the next episode" zen said 

"I'm worried about Oscar" ruby said 

"I think we all are but we know he fine here but in the future we don't now where he is" Weiss said 

"Hey I'm probably doing something else" Oscar said 

In the Land of Darkness at Salem's keep, Emerald Sustrai is sitting on the floor while Mercury Black is training around the room with punches and kicks.

Emerald: I hate being kept in the dark like this...

Mercury: Yeah, Cinder was a pain, but at least she kept us filled in. (continues training)

Emerald: Can I ask you something?

Mercury: You're gonna.

Emerald: Why did you come with us, the night Cinder and I found you?

"So we're finally getting some screen time" Mercury said 

"So that's what you think Mercury" cinder asked 

"Yeah" Mercury said 

"Why do you want to know that?" Mercury asked emerald 

"I don't know" emerald said unsure 

Mercury: Why are you asking--

Emerald: Just answer the question.

Mercury: Just made sense.

Emerald: It made sense?

Mercury: All my life, my father trained me to be a killer, an assassin like him. And then moments after I killed him, you two showed up looking for someone with my exact skills. Just felt like it was meant to be.

Emerald: (incredulous) That's it?

Mercury: Hey, what's your problem?

Emerald: I mean, there has to be something you want from this, right?

"That your reason" Weiss asked 

"Yeah seemed like fate i guess" Mercury said shrugging 

"Wow I guess there are some dumb reasons" yang said 

"Shut it blondie" Mercury said annoyed 

"Please don't assume things you don't know" zen said 

Mercury: Salem's promised us everything. We win this thing for her, we'll be top dogs in her new world. What more do you want?

Emerald: I just... (sighs) Cinder was the only family I ever had. She cared about me, taught me things... But without her here, I don't know if what we're doing--

Mercury: Wake up, already...

Emerald looks at him in shock upon hearing this.

Mercury: Cinder doesn't care about you! She doesn't care about either of us!

Emerald: You don't know what you're talking about!

"You really think cinder cares about us?" Mercury asked 

"Yes why would she help us" emerald said 

"Well guess what we are just pawns to her she doesn't care" Mercury said 

"No right cinder you care about us" emerald asked in hope 

"Well I'm going to answer for her since what is going to come out of her mouth is going to be lies, she doesn't care about you to her you're just a pawn" zen said 

Emerald was quiet after what zen said 

Mercury: You're in denial. And if you're gonna start having a crisis of identity or some crap... keep me out of it.

At this, Emerald angrily jumps forward and starts to attack Mercury with punches and kicks, but he dodges them and catches her wrist.

Mercury: I'm sorry you didn't have a mommy that loved you, but I had a father who hated me!

Mercury shoves Emerald back a bit. She takes a defensive stance as he slowly approaches her.

"Mercury do you hate your father?" Zen asked 

"What kind of question is that? Of course I hate him" Mercury said

"Okay I'm just asking" zen said 

Mercury: He never went easy on me! Every day of training was a beating. And when I unlocked my Semblance, he stole it with his! (throws a punch and a kick at Emerald, who dodges them, while he quotes his father's words) "This is a crutch!" "This makes you weak!" He told me I could have it back when I was strong. So I got strong, but I never got it back! I've had to work harder than anyone to get where I am. You may not like it here without Cinder, but I think I'm right where I'm supposed to be!

Suddenly, the two hear a certain laughter. Tyrian Callows steps out of the shadows with his new metallic scorpion tail.

"Wow I don't know he had to go through all of that" yang said 

"Yeah yeah It doesn't matter to you" Mercury said 

"None of you have had easy life's the one who had the easiest life would be me" zen said 

Tyrian: (mocking) Oh yes, the world is mean, and I'm a big, bad man now just like the others. (laughs)

Mercury: (growls as he angrily walk over to Tyrian) How long have you been standing there?!

Tyrian: All you ever learned was pain and violence, and now you're too afraid to leave it. Such a tragedy.

Mercury: You don't know me!

Mercury tries to kick at Tyrian, but he dodges and kicks Mercury back. Tyrian holds him down to the ground by keeping his tail at a short distance away from Mercury's face.

"I really hate him" Mercury said 

"I guess we agree on something" emerald said 

"Don't try to fight him at all he would kill both of you" zen said 

"Yeah he kick my ass easily there" Mercury said 

Emerald: Hey!

Tyrian: Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. I want to tell you both a little secret. Your question is all wrong. (laughs)

Emerald: What?

Tyrian: "What do you want from this?" Children, please, if you're not loving what you're doing, then you're in the wrong field.

Emerald: So, what? Are you saying we should just leave?

Tyrian: (gasps) Oh no, no, no, no. (chuckles) You can't do that!

"Yeah he truly insane" jaune said 

"Yes and dangerous he won't give up without a fight the only people able to actually defeat him in this room are the huntsman and huntress like Qrow or ironwood anyone else would easily be killed by him" zen said 

Mercury: Then what did you come here for?

Tyrian: To say farewell. There's been a change in plans. Her Grace must act swiftly if we are to prevail. If General Ironwood comes to his senses and calls upon aid from Vacuo, all may be lost for us! And so the good doctor and I are being sent to Atlas... to prepare.

Emerald: Prepare for what?

Watts: Tyrian!

Arthur Watts can be seen at the end of the hallway leading into the room.

Watts: It's time.

Tyrian steps off of Mercury, who gets back up on his feet.

Tyrian: Do what makes you happy children... please? I'm begging you... (smiles evilly)

"He really annoying" Mercury said 

Tyrian holds his new tail out threateningly, with purple liquid venom dripping from the stinger's tip. Tyrian walks away towards Watts letting out a little chuckle. Emerald and Mercury watch him leave with disgusted looks.

The other also have disgusted looks on there face after what Tyrian did 

Meanwhile, in Argus...

Jaune: Oscar!

Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Saphron Cotta-Arc are walking down a sidewalk at night.

Nora: (calling out) Oscar?

Ren: This city's enormous, he could've gone anywhere.

Jaune: This is all my fault... I overreacted.

"It fine jaune" Oscar said 

"I shouldn't have that to you Oscar" jaune said

Saphron: I still don't really understand what happened. Was it about the mission?

Nora: It's... kind of hard to talk about.

Saphron: I know, I know, "top secret". Did he... do something wrong?

Jaune: No... he didn't. We just got some new information and... it's going to be a lot harder than we thought.

Saphron: I mean, if it was easy, then it wouldn't be important. Right?

"At least your sister is trying to talk you in to helping" ruby said 

"Yeah she can be annoying but she can also be helpful" jaune said

Ren: I think we're all just a bit unsure of what to do next.

Saphron: You could... stay in Mistral, get your licenses at Haven, and come back to Argus. There's a lot of good you can do here. I know your mission is important, but it's not like you're the only ones who can do it. It's not the only mission that needs doing.

Jaune: It's... not that simple.

Saphron lingers a bit behind while Jaune, Ren and Nora walk forward, before turning around to look back at her.

"I think you upset your sister" ruby said 

"Yeah I'm being kind of a letdown" jaune said 

Nora and Ren give each other sad looks at what jaune said 

Saphron: Well, uh... I should go pick up Adrian from daycare. I'll let Terra know what's happened, and we'll meet you later. Good luck.

The three Team JNPR members watch Saphron leave before looking down sadly.

Nora: Hey, there's a cafe over there. Why don't we get something to warm up?

Jaune: I'm okay. You two go on ahead.

"Jaune you will learn a lesson here to day and I won't you to take it to heart do you understand" zen said 

"Yeah okay but what it about?" jaune asked 

"You'll see" zen said 

Ren and Nora watch Jaune walk away with sad looks on their faces. Jaune takes a seat on a nearby bench.

Nora: You don't want anything?

She and Ren then exchange a brief glance.

Ren: We'll be right back.

Ren and Nora walk away, leaving Jaune alone. Jaune keeps his head down while the wind blows, and a dried maple leaf flies in in front of Jaune. He notices this and follows the maple leaf as it flies in the wind. Jaune follows the leaf into a nearby park. Suddenly, Jaune stops in his tracks and notices something.

"Is that a maple leaf it almost like it leading jaune somewhere" ruby said 

"What has he noticed?" Weiss asked 

"Well he comes the sad part" zen said 

"Sad part what are you talking about?" Yang said worried 

A statue of the late Pyrrha Nikos is standing solemnly on a stone pedestal, with her head down, eyes closed, and shield in her hands below her waist. Jaune slowly approaches the statue and looks up at his fallen friend and teammate. He then kneels down and notices a plaque with Pyrrha's respective symbol and words inscribed on it written:

IN HONOR OF PYRRHA NIKOS, ONE OF MANY STUDENTS WHO FOUGHT VALIANTLY AT THE FALL OF BEACON

Jaune sadly closes his eyes and stands back up to look at Pyrrha's statue again. He starts to walk away as footsteps are heard approaching.

"I-is that a statue of Pyrrha" ruby said almost on the verge of crying 

"They built a statue of Pyrrha" weiss said sadly looking down

"Hey ruby it okay" yang said trying to comfort ruby 

"It not yang it my fault I wasn't fast enough" ruby said 

"If anyone to blame it would be me" jaune said 

Zen came over and whack both ruby and jaune on the head 

"Oww why did you do that?" Ruby asked 

"Yeah why did you do that?" Jaune asked as well 

"Stop blaming yourself it wasn't your fault if anything it was cinder and Salem's fault that she dead do you really think she would what you guys to be sad and blaming yourselfs no she would say to keep moving forward, she choice to fight cinder" zen said 

"That goes to anyone else you even slightly think it there's fault" zen said afterwards

Everyone nodded their heads all expect the villains 

Red-Haired Woman: It's really beautiful, isn't it?

Jaune stops and turns around upon hearing her voice. A woman with short, red hair and spectacled, green eyes in a brown coat reminiscint of Pyrrha's armor looks up at the statue with a bouquet of red flowers in her arms. Jaune also looks back up to the statue.

Jaune: Yeah... uh, why here?

Red-Haired Woman: She trained here, Sanctum Academy. Everyone was crushed when she chose Beacon over Haven. No one wanted to see her go, but... it was where she wanted to be. I'm just glad she was surrounded by such amazing people.

"Is that Pyrrha mom?" Ruby asked quietly 

"Yes that Pyrrha mom" zen said

"She probably hates beacon now" Weiss said 

"Well I wouldn't say that" zen said 

Jaune looks to the woman with a surprised look on his face. Tears start to well up in his eyes.

Jaune: She should be standing here...

Red-Haired Woman: She is.

Jaune looks back at her in confusion.

Red-Haired Woman: She understood that she had a responsibility... to try. I don't think she would regret her choice, because a Huntress would understand that there really wasn't a choice to make. And a Huntress is what she always wanted to be.

"She really kind just like Pyrrha" jaune said smiling 

"Yeah she has the same dream as me" ruby said 

Jaune turns to face the woman.

Jaune: Pyrrha never got the chance to graduate... But she was a Huntress. (smiles)

The woman smiles as tears start to well up in her eyes.

Red-Haired Woman: (wiping a tear) Thank you.

Jaune smiles back at her.

Ren: Jaune?

"Yeah Pyrrha will always be a huntress it doesn't matter if she didn't graduate" ruby said with the others agreeing 

"Yeah" jaune said smiling 

Jaune looks away from the woman upon hearing his name called. He sees Ren and Nora looking for him while holding hot drinks in their hands. The two notice Jaune in the park and walk over to him. Jaune looks back over to the woman, but suddenly finds her gone. The flowers she was holding are left behind on the pedestal of Pyrrha's statue.

Nora: Jaune, why did you-- (gasps)

Nora and Ren look up and notice the statue of their old friend. Team JNPR stands together once more, only with Pyrrha immortalized by her statue.

Jaune: I'm sorry. I've been a terrible leader, and a terrible friend, and I--

"Yep that was my reaction future me without the gasp" Nora said 

"Jaune is that what you think?" Ren asked jaune

"Yes" jaune simply replied

"Well stop because we love you just like Pyrrha and we're teammates no family" nor said smiling at jaune 

"Thanks guys" jaune said 

Ren: Jaune, this has to stop.

Nora: We... heard what you said to Cinder, at Haven. You're not being fair to yourself. We love you, just like we loved Pyrrha. We're teammates, family.

Ren: We don't want to lose you too.

Jaune ponders his friends words before looking back up to Pyrrha's statue.

Jaune: I think... I think she knew she wasn't going to win. That she might not come out alive. But... she also knew she was the only one that could try.

"I think i know what the lesson is" jaune said 

"Yeah what is it jaune?" zen asked

"To keep trying even if odds aren't against you" jaune said 

"That right nothing is impossible it might take years or even longer to make things happen as long as you keep trying it will finally happen" zen said

Ren: So she did.

Nora: Maybe we should too.

Jaune: Yeah, we should.

The three smile as they look up at the statue together.

Nora: Pyrrha may not be by our side anymore, but we can fight like she is.

Jaune: And in a way... she will be.

Nora hands Jaune a hot drink.

Ren: We should check back in at the house. Come on.

"But we didn't find Oscar" Nora said 

"let's hope he comes back" Ren said

Ren and Nora start to walk away. Jaune lingers for a bit to take one last look at Pyrrha.

Jaune: Thank you.

Jaune walks away and joins his teammates as they head off. A maple leaf can be seen blowing in the wind, passing by Pyrrha's statue.

Ruby Rose is looking down with a look of disapproval on her face. She lets out a disappointed sigh.

Yang: I've never seen him this bad.

Ruby, along with the rest of Team RWBY and Maria Calavera, find Qrow Branwen passed out on some stairs leading up to a house.

"Shit I'm sorry" Qrow said looking down 

"Uncle Qrow you do know you can tell us anything" ruby said 

"Yeah I know but I'm not exactly good at it" Qrow said 

Ruby: Come on, let's get him up.

The two sisters grab their uncle's arms and sit him up. Qrow groans and rubs his eyes.

Qrow: Why am I on the stairs?

Ruby: Probably because no one's home, Uncle Qrow. We've been out looking for Oscar.

Qrow: Oscar?

The group hears footsteps. They turn to see Jaune, Ren, Nora, as well as Saphron and Terra, who is holding Adrian in her arm, walking towards them. The two mothers look at Qrow.

"So all this time you were drinking will we looked for Oscar" Weiss said annoyed 

"Look I'm sorry i didn't help" Qrow said sadly

Terra: (sarcastic) I'm sure this looks great to the neighbors.

Saphron lightly elbows her wife while Jaune and his teammates walk up to the group.

Ren: No luck?

Blake: No, you?

Jaune: Don't worry, we aren't going to Atlas without him.

Ruby: We?

The three Team JNPR members share a smile.

"Yay you guys are coming to altar with us" ruby said excited 

"Ruby calm down a bit did you forget about Oscar" Weiss said 

"No I didn't" ruby said nervously 

Jaune: (to Saphron) Sorry we won't be staying.

Saphron: (smirking) No you're not.

Terra: How about we get out of the cold?

The door to the house is heard opening. Everyone gasps in shock as a familiar voice is heard.

Oscar: Oh, I was wondering when you'd get back.

Oscar Pine stands at the doorway, now wearing a fancy green coat.

Everyone: OSCAR!!

"He didn't run away!" Nora said happy 

"look at his cloths he must have went shopping without telling us" Weiss said 

"The jacket looks awesome" ruby said 

"It does look cool" yang said 

Nora screams in joy as Oscar initially has a confused look on his face, and then one of comical terror as the seven students all leap forward and tackle hug him. Now inside the house, Ruby helps Oscar up as everyone shares a laugh.

Weiss: You had us worried sick!

Ruby: Are you okay?

Nora: (grinning) What are you wearing?

Oscar: (smiles and rubs the back of his head) Uh...

The rest of the group steps into the house.

Terra: Is something cooking?

Oscar: Oh, uh, yeah. I thought you guys would appreciate a hot meal after... spending all day looking for me, apparently.

"Really guys did you have to do that?" Oscar said 

"Yes" Everyone responded 

"Okay" Oscar said embarrassed 

"Ooh what is he making" ruby said 

Jaune: It's my fault we were all out there in the first place. Oscar, I am so sorry for earlier. I was way, way out of line, and what I said--

Oscar: No, it's okay. These past few days, I've been scared of the same things you were. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be... me. But I did some thinking, and I do know that I want to do everything I can to help with whatever time I have left.

Jaune: (smiles) Good. This team isn't the same without you, Oscar.

Everyone shares a smile. Suddenly, a smoke alarm goes off.

"That a extremely hard decision to make Oscar and it take guts to do that" zen said

"Why would he takes guts to do that ?" ren asked confused

"Have you never heard of expressions i didn't mean he actually took guts i meant his willpower" zen said sighing 

Ren just nodded while the other just laughed at what Ren asked

Oscar: (gasps) The casserole!

Saphron: (giggles) We're on it, chef.

Saphron and Terra step into the kitchen to take care of Oscar's cooking.

Ruby: Uh, combat gear looks good.

Ruby and Oscar share a smile. Then, the group notice Qrow walking up the stairs.

Ruby: (sternly) Where are you going now?

Qrow: I don't want to get in the way of your celebration.

Ruby: You've been gone all day! Just sit with us.

"I think ruby getting annoyed of you uncle Qrow" yang said 

"Yeah I can see that" Qrow said 

Qrow: (sighs) Look, Ruby, I'm glad you kids worked out, uh, whatever all that was. But the fact is, we're not a single step closer to Atlas.

Jaune: Actually, I think I have an idea. But... it's sort of a "no-going-back" kind of idea.

Ruby: Well, let's hear it.

Jaune: With Cordo on watch, only Atlas airships have the clearance to leave for Solitas. So... we... steal an Atlas airship. (nervously shrugs at his last statement)

"Did you really just say to steal an atlas ship?" Weiss said 

"Yeah" jaune said nervously and sweating because winter was glaring at him

Everyone gets shocked looks on their faces. Adrian giggles in Maria's arm.

Weiss: That's not just breaking the law. That's... that's definitely worse.

Yang: How would we even get onto the airfield?

Jaune: That part I haven't quite figured out yet. But I--

Qrow: Okay, stop. Just... stop! Look, if this thing goes south, it's not something we can just fight our way out of. This is the Atlas Military we're talking about. (sighs) For your sake, just drop this.

"Wow you really told them not to do it I thought you would of agreed straight away" winter said 

Qrow just hummed ignoring winter 

Everyone looks down with discouraged looks on their faces. Ruby notices this and turns back to Qrow with a determined look on her face.

Ruby: I want to hear him out.

Qrow: Ruby...

Ruby: I want to hear him out! I know you're trying to protect us, that you're afraid we can't do it, but right now, I don't really care what you think!

Qrow gains a shocked expression upon hearing this.

"No I don't like that look" Qrow said

"No one like that look" yang said 

"Wow you really said that to me" Qrow said in shock 

"I think that the first time I heard ruby say anything like that to uncle Qrow because she looks up to him so much" yang said 

Ruby: Just because you don't have an idea, doesn't mean we're out of options! Oz hasn't been here to tell us what to do, but we still managed to get this far anyway. We've been in bad situations before, and we don't need an adult to come save us or tell us what to do. We just did it our way! And I say we do it our way. (everyone smiles) And if you think you can keep up with us "kids"... we'd be happy to have you.

Qrow looks down sadly.

Maria: (laughs) Looks like you didn't give her enough credit either.

Qrow doesn't say anything, he looks back to Ruby while she looks back at him determined.

"You really told him didn't you rubes" yang said 

"Yeah I did" ruby said 

"Guess I really don't give you enough credit kiddo" Qrow said proudly 

"She really is your daughter" tai and Qrow whispered to summer 

"Yeah and I'm really proud of her I wish i clouds have seen her grown up and become at huntress" summer 

"Well you right know aren't you" Qrow said 

"Yeah but we won't remember any of this" summer said 

"Okay that the end of this episode let get into the next episode" zen said


	11. Stealing from the elderly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Okay who ready to steal a airship" zen said 

"Yeah let's steal that airship!" Nora shouted

"Nora calm down" ren said 

"Okay let's start this episode" zen said 

Daytime in Argus. At the Atlesian Military Base, various soldiers and guards work on their jobs. Weiss Schnee is seen walking with Caroline Cordovin and Saphron Cotta-Arc, who is holding her son Adrian in her arm. They are also escorted by the two Nubuck Guards. Weiss drags a large luggage case behind her.

Cordovin: Ah, I was relieved to hear that you came to your senses, Miss Schnee. Many of us were devastated when we heard you would be attending... (with disdain) Beacon Academy. Knowing that you'll be returning to Atlas just warms my old heart.

Weiss: (pretending) It was... time to get my act together and go back to my roots.

"Yes I would love to go back to atlas" Weiss said sarcastically 

"What wrong with beacon" ruby said 

"Everyone in atlas thinks they're better than the other kingdoms" Zen said annoyed 

"Yeah they're a bunch of assholes" Qrow said 

"I hate to admit but that is true" ironwood said 

Cordovin: Oh, I can't wait to see you follow in your sister's footsteps.

Weiss: (with an unenthusiastic smile) Absolutely...

Cordovin: I'm sending two of my best guards to personally escort you. Make sure General Ironwood hears that part. (winks and walks away)

Nubuck Guard 1: Allow me to assist you with your bag. (hups over to pick up Weiss' luggage) My, what a heavy bag!

Weiss: (keeping her grip on her luggage) That's alright!

"Wow Weiss really putting up a great act" yang said 

"Shut up I don't want to be like my sister and join the atlas military" Weiss said 

"Why?" Ruby asked

"Well I can think of a few reasons why she wouldn't want to go to the atlas military, reason one is close to her father, reason two she doesn't want to follow in her sister footsteps and reason three you be a soldier not a huntress or huntsman and have to follow there order" zen said

"Wow that sounds bad" ruby said

"It is nothing like that" winter said 

"Oh please it like that and in the future you'll see what I mean" zen said 

"What did you pack in the bag?" ruby asked

"Ruby I don't know we'll have to find out" weiss said

"Oh yeah I forgot" ruby said embarrassed

Nubuck Guard 1: Nonsense!

Nubuck Guard 2: Allow me to assist as well!

Weiss: I can take care of it by myself!

As Cordovin walks away, she overhears Weiss and the Nubuck Guards conversation. She stops in her tracks and gains a suspicious look on her face. Saphron notices this.

Saphron: (whispering to Adrian) Just like we practiced.

Adrian nods at his mother. The baby then lets out a loud wail that can be heard throughout the base. Adrian "cries" as he fusses in his mother's arms.

"They are persistent" yang said 

"She getting suspicious of something" ruby said worried 

"That is a really smart baby" Blake said 

"Yeah and he adorable" Weiss and yang said at the same time 

"You two are weird" ruby said 

Saphron: (pretending) Oh no! Look at that, he's just going to miss you so much! You should hurry on out of here!

Nubuck Guard 1: A crying child?

Nubuck Guard 2: We must console it!

The two guards hup over to Adrian as they perform weird poses to amuse him. Cordovin continues walking with an unamused look on her face. While they are distracted, Weiss quickly gets onto the airship with the luggage behind her.

Weiss: That was close.

Ruby: (over earpiece) Is everything okay?

"Great acting sis" jaune whispered sarcastically 

"Did you say something jaune?" nora asked

"N-no" jaune said 

"Yeah she made it on the airship but who going to pilot it?" ruby asked 

Maria: (from inside Weiss' luggage) Call me heavy... It's all muscle! I'll show them a thing or two about heavy!

Weiss: We're on board.

Elsewhere, Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Oscar Pine, and Qrow Branwen wait along the cliffside between the forest and the ocean.

"Wait Maria was in the luggage" yang said 

"Yeah the plan is going as expected I hope" ruby said 

Ruby: Alright, we'll all watch our scrolls. The second Weiss is out of range of the comm tower, that'll mean she's out of range of the radar too.

Yang: (over radio) And that's when Blake steps in. We're almost at the drop off.

In another area, Yang Xiao Long is driving Bumblebee with Blake Belladonna sitting behind her. Blake has her Scroll out receiving instructions from Terra Cotta-Arc.

"Smart idea but let's hope it all goes to plan" Weiss said 

"Yeah knowing our luck probably not" yang said 

"So Terra is helping us" ruby said shocked 

"If anyone finds out she helping us she will be in a lot of trouble" Weiss said 

Terra: Okay, remember: one, the radar box is seperate from the rest of the communications equipment. So if you disconnect it properly, it won't take out comms for the rest of the city. Two, this conversation never happened.

Blake: Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've disabled Atlas security.

Terra stares back with an unamused look.

Terra: Never. Happened.

Yang arrives at the drop off point. Blake steps off the bike and proceeds forward.

"Really Blake" Weiss said 

"Yeah I shouldn't have said that" Blake said 

"Yeah especially since they are here" yang said looking at winter and ironwood 

"You know we can hear you yang" Ruby said 

Yang just smiled nervously 

Yang: You sure I shouldn't come with?

Blake: More intruders means we're more likely to be seen. Besides, stealth isn't exactly your, um...

Yang stares back at Blake with her arms crossed.

Blake: I mean, you're great! And I'll hurry back.

Yang: (softening her expression) Go.

Blake smiles back at her before heading off.

"Yeah you'll be terrible at stealth" ruby said 

"Yeah and your bad at hand to hand combat" yang said 

Yang and ruby start fighting with each other 

"Will you two stop!" Weiss said annoyed 

"She started it" yang said 

Blake: (over comms) Heading in on foot. Won't be long.

Jaune: Yes! It's all going to plan!

Jaune then looks to Ren and Nora, who just stare at him with neutral looks.

Jaune: (clears throat) I mean, uh... roger.

Ren and Nora exchange a brief glance while rolling their eyes at their leader. Oscar notices Ruby looking over with concern to Qrow, who is leaning against a tree with an uneasy look on his face.

Oscar: (to Ruby) Hey, this is gonna work.

"Thanks for the encouragement jaune" yang said 

"Yeah" Jaune said 

"Ruby don't worry about to me to much you'll probably talk some sense into me" Qrow said 

"Okay uncle Qrow" ruby said 

Ruby: Yeah.

On the airship, Weiss sits in a passenger seat. She looks down at her scroll and notices her friends' signals slowly going out of range. Upon seeing this, Weiss makes her move. She gets up and heads toward the cockpit.

Nubuck Guard 1: Miss Schnee! For your own safety, we must request--

Nubuck Guard 2: What?!

Weiss can be heard activating a glyph.

Nubuck Guard 1: Traitor!

Grunts from the guards are heard. The airship is seen flying by as the two guards are tied together by a black Schnee glyph as a parachute slows their descent.

"Yeah it is going to plan" jaune said happy

"At least you gave them a parachute" ruby said 

"Yeah but being called traitor really" Weiss said 

Nubuck Guard 2: This parachute won't excuse you of your treachery!

The glyph deactivates, causing one of the gaurds to hang onto the other guard for dear life.

Back on the airship, Weiss walks over to the controls with Maria taking the pilot's seat.

Weiss: And you're sure you can fly this?

Maria: Missy, I was the Grimm Reaper! What part of "best Huntress of her generation" don't you understand?

Some people laughed at the glyph leaving the guards 

"That doesn't mean anything when it comes to flying the airship" Weiss said 

"Also her eyes are really bad right" ruby said 

Weiss: Right, but your eyes.

Maria chuckles as she notices a small device plugged in the controls. She takes out the device and plugs it into her goggles. Text on one of the screens read "TRANSMITTING SENSOR ARRAY DATA" as Maria's prosthetic eyes grow more wide.

Maria: You were saying?

Weiss: That you said your eyes were in desperate need of repair!

Maria: (holding a finger out at Weiss) Bup bup bup.

Weiss: But--

Maria: Bup!

"I really like her" yang said 

"Yeah but I really hope she can actually fly the airship" Weiss said worried 

Weiss ultimately relents. She puts on her seatbelt as Maria starts to fly around.

Back on the ground, Ruby watches her scroll as Weiss' signal disappears.

Ruby: Alright guys, this is it. (placing her fingers on her ear) Blake, you're up.

No response.

Ruby: Blake?

Ruby looks back to her friends in worry.

Yang sits on the ground next to Bumblebee.

"Of course something goes wrong" yang said annoyed and worried 

"What happened to Blake?" ruby asked worried 

"Let's just say it someone both of them don't want to see" zen said 

"It's Adam isn't it" Blake said 

Zen just shrugged 

Ruby: (over comms) Yang, what's going on?

Yang gets up and looks over to the relay tower.

Yang: I don't know...

Yang looks to her scroll and sees Weiss' signal coming back on.

Back at the base, Cordovin watches her men working the terminals. A beep is heard.

Terminal Soldier: Ma'am, we've got something on radar.

"They got us on radar that bad" ruby said 

"It mad the plan a lot harder than before" jaune said 

Cordovin: And who would be foolish enough to enter our airspace unannounced?

Terminal Soldier: Apparently... us, ma'am.

Back on the airship with Weiss and Maria...

Terminal Soldier: Manta 5-1, this is Argus Base. We see you circled back. What's your status, over.

Weiss: Why can they see us?

Maria: Somebody dropped the ball. Don't worry, I've worked with Atlas forces before. I know their jargon.

"Okay maybe we can trick them" ruby said 

"She knows the jargon that good" weiss said 

Maria picks up the radio.

Maria: (clears throat) Argus Base, this is Manta 5-1. Feel free to gaff off. Thought we were going to scrub due to FOD, but we're back up and green across the board, over.

Static.

Terminal Soldier: Manta 5-1, return to base immediately, or you will be treated as hostile, over.

Weiss: I thought you said you knew their jargon!

Terminal Soldier: Jargon was fine, but our pilots aren't elderly women.

Maria: Huh, well they got me there! Ooh, my mind really is going! Why would you kids let me fly this thing?

"She got the jargon right but she old" yang said 

"She even questioning her self we shouldn't have let her fly it" ruby said

Cordovin: (over radio) Calavera! You and those insolent children are up to something, aren't you?!

Back at the base.

Cordovin: You thought you could undermine my authority? If you don't return my ship this INSTANT, I will make an example out of you. I will show you the true might of Atlas!

Over the radio, a crunching sound is heard.

Maria: You hear that, Cordo?

Cordovin's expression slowly turns enraged.

Back on the airship, Maria munches on cashews with her mouth open.

"She really likes getting on her nerves doesn't she" Blake said 

"Yeah and that bad" weiss said

Maria: That's the sound of me not caring! (manic laughter)

Weiss: (putting her fingers to her ear) Ruby, we're in trouble. Cordo's onto us, and Maria isn't helping!

Back on the ground...

Weiss: Why is the radar still up?!

Ruby: We don't know, Blake isn't responding.

Oscar: What do we do?!

Yang: (over comms) Keep the ship in one piece.

"She making it worse for everyone else" Weiss said

"Yeah it ready for me to save the day" yang said 

Yang is seen revving her motorcycle. She quickly zooms over to the radar tower.

Nora: Maybe we should fly over to help Yang and Blake first?

Qrow: Damn it! Cordo's gonna scramble her fighters. We've got maybe ninety seconds before they're in the air, and all over Weiss and Maria. This is all my fault...

Jaune: What are you talking about? Your Semblance?

Qrow: Every choice I've ever made has led me here, and I've dragged you along with me. Oz, myself, the others... We're responsible for the mess the world's in now. I shouldn't have come, shouldn't have let any of you come... What was I thinking?!

"Really uncle Qrow stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happens" ruby said 

"Yeah don't have to give me a lecture I probably get one form you in the future" Qrow said smiling slightly 

Silence.

Ruby: We're all in this together, and we're all going to do the best we can. That's all anyone can do. And I know it's what you've always aimed for. We would've come whether or not you'd let us, so stop talking like we're your responsibility! We're not! But we could still use Qrow Branwen on our side.

Qrow ponders his niece's words.

Qrow: Hm... How did you grow up so fast?

Ruby: I had good role models.

The two share a smile.

"Uncle Qrow definitely isn't a good role model" yang said 

"Hey yang why did you have to ruin the moment" ruby said 

"Yeah I won't call myself a good role model" Qrow said 

"Well I think you are" ruby said stubborn 

Weiss: (over comms) Guys? She's not sending fighters...

The group looks over to the Argus base. Suddenly, the mountain at the base retracts, revealing a colossal mech that overlooks the city of Argus.

Cordovin: Clearly the people have forgotten that they live in peace thanks to the awesome might of Atlas!

Weiss: Is Cordovin... piloting that?

Cordovin: Consider this a reminder!

"What is she doing!" ironwood shouted

"Why do you have that there" Qrow said 

"It for big Grimm that come form the shore" ironwood said 

"Why is she using it for us" ruby said 

"I don't know but that is idiotic" ironwood said 

Cordovin charges up the mech's arm cannon, which lets out an electric burst that fires at the ship Weiss and Maria are piloting. The controls go critical as Maria's eyes spin.

Weiss: Are you okay?

Maria: I am, but she's clearly lost her mind!

Cordovin: And that was merely a warning shot! All Atlas personnel standby, and watch how your leader maintains order!

Ruby and her group look over to see Weiss and Maria fly in, with Cordovin in her mech following close behind.

"I think you should get her check" yang said

"She really has gone crazy" ruby said

Cordovin: It's time you asked yourselves, children... Do you truly wish to defy me?

Ruby: Hurry back, Weiss. I need you on the ground if we're gonna take this thing down.

Meanwhile, at the comms tower, Blake's scroll is seen on the ground.

Weiss: Why is the radar (static) up?

Ruby: We don't (static) know! Blake's isn't (static) responding!

"So we're going to fight her in that" Weiss said 

"Yep" ruby said

Someone steps on the scroll as they run. Blake is seen running behind cover. She looks next to her, only to discover a motionless body of an Atlas guard. Blake reels back in horror. Blake is forced to take cover again when a gunshot is heard. She looks to the floor below her, with Adam Taurus sheathing Wilt into Blush. He has discarded his Grimm mask and now wears a black blindfold to cover his eyes.

Adam: It's nice to finally have time to ourselves. Don't you think?

Blake: Leave me alone!

Blake fires at Adam, but he blocks and absorbs the bullets with his sword.

"So it Adam that ruined the plan" Blake said 

"Why doesn't he leave you alone" yang said 

"I don't know" Blake said 

Adam: But I've waited so long, for you to be away from them.

Blake runs over and uses a cable to zipwire herself down, but Adam cuts the cable with his Semblance, causing Blake to land on the same platform he's on. The two proceed to clash blades, until Blake kicks him back a distance.

Adam: Why did you have to come into my life and ruin everything?!

Blake: You stalked me across Anima! I don't want anything to do with your life!

"He really think you ruined his life what wrong with him" weiss said 

"He has really gone insane hasn't he" ruby said 

Adam proceeds forward and clashes swords with Blake again. Blake leaps up and uses her Semblance to land on the platform above. She looks over the rail and points her pistol down. Suddenly she looks behind and gets hit with hilt of Wilt. Blake swings around and clashes with Adam again. Blake lands on the rail and dodges out of the way of Adam's Semblance, landing on the platform above. Suddenly, Adam reappears and grabs Blake by the throat. He pushes Blake to the edge of the railing, but Blake stomps on his foot and both of them fall over the rail. The two crash through multiple tree branches, breaking their fall back to the ground. The two slowly get back up.

Blake: Let go of the past, Adam. Do it for yourself.

Adam: Just forget it all? Is that what you did to me?! You just threw our memories away?!

Blake: Adam!

Blake looked down saddened

"I'll say one thing it a good thing you let go of your past" zen said 

"Yeah don't worry I'll be there to help you" yang said worried 

Adam: I let you go once already, Blake. I'm never making that mistake again...

The two former partners take defensive stances, and prepare for battle against each other...

"That the end what happens to Blake" ruby said worried along with yang

"Calm down she going to be fine" zen said 

"Okay I'll trust you" yang said 

"Okay that is the end let go watch the next one" zen said 

Everyone was tense in the room except the villains, raven and zen


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Okay I'm back everyone" zen said 

"Why was you gone for so long?" Ruby asked 

"Well I'm sorry I had some more important to do" zen said 

"Can we just watch the future" Weiss said 

"Okay okay calm down" zen said

Caroline Cordovin controls the giant Atlesian mech, which trudges through the ocean, and goes after the airship Maria Calavera and Weiss Schnee took before.

Weiss: You're joking, right? You want to fight this thing?!

Ruby: We've fought giant monsters before. This is just a tiny old lady... with one very big robot.

Cordovin: You little spider-roaches thought you could creep your way to Atlas?! Well, let's see how your resolve holds out against the might of the Atlesian Military!

"How do you expect us to win against that" Weiss said 

Ruby just shrugged smiling

"Yeah but what happening with Blake and adam" yang said nervous

Ironwood just shakes his head sighing at what he saw

Cordovin prepares to take down the airship with a missile that pops out from a slot on the arm cannon. The missile fires and tracks the airship, but suddenly, it explodes harmlessly just right behind it. Cordovin turns to see Ruby with her Crescent Rose. Ruby lowers her weapon and glares at Cordovin while the others get ready to fight.

Cordovin: (growls) SO BE IT!!

Cordovin prepares to shoot the missile at Ruby and the others. Weiss and Maria sees Cordovin doing so in shock.

Weiss: Dive!

"Let's beat this old lady" ruby said 

"Yeah!" Nora shouted 

Weiss unbuckles her seatbelt and gets off from her seat while Maria dives for the landing. As Maria heads to the others, Weiss approaches the airship door with Myrtenaster in her hand. She jumps off and raises her weapon creating a rock wall and protecting the group from Cordovin's ice Dust attack.

Oscar: That was close.

Ruby: We need to figure out how to stop Cordovin and protect the airhsip until we do.

"Yeah weiss with the save" ruby said happy 

"Your welcome" Weiss said 

Jaune: Let's give her more targets to focus on.

Nora: You mean us, don't you?

Jaune: Look at that thing. It's not designed for small enemies. It's probably meant for giant Grimm that come in from deeper waters. We can turn our size into an advantage. We just have to be smart.

Ruby: Maria, can you keep the ship out of harm's way?

"Yeah why use a giant robot meant for big Grimm against us" ruby said 

"Because she insane" Weiss said 

"Good job fearless leader" Nora said 

Maria: They can take my driver's license, but I won't let them take this ship!

Ren: (deadpan) Very reassuring...

Oscar: I'll be more useful if I go with her. From up high, I can try to spot a weakness.

Qrow: Well, he's not the only one who can grab a bird's eye view. (smiles)

Weiss: (to Ruby) You said you needed me on the ground?

Ruby: Not exactly. (nervously smiles)

"Yes very reassuring" ren said 

"Yes I'm actually being helpful " Qrow said 

"Really ruby" Weiss deadpanned at ruby 

Ruby just smiled nervously 

As the team strategizes, Cordovin keeps an eye on their location keenly. Suddenly, her eyes widen as the group splits into three: Jaune, Nora and Ren run down the left path along the cliff, Maria flies the airship to the right, and Ruby and Qrow fly straight up into the air using her Semblance and his corvid form, respectively. Ruby reforms from her Semblance and fires Crescent Rose, cracking the mech's windshield and causing Cordovin to growl. She fires a volley of missiles to Ruby's location.

Ruby lands on a tree branch and uses her Semblance to dodge the missiles. She eventually reforms and runs and jump along the missiles before freefalling down to the ocean. An incoming wave is frozen by Weiss as Ruby slides along it.

"Yeah go future me" ruby said excited 

"Must be nice having a speed semblance like yours ruby" zen said 

"Why?" Ruby asked 

"Let's just say it haves more uses than you think and you have a better reaction time than anyone else and you ran on missiles" zen said 

"Really it has more uses please tell me" ruby said 

"No you'll see in the future" zen said

Ruby: Let's go!

Weiss also slides off the frozen wave before using Myrtenaster to freeze small patches of ice for her and Ruby to leap on toward the mech. As Cordovin keeps her attention on them, her mech is suddenly struck by a volley of pink grenades.

Jaune: Hey! Over here!

Cordovin: What?!

Cordovin looks over to Jaune's group as they keep running.

Nora: (to Ren) And you said it wasn't beach season!

"Yeah take that" Nora said 

"Nora it really didn't do any damage" ren said

"Yeah yeah" Nora said 

"Yeah definitely beach season" ren said smiling

The three then take cover behind a boulder for each of them. Nora fires off more grenades from Magnhild, but suddenly, a hexagonal shield pattern appears protecting Cordovin's mech, doing no damage to her.

Cordovin: (laughs) Surely you knew Atlas was the father of hard-light Dust, or do lesser kingdoms simply lack proper education?

Cordovin charges up her mech's arm cannon again, this time firing rock Dust, forcing Jaune's team to abandon their cover.

"Great so she have shield but where are they being generated from" Weiss said 

"She getting really annoying going on and on about atlas" yang said

Jaune: Cordo just activated shields!

Oscar: I saw that. We need to find whatever's generating it.

Ruby: You know, in video games, the weak spot's usually on the back of the giant boss!

Weiss: Ruby, this isn't a game!

Ruby: I'm just trying to-- LOOK OUT!!

Cordovin's mech is seen stomping at a part of the ocean. Unbeknownst to her, Qrow flies around in his avian form.

"Ruby this isn't a video game" Weiss said 

"I'm just trying to help" ruby said 

"Oh weiss your going to regret what you said" zen said

"What why?" Weiss said 

"Wait until you see where it being generated" zen said smirking

Cordovin: You are ants! You are lower than ants!

As Qrow flies through the clouds, he transforms back into his human form and takes out Harbinger's scythe form. He propels himself forward and grapples onto the giant mech.

Cordovin: Ah! What was that?!

Qrow: Until the shield's down, we're gonna have to get up close and personal with this thing.

Qrow starts to fire at the scratch he just made. Suddenly, he notices the mech's giant hand start to reach for him. Qrow dodges out of the way, transforming back into his avian form.

"Yeah uncle Qrow" ruby said 

"Yeah but it going to be harder than it looks" Qrow said 

"It must be awesome to be able to turn into a bird" ruby said 

"Yeah it can be cool at times but other times not so must" Qrow said 

Ren: That's easier said than done!

Ruby: Weiss and I are on it!

Ruby and Weiss land on a patch of ice on the ocean together.

Weiss: Hold on!

Weiss stabs Myrtenaster into the ground, creating an ice attack that knocks Cordovin's mech off balance for a bit. Cordovin let's out a frustrated yell. As the airship flies by, Oscar realizes something.

Oscar: Wait, that's it. When she...

"What did you realize Oscar" ruby said 

"I don't know" Oscar said 

"Oh yeah sorry" ruby said 

Suddenly, Cordovin aims her cannon at Ruby and Weiss.

Oscar: (gasps) RUBY, MOVE!!

Cordovin fires a volley of missiles at Ruby and Weiss, creating a large plume of water. From it, Weiss and Ruby emerge unharmed as they ride Weiss' Queen Lancer summon. Ruby leaps off and uses Cresecent Rose to propel herself onto Cordovin's mech, embedding the scythe's blade into it. Maria cheers Ruby on. The force of Ruby's strike knocks the mech back into the cliffside, the tremors being felt by the citizens in Argus. Cordovin let's out an enraged scream.

"It's a good thing I can summon now" Weiss said 

"Yeah you saved us there weiss" ruby said 

"Yeah go ruby" yang cheered

"Come on let's beat her" ruby said 

Jaune: Go!!

Jaune, Ren and Nora proceed forward. Ren leaps onto the mech's arm and runs along it, while also using the blades of StormFlower to hang on. Jaune uses the twohandler form of Crocea Mors to slash at the mech's hip joint, while Nora uses the hammer form of Magnhild to smash at the arm cannon. Cordovin manages to stand the mech back up, causing Ruby to be lowered down into her view on the windshield. Ruby hangs on to Crescent Rose as she nervously smiles and waves at Cordovin.

Cordovin: Get off of me!

Cordovin tries to grab Ruby with the mech's left hand, forcing Ruby to let go as she uses her Semblance to fly downward. Luckily, Weiss flies by on her Queen Lancer summon and catches Ruby.

"Yeah we are doing some damage to her now" jaune said 

"Really ruby just hanging there and smiling" yang said 

"How many times do I have to save ruby" Weiss said 

Ruby smiled at Weiss 

Ruby: Heh.

Weiss: What if I hadn't caught you?

Ruby: I knew you would. (grins widely)

Weiss just groans. As they fly around the mech, Ren lowers himself down along the mech's back. He notices a panel with a humming machine sound coming from it. Ren uses one of his blades to pry the panel off, but almost falls as the mech keeps moving around. Fortunately, Qrow appears and catches his wrist.

"You know I shouldn't have caught you" weiss said 

"Oh please you'll always catch me weiss" ruby said

Weiss just groaned 

"Thank you for saving" ren said respectfully 

"Yeah no problem kid" Qrow said 

Qrow: Gotcha. What'd ya find?

Qrow tosses Ren back up as the both of them look at the panel he just opened. They see a whirring machine with the label "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY, SHIELD GENERATOR" writtenon top of it.

Qrow: Well, alright then.

Qrow and Ren draw their weapons and shoot at the machinery, disabling the mech's shields. Cordovin watches her screen as the shields are reduced to zero.

"Really it on the back on the robot and written what there" Weiss said 

"See what I mean a big weakness on the back" zen said 

"Okay but that doesn't mean anything" Weiss said 

"Oh i know but it still funny" zen said 

Cordovin: No, no, no, no!!

Cordovin then feels a tremor as Nora fires a volley of grenades at her.

Nora: You get back here with my man!

As Nora continues firing at Cordovin, Weiss and Ruby fly by to Ren and Qrow.

Weiss: Jump on!

"Your man Nora" yang said 

"It didn't mean anything a-at all okay I don't have feelings for Ren " nora said nervously 

"I don't say you had feeling for Ren" yang said 

"Shut up before I break your legs" Nora said 

The two men do so. Nora continues to fire until she runs out of ammo. Suddenly, Jaune notices Cordovin lifting up the mech's arm. He runs over to Nora.

Cordovin: I've had enough of you ingrates!

Cordovin slams the mech's arm into both Jaune and Nora, knocking them back and breaking their Auras. The two struggle to get back up.

Ren: No!

"No are they going to be okay" ruby asked

Ren sat there silently after seeing what happened 

"Calm down they will be fine" zen said 

Suddenly, Weiss gasps as Cordovin fires the mech cannon at her group at point blank range, destroying the Queen Lancer summon and knocking herself, Ren, Qrow and Ruby back over to the cliff. Ruby uses her Semblance to fly back over to the cliff, but falls short. Ruby embeds the blade of Crescent Rose into the cliffside and holds on for dear life. She notices Cordovin approaching her.

Cordovin: This is what happens when you think you know better than those rightfully in charge!

From the airship, Oscar notices Ruby in trouble and runs over to Maria.

"She going too far just to stop us" ruby said 

"Yeah let's hope we teach her a lesson" yang said 

Ironwood looked down disappointed at what he was seeing 

Oscar: We gotta do something!

Maria flicks some switches on the controls and flies back over to the mech. Just as Cordovin is about to fire her arm cannon at Ruby, Maria flies by and fires a missile. Suddenly, the mech grabs the missile with its hand, causing Cordovin to turn the mech around to Maria's direction.

Cordovin: Calavera...

Everyone watches helplessly as Cordovin fires the missile toward the airship's direction. The missile explodes in front of the airship, causing it to rattle...

"No the airship" ruby said 

"Let's hope it okay" weiss said

Back in the forest, Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus continue to fight each other intensely. Their blades clang loudly as they clash back and forth. As their blades lock, Blake hears a distant explosion from behind her. Blake's distraction causes her to dodge quickly from Adam's attack. Blake uses the kusarigama form of Gambol Shroud to grapple and swing from tree to tree. Adam gives chase.

Adam: Can you do anything besides run?!

"Okay it back to Blake and Adam" ruby said 

"Yeah let's hope she gets out of there safely" Weiss said

"Yeah also yang going other there as well let's hope she makes it in time" ruby said

"Don't worry I'll definitely make it there before anything bad happens" yang said 

"I'm not running anymore" Blake thought 

Adam then jumps onto a tree trunk and leaps off of it as he continues to pursue Blake, who continues leaping from branch to branch. Adam then fires Wilt and it crashes into Blake's kusarigama just as she was about to grapple onto another tree. Due to her loss of momentum, Adam manages to catch up and slash at her, but he merely just slashes Blake's trench coat off. Blake then kicks off Adam, knocking him back. As Blake lands back on the ground, she fires at Adam, who blocks some of her shots but some manage to still hit him. The two then leap out of the forest and find themselves on a natural stone bridge in front of a waterfall.

The two then clash again, with Blake evading Adam's attacks with her own Semblance. Blake manages to catch Adam's sword with her own cleaver/sheath, leaving Adam to defend himself with Blush. Eventually, Adam catches Blake's wrist and blocks her katana with Blush.

"Come on Blake you can defeat him" ruby said

"I'm not sure I can beat him alone ruby" Blake said 

"That were I'm going to come in me and you will definitely beat him" yang said 

Adam: I wouldn't have to be doing this if you just behaved!

Suddenly, Adam grabs his sword and flings away Blake's cleaver, before knocking her in the side of her head with the hilt of Wilt. Blake gets knocked back several feet.

Adam: But you're selfish!

Adam knocks Blake back again.

Adam: You're a coward!

"Does he think your a pet or something" yang said angry 

"He really is delusional for thinking that" Weiss said 

Adam again knocks Blake back a few feet.

Blake: You're delusional...!

Adam then points his sword at Blake's abdominal scar that he gave her before. Adam then uses his Semblance, which causes Blake's katana blade to break in half. The broken weapon clatters a few feet away from Blake.

Adam then stops to remove the blindfold from his eyes.

Adam: People hurt me long before we met... All sorts of people in all sorts of ways... (Blake looks away sadly upon hearing this) ... but no one hurt me quite like you...

"No her weapon is broke she can't do much with it like that" ruby said 

"His face so that why he hates us" Weiss said 

"Who did that to him though" ruby asked 

"I don't know" zen said 

Blake looks back up to Adam as she sees his own eyes: his right eye a healthy blue eye, his left eye scarred permanently with a brand labeled "SDC".

Adam: You didn't leave scars, you just left me alone.

As Adam continues talking, Blake hears a certain motorcycle drawing close.

Adam: So... tell me, Blake... how does it feel to be alone?

"That my bike I'm combing to save you Blake" yang said 

"She will never be alone" ruby said 

"Yeah" yang said while Weiss nodded 

"Thank you" Blake said 

Blake doesn't pay attention to what Adam says as she hears the noise get closer. Suddenly, Adam raises his sword and lets out a loud yell in fury as he stabs Blake in the abdomen.

Suddenly, her form disappears, another Semblance clone. Adam then looks behind him as Blake picks up her cleaver.

Blake: I'm not alone.

Suddenly, from above the waterfall, Yang Xiao Long drives off the cliff and hurls her motorcycle, which crashes into Adam, knocking him down, before falling off into the river below.

"Yeah yang for the save" ruby said

"That had to hurt him" weiss said 

"I had to sacrifice my beloved bike for you Blake" yang said jokingly trying to comfort Blake and herself 

Blake just smiled at her 

Yang lands a few feet away from Blake as she stares down Adam.

Adam: You...

Yang fires a shot Adam, which he blocks. Yang then activates the shotgun in her prosthetic arm.

Blake: Yang!

Suddenly, Blake falls to her knee as she holds her stomach in pain.

Yang: It's okay. Catch your breath for a second. I can hold him off.

Adam: She's right, Blake. It's okay, we have... unfinished business.

"Yeah unfinished business of me kicking your ass for what you did to me" yang said 

The two combatants stare each other down. Adam makes the first move, delivering a series of quick slashes and Semblance arcs that knock Yang back a short distance. Eventually, Yang starts to strike back, managing to land some hits on Adam that he wasn't able to block.

Yang knocks Adam back a good distance before firing at him. He blocks and absorbs the shots with his sword. Adam then quickly runs in circles around Yang before letting out another Semblance attack that causes Yang to slide back a short distance.

Blake: His Semblance is like yours! He absorbs energy through his sword, stores it up and then sends it back when he's ready.

"So he basically has the same as yang but doesn't have to take damage" ruby said 

"That so cheap" yang said 

"You just have to get his sword away form him than you can win" Weiss said 

"Yeah but I going to be hard" Blake said 

Yang: He gets to dish out damage without having to feel it? (sighs) That's just cheap...

The two proceed to trade blows again. Yang lands a series of punches and kicks on Adam, but he manages to send her back when she punches his sword. Yang gets knocked back next to Blake and the two share a glance with each other. Adam notices this and lets out an angered growl. He readies his Semblance once again.

Blake: YANG!!

With a loud yell, Adam lets out a devastating attack with his Semblance. When the smoke clears, Yang is still standing, though her prosethetic arm has some small scrathes in it and her foot barely hangs off the edge of the bridge. She lowers her arm and glares at Adam.

"No yang" Blake said worried 

"Yes she okay" ruby said happily

"Thank you my prosthetic arm" yang said

Yang: Leave. Us. Alone. This is your last chance.

Adam stares back at the two as he grips the hilt of his sword again. Yang's left arm trembles slightly.

Adam: Heh, do you really believe that? Or are you just trying to scare me away so you won't have to die trying to protect her?

Yang starts trembling slightly as well in the theatre until Blake grab her hand and ruby leaned her head on her shoulder 

"It okay yang I'm there with you" Blake said smiling at her 

"Yeah you guys can beat him" ruby said smiling at yang 

"Teach him not to mess with you yang" Weiss said

"Don't worry me and Blake will definitely beat him" yang said holding Blake hand back and hugging her sister with her prosthetic arm

"Blake and I" weiss corrected 

"Not the time weiss" zen said 

"Sorry force of habit" Weiss said 

Yang, angered, prepares to fight him again despite her hand still trembling. Suddenly, Blake takes Yang's hand with her own.

Blake: She's not protecting me, Adam. And I'm not protecting her.

Adam glares back at the two of them angrily.

Blake: We're protecting each other.

The two partners stand hand in hand in solidarity as they glare at Adam together...

"Really it going to end there" yang said annoyed

"Well I'm sorry" zen said holding his hand up jokingly 

"Don't worry yang we see what happens just be patient" ruby said 

"Yeah okay but I'm nervous at what going to happen to us" yang said 

"Well I can reassure on one thing you'll be fine but also not be fine" zen said 

"What that suppose to mean" Weiss asked 

"Oh you'll see" zen said


	13. Seeing red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"I'm back now let's watch the future" zen said 

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked curious 

"Well let's say I'm doing something to your weapons" zen said 

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked 

"Well I'm upgrading them" zen said 

"Can we use them please" ruby pleaded

"No you'll have to wait until the point in the future when you get your upgrade and new outfits" zen said 

"New outfits that sounds awesome" yang said

"Yeah anyway let's start" zen said 

At the Argus base, the Atlesian guards watch the screen as Caroline Cordovin's Colossus is seen trying to swipe at the airship Maria Calavera and Oscar Pine are in.

Cordovin: You just couldn't keep this rivalry between us, could you, Calavera?! You had to rope in children to fail with you!

The guards cheer on their boss as she fires another shot from the mech's arm cannon. Unbeknownst to them, a red dot appears on one of the radar's screens approaching Argus.

"It back to us fighting cordovin" ruby said 

"We can see that ruby" Weiss said 

"Great that going to be a Grimm" yang said 

"Yeah I haven't noticed it because there cheering on there boss" Weiss said 

Ironwood just looked disappointed at what he was seeing

Back at the cliffside, Ruby Rose is still holding onto Crescent Rose for dear life. Oscar notices this from the airship.

Oscar: Ruby!

Ruby eventually makes her back up to the top of the cliff by using Crescent Rose's blade to climb back up. She regroups with Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, and Qrow Branwen.

Oscar: (over comms) Ruby, can you hear me? Are you guys okay?

Ruby: Are we okay?!

"I don't think we're okay" ruby said 

"Yeah let's hope someone noticed a weakness" Weiss said

Oscar: I know, we were supposed to lay low, but listen! I think I finally found a weakness!

Nora: Well, we're all ears.

Ruby and her friends notice Nora Valkyrie helping Jaune Arc over.

Ren: (relieved) Guys!

Ren runs over to his teammates.

Oscar: The cylinder on Cordo's cannon rotates and locks in a giant Dust cartridge every time she changes attack styles.

"Yeah Oscar finding the weakness great job" ruby said with others nodding with her

"Thanks" Oscar said embarrassed 

Weiss: We noticed.

Oscar: Right, but her missile launcher doesn't lock in, it pops out! Without her shields, one well-placed shot could detonate the missiles while they're still in the launcher!

Jaune: We could destroy the entire cannon... Oscar, that's brilliant!

Nora: Can you... make that kind of shot?

Ruby: We'll only get one chance before she catches on. I'd have to be practically staring down the barrel of her cannon.

"Good thing Oscar noticed we have a better chance at winning" ruby said

"Yeah the only one who can make the shot would be ruby" yang said 

"It's incredible dangerous but if it works then we won" Weiss said 

Maria: Well, I've got a way to guarantee that.

Maria flies the airship back over to Ruby's group. She stops with the hatch doors open. Ruby runs forward.

Qrow: Ruby, what are you doing?!

Ruby hops into the airship and heads off to do her part. The others watch the airship heading towards Cordo's mech. Ruby smiles at Maria and Oscar.

In the mech, one of the screens has a popup message saying "ARGUS BASE INCOMING CALL". Cordovin notices this, but her attention is then drawn away.

"You really like to do reckless things don't you" Weiss said 

Ruby just smiled at her

"They're trying to warn her about the Grimm" Blake said 

"Yeah but we're distracting her" Weiss said 

Maria: Hey, Cordo! I've got one missile left and I know exactly where I'm gonna stick it!

Cordovin: (chuckles) One missile you say? That's a shame, Maria, because I have plenty!

Cordovin has the missile launcher pop out from the mech's arm cannon while Maria continues flying toward her.

Oscar: ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!!

Maria: Sometimes the best approach is simply the most direct!

"If official both of them are insane" Weiss said

Everyone agreed with her 

"But it is effective" zen said simply

As the airship moves closer, Ruby gets into position and aims at Cordovin's mech cannon. Cordovin gasps as she pulls up a screen, noticing Ruby and catching on to her plan.

Cordovin: You!

Ruby pulls the trigger, but suddenly, the missile launcher retracts back into the arm cannon and the bullet is deflected. Everyone gasps in shock.

Cordovin: You thought you could fool me?!

"No she caught on" ruby said 

"Come on so close"yang said 

"I think you made her angrier" Blake said 

She readies the arm cannon again, this time about to fire a lightning Dust attack.

Oscar: Pull up!!

Maria pulls up the airship, but it still gets partially caught in the blast. The rest of the group on the cliff move out of the way. The airship is affected by the electricity, and Maria screams in pain as her prosthetic eyes close shut.

Maria: I can't see! My eyes!

Oscar: No, no, no!!

"Is she trying to kill us" ruby said 

"Great the one piloting can't see anymore and can't fly the airship" Weiss said 

Maria: Take control!!

Oscar grabs the joystick as he barely gains control of the airship.

Oscar: We're gonna crash! We're gonna CRASH!!

The rest of the group emerge from the smoke on the cliffside, coughing.

Jaune: Look!

The group watches as the airship crash lands into the forest. As Weiss gasps, Qrow runs and transforms into his avian form and flies over to the crash site.

"Come on Oscar you can do it" ruby said 

"You better be okay kiddo" Qrow said worried 

"I'll be fine like that will stop me" ruby said

"Yep exactly like summer" Qrow thought 

At the crash site, the engines can be heard shutting down.

Oscar: We're... we're still in one piece!

Suddenly, Oscar hears the stomping of Cordovin's mech. Ruby stumbles out of the airship before collapsing to her knees.

Cordovin: (laughs) Very clever, but even the smartest apes can't compete with the intellect of man.

Ruby uses Crescent Rose to stand herself back up. She looks over to the airship to see Maria repairing her prosthetic eyes as Oscar watches in concern.

"Oscar that amazing you just crash land a airship" ruby said 

"Yeah that is awesome" nora said 

"Yeah but I had a odd feeling I didn't do it alone" Oscar said 

"Ruby you need to rest" yang said concerned with other agreeing with her

Maria: Come on, come on!

Ruby then looks toward Cordovin with a determined expression and walks forward. Suddenly, Qrow appears and takes his niece's hand.

Qrow: Ruby, stop!

Ruby looks back to her uncle, still bearing her determined expression. Qrow gasps.

Ruby: I need you to trust me.

Qrow closes his eyes and ultimately relents as Ruby pulls her hand away. She walks to the edge of the cliff and stands face to face with Cordovin's mech.

"She definitely got a plan" yang said

"Of course I do" ruby said proudly 

"Come on break her legs!" Nora shouted 

Cordovin: Surrender for your crimes, and accept your punishment.

Ruby: (defiantly) No!

Cordovin gasps in shock as Ruby's friends look to her.

Ruby: We're going to Atlas. Bigger people than you have tried to stop us and failed, but we're supposed to be on the same side! We're supposed to use our power to protect people, but you just use yours to look down on everyone!

Cordovin ponders Ruby's words.

"That what you guys need to understand I doesn't matter if someone lied to you like ozpin or if you hate them you'll have to work together to beat Salem instead of wasting time and energy fighting each other" zen said annoyed 

Ruby: We didn't want to steal from you. We did it because you gave us no other choice! Now I'm giving you one last chance to stand down and hear us out.

Silence for a moment.

Cordovin: I've heard enough...

Cordovin then aims her arm cannon at Ruby. Ruby's friends run over to her in panic.

Oscar: (reaching out) Ruby!!

"What the hell?" Yang shouted 

Everyone else was in shock at what they were seeing

Qrow gains a look of horror on his face as Cordovin fires up the arm cannon. Suddenly Ruby uses her Semblance and flies into the arm cannon.

Cordovin: WHAT?!!

Nora: She's NUTS!!

Ruby continues flying into the arm cannon.

Jaune: The missile launcher springs out... but the raw dust gets locked in!

"Are you insane?" Weiss shouted 

"Even Nora thinks your nuts" yang said 

"So she going to shoot the dust inside the cannon to make it explode" jaune said 

Inside the arm cannon, Ruby plants Crescent Rose into the ground and takes aim at the buildup of Dust. She fires and uses her Semblance to quickly get out of the arm cannon. Suddenly, the arm cannon explodes, covering it in ice and stone.

Cordovin: What?! No! NO!!

As Ruby flies backward, her Aura runs out and falls unconscious. Her fall is slowed down by black Glyphs from Weiss, and Qrow catches his niece in his arms. Weiss collapses in exhaustion as Jaune, Ren and Nora run over to her.

Qrow: Ruby? Ruby!

"Come one be okay" yang said worried while side hugging her 

"I'm going to be fine yang" ruby said 

"Kiddo one of these days your going to give me a heart attack" Qrow said 

"Please you'll be able to handle because your that amazing" ruby said 

"Can we all just admit that what ruby did was awesome"zen said 

"Yeah it was cool even though you frightened all of us" jaune said with the other saying how is was awesome and cool

Ruby looked embarrassed 

Ruby opens her eyes and smiles at her uncle.

Ruby: Told ya.

The Atlesian airship's engines can be heard coming back on as it hovers lightly above the ground. Maria managed to fix her eyes.

Maria: Oh, don't tell me I missed it!

Meanwhile...

"Don't give me that smile" Qrow said 

Ruby just smiled at Qrow 

"Poor Maria she missed ruby being awesome" yang said 

Adam: You knew you couldn't win two-on-one at Haven. What makes you so sure you can win now?

Blake: I don't have a choice. I have people who actually care about me, and I promised I'd never leave them again. So I'm not dying now.

Yang Xiao Long smiles at her partner's words before glaring back at Adam.

Adam: You know, she made a promise to me once. That she'd always be at my side. Heh, and look how well she's kept it.

Yang: Did she make that promise to you? Or to the person you were pretending to be?

"It back to Blake yang and Adam" ruby said slightly worried and start hugging yang arm

"Really thinks it everyone else fault doesn't he" Nora said annoyed 

Blake looked down saddened

"Don't worry Blake we know you'll always be by our sides" ruby said with Weiss and yang nodding along with what ruby said 

"Thank you" Blake said 

Silence.

Adam: So I wasn't just good enough for you?

Blake: You know it's so much more than that.

Adam: I know you've made your choice... and I've made mine.

The three combatants then take defensive stances as they resume their battle. Blake and Yang rush forward together. The two of them work together to strike at Adam with a series of back and forth blows and slashes. Blake grabs the bottom portion of her broken Gambol Shroud katana and throws it at Adam, but he deflects it back at her. Yang notices this and grabs the pistol and uses the ribbon to swing Blake around. Blake uses her cleaver to clash with Adam's sword, but he sends her flying back. Blake's back hits the cliff-side of the waterfall, depleting her Aura. She nearly falls off the ledge and hangs on for dear life.

"Come one you two" ruby cheered 

"No Blake" yang shouted worried 

"Come on don't you dare die Blake" Weiss said 

"I try not to okay" Blake said 

Yang: Blake!

She then turns around and angrily glares at Adam.

Adam: Moment of truth, Yang. Do you think you're faster than you were at Beacon?

This causes Yang to gasp and tremble slightly. Adam notices this and chuckles.

Adam: (smiling) Me neither.

"You don't have to be faster than him just smarter" ruby said while hugging yang arm and smiling at her

"Yeah your right" yang said ruffling ruby hair 

"Leave my hair alone" ruby said

Adam rushes forward unsheathing his sword. Yang manages to dodge the swing, then rolls away from a second. Adam lands two kicks before Yang dodges a slash, followed up by another. Then Adam brings the sword down diagonally while Yang backs away. But then Adam rams her and she is knocked to the ground. Transitioning into a roll, Yang gets distance before stopping on hands and feet, huffing slightly.

Adam: Your Aura's bound to be running low.

Yang pants for breath as Adam angrily grunts at her. Meanwhile, Blake struggles to climb up, briefly glancing over to spot Adam advancing on Yang who has gotten back up.

Adam: Hit me already!

"He forgot about Blake" ruby said 

"Yeah that means she can surprise attack him" weiss said 

Yang dodges Adams next two swings.

Adam: What does she even see in you?!!

Adam rushes forward, tossing Wilt as it spins like a buzz-saw. Yang tries to block only to be overpowered and damaged, Adam grabs the sword and activates his Semblance before bringing it down. With her guard broken Yang gets knocked back and tumbles across the ground. Blake continues her climb.

Adam: You're just a coward like her!!

Adam unleashes an attack with his Semblance toward Yang. However, at the last second, Yang's eyes turn red. The attack hits Yang, creating a cloud of dust. Adam rushes forward and swings his sword down.

"I see someone you will always help me and is my best friend that will never change" Blake said 

"Thanks I just thought because I'm cooler than him" yang said

Zen snorted at that

"Hey what that suppose to mean" yang said offended 

"I'm sorry but Adam is cooler than you but I like you more than him so don't worry" zen said 

Yang looked annoyed at that 

"Don't worry yang I think your cooler then him" ruby said

"Thanks rubes" yang said 

"I'm not a coward" yang said annoyed 

"Yea that is turn the only coward I see in this room is" zen said while looking around the room

"Is raven" zen said 

Raven looked down at that 

"No yang" ruby said worried 

"Now it your turn not to worry about me" yang said 

When the dust clears, Adam looks in shock as Yang has caught his sword with her prosthetic hand. Her hair burns bright, activating her Semblance.

Yang: Gotcha...

Yang then cocks her left arm's Ember Celica. She pulls Adam toward her and punches him hard enough to disarm him and send him flying back. The force of the attack depletes Adam's Aura. Adam stands back up and tries to fight again, only to realize his sword is missing. Yang still has it in her hand.

"Yeah you did it" ruby cheered 

"I'm not faster but at least I'm smarter" yang said 

"That debatable" Weiss said 

Yang gasped at her 

Yang: I may not be faster... (her own Aura depletes) ... but I'm smarter.

Yang then throws Wilt over the bridge.

Adam: No!!

Adam fails to reach his sword in time as he watches it fall. Suddenly, Blake reappears and uppercuts Adam as she jumps back on to the bridge. Adam stumbles backward. Suddenly, he notices one half of Gambol Shroud's katana on the ground. He and Blake rush forward to pick it up, but Blake grabs it before he can. Yang then runs forward and grabs the broken blade of Gambol Shroud. Both girls then impale Adam from the front and back, each with a piece of Blake's weapon simultaneously. Adam looks down at his bleeding chest as he twitches.

"Did we just kill him" yang said 

"I'm never going to break my promise you guys" Blake said tearfully 

"Don't worry we now" yang said hugging Blake 

Ruby and Weiss went up to them and hugged Blake as well while she cries 

"Don't worry no matter what we will always be team rwby" ruby said with yang and Weiss agreeing with her

"Yeah" Blake said 

Adam: Oh...

Blake and Yang both pull their blades out and watch Adam stumble towards the edge of the bridge. He falls to his knees and his eyes start to roll back. He slumps forward and falls off the bridge. On his fall down, his body hits the cliffside with a sickening crunch, before disappearing into the water below.

Adam Taurus is finally dead.

Suddenly, Blake starts to sob and falls to her knees as she breaks down crying. Yang runs over to hug her. Blake hugs back.

"This is incredible sad to see because we can't help them" ruby said saddened 

"Don't worry I'm sure when we see you, you'll definitely hug both of us" yang said 

"Yeah I definitely will" ruby said 

Blake: (tearfully) I... I am not going to break my promise, I swear.

Yang: I know you won't.

The two girls continue to embrace as Blake continues to sob.

Back at the cliffside...

Cordovin: (struggling to pick up the mech's arm cannon) No! No, no, no, NO!!! You! You're never getting to Atlas! Do you hear me?! NEVER!!! (presses a button on the controls) All forces converge on my position and eliminate these pests at once!

"She calling for reinforcements but they probably fighting the Grimm right know" Weiss said 

Oscar: Crap!

Maria: Everyone on board! We're making a run for it!

Jaune: What about Yang and Blake?

Back in the mech, one of the screens read "ARGUS BASE CHANNEL OPEN".

Atlas Soldier: Ma'am, we've been trying to reach you! Argus is in danger!

Cordovin's expression widens in horror.

Cordovin: What?

"Hey don't forget about us you Old hag" yang shouted 

"We need to help Argus" ruby said 

"But we'll give up our chance to get to atlas" Weiss said 

"That doesn't matter we need to help them" ruby said 

At the Argus base, various Atlas personnel all rush to their battle stations. A pair of guards are seen looking out at the ocean. In the distance, a towering Grimm can be seen stomping in the water towards Argus. It lets out a terrifying roar.

The Atlas guards then turn around and notice a massive legion of Manticores and Sphinxs in the air above the city of Argus.

Atlas Soldier: It's a Leviathan! It began its approach during your battle! We need you!

Ruby looks back to her friends in horror, who all share equally concerned expressions. They look to Cordovin's mech, still struggling to lift up its arm cannon...

"It's a leviathan we need that giant mech to deal with it" Weiss said

"It even bringing in more Grimm to deal with" yang said 

"The only way to stop it was that giant mech" jaune said 

"No there is another way to deal with it and that would be me" ruby said 

"Yeah but you don't know how to use them" yang said 

"Maria told me how let's just hope it works in the future" ruby said 

"Yeah let's anyway are any of you tired" zen said 

"No not really" everyone answered 

"Good than let's watch the last episode of volume 6" zen said


	14. Our way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Hello everyone" zen said 

"Hey are we going to watch the future yet?" ruby asked

"Yep but there something else I'd like to say is it October so it close to Halloween and ruby birthday" zen said 

"Really that awesome" ruby said excited 

"Yeah yeah also this will be the last episode of volume 6 than we're going to listen to music than volume 7" zen said 

"Yeah let's go" yang said 

Nighttime at a forest clearing. A Mistral airship can be seen landing. The doors open, revealing its occupant as Neopolitan, who drops her disguise and is revealed to be wearing a new outfit. She looks to see someone step out of the forest, revealed to be Cinder Fall also sporting some new clothes: a cape which conceals her Grimm-ified left arm as well as an eyepatch that covers the left half of her scarred face. She stops to inspect the airship.

Cinder: It should get us to Solitas. After that, you might want to try materializing yourself some snow boots. (continues walking)

"How did they get a airship so easily?" Jaune asked 

"I don't know probably neo using her semblance" zen said 

"Looks like you got new outfits" Roman said 

"They do look good" neo said with a sign

"Know we have to deal with both of them alongside watts and Tyrian" ironwood said angrily 

Neo rolls her eyes at Cinder's remark. She steps out of the airship and holds her hand out, and Cinder stops walking and has an irritated look on her face. Neo then places her hand on the airship and uses her Semblance to transform it into an Atlesian Manta aircraft. Cinder smiles at this. She then retracts the disguise and snaps her fingers with a smirk on her face.

Cinder: You know, Neo, someone once asked me if I believed in destiny.

The two of them board the airship.

Cinder: And I'm happy to say I still do.

The two smile evilly as the airship's door closes.

"She turned it into a atlas airship so it will be easier to there undetected" ruby said 

"Who ask her that?" Yang thought out loud

"Well it was the "invincible girl"" cinder said smirking

Everyone was shocked to hear that

"A-Anyway I don't like though smiles" ruby said awkward 

Back in Argus, multiple Manta aircraft engage in dogfights against Manticores and Sphinxs above the ocean. The Leviathan itself slowly trudges through the water approaching the city. Some aircraft fly by for a gun run on the towering Grimm. The Leviathan, however, simply dives below the ocean and swims.

Air Control: All units, be advised: Leviathan-class Grimm has submerged but is still on approach. Preparing hard-light shields, over!

"How are we going to stop it without the mech help and without ruby trying something suicidal" Weiss said 

"The shields will hold it back for a short will" yang said 

Elsewhere, Ruby Rose and her friends overhear the radio chatter with looks of horror on their faces. Caroline Cordovin continues to struggle to get the Colossus' arm cannon out of the water with it being covered in ice and rock Dust.

Manta Two-Two: We're getting slammed by hostiles out here! Where is Cordovin?!

Cordovin: This is your fault! Do you hear me?!

Yang: Ruby!

"How is it our fault that she attack us with the mech" ruby said annoyed 

"Good yang and Blake are back with us" Weiss said 

Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna can be seen running out of the forest to rejoin the group.

Ruby: Yang! Blake! Are you okay?

Yang and Blake notice the disabled mech.

Blake: What happened?

The group then hears the Leviathan roaring.

Yang: Was that a giant Grimm?

Weiss: Yes... and we just ruined the only thing capable of stopping it...

"Well there is another thing and I don't care if you guys don't agree right know but our best option" ruby said stubbornly 

"Yeah we know but we're worried" yang said 

"Please I'll be fine" ruby said 

The group wastes no time boarding the aircraft. It begins to fly away. Ruby watches with pity as Cordovin continues to struggle to move the mech. Cordovin herself yells out in anger.

Cordovin: This is your fault!! YOUR FAULT!!! This is... (gives up)

Soldier: (over radio) Ma'am, what's your status? We need an answer, over!

Cordovin: ... your fault... (looks down sadly)

Blake: I'm so sorry...

Yang: Don't be. This isn't on you.

Blake: But--

"Blake don't blame yourself okay" yang said 

"Yeah and you're safe so that all that matters" ruby said 

Ruby: You're safe, that's all that matters.

Blake smiles at her leader and the two hug. Ruby looks to Yang and the two share a smile.

Maria: I suppose I have to be the bad guy and say it, getting the lamp to Atlas is still our top priority, and right now we have the perfect opportunity to head straight for it. We may not get another chance like this.

Yang: No way!

Weiss: We can't leave, not like this.

Blake: It's like you said, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end.

"Yeah future me you tell her" ruby said 

"Wow she tells us that protecting people is our top priority and she saying to abandon them" ruby said 

"Yeah look like we don't agree with her that good" yang said 

Maria looks to Ruby, who just shrugs and smiles. Maria smiles back and continues to fly.

Ruby: We need to head for the Leviathan. Jaune, can you and Ren be ready to mask our ship?

Ren: I think we can manage.

Jaune: Got a few ideas?

Ruby: I've got one.

Qrow: Eyes up, everybody. It's back.

"Yeah let's kill this Grimm" ruby cheered 

"Good idea to our semblance to mask our emotions" ren said 

"Well let see there reaction to ruby memories" zen thought 

The Leviathan swims for a bit before resurfacing above the water, letting out a terrifying roar.

Manta Three-Four: Argus Base, this is Manta 3-4! Leviathan has hit the shallows and resurfaced! We need those shields up now, over!

From the city, a large crowd gathers as they look out to the ocean with concern. Terra Cotta-Arc is seen making her way through the crowd, eventually reuniting with her wife Saphron and their son Adrian, before looking out to the ocean again in concern. As the Leviathan approaches Argus, a hard-light Dust barrier is erected, halting its progress.

"Come on we need to beat that thing before it hurt someone" jaune said worried for his sister 

"Let's see how long that barriers last" Weiss said 

Manta Two-One: Target stopped! Engaging, over!

A pair of Manta aircraft are seen firing shots at the Leviathan. Suddenly, the Leviathan unleashes an energy beam attack from its mouth. It shifts the beam over to one of the poles powering the hard-light Dust barrier, destroying it. The Leviathan roars.

Ruby and her friends watch in horror from their aircraft.

Oscar: It tore straight through...!

Air Control: All squadrons, fall back to evacuation procedures. Disengage Leviathan! I repeat, disengage! Over!

"That was way to easy!" Weiss shouted 

"Why did you design them that way you could of put the power source behind the barrier or even but small barriers to protect them" zen said

"Well it would cost more dust and we all the dust we can to power the barrier" ironwood said

"I know but don't you guys have any other power source you can use in my world we have solar, wind, hydra alongside other power sources" zen said 

"What??" Everyone said 

"Yeah also better for the environment as well since we are using natural things like wind and water but they are really expensive" zen said 

Ruby: No, wait!

Ruby runs up to the radio.

Qrow: Ruby!

Ruby: We can stop it!

Air Control: Who is this? Identify yourself!

Ruby: I'm a Huntress. My team and I are heading to the Leviathan and can weaken it for you to attack!

Everyone looks at Ruby in shock.

Jaune: We can?

Ruby: I can.

"Really calling yourself a huntress now rubes" yang said 

"Yeah shut up yang" ruby said 

"Oh yeah also in the future when you see it you will definitely be happy" zen said 

Maria: Ruby, when I said "trial by fire"--

Ruby: I did it at Beacon and at the farm.

Weiss: You really think you can do it now?

Ruby: I don't have a choice.

Air Control: Manta 5-1, your ship is currently flagged as hostile. You will receive no support, over.

Ruby: (picking up radio) Fine, we'll do it alone if we have to.

"Let's hope you can do it" yang said 

"Yeah let's hope" ruby said 

"So no support from anyone there great" Blake said 

From her mech, Cordovin overhears Ruby's radio chatter.

Ruby: We can hit it while it's stopped at the next barrier. Ren, you're up!

Ren and Jaune proceed to combine their Semblances, masking the airship as it weaves between the air battles between Grimm and Atlas forces. The Leviathan makes its way to the next barrier and charges its energy breath again.

Qrow: We're too late! Pull up!

"So close but nothing stopping it getting to Argus" ruby said 

"Don't worry kiddo I'm sure you'll stop it" Qrow said 

"Thanks uncle Qrow" ruby said 

The Manta aircraft pulls up out of the way as the Leviathan fires its breath, destroying the next barrier and toppling a cupola off one of the buildings in Argus. Ren and Jaune collapse as their Auras are drained.

Jaune: Damn it...!

Ren: That's all I've got!

Blake: It's on the move again! We need to stop it!

Yang: What do we do?

Ruby thinks for a moment, before to looking to Weiss.

"The battle with the mech took a lot out of us sorry we couldn't help much" jaune said 

"I'm sorry too"'Ren said 

"It fine guys" ruby said with the other agreeing 

The Leviathan continues to approach Argus, but suddenly, the aircraft carrying Ruby's group opens up its hatch doors.

Nora: Eyes on us, ugly!

Nora and Yang fire their respective weapons at the Leviathan.

Blake: Is it working?

Maria: Unfortunately, yes! Hang on!

Blake runs over to Weiss, who is maintaining a Glyph she activated.

"We distracting it" yang said 

"Yeah and I must be using my lancer to fly ruby other to the leviathan" Weiss said 

"That has to be exhausting" jaune said 

Ruby is seen riding on the back of Weiss' Queen Lancer summoning.

Ruby: (to herself) Okay, okay, you can do this... You have to do this!

Eventually, Ruby stops in front of the Leviathan. She closes her eyes and begins to concentrate, the noises all around her slowly muting out.

Yang: Ruby? Ruby, hurry, something--

Ruby takes out her earpiece and tosses it into the water below. She closes her eyes again to concentrate. As she concentrates, Ruby thinks back on various memories:

"Not the best idea to throw the earpiece rubes" yang said 

"Well I need to concentrate" ruby said 

"Let's see what ruby is thinking about" zen said 

"What we're going to see ruby memories" yang said 

"Yep" zen said simply 

She thinks of her father and sister, when Zwei first arrived at Team RWBY's dorm room, when she and her team are about to start a food fight, and when they get noodles after their victory in the tournament.

She then thinks of Penny Polendina, then to when she first saw Jaune, of Team JNPR, of Pyrrha...

"Good she having good memories" yang said 

"I have a gut feeling that it going to get worse" ruby said 

"Yeah but can we all just talk about yang having ponytails" zen said 

"Shut up don't talk about my ponytails" yang said 

"What you look cute when you had them" tai said 

"Shut up" yang said 

Everyone smiled at yang 

"When we fought team jnpr and won against them in the food fight" ruby said 

Suddenly, Ruby starts to frown as bad memories start to flood her mind: the night when Jaune trained alone with a recording of Pyrrha, when she saw her friends wounded as Beacon was being evacuated, when Yang sank into depression over the loss of her arm.

Ruby whimpers upon remembering the deaths of both Pyrrha and Penny...

Suddenly, Ruby opens her eyes again and notices the Leviathan standing face to face with her.

"What you saw me training" jaune said shocked 

"Yes I'm sorry" ruby said looking down

"No it fine ruby just tell me next time" jaune said 

"Ruby why didn't you tell us all of this and how you were feeling" yang said 

"I don't what you guys to worry and I thought it was more important to get to atlas" ruby said sadly 

"You should of still told us" Weiss said

"Okay" ruby said 

Ruby: What?

Yang: Why'd it turn away?!

Ruby then remembers she has the Relic of Knowledge on her belt, which caused the Leviathan to have its attention on her.

Ruby: No, no, no, no!!

Suddenly, the Leviathan opens its maw and lunges toward Ruby...

Ruby: (reeling back) J--JINN!!!

"No the relic attracted the leviathan to where she is" Blake said 

"That a smart idea but will she actually come out" yang said worried

Suddenly, time stops. Everything slows down and freezes, even Yang who calls out her sister's name.

Yang: Ruby!

Ruby then breathes a sigh of relief as she hears the rattling chains of Jinn.

Ruby: I'm sorry... I don't have a question for you. I just... I just needed a little more time...

Ruby looks to Jinn, who has a stern look on her face.

"She actually come out even though she know I don't have a question" ruby said 

"Yeah but I don't think she will do it again" Weiss said 

"Yeah but sleazy it brought me time" ruby said

Jinn: I know... and while you don't seek knowledge, just this once, I shall give it freely. I will not allow you to use me without a question again... (smiling) Even if this was clever.

Ruby nods at Jinn. She then turns to face the Leviathan again and closes her eyes to concentrate once more. Time slowly starts to go back to normal.

"Wow maybe she taken a liking to you ruby" zen said 

"It was extremely clever well done miss rose" ironwood praised 

"T-Thanks" ruby said 

"Come on let's se some good memories" yang said 

She thinks back to when Team RWBY decorated their dorm room, when Weiss gave her coffee, when Blake cheered for Weiss in Professor Port's class, when Yang was training her before leaving for Beacon, when Team RWBY celebrated their victory after saving Vale.

Ruby smiles as she thinks back to the Beacon Dance and Team JNPR again, and then to when Qrow arrived at Beacon, to talking with Oscar, and then to Maria, and to Penny again...

"What we did Weiss give you coffee?" yang asked 

"It was after the first lesson we had with port" ruby said 

"Oh okay" yang 

"Wait what the image with you two about?" Weiss asked

"Well I was training ruby in hand to hand but as you can tell she terrible" yang said 

"Shut up" ruby said annoyed 

"Yeah that after that a alpha urea attack us and I was the only one who could defeat since ruby didn't have her weapon with her" yang said

"Wow that must have been hard" Weiss said 

"Yep but I killed it" yang said proudly 

"The dance where jaune wore a dress" ruby said laughing remembering him in the dress

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" jaune said jokingly while smiling 

"Yeah all good memories" yang 

"Well let's say the last one will shock all of you in here" zen said 

And finally, Ruby thinks back to her mother, her white cloak blowing in the wind as she overlooks a cliff watching a sunset. She then turns around, offering a warm smile. Her own Silver Eyes reflect back to her daughter's...

Ruby's own eyes then shine bright, the brightest it has ever been. A massive white light engulfs the area, turning the Leviathan to stone. The citizens of Argus and the Atlas military cheer as the Grimm threat has been nullified. Ruby's friends give proud smiles and Maria breathes a sigh of relief.

"Did she just think about mum" yang said 

Raven flick slightly at that but no one but zen noticed

"Why does she act like she does I know she care about yang and the others but refusing to admit or trying to Denied it is incredible stupid" zen thought before sighing 

"She did she really did and it was the finally push for her sliver eyes to activate" Weiss said 

"I'm so proud of you ruby" yang and summer said at the same time proud in their voices 

"Yeah we're all proud of you ruby" 

The light retracts back into Ruby's eyes, and she turns around to look at the city of Argus still standing. Suddenly, Ruby hears a stone crackling behind her. The Leviathan's head manages to move and tries to aim at Ruby.

Ruby: No...

Cordovin: I'll take it from here!!

Suddenly, Cordovin shows up in the Colossus, its arm cannon now detached. Everyone looks in shock. Without the weight of the cannon, the Colossus begins to run toward the semi-petrified Leviathan.

"How is is doing that?" Weiss said shocked 

"Well this Grimm is incredible old and powerful that yes it can be turned to stone but it won't stay like that forever" zen said 

"Okay so powerful Grimm won't last long when turned to stone but what about the wyvern it still frozen right" ruby said 

"Well I'm not sure if it still stone but it might be since it was the first time you used them and you used such a powerful blast that you lost consciousness for along time at most a week but probably two days" zen said 

"Is that cordovin she managed to escape" ruby said 

Cordovin: (smiling) After all, I was sworn to protect the people!

The Colossus' left hand then transforms into a giant drill. Cordovin uses the drill to destroy the Leviathan, causing it to dissipate. The people of Argus cheer while the Arc family looks on with stupefied expressions.

The Colossus then walks over to Ruby. Its cockpit opens up revealing Cordovin herself standing in a stern military manner.

"Yeah we did it thanks to Cordovin" ruby said 

"Maybe she isn't to bad after all" yang said 

"Yep let's see what she has to say" Weiss said 

Ruby: Thank you. And... I'm sorry.

Cordovin: The Atlas military can handle the stragglers.

Ruby: What, uh... What are you saying?

Cordovin: (smiling) I'm saying I don't think anyone would notice if one more ship went missing in my lengthy report.

Ruby smiles back at Cordovin, who then turns the mech around and runs off to join her men in taking down the remaining Grimm.

"She letting us take the airship" ruby said happy 

"Yeah that means we can get to atlas" Weiss said 

"Yeah let's go than" yang said 

The airship Ruby and her friends are in flies through the night sky.

Maria: We should have just enough fuel to make it.

Ruby: Thanks, Miss Calavera.

Qrow: Hey, Ruby. You did great out there today, kid. Just don't go giving me heart attacks like that again.

Qrow is about to take a drink from his flask, but ultimately decides not to. Ruby hugs her uncle.

Ruby: I love you, too.

"Yeah trying to give me heart attacks you brag" Qrow said 

"Please you'll be able to handle them" ruby said 

"Looks like I'm stopped drinking in the future" Qrow said 

"Yeah that a good thing" ruby said 

"Yep but I going to be hard to resist the urge it taking a lot out of me not to drink one" Qrow said 

"Don't worry you'll be able to handle it" yang said smirking 

"Yeah I know" Qrow said 

Qrow smiles at his niece as she walks away to join her friends.

Maria: You weren't half bad yourself today, Qrow.

Qrow: (smiles before sighing) I feel like they did all the heavy lifting.

Maria: But you were there to help when they asked for it, and you were there to catch them when they fell. Literally, if I recall.

Qrow: Thanks. You know, it was pretty incredible getting to see the Grimm Reaper in action.

"Yeah I didn't do a lot back there" Qrow said 

"Yeah but at least you help us" ruby said 

"Yeah uncle Qrow we really didn't do much either than one you definitely did was ruby will being a total badass" yang said 

"I'm not that amazing yang" ruby said 

"You took down a mech along with turning a leviathan into stone" Weiss said

"What about Oscar he landed the airship by himself" ruby said 

"Yeah that was awesome" jaune said 

"Thanks but I still don't think I did it alone" Oscar said 

Maria: Ha, you should have seen me when I was your age!

Qrow smiles as the two of them look out the cockpit's window to the night sky.

In the back of the aircraft, Weiss, Blake and Yang sit together.

Weiss: I'm sorry you went through that nightmare. But, I'm glad Yang was there for you in time.

Blake and Yang smile before the latter takes the cat Faunus' hand.

Yang: We were there for each other.

Nora: Took the words right out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help" Weiss said 

"It fine" Blake said 

Everyone then looks to Ruby.

Ruby: Hey, stop it!

Ren: You petrified a Leviathan... after diving down the barrel of a cannon!

Ruby: (laughs) Don't act like you all haven't done crazy stuff before! I mean, Oscar made a successful crash landing! He's a fourteen-year-old farm hand!

Jaune: That was seriously impressive.

Blake: We'd have been stranded without you.

"Really know there talking about it" ruby said

"Yeah but come one it was awesome" yang said

Oscar: I... thanks, but... I've been meaning to tell you guys... I didn't land the ship on my own.

Oscar thinks back to when the airship was about to crash land.

Oscar: We're gonna crash! We're gonna CRASH!!

Ozpin: Stay calm, it's going to be okay.

Nora: Ozpin took control?!

Oscar: No, he guided me... And then he was gone again...

"So ozpin helped Oscar crash land successfully" Weiss said 

"So he looking out for us" Oscar said 

"Yeah thanks to him we was able to defeat them grimm along with getting to atlas" ruby said 

Yang: Does that mean he's been watching us this whole time?

Oscar: I don't know, but... it at least means he was looking out for us.

Everyone ponders this revelation before Qrow speaks up.

Qrow: Hey, if you've never seen Atlas in person before, you don't wanna miss this.

Ruby and her friends walk up to the cockpit window.

Ruby: Is it weird that I'm sorta nervous?

Yang: No, I'll believe we've made it to Atlas when I see it.

"Yeah we made it to atlas" ruby cheered happy 

"Yeah but I want to know what it looks like us close" yang said 

"Trust me it looks amazing" Weiss said 

Weiss: Well... believe it.

The airship comes out of the clouds, and the floating city of Atlas is seen coming into view.

Nora: Wow!

Maria: You know, you make the trip up to Atlas over and over, but you never get used to that view. (her prosthetic eyes start to act up again) Oh, come on!

Weiss leans forward and has a nervous look on her face. Ruby notices this.

Ruby: Weiss, what is it?

"It looks beautiful" ruby said with other agreeing with her

"Why does Weiss look nervous?" ruby asked 

"I'm curios as well" Weiss said 

"Well you'll see" zen said 

Everyone looks up, and notice above the city of Atlas many Atlas Airships.

Weiss: The Atlas air fleet... I knew all of our ships were called back, but...

Qrow: They're set up like they're expecting an attack...

Suddenly, the radio turns on.

Atlas Air Control: Manta 5-1, welcome home...

"Why do you have them ready for an attack James" Qrow said 

"Well It seems I'm got even more nervous and paranoid than I'm right know" ironwood said 

In the Land of Darkness, Mercury Black is seen looking out the window in the meeting room. Emerald Sustrai then walks in.

Emerald: Mercury, I wanted to...

Suddenly, she notices Mercury's face has an expression of horror as he looks out the window. Emerald looks to where he's looking.

Emerald: What is she doing?

"It back to Salem hideout" ruby said

"Why does Mercury look so scared" jaune asked 

"Well once you see it you be scared to" zen said 

A Beringel is seen crawling out of one of the black, tar-like pits, with Salem herself standing close by. She then uses her magic as Nevermore wings suddenly sprout from the back of the Beringel. The Beringel gets used to its new appendages, before flying up to join many other Beringels also grafted with wings. Emerald and Mercury continue to watch in horror.

Hazel: There's an old saying.

The two notice Hazel Rainart enter the room and stand next to them.

Hazel: If you want something done right... do it yourself.

Salem looks up to the army of Grimm she has gathered, before turning around and using her magic on the black pools again, engulfing the entire scene...

"She just gave that Beringel nevermore wings" yang said shocked along with the others 

"Not a bad idea to give them nevermore wings" Salem said 

"So she create a Grimm army and she going to be coming after us by herself" ruby said horrified 

"Yay more problems to deal with" yang said sarcastically 

"So that the end of volume 6 so know we'll listen to about 3 to 4 songs than the trailer for volume 7 than watch all of volume 7 also all of get some sleep" zen said 

"Yeah I'm getting tired and sleepy right know" yang said

Everyone left to there rooms to sleep

(Okay so comment which songs you want them to listen to from the show any song from volume 1 to 6 and I will make them reaction to it)


	15. A/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

I'm wondering if you guys what another story where they react to the future where they older like in there twenties and if they are married or not so say who you want to be married also say the songs you want for them to react for this story the most will be in the story 

Thanks for 1768 read


	16. A/n

Okay the songs will be rising with four votes red like roses part 2 my personal pick this life is mine and indomitable along.

Also for the other with the most votes for my other book where they are older and married is ruby x Oscar with four votes nora x Ren Blake x yang with two votes with others 

Also I want to ask why do you ship them together?

Now time for some unpopular opinions I think I'm not sure 

i really don't like rose garden that much it really cute but personal I don't ship them along with bumbleby I really don't see the hype for them that much it would be more interesting to see ones like black sun,monochrome or even ladybug because they just seem more interesting than bumbleby also volume 4 and 5 weren't that bad yeah there where times it was boring but I don't see why they get so much hate anyway I do have more unpopular opinions but I don't want to rant about them also ship who you want because it your opinion also ozpin isn't that bad yeah he lied about things but he did do it for a really good reason and if I was in his position I would have do the same

Thanks and no hate for my opinions


	17. Songs/volume 7 trailer

Zen starts going around and banging on the doors to get wake everyone up

"Everyone get up now we’re going to react to songs and the trailer for volume 7" zen shouted 

Everyone starts complaining about being woken up 

"Come on" zen said 

Everyone starts walking out there rooms fully dressed in the outfits 

"Yeah yeah" yang said yawning 

"So what songs are we going to react" ruby asked 

"I need coffee" Weiss said 

"Oh yeah if you want coffee go over to that table it had coffee and tea only with food" zen said 

"Oh to answer your question ruby we will react to the songs called rising, indomitable, this life is mine and red like roses part 2 than the volume 7 trailer " zen said 

"What are the songs about?" Blake asked drinking tea and a tuna sandwich 

"Well rising I’m not sure with rising but my best guess is about continuing to go forward and to achieve victory indomitable is about the creator of your world and universe this life is mine is about weiss and red like roses part 2 is about ruby and how she tells about summer death" zen explained 

"What for red like roses why are you saying part two" ruby asked 

"Well there a part one of the song but we only going to listen to part 2" zen said 

"So a song about how ruby feels about mom death a song about our creator one about Weiss and the other one sounds cool" yang said 

"Yeah until you realise there all incredible sad except rising" zen thought 

"Anyway let’s start" zen said 

"Also please wait until song is other to talk” zen said 

Everyone nodded their heads and was silent 

Stay close, move fast  
The darkness cannot last  
No hope, no path  
But we've got a dream to catch  
And we cannot wait  
Trust the way we're made  
The sparrow's born to fly  
The mountains tower  
The river knows to reach the sea  
Rain will help the flowers be  
We're the same, you and me  
The lightning doesn't take advice from anyone  
The willow doesn't need to learn to stand  
As sun seeks day  
We'll find our way  
And we'll catch that dream together someday soon  
We're rising like the moon  
Stand firm, outlast  
We won't be beaten by the past  
One goal, one pact  
Looking forward, never back  
And we're on our way  
Love's the choice we made  
We're looking to the sky  
The light will guide us  
A rose will grow to be a sea  
From every life another leads  
By the way, we're meant to be  
The sky is turning black  
Light is fading fast  
But we don't surrender  
Shattering the night  
Radiant and bright  
Our might is splendor  
Shining forever  
We are paragons of virtue and glory  
Death can't find our endless story  
Infinite and unbound  
The lightning doesn't take advice from anyone  
The willow doesn't need to learn to stand  
As sun seeks day  
We'll find our way  
And we'll catch that dream together someday soon  
We're rising like the moon

Everyone looks at zen to see him dancing to the song 

Zen turns to them still dancing 

"What? It a good song" Zen said 

"Yeah it was a good song but you dancing to it was amazing" yang said 

"Yeah yeah well what did you think about it?" Zen asked 

"It was awesome but I heard it before some where" ruby said thinking 

"Well you did remember the intro you all saw that was the song from there" zen said 

"Oh yeah that where it was from" ruby said 

"Well it was good but who singing it?" Weiss asked 

"Well they are from my universe the one singing is Casey Williams a amazing singer" zen said 

"Thank you for telling me" Weiss said 

"Yeah anyway let’s get on to the next song" zen said 

I met a man  
He had a dream  
I tried to understand  
But nothing was what it seemed  
Sometimes, that's how gods roll  
We'd sit for hours  
He'd share his plans  
To build a universe  
And make every part by hand  
A big scheme with an infinite goal  
So I would watch and listen and try to learn  
As pieces and bits became whole  
But there is more going on than the work at hand  
What I learned had to do with the strength of the soul  
There's a light that shines  
And it's power is mine!  
Though our body's weak and breakable  
The spirit is indomitable!  
So, step by step  
And frame by frame  
A world's created  
Its map fashioned from a stain  
Just dream big then work 'til it grows  
I learned this lesson  
We can evolve  
Achieving anything  
As long as our heart's resolved  
Believing will make it so  
Though our lives are limited by years on Earth  
Our dreams won't be bound inside  
The goal's not to live forever  
'Cause eternity loves the creations of time  
There's a light that shines  
And it's power is mine!  
Though our body's weak and breakable  
The spirit is indomitable!  
Don't be afraid!  
Get up, get going  
A step everyday  
I'll meet you there  
When we strive, we transcend  
Even death cannot end our climb!  
I wasn't ready  
You can't prepare  
For the unthinkable  
For something that's so unfair  
It's cruel but that's how life goes  
But through the sadness  
Thousands of tears  
We see his message  
Sparkling and crystal clear  
Our work is larger than we know!  
There's a light that shines  
And it's power is mine!  
Though our body's weak and breakable  
The spirit is indomitable!

"So that song was bout our creator that was incredible sad" ruby said 

"Yeah but the lyrics I heard them we ruby used her sliver eyes powers" Blake said 

"Yea you did there where lyrics from this song at that moment" zen said 

"What happened to the creator of our universe" ruby asked 

"Well he is dead and his name was monty oum" zen said sadly 

"Oh okay" ruby said 

"One of the lyrics really confused me" weiss said 

"Yeah which one" zen asked already knowing what she going to ask 

“Well it was “it’s map fashioned from a stain” what does that mean?"Weiss asked 

"Well it funny actually remnant was actually created like that because of a ketchup stain" zen said smirking 

"What!" Weiss said 

Everyone else was shocked to hear that how remnant was created 

Zen just started laughing at them 

"It’s not funny" Weiss said 

"No it hilarious especially your reacts" zen said 

“Okay" Weiss said annoyed at zen still laughing 

"O-okay let’s start the next song which is about Weiss" zen said calming down 

Mirror  
Can you hear me?  
Do I reach you?  
Are you even listening?  
Can I get through?  
There's a part of me that's desperate for changes  
Tired of being treated like a pawn  
But there's a part of me that stares back  
From inside the mirror  
Part of me that's scared I might be wrong  
That I can't be strong  
I've been afraid  
Never standing on my own  
I let you be the keeper of my pride  
Believed you when you told me  
I was nothing on my own  
Listen when I say  
I swear it here today  
I will not surrender  
This life is mine!  
Amazing how you conquered me  
Chained me in servility  
And made me see  
The world the way you told me to  
But I was young, and didn't have a  
Way to know the truth  
Born to live your legacy  
Existing just to fill your needs  
A casualty of this so-called "family"  
That you have turned into a travesty  
But I don't intend to suffer any longer  
Here's where your dominion falls apart  
I'm shattering the mirror  
That kept me split in pieces  
That stood between my mind and my heart  
This is where I'll start  
I'm not your pet  
Not another thing you own  
I was not born guilty of your crimes  
Your riches and your influence  
Can't hold me anymore  
I won't be possessed  
Burdened by your royal test  
I will not surrender  
This life is mine!  
Shame that it took so long  
To rescue me  
From the guilt you used  
To tie me to your family tree  
I guess your training failed  
You're not in charge, I'm free  
Your patriarchal prison won't hold me  
Now this conversation's finally over  
Mirror Mirror, now we're done  
I've pulled myself together now  
My mind and heart are one  
Finally one!  
I'm not your pet  
Not another thing you own  
I was not born guilty of your crimes  
Your riches and your influence  
Can't hold me anymore  
I won't be possessed  
Burdened by your royal test  
I will not surrender  
This life is mine!

"Okay that music started so sad but pick up like that" yang said 

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked worried about Weiss along with everyone else 

"Yes I’m fine ruby and that what I thought when I was at my house" Weiss said 

"Weiss don’t worry we make sure you can live your life like you want" ruby said hugging Weiss 

"Yeah and if he try’s to control you again kick him in the balls" yang said 

"Yang!" Weiss shouted still being hugged by ruby 

"What?" Yang said 

"Yang you read my mind" zen said going over to yang and high-fiving her 

"I’m sorry I couldn’t help you Weiss" winter thought 

"Okay let’s go to the next song but be prepared for a amazing but incredible sad song" zen said 

I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute  
Couldn't bear another day without you in it  
All of the joy that I had known for all my life  
Was stripped away from me the minute that you died  
To have you in my life was all I ever wanted  
But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted  
Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted  
No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this  
I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone  
I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong  
How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?  
Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day  
It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending  
Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending  
This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well  
There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell  
I know you didn't plan this  
You tried to do what's right  
But in the middle of this madness  
I'm the one (I'm the one, I'm the one)  
You left to win this fight  
Red like roses  
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer  
To the emptiness and sadness  
That has come to take the place of you  
I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness  
You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness  
Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute  
Make you understand the reasons why I did it  
I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered  
Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered  
I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to  
And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you  
I never planned that I would leave you there alone  
I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home  
And all the times I swore that it would be okay  
Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray  
This bedtime story ends with misery ever after  
The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter  
I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do  
I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you  
I know you've lived a nightmare  
I caused you so much pain  
But, baby, please don't do what I did  
I don't want (I don't want, I don't want)  
You to waste your life in vain  
Red like roses  
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer  
To the emptiness and sadness  
That has come to take the place of you  
You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood  
You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would  
Would I change it if I could?  
It doesn't matter how  
The petals scatter now  
Every nightmare just discloses  
It's your blood that's red like roses  
And no matter what I do  
Nothing ever takes the place of you  
Red like roses  
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer  
To the emptiness and sadness  
That has come to take the place of you

Everyone was shocked at the song because how sad 

"Ruby are you okay" yang asked ruby 

Ruby was staring down at the ground thinking "did mum not what me to become a huntress" 

"Ruby I’m sorry" summer said going to ruby and hugging her 

"Mom don’t you want me to become at huntress" ruby said 

"No I didn’t want you involved with Salem and the war that going on and I’m proud of you wanting to become a huntress I’m sorry for abandoning you and yang" summer said 

"It’s okay Mom we don’t hate you for it" yang said hugging both ruby and summer 

"I’m really selfish for only thinking about myself not the others affected about your death" ruby said

"Ruby yes you are selfish for this but who wouldn’t be selfish you lose some you loved anyone would be the same take yang for example she was selfish because she want to side anything about raven that she went looking for her and put you in danger because of it everyone is selfish we it comes to love ones don’t start hating yourself for that but move forward and carry on with your life and try to help the ones affected by her death and you are also incredible selfless as well you worry about your teammates but keep your emotions and feelings hidden so they don’t worry about you" zen said 

"Okay" ruby said 

"Okay so how about we see the trailer for volume 7 and look at your new outfits and upgrade weapons" zen said 

"Yeah okay but mainly the weapons that I’m excited about" ruby said

The events of the Leviathan's attack on Argus as Ironwood begins to speak.

Ironwood: Many have described these as uncertain times.

Now Ruby is shown using her powers on the Leviathan as she speaks up.

Ruby Rose: I'm trying to do what I think is best. But, I really can't tell if what's best is what's right

Ruby's Group now continues to approach Atlas.

Weiss Schnee: This isn't right.

Blake Belladonna: This whole city, it just seems awful.

"Is that ironwood voice and ruby voices" yang said

"James you sound terrible in the future" Qrow said 

"Yes let’s hope it isn’t to bad" ironwood said 

"What does ruby mean by that?" Yang asked

"Well you’ll see in the future" zen said 

Mantle is shown to be patrolled by Atlesian Knight's and a man throws a trashcan against a monitor.

Lie Ren: So, what do we do?

Ruby Rose: Well we didn't come this far to fail now!

Suddenly several Centinels emerge from the ground in a cavern and the group readies themselves to fight Sabyrs as Ironwood speaks.

Ironwood: Until now, I believed it was impossible to truly turn the tide against Salem.

"Oh god it horrible there" Weiss said 

"What the hell happened James" Qrow said 

"I don’t exactly know but I know I was going to do this but I didn’t know it would get this bad" ironwood said

"What does that mean you have a plan?" Qrow asked 

"You’ll find out in the future so ironwood no telling them your plan" zen said 

The group starts to make short work of the incoming Sabyrs.

Ironwood: We find ourselves in the position of needing a new approach.

The group continues to fight Grimm at several different locations in a mine until they come face to face with a Geist.

Ironwood: She will keep returning stronger and stronger unless we destroy her.

"Yeah we need to stop her but destroying her out of the question thanks to her being immortal" yang said 

"Yeah let’s see what his plan is" ruby said

Now, it cuts to Ironwood, who has grown a beard, and Ruby having a conversation.

Ruby Rose: Tell us how we can help.

More exciting music plays as Team RWBY jumps down from a Manta.

RWBY VOLUME 7

"Wow James you grow a beard but it does suit you" Qrow said 

"I think that the first time you compliment me Qrow" ironwood said 

"Yeah don’t get used to it" Qrow said 

"Is that our new outfits they look incredible but Blake I’m so happy I’m not the only one with short hair on our team now" ruby said excited 

"Yeah why did you cut it short not that I’m saying it looks bad but why?" Yang said 

"I don’t know but probably has to do with about forgetting my pas" Blake said 

"What?" Yang asked

"Yang when some girls cut there hair short they trying to forget the past and I doing so will cut there hair" zen said 

"Okay" yang said 

Qrow Branwen: I was honestly expecting things to go a lot rougher.

The whole group is suddenly ensnared as an unknown individual takes the Relic of Knowledge from Ruby.

"Me and my big mouth I just had to say that didn’t I" Qrow said 

"No who has the relic" ruby said nervously 

"Calm down the people who have the relic work for ironwood so it completely safe for now" zen said and the end part quietly

"So that the end of all that so let’s watch rwby volume 7" zen said


	18. A/n

I'm starting to do roseverse and rwbyverse again so suggest what you want them to react too it can be anything You like fanfics or tv shows or movies you want them to react to and also who you want as the characters


	19. A/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

I'm starting to do roseverse and rwbyverse again so suggest what you want them to react too it can be anything You like fanfics or tv shows or movies you want them to react to and also who you want as the characters


	20. The greatest kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Hey let's get started on volume 7 episode 1 everyone" zen said

"Yeah let's see what happens" ruby said excited 

"Yeah and let's see how bad it is in mantle" Weiss said 

"Anyway first off let me put up Halloween decorations up because only eight more days until Halloween and ruby birthday" zen said making Halloween decorations appear everywhere like pumpkins and others things

"Why are you setting them up now it eight days away" Weiss said 

"Well because someone is to lazy to do it any other time" zen said looking at the author 

"Yeah yeah stop breaking the fourth wall and get back to showing them the future" author said 

"Fuck you" zen said putting a middle finger at the author 

"Who is he talking to?" Yang asked 

"No idea but it's weird" ruby said with everyone agreeing 

"Now listen her zen if you don't get on with the future I'm going to tell them your most embarrassing secret" author threatened zen 

"Okay okay let's start the episode" zen said 

"Okaaay" ruby said 

Manta airships patrol the skies around the City of Atlas, keeping in communication with each other over radio. As Maria Calavera pilots the group's stolen Manta toward the city, they receive radio contact.

Atlas Air Traffic Female: Manta 5-1. Welcome home. Please continue your approach to Atlas docking bay Omega-12. A security team will meet you there. Over.

Ruby Rose and the others aboard Manta 5-1 look around at the large military air fleet surrounding the kingdom's capital.

Ruby: I don't understand. What's happening here?

Qrow: I don't know.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see" Weiss said 

"Yeah but it still weird that it looks like it getting ready for a war" ruby said 

"Yeah" yang said 

Jaune: But we are here. We got the lamp to Atlas, so I guess we land and get some answers.

Weiss: I'm not so sure. I've never seen our forces deployed so aggressively before. If we land in a stolen ship, there's no way the security team will let us anywhere near Ironwood. They might even take me back to my father.

Blake Belladonna gains a saddened look, while Ruby and Yang Xiao Long look at each other, uncertain of what to do.

Blake: So...

Weiss, having gotten an idea, suddenly looks up.

Weiss: Winter!

"It just has to more difficult than it should be" Blake said 

"Yes and I rather not go back to my father" Weiss said 

"Well Weiss let's say you will love the future because of something that happens to your father" zen said happily 

"Yeah we can get help from winter" Weiss said happily

Winter looked at Weiss and back at the screen to see what happens 

"Oh yes let's trust winter someone who follows every order from James no matter what happens" Qrow said 

"You be quiet before I kill you" winter said 

"Come on then" Qrow said smirking 

"Oh my god will you to just shut up already and have hate sex or something jeez" zen said 

"W-What!?" Winter shouted and embarrassed 

"Why would that ever happen?" Qrow said annoyed 

"Oh please it happened in others universes where to people have hate sex and then they just stop fighting as much and you too do have a lot of sexual tension" zen said winking at them

"No no no never happening" Weiss said disgusted 

"Yeah rather not know that" ruby said 

"That is horrifying I rather die then ever doing that with him" winter said in disgust 

"I actually agree with the ice queen for once which is shocking I rather die than doing that with her" Qrow said disgust

"Okay okay let's just get back to watching the future" zen said 

"Good I don't want to hear this anymore" Weiss and ruby said 

"Well it not that bad right?" Blake said 

"Yes yes it is your just a perverted kitty Blake" yang said 

"I-I'm not perverted" Blake said blushing slightly 

Tai yang and summer and raven where just laughing at Qrow

"Fuck you guys" Qrow said annoyed 

Weiss brings out her Scroll.

Weiss: (to Maria) Put some distance between us and the fleet.

Maria: You don't have to tell me twice.

As Weiss walks to the back of the ship, Maria steers the ship toward Mantle. As people wander the streets of Mantle, the group looks over the city through the Manta's windows. They fly past a giant screen on the side of a skyscraper. Ironwood's voice comes from the screen, catching Ruby and Yang's attention.

Ironwood: ...cannot express our appreciation enough. Many describe these as uncertain times, and while that may be the case for the rest of the world, I can tell you what is certain. The Kingdom of Atlas will remain strong, and it will remain safe. That is my promise.

"Well shit James you look really tired and a lot worse than in the trailer" Qrow said 

"Yes I'm tired Qrow and I'm afraid of what will happen if you tell me the truth about Salem and oz" ironwood said 

"Why?" Qrow asked 

"I was losing hope Qrow" ironwood said 

Qrow was silent after that 

Ruby and Yang look saddened.

Yang: General Ironwood. He looks...

Ruby: Tired.

Qrow: James, what have you been doing?

Four Atlesian Knight-200s are seen walking down a street in Mantle, while civilians around them complain about their presence.

Civilian 1: Ugh, not these again.

Civilian 2: Why can't they just leave us be?

A small drone floats along a sidewalk, while a pair of small children hide in an alley. One of the children picks up a rock and throws it at the drone, which spins around to look, prompting the children to hide against the wall. Weiss sadly stares out of Manta 5-1's window with her Scroll in her palm. Her Scroll is set to call Winter, who does not answer.

"It seems mantle really hates what happening to it" ruby said 

"Yes but I'm not concerned about what they think about me along as I keep them safe" ironwood said 

Weiss: This isn't right. None of this is right.

Once again, the stolen Manta receives contact over the radio.

Atlas Air Traffic Female: Manta 5-1, we've noticed a detour in your route. You are to make your way to docking bay Omega 12 immediately. Do you copy? Over.

Maria: We're kind of running out of time here, kids.

Yang: We need to ditch the ship.

Qrow: Agreed. Get lost in Mantle and buy ourselves some time.

Weiss: I'm telling you, my sister can take us to Ironwood.

"Good thing we can buy time but we really need to get the relic to atlas" Qrow said

"Yeah I don't that going to happen" Blake said

"Why?" Weiss said 

"You think your sister would of pick up the scroll as soon as she saw it was you calling her" Blake said 

Blake, who has been staring out of a window, looks over her shoulder and speaks up.

Blake: Uh, Weiss?

Weiss walks over to Blake's side and looks out the window with her as a familiar voice plays from a giant screen.

Winter: A reminder.

Weiss: Huh?

Winter: Failure to cooperate with Atlas military personnel is a punishable offense. If your sector is under lockdown...

"Yep know it wasn't a good idea" Qrow said 

"No there something wrong" Weiss said 

"I think it best you listen to him Weiss" winter said 

Weiss was shocked along with the others 

"Okay who are you and where the actual ice queen" Qrow said suspicious

"Shut it" winter said annoyed 

Weiss: (shocked) Winter?

Qrow: No offense, Weiss. I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore.

Weiss tenses her shoulders and turns to Qrow, fists clenched.

Weiss: There's obviously something very wrong. If we can just talk to her, then we--

Qrow: Look, I'm not even sure we should be talking to Ironwood until we know exactly what's going on with Mantle.

Weiss: But--

Maria: Everyone, calm down. (sighs) I know someone who can help with both.

Atlas Air Traffic Female: (angry) Manta 5-1, you are to make your--

Maria: (shutting off the radio, annoyed) Geez, lady, take a hint!

"Maria always stop the arguing" ruby said 

"Yeah but it a good thing like zen said what the point in fighting among ourself when we have to deal with Salem" Blake said 

"Well I'm thankful for a least one of you listening to me" zen said 

"Wow she doesn't give up does she" yang said 

"Who is this person" ruby asked 

"Well this person is a genius and you better be thankful toward him because they made your robot arm and something even more important along with others" zen said 

"Really well I better thank him in the future" yang said 

"What's that even more important thing?" Ruby asked 

"Well let's say you be really happy when you see it" zen said 

"Okay" ruby said excited 

After landing the stolen Manta in Mantle, Maria cautiously exits an alley by slowly shuffling along with her cane. When she sees the coast is clear, she picks up her cane and walks normally, and everyone else exits the alley with her. In the distance, a small group of Atlas soldiers run down a street in the direction that Maria and the others came from.

Soldier: It landed over there, let's go!

The group begins walking through Mantle together. Trucks drive past, and Atlesian Knight-200s stand on various sidewalks. A small child places a poster of a white-haired woman on a street lamp. There is a hologram board displaying news articles with the following headlines:

"Well we got anyway from them" yang said in relief 

"Yeah let's see where she leads us" Weiss said 

"Let's see these news articles it might help us" Blake said 

"Missing Journalist Found Slain"

"Election Imminent  
Mantle Hometown Hero vs Atlesian Tycoon"

"Embargo: The Right Call?  
Pressure and Criticism Continues to Mount on Council"

"Outer Wall Damaged  
Resources Stalled"

The group walks past a garage with graffiti art reading "Show Your Teeth"

"So someone was murdered and the outer wall are resources stalled what happening" Weiss said 

"Along with elections for a council seat?" Blake said 

"You're correct Blake there is election and it's Jacques vs someone you'll see in the future" zen said 

"My father running for a seat that is terrible" Weiss said 

"Yeah I think everyone agree with you there Weiss" yang said 

Maria: Come on now, hurry! It shouldn't be much of a walk.

Jaune: Is this many soldiers normal?

Weiss: No. At least, I didn't think so.

At the back of the group, Yang notices a whirring sound and stops to take a look.

Yang: Huh?

There is a small drone hovering to her right. The camera part of the drone lifts up, focused on her. When Yang shrugs it off and resumes walking, the drone follows her. She stops again and looks at it in surprise and confusion. As she leans in to take a closer look, the drone takes a photograph of her face with a bright flash, which Yang recoils from. In response, Yang kicks the drone, knocking it out of the air and causing it to tumble into the street, where it is struck by a car.

"Well done yang" Weiss said 

"Well I'm sorry but you would have done the same if it did it to you" yang said 

"Well okay I would of down the same" Weiss said 

Yang: (cringing at the drone's destruction) Ooh...

Yang turns to see everyone else in the group staring at her. She awkwardly shifts her posture with a sheepish smile.

Yang: Maybe we should pick up the pace.

Everyone resumes walking.

Maria: You have to remember, the Kingdom had just lost the Great War. The people of Mantle needed a sign of a brighter future, and that sign was Atlas. After all, a home in the clouds is as bright as it gets.

"Wow just wow yang" Weiss said 

Yang just smiled 

"Know we are getting a history lesson" yang said 

They look up at the City of Atlas, while the earlier broadcast from Winter plays once again nearby. A pair of trucks drive by with miners, covered in black material, sitting in the beds. Posters depicting a white-haired woman are plastered across one of the buildings that the trucks pass, with the text "PROTECT MANTLE" printed on them.

Winter: We are here for your safety. Thank you for your cooperation.

Blake and Nora Valkyrie watch the second truck as it drives by.

Nora: (crossing her arms and looking away) Unless you're the one having to look up at it.

Blake: This whole city, it just seems awful.

"Yeah it seems awful" Blake said 

"Yeah it does" yang said 

A drunken voice calls out from nearby.

Drunk Mann: Yeah?

The drunk man comes stumbling down from a porch.

Drunk Mann: You don't like it here? There's plenty of space out in the tundra.

Blake: (sighs) Sorry, I didn't mean to--

Drunk Mann: Atlas is the greatest Kingdom in the world, alright?!

Ruby: (stepping forward to confront him) Hey!

Blake steps forward ahead of Ruby, speaking quietly to her.

Blake: We can't cause a scene.

"Great a drunk person who just had to get offended" zen said 

"Thanks for trying to help me ruby" Blake said 

"No probably Blake" ruby said 

The drunk man's equally drunk buddy speaks up.

Drinking Buddy: The embargo... The embargo's got us in a rough patch. But it'll blow over, you'll see.

Drunk Mann: (loudly) We try and help the other Kingdoms, and this is what happens? I say let 'em rot!

Blake: (disingenuous) I apologize. I didn't mean to insult you.

The drunk man spits on the ground, glaring at Blake.

Drunk Mann: Stupid Faunus like you wouldn't unders--

"Okay can we do something to him" weiss said 

Blake looked down at what he said 

"Don’t worry he gets what he deserves" zen said 

"Good" yang said

He looks down to unscrew his flask and pauses when he sees a black glyph beneath his feet. His glasses hover off his face as his eyes widen in surprise. The glyph flings him into the air, and he falls into a dumpster in the nearby alley, his glasses and flask accompanying him soon after. Yang, Nora, Blake and Ruby stare at the dumpster, then turn to see Weiss pointing Myrtenaster where the man had been standing.

Weiss: (with a shrug and a smile) It was worth it.

"Yeah Weiss" ruby said 

"Well that was satisfying" Weiss said 

The group flees while a pair of Atlesian Knight-200s investigate. The man's drinking buddy hurries down from the porch and looks around in thought, before reaching out toward the girls.

Drinking Buddy: Hey, wait! (running after them) You're-- That was--

The drinking buddy trips and collapses to the sidewalk. Winter's broadcast is heard playing once again.

Winter: We are here for your safety. Thank you for your cooperation.

"I think he recognised you Weiss" yang said 

"Yeah probably thanks to my glyphs" Weiss said 

"Okay that broadcast it really annoying" Qrow said 

The group approaches a building with a glowing green plus symbol above its front door. The side door opens, and a Faunus with a prosthetic arm exits, waving cheerfully to the man who speaks to her from inside.

Pietro: And no more heavy-lifting, yah hear?

Maria: Ah, it's good to see you again, old friend.

An older man is sitting behind the desk, shuffling things around in a drawer. Maria clears her throat, startling him, and he lifts his head to look at her, shutting the drawer. Maria smiles at him.

"Who that?" Ruby asked 

"Well that man is called Pietro" zen said 

"Well he seems nice" ruby said 

Pietro: Ah, yes, yes. (pushing a stack of papers aside) Have we met?

Ren: (as he enters) Well, this is off to a fantastic start.

Maria: Cybernetic optical implants. (pointing to her eyes) You adjust them. Every ten years or so?

He stares at her for a few moments before throwing his hands cheerfully into the air.

Pietro: Maria!

The robotic chair he is sitting in begins walking out from behind the desk.

"He forgot about her" yang said 

"Well he does seem old and it natural for that to happen" Weiss said 

"Yeah and every ten years is a long time" Blake said 

"Oh my that is awesome" ruby said excited 

"Yeah it does seem cool" yang said 

Pietro: Yes, with the cybernetic optical implants! I adjust them every ten years or so.

He offers his hand to her and leads her to an examination table.

Pietro: (laughing) Oh wow, has it been that long already?

Maria: Ah, I know. I age like a fine wine. Would've been here sooner if I hadn't run into these jokers. At the time, I thought they might need my guidance while fighting a little old Sphinx.

Pietro: Oh, did they?

Maria: No, no. They had much more complicated issues.

"Wow thanks Maria" yang said sarcastically 

"Well i kinda of did need her guidance with my sliver eyes" ruby said 

"Yeah it is thanks to her ruby could use her sliver eyes to deafest the leviathan" yang said 

Qrow: (clears his throat) And this is?

Maria: So impatient. I didn't think I'd need to introduce one of Atlas' finest minds.

Yang: Working in a place like this?

The building creaks, and a ceiling tile falls to the floor.

Maria: He likes to keep a low profile. Something I've come to realize none of you know anything about.

Pietro: You can call me Pietro.

"That is to put it lightly" Qrow said 

"He much love a low profile for working in there" yang said 

Maria: Finest heart, too. This pharmacy is just where he volunteers when he's not building the future of Atlas alongside Ironwood, up in the clouds.

Pietro: Oh, it's stuffy up there. Down here, I get to help the locals and have a little fun. I'm currently working on shoes that make you dance. Wanna try 'em on?

Nora: (excitedly) YES!

Yang: (stepping in) Before we get to that, we were wondering if you could help us. We came to Atlas hoping to talk to General Ironwood, but um...

"He really is nice I like him" ruby said 

"Well you’ll like him even more when you find out what he built" zen said 

"Come just tell me" ruby pleaded 

"No" zen said

"Shoes that make you dance sign me up" Nora said 

Blake: What exactly has been happening here?

Pietro: (coughs) Well, the Fall of Beacon took a toll on all of us. James was no different. I couldn't tell you exactly what it was he saw there, but it changed him. He's...

Qrow: He's scared.

Pietro: Paranoid would be the more appropriate term. You have to understand, it wasn't just the Grimm. Someone completely dismantled Atlas security code, made it their play-thing, and made us look like traitors to some and buffoons to everyone else. Whoever managed to do that is either a genius or one of our own. I fear the answer may be both, and so does the general.

"So you’re paranoid thanks to everything that happened at beacon" Qrow said 

"Well we did find out who it was" ironwood said angrily

"Yeah and now he is in atlas or mantle" yang said 

Ren: Maybe Atlas isn't as safe as we thought.

Oscar: After we came all this way, we can't just leave, can we?

Weiss: (stepping forward) How does the council feel about all of this? Or Winter Schnee? Do you know anything about her?

Pietro: Well, the council's so scared, they'll agree to whatever he wants. Though, some representatives from Mantle... Wait, you're... You're Weiss Schnee!

"So the council scared so they agree with ironwood" Qrow said 

"He knows what is he going to do?" Weiss asked 

Weiss gasps and steps back, with her friends looking nervous.

Yang: (stepping forward with her prosthetic arm outstretched) Wait, what was it that you were trying to say about Mantle?

Pietro: (looking at the prosthetic) You painted it.

Yang: (withdrawing her arm, confused) What?

Ruby: Is everything okay?

Pietro: You're Team RWBY!

The Team RWBY girls look at each other in confusion.

"So he made my arm" yang said 

"Yep" zen said 

"How does he know us though?" ruby asked 

"Well you’ll find out how he knows you" zen said 

Ruby: You know us?!

Pietro: Oh, my girl, I do. I most certainly do. And I feel like such a dunce for not recognizing you sooner. My daughter's told me so much about you.

Ruby: Your... daughter?

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of an alarm and people screaming. Outside, civilians are running, and the lights from the street lamps have turned red.

"You did it again where you jump up and do that little pose with your arms stretch out" yang said 

"Who his daughter?" Ruby said 

"Ruby be patient" Weiss said 

"Great trouble" jaune said 

Jaune: Ah, trouble.

The group runs outside.

Pietro: (reaching out to them) Wait!

Everyone in the group draws their weapons. Upon drawing her katana, Blake looks at the broken blade, exhaling sharply before folding the blade down to wield it as a gun.

Oscar: I guess the city defenses aren't doing much.

Nora: (glancing at Ren) Somehow, that doesn't surprise me.

Down the road from them, growling is heard, and an Atlesian Knight-200 is thrown against a lamp post.

Jaune: Hm?

"How can they get in there so easily?" Nora asked 

"Well it’s because of the wall but ironwood does have a good reason for it" zen said 

"Let’s hear this reason than" Nora said 

"You’ll find out in the future" zen said 

"Though robots are useless most of the time" Qrow said 

Another robot is thrown, and three more back up into view, shooting at Sabyrs, which tackle and destroy them one by one.

Ruby: Well, we didn't come this far to fail now!

Ruby changes Crescent Rose into scythe form and aims the sniper barrel toward the Sabyrs, which finish destroying the Atlesian Knight-200s and charge toward her and her friends. Everyone readies their weapons. Yang charges forth using recoil from her gauntlet, followed by Ren launching himself forward.

Nora: (gasps) Hey!

"There the fight from the trailer" yang said 

"Hey don’t charge without me!" Nora said 

Getting an idea, Nora looks at Jaune, who looks startled. She uses Magnhild to pole vault toward Jaune, who puts up his shield in response, allowing her to land on it. She then kicks off from his shield, launching herself. After Yang uppercuts a Sabyr, Ren lands on another one's back, stabbing his guns' blades into it, and it leaps into the air to knock him off, only for Nora to slam it to the ground with her hammer. Jaune beheads a Sabyr, and when a second one leaps at him, he blocks with his shield and stabs it just above its collarbone.

Qrow slices two Sabyrs in half, leans back to dodge a third as it attempts to tackle him. He transforms Harbinger into scythe mode and uses it to hook the Grimm as it makes another attempt to tackle him. As he finishes spinning his scythe, he plants its blade into the ground and punches another Sabyr in the head, then uppercuts it into the air. He then kicks Harbinger upward, catches it, straightens the blade, impales the Sabyr, and slices another one that leaps at him from behind the deceased Sabyr's smoke.

"Yeah some awesome fighting" yang said 

"Really yang really" Weiss said 

"It most of the time boring without it" yang said 

"Jaune you got a lot better at fighting" ruby said 

"Yeah I’m surprise myself" jaune said 

"Don’t be jaune wait until in the future let’s say there is some thirsty moms" zen said

While Qrow shoots at more Sabyrs, another one turns its attention to Oscar. It charges him, and he leaps into the air and stabs at its skull with Ozpin's cane. While he watches it die, another one leaps at him from behind, only to be sniped by Ruby, who smiles and nods to Oscar.

Ruby transforms her rifle back into scythe mode and runs forward. As a Sabyr leaps at her, she does a flip and slices it in half. She continues running, fires Crescent Rose, and begins using her Semblance to speed down the street, before appearing to split into three blurs of red that go around a Sabyr, which splits apart with a roar. The blurs converge and transform back into Ruby, who stabs the tip of her scythe into the asphalt, swinging forward on it and landing on the ground. She fires Crescent Rose and lets go of it, sending it spinning through a Sabyr and into the air. She leaps onto and kicks off of another Sabyr, spinning and catching her scythe. She fires Crescent Rose to keep up momentum and slams the blade into the ground, sending out a shockwave that takes out two more Sabyrs.

"Oscar getting better at fighting now that great" ruby said 

"Thanks for the save as well ruby" Oscar said 

"No probably" ruby said 

"Well kiddo you got better at fighting along with everyone else" Qrow said 

After Weiss slices through a Sabyr, four more come running toward her from another street. She casts four black glyphs, using them to levitate the Grimm. As they flail helplessly in the air, Ren leaps from Sabyr to Sabyr, cutting each of them in half. Meanwhile, another Sabyr attempts to run up behind Yang while she finishes one off, only to be shot by Blake, who smiles and nods to Yang.

Suddenly, another Sabyr leaps into the air behind Blake, who gasps and turns to face it. Before she can fight back, a green laser fires from the sky, cutting the Grimm in half. More lasers shoot from above, striking down the remaining Grimm. The alarms throughout the city stop, and the street lamps change back to their normal color. Everyone watches as a figure with long hair flies into view, with green jets coming from her feet. She twirls in the air and slowly descends. Pietro and Maria walk outside to join the group, while Ruby stares at the girl before gasping and gaining a look of recognition.

"Thanks yang" Blake said 

"No problem Blake" yang said

"We work well together Weiss" ren said 

"Yes we do" weiss said nodding

"Wait is that penny!" Ruby shouted 

"Yep" zen said 

"Yay I can finally see penny again" ruby said excited

Ruby: Penny!

Pietro: Darling, why don't you say hello to your friends?

Penny turns to look in the direction her father's voice came from. Upon seeing Ruby, she gasps and her eyes shine with joy. Ruby smiles and puts her weapon away. Penny leans forward a little.

Penny: Sal...

Ruby: (confused) Huh?

Penny lowers to one knee as a high-pitched charging noise is heard.

Penny: U...

Ruby: (nervous) Uh...?

Penny begins gleefully sprinting toward Ruby at high speed.

Penny: Tations!!!

"What that means Pietro is penny father" Weiss said 

"So he built and created her" ruby said 

"Okay that was actually adorable" yang said 

"What is she doing?" Ruby asked nervous 

"she running full speed at Me ruby said nervously 

Penny leaps and activates her jets, rocketing forward and tackling Ruby, who flails her hands around in front of her and screams, eyes wide. Upon crashing to the ground, Ruby groans in pain. Everyone else puts their weapons away and approaches the pair. Penny pops back up onto her feet, while Ruby slowly rises with her hand on her head.

"That had to hurt" yang said wincing

"It’s a good thing you had aura" Weiss said 

"Yeah"ruby said 

Penny: It is such a pleasure to see you all again!

Ruby: (tearfully) Penny, I... I-I thought you...

Pietro: Died? (riding his chair over to Penny's side) I guess, in a manner of speaking, she did. But we were able to recover her core from Amity Arena once it had made its way back to Atlas. It took me some time, but...

Penny: I'm as good as new! Better, even! And now I'm the official protector of the city!

"Yep your hurt badly then" yang said 

"I’m surprised she doesn’t have broken ribs" Blake said 

"Well I’m happy she alive and she the protecter of mantle" ruby said happily 

Pietro: That's my girl. We're not going to let a little ripping to shreds stop us, are we? (laughs, then coughs)

Penny: No sir! (knocking on her head with a clanking sound)

Weiss: This is...

Blake: Strangely wholesome.

Yang: Sounds like Penny to me.

Penny excitedly grabs Ruby's shoulders.

"That the penny we all now" yang said agreeing with her future self 

"What wrong with Pietro?" Ruby asked worried 

"Well it comes at a price to make penny and you’ll find out in the future" zen said 

Penny: We have so many things to catch up about. I cannot wait!

Just as Penny finishes her sentence with a grin, the city's alarms begin blaring again.

Penny: (without changing her demeanor) It seems we will have to wait.

Penny bounces backward and salutes. As she charges her jets and then rockets off into the sky, she continues speaking quickly to Ruby even as she takes off.

"No I want to catch up with penny" ruby said 

"Ruby she has to help them" Weiss said 

"I know" ruby said sadly 

"It still funny that she didn’t change her demeanour" Weiss said 

Penny: Let's talk more later! I can't wait to hear about all of your adventures and tell you how I have been and I am just very excited about the whole experience!!

Nora: I can't tell if I completely understand what's going on or have, like, a million questions.

Pietro: (on his way back to the pharmacy) And thankfully, I have about a thousand answers. But let's get out of this weather first.

Maria: (following Pietro) I have absolutely no idea who that child was. Is she important somehow?

"Yes answer to all our questions" Nora said 

"She so confused" yang said 

Jaune: That was unexpected.

Ren: Never a dull moment.

Qrow: But I wouldn't say unwelcome. I was honestly expecting things to go a lot rougher.

"Yep unexpected but I think I know what going to happen know" jaune said 

"Yeah we are going to get captured" ruby said 

The group begins following Maria and Pietro. However, as they walk, Ren senses something behind them. Before anyone can react, several bolases wrap around Nora, Oscar, Jaune and Ren, the spheres at the ends of the ropes locking into place with Gravity Dust. Blake turns to look back at the commotion, just in time for all of Team RWBY to be caught. As Ruby lands, the Relic of Knowledge comes unhooked from her belt and clatters to the ground. Qrow draws his sword and looks for their unseen enemy, before being captured himself. Five uniform-clad people come out of hiding and surround the group.

"Great so let’s see who got us" Qrow said annoyed 

Clover: Good work, team.

Oscar: Hey! What's going on?!

Qrow: Hey, pal! I'm a licensed Huntsman! Just helped save everyone?

Clover looks down at Qrow, twirling a horseshoe on his finger. He puts the horseshoe away and picks up Qrow's weapon. The other uniformed operatives begin gathering everyone else's weapons, while Atlesian Knight-200s approach, and the operatives hand the confiscated weapons to the robots. Clover then approaches Ruby, picks up the Relic, and looks at it.

Clover: Hm. Let's get them loaded into the next transport.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked

"Well you will find out soon" zen said 

"Hey don’t just ignore me" Qrow said 

"He got the relic but zen did say they work with ironwood so that is good" Weiss said 

"Well I’m going to apologise for what happening to you, I’m sorry" ironwood said 

Ruby: Please! We were just trying to help!

Pietro: What is the meaning of this? (coughs) What are the Ace-Ops even doing down here in Mantle?

Ruby: Ace-Ops?

Clover: Doctor, good to see you. Well, we heard a report of an unauthorized ship making an unauthorized landing, followed by an unauthorized use of weapons by unlicensed Huntsmen.

"Ace-ops?" Ruby asked 

"Well they are the most elite huntsman in atlas" zen said 

"So they do have the right to arrest us" Weiss said 

"Yep but at least we’ll get to atlas to try and see ironwood" ruby said 

Maria turns and walks away.

Pietro: If we could just talk this out--

Clover: (tossing the Relic from one hand to the other) They'll be able to talk this out once they get to Atlas. Let's move out!

The Ace-Ops split up and leave the area. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Oscar and Qrow are forced into the back of a secure van with their wrists bound.

Qrow: Now, this... This is much closer to what I was expecting.

The back doors of the van are slammed shut.

"Yay" yang said sarcastically 

"We really can’t catch a break can we" Weiss said 

"No but it what we signed up for" ruby said 

"Yeah" Blake said 

"Anyway let’s watch the intro know" zen said

"Yeah the intro let’s see it" ruby said 

Silhouettes of the Atlas designs of Team RWBY and Team JNPR and Oscar Pine are shown, resembling the silhouettes from the initial reveal of Team RWBY at the end of the original Trailers.  
Shot pans up a snowy cliff with Team RWBY, still in their Mistral designs, standing on top of it. Ruby Rose has her hood up.

"This music sounds amazing" ruby said 

"Yeah it does sound good" weiss said 

Close up of Ruby's face as she takes off her hood before cutting to the faces of Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna respectively. Cut to a behind shot of the four looking up at Atlas before they dissolve into ash. The camera flies up into the sky as "RWBY Volume 7" materializes out of the same ash.

"It looks so cool" ruby said 

"Yeah it does and it even says volume 7 on the screen" Weiss said 

The four characters appear one by one in the sky in the order of Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby. Each character appears in their Vale design before using their semblance once to transition into their Mistral design, then activate their semblance again to transition into their Atlas designs.

"It’s showing all the outfits we wore and even our new outfits and hairstyles" ruby said 

"Yeah and we look amazing" yang said 

Ironwood is shown in his office looking at a hologram of Atlas and Amity Colosseum. Cut to his face looking intent before the camera zooms into his eye which shows the reflection of the hologram.  
A hand closes on a Clover-like medal before the silhouettes of the Ace Operatives are shown in the same style as Team RWBY, before cutting to the leader, Clover Ebi, standing in Atlas. After half a second, the other 4 members fade in, all posing in a relaxed, yet ready manner. The camera zooms out showing the team as an image on a screen under the name "ATLAS_OPERATIVES.FLD_ACE."

"Wow ironwood looks so serious" ruby said 

"Yeah even more than before" Qrow said 

"They looking so relaxed but ready to fight at any moment" yang said 

A close shot of Arthur Watts' mustache. It curls into a smirk before he begins typing on a keyboard. As he does this, the silhouette of Tyrian Callows appears in front of the scene as he maintains a sitting position while he holds himself off the ground with his tail.

"Great we have to deal with them now" yang said 

"I think he hacking into something" ruby said 

A transition of the screen breaking apart before showing Ironwood in Mantle firing his gun at the screen intently before lowering it and looking down at the ground in a dejected manner.  
The screen is enveloped by a snowstorm then shows Jacques and Whitley Schnee side-by-side in the Schnee Manor with an intimidating look on both faces.

"He looks so defeated in that scene" yang said

"So do we have to deal with them in the future?" Weiss asked 

"Yes you have to deal with them but don’t blame whitely for anything yes I know he an asshole but what do you expect for him  
you two abandoned him and left him with your father he hates that you left them there so he has every right to be an asshole to you two but to others he doesn’t so don’t start talking bad about because you were the same at beacon and he feels like Jacques the only one that care about him" zen said 

Weiss and winter looked down disappointed at themselves 

Everyone looked at them sadly 

Zen just sighed 

"Let’s continue" zen said 

Weiss and Winter stand back to back with the Schnee logo behind them. Both give a sideways glance to each other, Winter with her arms crossed and a slight grin on her face while Weiss looks back with an unsurely expression.  
In Pietro's Pharmacy, Pietro Polendina sits back in his chair adjusting his bowtie while Maria Calavera turns and looks into the camera with her eyes.

"Well looks like you guys catch up" ruby said awkwardly 

"Yeah"Weiss said quietly 

A slow pan shot from left to right, of   
Ruby in the center of the screen while the other members of RWBY, JNPR and Oscar stand in the background on raised objects, all with their weapons out and prepared to fight against what appear to be silhouettes of the Ace-Ops.  
The rebuilt Penny stands in a white background, she looks back with a curious look before smiling joyfully.  
In a snowy area, Yang activates her semblance and fires a shot at two Sabyr Grimm running towards her, causing a blast of snow. Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc run out of the snow blast and attack more approaching Sabyrs. Jaune then dodges out of the way as a Geist made of Ice and Rock attempt to crush him with its arm. The Ace-Ops are seen running by the Geist as Elm Ederne runs up the Geist's arm then swings at its head with her weapon.

"I’m sorry jaune I really don’t like your haircut" zen said 

"Why I think it looks good" jaune said 

"Well it looks like you have bananas on your head" zen said

"It does look like you have bananas on your head" yang said laughing 

"Yeah I see it but the outfits do look good" jaune said 

"Yeah they do" zen said 

"There that Geist's" ruby said 

"Looks like the ace-ops are fighting it" yang said

Robyn Hill leans against a building in Mantle watching a group of angry Mantle citizens shouting at a screen with Ironwood on it. As the camera zooms to the screen, One of them throws a rock at it, which causes it to glitch and show Jacques' face instead.  
In the Atlas Academy Training Room, Ironwood and Oscar both spar. Ironwood swings a punch at Oscar which he dodges.

"Who is that?" Weiss asked 

"Someone you can trust" zen said looking at ironwood 

"Why did it have to show his face" Weiss said 

"Looks like Oscar is sparing with ironwood" ruby said 

In the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2, Blake kills several centipede-like Grimm by spinning Gambol Shroud before crouching down, as Weiss slides around her on her Glyphs before jumping into the air and slashing into the camera.  
In Mantle, Tyrian runs towards and attacks Robyn as she blocks his strikes. Qrow Branwen then jumps into the fray and attacks Tyrian which he blocks in turn.

"Look like we fighting inside a mine but why?" Yang asked 

"I don’t know let’s wait and see" Weiss said 

"So I fight Tyrian again and with help" Qrow said 

Ruby kills several Grimm with Crescent Rose before turning into a 2D moving black silhouette in a white background, still swinging with her scythe before transitioning to Weiss, Blake and Yang respectively in the same style swinging with their own weapons.  
A close-up is shown of Ruby's face back in the normal style before zooming out and showing a crowd on the left the screen all looking towards the right, featuring Teams RWBY, JNPR, Qrow, Oscar, the Ace-Ops, Ironwood, Winter and Penny.  
The scene cuts to black, with the text "SERIES CREATED BY MONTY OUM" in white letters with a brief sweeping light showing the Relic of Creation in the background.

"That was awesome and the music was amazing" ruby said 

"Yeah but I heard someone else singing it as well who was it?" Blake asked 

They all hear zen singing some of the lyrics 

"Trust love and open up your eyes" zen sang then heard the intro stopped and looked at everyone staring at him

"You guys are just jealous" zen said dramatically 

"Not really" yang said 

"Anyway that the end also what do you guys what to be for Halloween?" zen asked looking at the readers 

"Who is he talking to us or them?" ruby asked 

"Stop drinking the fourth wall damn it" author said 

"Okay" zen said 

(Anyway want do you want everyone to wear for Halloween in the book?)


	21. A new approach

"Okay let's watch more of the future" zen said excited

"Why are you excited" Weiss asked 

"Well it is Halloween tomorrow" zen said 

"That means my birthday tomorrow!" Ruby said excited 

"Yeah also I got your Halloween outfits if you want to wear them" zen said 

"Yeah but what are you to wear?" Yang asked 

"Well I'm going to wear something one of you wear from a alternate universe" zen said than showing everyone what he going to wear 

"Awesome!" Yang said 

"Well of course it the outfit you wear in that universe" zen said 

"Anyway let's watch the future" zen said 

Ruby Rose gazes out the window of the police airship as it flies over Mantle, then turns and looks at her friends. Nora Valkyrie chews at the bolas restraining her wrists, while everyone else sits silently, the only sounds being Nora's growling and the muffled chattering of the guards piloting the ship.

Ruby: Where do you think they're taking us?

Qrow Branwen: I'm gonna go with jail.

Jaune Arc: I still can't believe that fishing pole guy took us out like it was nothing.

"Nora I think chewing at them won't help" ren said 

"I can try!" Nora shouted 

"Well that not the best they can do" zen said

"There not that good" Weiss said 

Weiss Schnee: Welcome to Atlas. Those were Ironwood's Ace Operatives.

An unfamiliar man sitting with the group finally speaks up.

Forest: Hmm? You guys had a run-in with the Ace-Ops? Ironwood must really have a bone to pick with you.

Weiss: (rolling her eyes) They're not that big of a deal.

Forest: Not that big of a deal!? The Ace-Ops are the elite-of-elite military Huntsmen and Ironwood's personal attack dogs.

"Who that?" Ruby asked 

"That is forest" zen said 

"So they are the elite of the elite huntsmen nice" yang said 

"Please if you can call them huntsman" zen said 

"What that suppose to mean" winter said 

"Please if anything they just soldiers who listen to every order that given to them" zen said

"That a good thing they are loyalty" winter said 

"Really you need to learn what loyalty is if think that loyalty, loyalty is like team rwby, team jonr and Qrow they don't just listen to orders from one person they work together while the ace operatives just listen to ironwood" zen said 

"Anyway I can argue with you all you want but I'm going to say something that will shock you"zen said 

"Yeah what that?" Winter asked 

"You don't deserve the power you're working to get" zen said 

Nora: So they got you too, huh?

Forest: Pfft! I wouldn't let myself get caught by them. I'm here because I've been speaking out against Atlas' exploitation of Mantle, and General Ironwood is trying to silence me.

Pilot: You threw a brick at her ship!

Forest: (proudly) It's worth it if it gets people talking about our cause!

"Really he throw a brick at a ship" yang said 

"I know who he talking about" ironwood sighed 

"Who?" Weiss asked 

"It probably be said in the future" ironwood said

The pilot sighs in annoyance.

Blake Belladonna: "Our cause"?

Forest: Yes, the fight for better conditions in Mantle! Lead by the charismatic, talented, lovely Robyn Hill and her Happy Huntresses!

The main pilot presses a button, causing the window between the cab and the back of the ship to begin slowly closing. Forest notices this, stands up and begins frantically shouting to the window so the guards can hear him.

"Robyn hill and the happy huntresses" ruby said confused 

"Remember in the intro the one with light blonde hair" zen said 

"Oh yeah I remember now" ruby said 

"Well she a nuisance" winter said

"Why because she trying to help mantle and trying to find out what your keeping hidden" zen said 

"All of them" winter said 

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" Ruby asked 

"I Can't , I can't trust her" ironwood 

"Oh trust me you can trust her and the future would be so different if you did" zen said

Forest: They were all top Atlas Academy graduates, who could've signed up for the military, but Robyn and the Huntresses chose to stay in Mantle. She's gunning for a seat on the Kingdom's council, and when she gets it, she's gonna put an end to Ironwood's tyranny!

Oscar Pine: Happy... Huntresses?

Yang Xiao Long: Is that their real name?

Weiss: Don't you think "tyranny's" a little dramatic?

Forest turns around to respond and looks surprised upon realizing who had just spoken.

Forest: Easy to say for a Schnee heiress, living comfortably up in Atlas.

"Top atlas academy you can use them to help you James" Qrow said 

Ironwood just stayed quiet thinking 

"He doesn't know what we had to do to get here" yang said 

"Please i will never fell comfortably up in atlas with my father there" Weiss said 

Weiss: (sighing sadly) Not anymore.

The airship finally makes it up to the City of Atlas, and Ruby looks out at the city in awe, while Nora is once again chewing her restraints.

Ruby: Whoa, it's gorgeous up here!

Ruby's comment causes Jaune and Nora to leave their seats and look out the window with her.

Weiss: Don't let that fool you.

"It really is beautiful" ruby said 

"Like future me said don't let that fool you" Weiss said 

"Come one Weiss be more enthusiastic " zen said 

"Don't let that fool you" Weiss said with more enthusiasm 

"There you go" zen said proudly 

"No just be more positive Weiss" ruby said 

Forest: (looking at Weiss) Hm?

Forest stands from his seat and looks outside.

Forest: This isn't the police station.

Qrow: It's... Atlas Academy.

The ship docks on a landing pad in front of Atlas Academy and is met by a pair of guards, who open the ship's rear double doors to let Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Oscar and Qrow exit. Ruby gazes up at the towering academy while more guards line up along the path leading to the building.

"Hey at least we will be able to talk with the general" ruby said 

"Yeah" Weiss said 

Ruby: I guess we will be seeing the General. For better or worse.

The group heads up to the school while Forest watches in confusion and curiosity from the airship.

Lie Ren: So, what do we do?

The group finds themselves riding a rising elevator inside the academy with their wrists still restrained, accompanied by guards.

"Poor forest he must be really confused" ruby said 

"Yeah but it funny to see his reaction" yang said 

"Let's hope he reacts positively about the truth" ruby said 

Zen starts laughing uncontrollably 

"What funny?" Yang asked 

"Oh please wait and you'll see" zen said 

Everyone was confused when he said 

Ruby: I don't know yet. But we should be careful with what we say.

One of the guards looks over his shoulder at them.

Blake: (quietly) We'll follow your lead, Ruby.

Ruby smiles but then starts to look worried again. The elevator beeps as it arrives at its destination, and the guards escort the group out into a hallway and down a flight of stairs. They arrive in a room just as Ironwood walks through, speaking to someone else.

"Thanks Blake" ruby said smiling 

"I trust you" Blake 

"Yeah we all trust you" Weiss said along with the other agreeing and yang hugging ruby 

"I'm so proud" yang said 

"Get off me" ruby said 

Ironwood: I swear if I have to sit through one more council meeting like that...

He turns toward a small flight of stairs on his way to his office, accompanied by Winter Schnee and Penny Polendina. The latter notices the group and stops with a gasp.

Penny: Yay, you're here!

Her celebratory greeting catches Ironwood and Winter's attention, causing them to stop and look. Weiss steps out from behind Ruby and approaches them.

"Yay I can catch up with penny" ruby said excited 

"Yeah I'm happy for you sis" yang said 

"Well that seems to get their attention" Blake said 

Weiss: Winter.

Winter gasps lightly in surprise, and the sisters' reunion is quickly interrupted by Nora leaning in and holding up her bound wrists, grinning and waving her fingers.

Nora: Anyone wanna give us a hand with these?

Winter takes a moment to collect herself, returning to her usual stern demeanor and addressing the guards.

"Wow that the first time I see winter surprised" Weiss said

"Nora you have to stop doing that" ruby said 

"What?" Nora said confused 

"You always interrupted these moments" ren said 

"I'm sorry" Nora said 

"It fine" ren said 

Winter: You have ten seconds to take those off before I start hurting you.

Guards: (looking at each other in confusion) Huh?

Finally understanding the situation, the guards frantically begin removing the bolases from everyone's arms, while Ironwood watches with a smile.

"Okay that funny" yang said laughing at the guards freaking out

"James you can smile the only others time I seen you smile is when Glynda with you" Qrow said smirking 

"Qrow shut up" ironwood said slightly embarrassed 

"Oh please ironwood we all know you like Glynda" zen said simply 

Guard 1: Sorry!

Guard 2: Please, let us help you!

Guard 1: Forgive us!

The bolases fall to the floor, giving off a purple glow and retracting the ropes before emitting a beep noise.

Ironwood: Please, come in.

The group follows Ironwood, Winter and Penny into Ironwood's office.

Ironwood: It is so good to see all of you.

"Yeah we got out of them" Nora said 

"Yeah" Qrow said rolling his eyes 

Yang: (massaging her wrist) Our reception didn't really convey that.

Ironwood: (sighs) I sincerely regret how you were treated by my team.

Qrow rolls his eyes with a small huff. Ironwood walks behind his desk to sit down, and Penny and Winter take positions standing at either side of the desk.

Ironwood: When a rogue airship entered our airspace, it raised some... red flags. We assumed the ship was stolen.

"I'm sorry how they treat you" ironwood said 

"Yeah it fine" ruby said 

"Yep completely stolen" ruby said 

"Let's see how ruby handle this" yang said 

Ruby: Stolen?

Ruby laughs awkwardly, before taking an apologetic tone.

Ruby: Okay, yeah, it was stolen.

Ironwood's eyes widen in surprise. He then smiles, and his shoulders move a tiny bit with a silent chuckle. Winter, meanwhile, finds no humor in the situation and begins scolding Weiss.

Winter: You stole an Atlas airship?

"Wow are a really bad liar at times ruby" yang said laughing 

Ironwood chuckles 

"Well at least you were honest about it" ironwood said 

"Come one ice queen even James is laughing at it" Qrow said 

Winter just glares at Qrow 

Weiss watches with a frown as Winter approaches her.

Winter: What were you thinking!? You might've been shot down! How unbelievably irresponsib--

Weiss surprises and interrupts Winter by hugging her.

Weiss: I'm sorry I worried you. But we did what we had to do.

Winter: I...

Winter sighs and hugs back, calming down.

Winter: I suppose I understand.

"You just worried for your little sister aww adorable" Qrow said 

"Will you shut it" winter said annoyed at Qrow 

"Weiss really hugged her wow" yang said 

"Shut up" Weiss said 

"Aww but I'm feeling like the blame going to be put on me" Qrow said 

She then turns her head to glare at Qrow.

Winter: But I cannot believe that you allowed this to happen, Qrow.

Qrow: You try stopping these kids when they have their mind set on something. Speaking of which... (looking at Ironwood) We have some important information for you that's... confidential.

Winter returns to her position beside Ironwood's desk.

"Why I'm I getting blamed you try to stop them" Qrow said annoyed 

"There no put I know everything about the winter relic and maidens before we got here" winter said 

"Wow thanks for ruining the future" zen said 

"They both know about the relic and winter maiden Qrow" ironwood said 

Qrow just sighed 

Penny: (moving beside Ironwood) Oh, is it about the Relics?

Winter: (moving to Ironwood's other side) Or perhaps the Winter Maiden?

Qrow: (surprised) You told them?

Ironwood: Hm.

Ironwood stands from his desk and retrieves the Relic of Knowledge from a drawer, making it grow to its normal size as he holds it up.

Ironwood: Did you really think you were the only one who got to work on a new plan after Beacon? WIth Ozpin gone, I needed my own team of people I could trust. So yes, I told them. The Ace-Ops too. Which is why I'm so glad you're here... with this. (gesturing to the Relic) Until now, I believed it was impossible to truly turn the tide against Salem. Oz has pushed her back, has kept victory out of her claws, but she will keep returning stronger and stronger... unless we destroy her.

"So you got your own team how do you know you can trust them" Qrow said

"I can trust them Qrow" ironwood said

"No you can't trust them for all you know they could be lying about everything so they can get intel" zen said 

"In war you can't trust anyone but someone with a semblance that can tell if your lying or telling the truth would be really useful to find people to trust" zen said 

"Yeah but who has a semblance like that?" Ruby asked 

"You'll see" zen said 

He places the Relic atop his desk, while Ruby looks deep in thought.

Ruby: But... what about the Atlas Relic?

Ironwood: You mean the Staff of Creation?

Penny: It's safe inside the Vault!

Qrow: And the Winter Maiden?

Winter: She is secure and in stable condition.

Yang: Stable condition? What does that--

Qrow: She's, uh, not exactly a spring chicken.

"That good everything good so far" yang said

"What that suppose to mean?" Ruby asked

"She old ruby really old" zen said 

"okay but who going to be the next winter maiden?" Weiss asked

"You'll find out but the person doesn't deserve it" zen said 

"What that suppose to mean?" Weiss asked confused 

"Well the maiden are supposed to protect everyone and not choose who to protect" zen said 

Ironwood: I know how this all looks. Recalling my military? The embargo? I probably don't seem the most trustworthy right now.

Blake: Then why continue it?

Nora: The people of Mantle are hurting!

Ironwood: I needed to ensure Salem couldn't infiltrate Atlas. And I wanted my military here, protecting my people.

Yang: But it's not protecting them! It's making everyone hate you.

Ironwood: It's a price I'm willing to pay.

"That the worst logic I heard thanks to you they're feeling more and more negative emotions that bring more Grimm and making your job harder" zen said

"Also doesn't mantle matter thanks you caring more about atlas they can easily get into mantle do you really care about the people of mantle" zen said 

"Of course I care about them" ironwood 

"BULLSHIT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT ATLAS " zen shouted at ironwood 

Zen calmed down and continued

"If you really cared about the people of mantle you would of got them out of that shit hole and put better security there" zen said annoyed 

"Let's continue" zen said 

"I never seen zen get so mad before" ruby said shocked 

"Yeah" everyone agreed 

"It seems like he hiding something about the future and about his self" Salem thought smiling 

Ironwood reaches over to a glowing panel of buttons on his desk and taps a button that resembles a table emitting light from its surface.

Ironwood: Just as you all have been entrusted with the knowledge of Salem's existence, I need you all to trust me. I have a plan.

Shutters come down outside the windows, darkening the room. A circle in the center of the floor bearing Atlas' emblem begins to rise up, prompting Ruby and Oscar to step off of it. As Ironwood talks and makes his way over to it, the circle continues to rise and transforms into a table.

"Let's see this plan than James" Qrow said 

"I'm not sure if you'll like it" ironwood said 

Ironwood: Ozpin believed the best way to fight Salem was to do so in secret. Whether that was the right choice or not isn't for me to say. But we find ourselves in a position of needing, well, a new approach.

Qrow: And what do you suggest?

Ironwood brings out a tiny remote and presses a button, activating a hologram display of Amity Colosseum, which hovers above the table.

Jaune: That's... Amity Colosseum.

Oscar: Where the Vytal Festival is held?

"What are you suggesting James?" Qrow asked 

"You'll see" ironwood said

"Hey don't steal what I say" zen said 

Ironwood: Indeed. When Beacon fell and everyone on Remnant lost contact with one another, I knew our current system was outdated. Amity was built to bring the nations together, and it will serve that purpose once again.

He presses the button again, and the hologram Amity Colosseum gains an antenna atop it. Ruby and her friends stare at the hologram and look at each other.

Penny: Isn't it great? We're not going to just replace Beacon Tower. Building a new tower on top of Amity Colosseum will re-establish global communications!

"Wow wow you're going to put a communication tower on amity" Qrow said 

"Yes and this one is more advanced then the others" ironwood 

"Geez to you that long to make technology like that" zen said

Everyone was confused but didn't question it

Winter: By launching the tower high into the atmosphere, our scientists believe we can create a sort of... satellite out of reach of the Grimm and capable of maintaining global communications even if we were to lose another tower.

Ruby: That is great.

Qrow: James... you don't need the entire military for this.

Ironwood: I will for the next part, where I finally tell the people about Salem.

"Wow to send all of amity up that high is amazing" Ruby said 

"Oh please have they sent a rocket that landed on the moon" zen said 

"What no we never done that" ironwood said 

"Oh sorry we done that in my universe and can go it to space and we have a international space station orbiting the planet" zen said nonchalantly 

Everyone was shocked zen said that so nonchalantly

"So you gone it to space?" Weiss asked 

"What no but a lot of people have" zen said 

"Why haven't you gone?" Ruby asked 

"Well first it fucking terrifying and I'm only sixteen" zen said

"Wait your sixteen!" Everyone shouted 

"Yep and I'm younger than ruby by two months" zen said 

"That means your born in December" yang said

"Yep" zen said

"Yay someone my age!" ruby shouted 

"Know I see why they get along so well" Weiss said 

Qrow: Huh, so that's why you withdrew your troops, to handle the panic that would break out in Atlas.

Ironwood: Yes, panic is inevitable, and panic brings Grimm. But I believe we are ready. Once Atlas has come to grips with the fight ahead, I'll use Amity Tower to spread the message to all of Remnant.

Weiss: But everything will fall apart. Grimm will be everywhere!

Winter: You're right, but Atlas is willing and prepared to assist.

Ironwood: Trying to hide the truth from the world will eventually kill us all.

"Yep but it the best plan because slams is scared of humanity joining together and there even a song about her wanting to keep you all divide" zen said 

"Well we will done anything to help you" ruby said 

"Thank you" ironwood said smiling 

Ironwood presses a button on his remote, and the hologram disappears, the table transforms and recedes into the floor and the shutters pull away from the windows.

Qrow: Oz spent his whole life, many lives, keeping this secret.

Ironwood: I know. But since Beacon, things have changed.

Ironwood begins heading back to his desk.

"Yeah everything changed" Qrow said 

"Let's hope my plan works" ironwood 

Ironwood: Without him here to guide us, all I can do is use my best judgment.

Behind him, Oscar shifts uncomfortably. As if sensing something, Ironwood stops and looks back.

Ironwood: What is it?

Oscar: Actually, Oz isn't completely gone.

Qrow: Uh, Oscar here is... is the next Ozpin.

"Yeah kinda awkward" Oscar said 

"Yeah but we can't speak with him" ruby said 

Ironwood: Oz?

Smiling, Ironwood quickly and eagerly approaches Oscar, who looks nervous.

Ironwood: I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think you--

Oscar puts his hands up and interrupts Ironwood, as the latter crouches to Oscar's level.

Oscar: Not quite. He's kind of, um, gone... at the moment.

Ironwood's smile fades, and he lowers his head.

"Gods James your desperate" Qrow said

"I don't think it a good idea to tell you about everything" ruby said 

Everyone was shocked when ruby said that 

"What do you mean?" Ironwood asked confused 

"It not that I don't trust you but what would you do if you find out everything about oz" ruby said 

"I hate to say thing but ruby is right look at ironwood in the future when he heard ozpin was there he was so happy but he heard ozpin was gone look at him if he heard it at that moment he would of just give up and i think ironwood knows he would of probably give up or be angry" zen said

"I understand why your saying that miss rose and zen but do they tell me some point in the future?" Ironwood asked 

"Yes they tell you" zen said

"That good I'm fine with you not telling me right know" ironwood said 

"Thank you general" ruby said 

"But also ruby you know you sound hypocritical right now don't you" zen said

"Yeah and I don't like it" ruby said 

Ironwood: That's not normal. (looking back up) How did he--

Ruby: We don't know.

Ironwood, Qrow and Oscar look at Ruby.

Ruby: We were in a train crash, and ever since, well... suddenly, Oz wasn't there anymore.

Ironwood: That's the worst news yet. (rising to his feet) Did you learn anything from him about the Relics before...?

"So we really are lying to him in the future" Qrow said

"Are we going to lie about the relic as well" ruby asked feeling guilty 

"You'll see" zen said 

Ruby: He told us the lamp can answer three questions. But all the questions were used up already.

Blake and Yang look at each other.

Ironwood: Right, right.

Ironwood walks back behind his desk and stares out the window.

Ironwood: Ozpin told us that too, once upon a time. (turning to face them) At least we have you, Oscar. You're safe here in Atlas. Maybe together we can figure out how to bring Ozpin back.

"Yep we lied about everything" ruby said 

"Along as Oscar is safe we can try and get ozpin out of always get more memories to help us" ironwood said 

Oscar: (grinning) Thank you, sir. (stands at attention) I mean, uh, general. Uh, Ironwood? (smiling awkwardly)

Ironwood picks up the Relic of Knowledge, walks over to Ruby and offers it to her.

Ruby: You're giving it back to me?

"Really smooth there Oscar" yang said

"Y-Yeah" Oscar said 

"No don't give me the relic it just going to make me feel more regrets for lying to you" ruby said 

"That a good thing ruby that your feeling that and stop thinking your like oz because your not you told others and trust them with the secret" zen said 

Ironwood: After what happened with the Ace-Ops, I don't want you to think I'm keeping anything from you, especially something as important as this. For the time being, I think it's safest with the people who brought it here.

He hands her the Relic.

Ruby: Um, thank you.

She shrinks the Relic and hooks it onto her belt, exchanging a look with Oscar.

Ironwood: We must work together if we're to fight Salem and win. Now, if you're all on board...

"We should put it into the vault but seems like we can't if the winter maiden can't do it" ruby said 

"A least you help me with my plan but don't betray my tray more by doing something or telling someone about the plan" ironwood said 

Ruby thinks it over for a few seconds, then looks at Ironwood.

Ruby: Tell us how we can help.

Ironwood: Good, because getting the Amity Tower ready to launch won't be easy. (walking back to his desk) But first, I think we need to get those weapons of yours up to our standards.

A hologram screen appears, showing footage of Blake drawing her broken katana before their fight against the Sabyrs in Mantle. Blake reacts with embarrassment.

"Didn't have to call me out like that" Blake said embarrassed 

"Yeah I really want to see what our weapons upgrades are and what they can do" ruby said excited

Winter: Remember, this is Atlas. While assisting the military, we will provide you with the best equipment our scientists can devise.

Nora: Ooh!

Ren: Really?

Yang: (fist in the air) Yeah!

Upon exiting Ironwood's office, the group encounters the Ace-Ops once more.

"Yay the best equipment that mean more destructive power!" Nora shouted 

"Yeah?" Yang shouted 

Marrow Amin: So, that was the second time I got banned. Then there was the third time when--

Clover: Alright, cut the chatter.

On one wall in the room, there is a hologram displaying Atlas Academy News.

The first bulletin explains that the administration restroom is closed due to flooding from a "decimated toilet", followed by instructions to use the upper barracks restroom instead while the administration restroom is being repaired.

"Why does it show us the bulletin?" Weiss asked 

"Well something might be important on there" zen said 

The second bulletin is about an upcoming "monthly all-hands meeting", during which they will honor Penny as employee of the month and show the results for a competition that was held. The bulletin also says that Ironwood holds open office hours once a month and to reach out to Stephanie Santiago to schedule a 15-minute slot with him.

The third bulletin reads as follows:

"ELECTION WATCH PARTY

Come join to watch the results of Robyn Hill versus Jacques Schnee  
Free food and drink in the Main Atrium of the Academy"

"Penny getting employee of the month" ruby said 

"She must be working hard basically protecting all of antlers in her own" zen said 

"That stupid election I hope Robyn wins"Weiss said 

As Ruby and her friends walk down the stairs, the Ace-Ops approach them.

Clover: I'd like to sincerely apologize for the miscommunication down in Mantle. We didn't intend to--

Suddenly, Elm Ederne pushes her way past Clover and Marrow and begins frantically shaking Ruby's hand, accidentally flailing her about in the air.

"She like Nora and ruby getting rag doll"yang said 

"Why does it always happen to me" ruby said 

"I'm sure you'll be fine after all you had to deal with the firecrackers death hugs"Qrow said 

"True" ruby said 

Elm: I feel so bad, honestly! If we had known who you were, we'd be laughing over a hot meal right now and--

Partway through her second sentence, Elm drops the now-dizzy Ruby on the floor.

Ruby: I understand. You were just following orders.

Ruby gets to her feet, groaning, only to be spun around by Weiss.

"Why did she jut stop mid sentence" yang said 

"Another thing Nora does" Blake said 

"Yeah and we also have thunder thighs!" Nora shouted 

"Why Weiss why did you have to spin me" ruby said 

"You'll be fine" Weiss said 

Weiss: I mean, you could have asked us some questions first.

Marrow: Questions are for the weak. But we're all on the same team now. Not that I'm happy about it.

Marrow crosses his arms and soon realizes that his tail is wagging. He reaches back and grabs it, much to Harriet's amusement.

"So what are there names?" Ruby asked 

"Well the one who just rag dolled you is elm the leader is clover aka fish rod" zen said 

"Yeah he really doesn't want to work with us" yang said laughing 

"That so cute" ruby said 

"That is marrow" zen said 

Clover: We just wanted to say we're sorry. And that we're looking forward to working with you on our next mission. You might be students, but you've been fighting just as hard as we have, if not harder.

Harriet: Exactly why I'm looking forward to seeing what you kids can do.

Vine Zeki: Not everything's a competition, Hare.

"She sounds really competitive" yang said 

"Yep that Harriet and the one that acts like Ren is vine" zen said 

"They seem really nice" ruby said 

"You're gonna regret saying that" zen thought 

Penny enters the room and slides in front of Ruby, throwing her hands up in excitement.

Penny: C'mon! Let me show you around campus.

She enthusiastically marches away, with Ruby and friends following her. Ironwood exits his office just as Qrow begins to walk away from the stairs in front of the office.

Ironwood: Qrow.

"Yeah let's see how different atlas is to beacon" ruby said excited 

"James if you make it awkward for me" Qrow said 

"I'm sure it be fine uncle Qrow" ruby said 

Qrow stops and turns around, and Ironwood descends the stairs and approaches him.

Ironwood: I meant it when I said it was good to see you again.

Qrow: (awkwardly) Uh, yeah, you too.

Ironwood steps forward and hugs Qrow, who looks confused at first but then hugs back with a smile and an eye roll. Elsewhere in the school, Penny leads Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Oscar through various hallways, while the group becomes more and more tired as the tour goes on.

"Why James why did you make it awkward for me" Qrow said 

"I meant it Qrow it was really good to see you again" ironwood said smirking 

"Fuck you asshole" Qrow said

"At least they getting along" ruby said 

"Yeah i don't think you can call that getting along" Blake said 

"No that how uncle Qrow normally is" ruby said

"Oh yeah" Blake said 

Penny: So that way's the cafeteria, and that way is the training rooms. Oh, and over there are the classrooms!

Ruby stretches, yawning loudly. The group comes to a stop, with everyone looking exhausted. Nora leans against Ren, asleep on her feet.

Ruby: This all looks great, Penny. But where are we staying?

Penny: Remember, you're in Atlas now. As the most well-funded school on Remnant, every teen at Atlas Academy gets their own room! And if that wasn't enough--

"It must be great being a penny where you don't have to sleep or get tired" yang said

"So the dorms okay" ren said 

Ren: So we're staying in the dorms?

Penny: (with an excited dance and hop) It'll be just like Beacon again!

Nora collapses to the floor.

Down in Mantle, it has begun raining. Ironwood and Winter's broadcast videos continue to play on screens around the city.

Ironwood: The Kingdom of Atlas will remain strong, and it will remain safe. That is my promise.

"Yeah just looking at future me I'm getting tired" Nora said 

"Well after this you can all go to bed" zen said 

"You need to change that broadcast" zen said annoyed 

Carrying a bag and an umbrella, with a set of new rings on his fingers, Arthur Watts walks along a sidewalk while talking to Tyrian Callows through a communication device that is placed in his ear.

Watts: For the last time, a singular hideout makes us susceptible to discovery.

Watts hacks the traffic post across the street to change it to allow pedestrians to cross as he walks across the street.

Tyrian: But what if we're seen? What if we're recognized?

"Great they in mantle how haven't they been noticed" yang said 

"He hacking them so easily" ruby said

"You'll find out why it so easy for him to hack it" zen said 

Watts: We stay mobile.

The sound of multiple stabbings can be heard over the communication device.

Tyrian: We're walking around a city with a thousand eyes.

Watts changes another traffic signal and crosses the street without pause, causing cars to come screeching to a halt.

Watts: (sighs) While cybersecurity has been stepped up in Atlas, as usual, none of the code was updated in Mantle.

"Tyrian killing some while he talking to watts " ruby said

"He must be the reason for all the murder that are happening in mantle" jaune said 

"You haven't updated the mantle cybersecurity system why?" Qrow asked 

Ironwood stayed silent

"You could of easily captured them before something bad happens but to late it already happened" zen said 

He walks across another street, hacking another system to make a blockade of posts rise up from the road, which a car crashes into as it swerves to go around him.

Woman: Oh no! Gosh! (running to check on the driver) Are you okay!?

Tyrian: (chuckling) That certainly sounds useful.

Watts: It should be.

"If he can get access to everything in mantle he cane get through there easily and others things" ruby said 

"He can edit footage of security camera make it look like someone did what Tyrian did" zen said 

Watts pauses and presses his thumb to one of his rings, which glows cyan. All nearby security cameras power down.

Watts: I helped write that code, after all.

Muffled screaming is heard from inside a building, while the camera next to its door powers down. The door opens, and Tyrian steps out, shutting the door behind him with a happy sigh.

"He helped right the code why haven't you changed it!" Qrow shouted 

"I thought he was dead" ironwood said 

"How many people did he kill in there?" Ruby asked 

"I don't know ruby" zen said sadly 

Tyrian: Well, I suppose we all have our talents.

Tyrian walks away down an alley, while a pool of blood flows out from under the door. The blood slowly makes its way into the view of the hacked security camera.

"Great he has control of the camera and other things" Qrow said 

"Yeah and go to bed and sleep" zen said 

"Yeah okay" everyone said 

"Why are you still out here?" Zen asked 

"Well it seems like something bad happens to all of them and a secret about yourself" Salem said smirking 

"Oh really what secret would that be?" Zen asked coldly 

"I don't know yet but I will find out" Salem said 

"Yeah don't think your going to win the war against them you will fail" zen said 

"We will see" Salem said working away and it to her room


	22. Intermission/Ruby’s birthday

Zen starts putting up Halloween decorations and puts up some birthday decorations that say happy birthday 17 on them

"Okay let get the gift ready" zen said 

A bright light lit up the room and standing the was penny 

"Hello penny if you're wondering why you are here it a surprise for ruby and to watch the future with us" zen said 

"Salutations and where is friend ruby" penny asked

"Well right over here and why don't you wake everyone up" zen said 

"I will wake them all up immediately" penny said with a salute and went and wake everyone up

Ruby shouts from her room exactly loud in excitement 

"Penny!" Ruby shouted excited 

"We have so many thing to catch up about" penny said happily 

"Yeah we do I'm so happy your here" ruby said hugging penny

"Why is penny here not that is a bad thing I'm just wondering?" Weiss asked 

"Well don't forget it ruby birthday and Halloween so who want their costumes" zen said changing into his outfit

"Oh and happy birthday ruby" zen said 

confetti exploded out of nowhere and went on everyone

"We wont watch the future today or any universes" zen said 

"I want my costume" ruby said 

Yang, Weiss, Blake, jaune, Ren, Nora along with Oscar wanted a costume while the other didn't 

"What the point in dressing up in something" cinder said 

"Well you don't need to after all half your face looks like a fucking potato" zen said 

Everyone just started laughing at what zen said while cinder was shocked 

"Anyway if you don't want to stay here you go back into your rooms" zen said 

Suddenly everyone had there costumes on yang was leone from akamegakill , Weiss was saber from fate, Blake is black widows , jaune was dressed as lelouch , Nora was a nurse and Ren was her patient and ruby was wearing a trash can

"Why I'm I wearing a trash can" ruby said annoyed 

Yang just started laughing at ruby outfit until she notice something on her head and touched it and felt two furry ears there moving

"Why do I have ear on top of my head!" Yang shouted 

"Well in that universe that what you look like when you fight and most of them" zen said

"Aww they are so cute" ruby said rubbing her ears 

"Ruby stop they are sensitive" yang said 

"Okay what is this and why I'm I wearing it" Blake said embarrassed 

"Well that one of your outfits from a different universe along with jaune, Weiss and yang" zen said 

"Okay that explains a lot but what about my outfit why is it a trash can" ruby whined 

"Well I thought it would be funny" zen said laughing at her 

"Please change it" ruby said begging and giving zen puppy eyes 

"Fine fine damn you" zen said 

Ruby outfit changed into Ironman robot nano suit

"This is so awesome!" Ruby shouted 

"That is something you created ruby in another universe" zen said

"I'm amazing"ruby said 

"Yep and you can take it off at anytime just by asking Friday or Jarvis or just say suit off" zen said 

"I'm not taking it off but the helmet I will" ruby said 

"Yes ma'am" Jarvis/Friday said

"Great ruby going to gush over that now" yang said 

"Yeah but it is her birthday yang" Weiss said with Blake nodding 

"Anyway let me get the cake" zen said 

"What is going to be?" Ruby asked 

"Probably a cookie cake" yang said 

"That would awesome" ruby said 

Zen walks in with a cake made like crescent rose 

"You made a cake like crescent rose" ruby said 

"Yep and it a cookie cake as well" zen said 

"I can't eat crescent rose because she my sweetheart but it cookie cake" ruby said 

"Ruby isn't actually crescent rose" yang said 

"I decided I'm sorry crescent rose but I want some cake" ruby said going for a slice 

"Hey!"zen said slapping ruby hand away

"Why did you do that?!" Ruby said annoyed 

"You need to blow out the candles" zen said 

"Fine" ruby said pouting 

"Okay let me light the candles and then we can sing you happy birthday" zen said 

The candles was light on the cake and everyone expect the obvious ones started singing happy birthday to ruby

"You can know blow out the candles" zen said 

Ruby blow out the candles 

"Okay everyone help yourself to the cake" zen said

Everyone went and got some cake with Nora having the most 

"This is amazing" ruby said eating more of her cake 

"Well it should be i did work hard on it" zen said 

"Well let's start dancing"zen said drinking some beer and putting on music 

The rest of the time was spent dancing, zen getting drunk and making a fool of himself and everyone laughing at him


	23. Ace operatives

"Zen wake up!" Yang shouted 

Zen woke up and instantly regretted it 

"Fuck my head what happened?" Zen asked 

"Well you got drunk on ruby birthday/Halloween and made a fool of yourself" yang said 

"Must have been a great night" zen said 

"Yeah but ruby won't take off her costume" yang said 

"Really wow I didn't expect this to happen" zen said sarcastically 

"Just hurry up so we can watch a universe of the future" Weiss said annoyed 

"Fine fine where is she?" Zen asked 

"She In our room and she figured out how to use the weaponry" Blake said 

"Okay" zen said 

"Okay ruby open the door" zen said 

"No you aren't taking my costume!" ruby shouted 

"Fine you leave me no choose" zen said while kicking down the door and dodging a energy blast

"You know you could hurt someone with that next time aim for cinder" zen said 

"Please let me wear it" ruby begged 

"Let me think about it..." zen said thinking while ruby eyes glowed with hope 

"Nope" zen said taking her costume 

"Noooo how could you" ruby said 

"Where going to watch the future where you get your new outfits and some weapon upgrades and watch the ace operatives in action" zen said 

"Fine" ruby said pouting and ignoring everyone else 

"Okay let's start" zen said 

Zen started to hold his head in pain 

"What happening?" Ruby asked worried

"I just saw more of the future past volume 7 and I think someone needs to get punched in the face" zen said walking up to ironwood and punch's him across the face 

"Ow what was that for?" Ironwood said 

"When you see the rest of this volume and volume 8" zen said 

A strong wind blows snow across the cloudy sky while three Mantas fly together.

Clover: All right, gather 'round. Our mission today is to secure the launch site for the Amity Communications Tower.

Sometime prior to flying in the Mantas, Clover stands in front of the central table in James Ironwood's office, looking at a hologram screen that displays mission details.

Clover: The designated area is an abandoned Dust mine. Since its closure, the Grimm have moved in.

"Yes our first mission to help atlas and mantle" ruby said 

"Yeah and it seems dangerous as well" Weiss said 

"Yeah but we have a lot of huntsmen with us" Blake said 

The screen displays a mission overview, a photograph of Huntsmen battling a Geist, a menu, a map of an area in the Kingdom of Atlas, a list of Active Huntsmen and a list of Ace Operatives. The mission overview says:

"Reported Petra Gigas near Huntsman Post North. Huntsmen secured area but were unable to eliminate Petra Gigas. The Grimm was seen retreating to abandoned SDC Mines No. 2 located in Zone 3. No casualties were reported, three Huntsmen suffered minor injuries.

Recommended Course of Action: Send in ACE Operatives to clear SDC mine No. 2."

"That must be a old Geist" Weiss said 

"Yeah strong and smart" Blake said 

"Oh yeah you guys can learn something from the ace operatives in this episode" zen said still think about volume 8 

"What wrong with him?" Ruby asked 

"Guess we have to wait and see" yang said 

The menu options are "Open Case Reports", "Mission Board", "Personnel Files", "Zoning Details", "Ace Operatives" and "Atlas Huntsmen".

The map displays that "Zone 1", in the very south of the map, is cleared. "Zone 2" is in the southwestern portion of the map, with "Huntsman Post West" located in its northeastern area. "Zone 3" is the northern section of the map. "Huntsman Post North" is located slightly southeast from "SDC Mines 2", and to the northeast of the mines is "Aurora Pass".

The Active Huntsmen listed are the members of Team RWBY and Team JNR.

"Good thing every clear" yang said 

"Yes we can fight that Giest and see how far we grown" ruby said 

"Yep not going to happen" zen thought 

Two more copies of this screen are hovering above the table, being viewed by Qrow Branwen, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc.

Clover: The good news is all that untouched Dust is still down there, too. Science team says they'll need it for the first phase of their launch.

Pietro: Apologies for the mess and for holding onto your weapons for so long.

Pietro enters a laboratory, followed by Teams RWBY and JNR.

"We need all the dust we can get to launch amity" ironwood said rubbing his cheek 

"Sir are you okay?" Winter asked 

"Yes I don't know why he did it but it feels like I deserve it" ironwood said 

"Yes We're going to see our new upgrades" ruby said excited 

Pietro: The upgrades you requested were, uh... well, they were more than I anticipated. (laughs)

Clover: Atlas military Huntsmen are already hard at work clearing out the surrounding tundra. But recon has identified a powerful Geist that's managed to evade destruction and take several lives.

Uniformed Huntsmen are seen gunning down Grimm while the three Mantas fly past overhead.

"We probably want better equipment and we got it" Weiss said 

"It going to hard to take down" Qrow said 

"Yeah but at least we don't have to deal with the Grimm outside" ruby said 

Clover: After we increased our numbers, the Geist was smart enough to retreat into the mine itself, meaning it's old and extremely dangerous.

Clover withdraws a compact Scroll and presses a button, causing the photograph of Huntsmen battling the Petra Gigas to take up the entirety of each screen.

Clover: This is our target.

Pietro: Your new weapons and armor should be as requested, but I also took the liberty of reviewing your combat footage from the Vytal Festival Tournament.

"Great so it will run if it gets hurt" yang said 

"He looked at how we fought at vytal festival" ruby said 

"Yeah i was reckless back than" yang said 

"You still are most of the time"Weiss said 

Yang shrugged 

Teams RWBY and JNR stand in front of a series of narrow shelves, each of which have cases on them. Nora Valkyrie shifts eagerly on her feet, letting out an excited giggle as she snatches up her case. Everyone else calmly picks up their cases.

Pietro: There's some additional enhancements I'd like to suggest. Oh, but for now, these should serve you well enough.

Ruby opens her case and smiles. Nora opens her case and looks amazed, pupils dilating and eyes shimmering from her excitement. Jaune opens his case, and his eyes widen.

"Let me see what I got" Nora shouted excited

"She looks really excited that bad or good I'm aiming more towards bad" jaune said 

"I'm not that bad" Nora said 

"I'm actually getting excited we see our outfits and weapons but I want to see them in action" yang said 

The hologram screens above Ironwood's table have been replaced with a 3D hologram map displaying the SDC mine.

Clover: The mine was a labyrinth back in the day. There's all sorts of tunnels and chambers the Geist can move between, so if we're gonna kill this thing, we'll have to split up and corner it.

Jaune sits on a bed, looking at his open case before sadly looking down at a scrap of red fabric in his hands. He caresses the fabric with his thumb and sighs. As he hangs his head, a few locks of hair move in front of his eye, and he brushes them away with a frown.

"You're taking a SDC mine my father will try take it from you" Weiss said 

"I already planned for that" ironwood said 

Weiss sighed in relief 

"Jaune" ren said 

"I'm fine but I think I need a hair cut" jaune said smiling 

Ren and Nora smiled at him

Clover: General Ironwood says you've seen your fair share of combat.

Yang Xiao Long puts on her upgraded and repaired prosthetic arm and makes a fist, grinning confidently.

Blake Belladonna runs her hand through her hair.

Clover: I trust that man with my life, so tomorrow, I'll be trusting you all, too.

"Yes I got a upgraded prosthetic and it looks amazing on me" yang said 

"Blake going to cut her hair" ruby said excited 

"Ruby calm down" yang said 

"No I was the odd one out in our team you all have long hair and it all the same colour while mine is short and brown and red" ruby said

"Aww you poor thing" yang said 

Inside Ruby's case is a neatly folded outfit. She happily pulls out the new cloak that rests on top of the stack. As she does so, Oscar Pine enters the dorm room.

Oscar: Hey... Ruby?

Team RWBY's Manta soars through a cloud and opens its side door, with Team RWBY standing in the doorway wearing their new outfits.

"Yay I new cloak the old one was damaged a lot" ruby said 

"I wonder what Oscar wanted?" Yang said

"We will have to wait" Weiss said

Clover: Let's make it happen, people.

Team RWBY look at each other, smiling. Yang chuckles, and Ruby nods. The four leap from the Manta, with Ruby immediately using her Semblance, laughing as she falls. She draws Crescent Rose, changes it to scythe form, stands on it and begins firing it, using the recoil to slow her fall. Weiss Schnee makes her way downward while leaping back and forth between glyphs, before launching herself toward the mine and summoning her Arma Gigas' arm and sword. She then uses a glyph to send herself onto the sword and slides down the blade.

Blake draws her newly-repaired katana, shifts it into sickle form and throws it, hooking it onto one of the metal structures outside the mine entrance. She then uses it to swing from building to building. Yang freefalls, laughing as she does so, before firing at the ground and flipping to land on her feet. She slides across the snow between two minecart tracks and is joined by Ruby, Weiss and Blake when she comes to a stop. Harriet Bree lands nearby with a slight bounce, tucking and rolling. Marrow Amin lands on his boomerang, rides it across the snow and leaps off of it, causing it to fly through the air and then return to him. The boomerang shifts into rifle mode when he catches it.

"Yeah awesome landing strategy's" ruby said

"I guess cats always land on there feet" zen said 

"Was that about me?" Blake said 

"N-no" zen said 

"Fuck you I don't always land on my feet" Blake said 

"Yeah but mine was the coolest" yang said 

"And the most dangerous" Weiss said 

Team JNR's Manta soars overhead toward the mountain. Inside the ship, Elm Ederne and Vine Zeki look at JNR and prepare to jump.

Elm: This is my favorite part!

Vine steps out of the ship, while Elm leaps backwards. Lie Ren hops out, followed by a laughing Nora. Jaune takes a deep breath, gets a small running start and leaps out. He dives for a moment, then deploys his shield while activating its new Hard-Light Dust upgrade. The shield begins acting as a hang glider, with the sudden slow in momentum causing Jaune to yelp. He then drifts over to the cliff, before turning his shield downward and using another Dust upgrade to create an outward burst that cushions his landing. Standing alongside Nora and Ren, Jaune draws his sword.

"I got a better landing strategy but it a start" jaune said happy 

"It was better than in the intuition" Nora said 

"Don't remind me please" jaune said 

Elm: Ha ha! Perhaps you kids won't get yourselves killed after all!

Elm enters a tunnel, while Jaune looks disappointed and Nora pouts.

Vine: She meant that as a compliment.

"I think she needs to work on her compliments" yang said 

"Yeah but I think we get used to it"ren said

"Yeah after all she a lot like Nora" jaune said 

"Yeah" Nora said 

Qrow and Clover slide down a sheer icy incline, landing on a cliff just outside of a tunnel opening. Clover activates a communication device in his ear while Qrow brushes off his new outfit.

Clover: This is Alpha squad. LZ's clear. Proceeding on foot.

At the bottom of the mountain, Team RWBY rest their fingers against their own communicators, listening to Clover.

Clover: You've all got fancy new Scrolls, so don't forget to use 'em. Keep your eyes and ears open. I want an update if you encounter the target. Alpha out.

"So I work with clover is it?" Qrow asked

"Yep" zen said nodding 

"That means I can chat with ruby when I'm helping to protect mantle" penny said excited 

Ruby smiled at penny 

While Clover speaks, Blake brings out her new Scroll, deploying the hologram screen from the small device. She taps on an icon with a mugshot of Yang, which brings up a screen showing her teammates' Aura levels. Weiss has 96% Aura, Yang has 97% and Ruby has 98%. She taps the hologram again, making it recede into the device, which she turns horizontally in her hand. The built-in screen displays four small meters - one on top and three on bottom. The top meter is labeled B, while the other three are labeled R, W and Y. The B meter is completely full. Once Clover finishes speaking, Blake's left cat ear twitches, and she looks ahead of her.

"Well in first place for most aura right know is Blake second place ruby there place yang last Weiss"zen said

They just looked at zen and he just shrugged 

"What got Blake attention?" Weiss asked 

Blake: Huh?

Yang, who was staring at Blake, looks side to side. Realizing that she is the one Blake is looking at, Yang poses awkwardly and waves.

Yang: Uh, sorry, just not used to the new hair yet.

Blake blushes and self-consciously brushes her hair back.

Blake: Is it... bad?

"You two are weird" ruby said 

"Do you two have a crush on each other or just one of you" summer asked excited 

"What no" Yang and Blake said at the same time 

"Do any of you have a crush on anyone and please be honest?" Summer asked 

Nora and Ren lifted up there hands and no one else lifted them up

"Fine do you find some attractive?"Summer asked hoping for some details 

"Hey summer do you want a notebook" zen said

"Yes please I need to put my research down" summer said

"Can you wait until the end?" Zen asked 

"Okay"summer said pouting 

Yang: No! No. It's good. Great, even!

Marrow and Harriet watch the awkwardness from nearby.

Marrow: Man, I did not sign up to be a babysitter.

Harriet: Yeah, well, the rest of us babysit you all the time.

Harriet walks away, and Marrow crosses his arms and pouts, following her.

Marrow: Hmph!

Weiss wipes snow off of a piece of metal, revealing the Schnee Dust Company logo. She looks down at it with a frown and lets out a small, sad groan. Harriet and Marrow head into the mine entrance, with Team RWBY following at a distance. Ruby comes to a stop, shivering with her arms crossed across her chest.

"How dare he say that it was only Blake and yang being awkward" ruby said 

"Yep he definitely like ruby" yang said 

Ruby pouted and hmph

"Must be cold without all the heating" Weiss said 

Ruby: Oh, it's freezing out here!

Weiss stops, and Blake and Yang soon stop, as well.

Weiss: Without heating or projected Aura, the cold of Solitas can kill you in a matter of hours.

Blake: I suddenly don't feel as bad about leaving Oscar behind.

Yang: (sighs) Can we talk about that again?

"Finally we can hear why Oscar isn't heard and probably at the question he asked" Weiss said 

"Yeah let hope it good" ruby said 

Ruby glances over at Harriet and Marrow, who have gone ahead to the opening of the mine.

Ruby: What about it?

Yang: (frowning) We're really not gonna tell Ironwood about what happened to Oz? What we learned about Jinn? About Salem?

Ruby: We are. (small sigh) We will. But you saw how things looked when we flew into Atlas.

"Well I'm happy about that" ironwood said 

"Yes but keeping a secret like that" winter said annoyed 

"You two can't complain you both have lied about penny and then going behind ozpin back to be head of security for the tournament" zen said

Ironwood was saddened by the truth of what zen said 

Blake: The General's heart seems to be in the right place, but that doesn't mean we should trust him yet.

Weiss: We need to play along for a while before we make any major decisions.

Yang: Okay. How did Oscar feel about that?

As she asks her question, Yang looks over at Ruby, raising an eyebrow. Ruby lowers her eyes a little, thinking back to her conversation with Oscar.

"Yeah let's see what the farm boy thinks" yang said 

"Thank you yang but please don't call me farm boy" Oscar said

"No point Oscar she going to call you that most of the time" ruby said 

Weiss and Blake nodded

"What I call Blake kitty and Weiss ice queen but that one doesn't work anymore I need to think of another one" yang said 

"Pleas don't" Weiss said 

Ruby: Er, probably shouldn't keep running around with an ancient Relic on a keychain... you know?

She hands the Relic of Knowledge to Oscar, who looks at it and then at Ruby.

Oscar: But--

Ruby: (smiling) I know you'll keep it safe in Atlas.

Oscar: Ruby, hiding things from Ironwood, doesn't that feel like what Ozpin did to us?

"Yeah keep it safe Oscar we can't le them have it" ruby said 

When Ruby heard that she looked really sad while frowning knowing it does feel like that 

Zen walked up to ruby and whispered something into her ear and ruby looked up smiling slightly at what he said 

Zen turned to the readers and winked and thought "try and find out what I said to her" 

While Oscar speaks, Ruby's smile turns into a frown. She turns her eyes away from him in silence.

Qrow and Clover walk through a long tunnel with different colors of Dust veins in the walls.

Qrow: Gotta say, I'm still not really used to working with other Huntsmen in the field.

Clover: But you were on a team before, weren't you?

"Yep half of the time there annoying or my bad luck kicks in" Qrow said 

"Don't remind me about that" Qrow thought 

"Yeah and the best team" summer said 

"Please team rwby the best" ruby said 

"Well we graduated" summer said 

"Okay that unfair and you know it" ruby said

"I know" summer said 

Qrow: (sighs) Long time ago. I just found working alone tends to be for the best.

Clover: Well, I think that's a shame.

Qrow slips and falls forward, but Clover catches his arm and pulls him back up. Qrow frowns, while Clover walks away, using his communicator.

Clover: Alpha here. Give me an update.

"It just have's to happen" Qrow said

"Well at least you didn't get a face fully of snow thanks to clover" ruby said

"Yeah your that old might have broke a few bones" yang said smirking 

"Hey how dare you I'm in my prime" Qrow said annoyed at being called old 

Vine: The connecting ice tunnels seem clear. We should be approaching the actual mine any minute now.

Vine, Elm, Jaune, Nora and Ren walk through an ice tunnel, which has metal arches supporting it. While Nora and Jaune are smiling, Ren is frowning.

Nora: This is so exciting! It feels like we're an actual Huntsman team!

"Yeah where we can fight Grimm and protect people without being arrested" Nora said

"Why are you frowning Ren?" Jaune asked worried 

"It will be explained in the future right?" Ren asked

"Maybe in volume 8 but I'm not sure I only seen episode one of that volume" zen said

Ren nodded 

Nora fidgets with her hands a little, then looks at Ren with her hands clasped beside her face.

Nora: I, um... like what you did with your outfit, Ren.

Ren: (frowning) We should probably stay focused on the mission.

Nora stops, her smile fading, while Ren continues walking forward.

Nora: (saddened) Oh. Okay.

Jaune stops next to Nora, smiling cluelessly at her.

Jaune: I like your outfit, too.

"Ren she just complimenting your outfit" yang said 

Ren frowned but was quiet

She looks at him with an annoyed expression.

Nora: Hmph!

Nora walks away, and Jaune adopts a confused frown and follows her.

"What did I do?" Jaune asked 

While Nora looked at him annoyed and zen going over and explaining it to him

"Sorry Nora" jaune said awkwardly 

Harriet: (over communication device) Bravo checking in. Hit a bit of a snag.

Harriet, Marrow and Team RWBY arrive at a wall of boulders in the main mine tunnel.

Harriet: There's been a cave-in in the main entrance. Not sure if it's recent or was caused by the original accident.

Blake suddenly pauses, her ears perking up and eyes widening. She looks all around her.

"Great we blocked and can't get through with our brute force" Weiss said 

Blake realise where they are and looks sad

"Hey you okay?" Yang asked while ruby and Weiss looked curious 

"Yeah just remembering about this mine" Blake said 

Harriet: Either way, we'll have to do a little problem solving.

Clover: Understood. Let us know if you need anything.

Yang looks at Blake and uncrosses her arms.

Yang: You okay?

Blake: (looking away sadly) I just realized where we are. This mine was closed after an explosion.

Weiss: I remember this disaster. Or rather, I remember how furious it made my father.

"It was his fault anyway for not making it a safe place to work" zen said 

"Yeah he only cared about the lien he had lost because of it"Weiss said 

Blake and Yang look at Weiss, who grips her wrist, looking away. She then approaches Blake.

Weiss: (sighs) I wish I could take back the years of pain my family has caused the Faunus and all of my complacency in it.

She crosses her arms, and Blake rests her hands on Weiss' shoulder, giving a small smile. Marrow approaches the two.

Marrow: This society is set up for Faunus to be at the bottom, and humans are willing participants. They benefit from doing nothing to help us.

"It that right" zen said 

"It stupid that what it is" Weiss said 

Everyone agreed with Weiss 

"It make them feel powerful" zen said 

Blake looks past Marrow at a large case labeled "SDC"

Marrow: But there are still those who actively abuse us. Anyway, I didn't come over here looking to solve systemic societal issues. Harriet found a gap in the rubble we think one of you could fit through, ideally someone with a knack for seeing in the dark.

He looks at Blake, who seems lost in thought. She soon snaps back to reality and looks at Marrow.

Blake: O-oh. Of course.

"Yeah I other words some skinny and have night vision it definitely Weiss" zen said jokingly 

"I was lost in thought okay" Blake said 

Yang looks around and then frowns.

Yang: Mm...

Yang walks forward. Blake makes her way through a crevice between boulders, drawing her katana once she has room.

Marrow: All right, Blake. Take a look around.

She shifts her katana into sickle form, ready to fire her gun.

Marrow: Is there any Dust in the immediate area?

"If there is that just made it harder to get through" yang said 

"We'll figure out away" ruby said 

Blake looks around her.

Blake: Mine carts... debris... no Dust, though.

Marrow: Great, then it should be safe to blast our way through.

Blake: Okay. Heading ba--

Blake yelps as a Geist suddenly swoops down and reaches for her. She reflexively uses her Semblance and then jumps into a back handspring while the Geist swipes its claws at her clone. Immediately upon landing on her feet, she begins firing at the Geist. Harriet, Marrow and Blake's teammates look at the boulder pile with widened eyes.

"Motherfucker!" yang shouted when the geist jumped scare them 

"Why didn't you warn us" ruby said 

"It was hilarious to see your reactions" zen said laughing 

Harriet: Damn it. Blake, stand back.

Harriet deploys her weapon onto her arms and blasts through the boulder. As soon as the rock is cleared, Ruby, Weiss and Yang run forward, weapons drawn. The Geist moves back and looks, then flies away down a tunnel while Blake continues to shoot at it.

Yang: Don't let it get away!

Team RWBY run after the Geist but are soon stopped by a Centinel burrowing its way out of the ground in front of them.

Yang: Huh?

"Damn it stop running way face us" yang said 

"What are they?" Yang asked 

"Centinel's" ironwood said 

"Okay" yang said 

The four stare at the Grimm as it makes its way up from the ground and looks at them. The Centinel lunges at Yang, who yelps and shoots it directly in the mouth. It throws its head back with a pained squeal, then looks at Yang with a hiss, its wound dripping with green fluid. It recedes into the ground, and more Centinels come out from the floor and walls all around them, hissing and screeching. Team RWBY watch with wide eyes.

Yang: That's disgusting.

Team RWBY get into battle-ready positions. Ruby zooms away with her Semblance, while Weiss and Blake charge forward. Ruby slams into a Centinel, while Blake and Weiss slash at more of the Grimm. Harriet punches, and Marrow and Yang shoot. Two Centinels get ready to attack Yang, who readies her weapons and repeatedly punches them each in the head. A slight "beep"-like noise is emitted with each hit, as she attaches small devices to the Grimm. She hops away while firing two more devices at the Grimm and then thrusts her arms backwards, causing all of the devices to beep rapidly and then explode.

"Took the words right out of my own mouth" yang said disgusted 

"There no match for us"ruby said confidently 

"Yeah that what I'm taking about" yang said happy

Weiss uses Myrtenaster to send an ice crystal at a Centinel, while Ruby beheads another with her scythe. However, the Centinel head, which still has a few legs attached, is still alive. Ruby smirks and engages Crescent Rose's upgrade, which makes the scythe head rotate 180 degrees. She fires the rifle component while swinging her weapon, slashing and finally killing the Centinel head. She then rotates the scythe head again and slams it down to the ground, steadying her weapon to be parallel with the ground, and begins firing the rifle component. Ruby gasps as Marrow jumps ahead of her.

"Look at that new upgrade" ruby said excited 

"Yes it look amazing ruby" yang said 

"What marrow doing?" Ruby asked 

"Just watch" zen said 

Marrow guns down a pair of Centinels, then shifts his weapon into boomerang form and throws it. The boomerang bounces off a wall and flies against the back of a Centinel, before returning to Marrow, who has leapt into the air. He slams the boomerang's blade down on the Centinel, cutting it in two and killing it. Ahead of Marrow, a pair of Centinels twist around each other and head for him. He holds out his hand and snaps his fingers with a smirk.

Marrow: Stay.

The two Centinels suddenly slow to a stop. Marrow holds his pose, while Harriet speeds over to the Grimm, trailing electricity. She brushes her nose with her thumb and smirks before grabbing the two Grimm and slamming them to the ground. She then straightens up and uses her communicator.

"He amazing but that semblance can stop things or at least Slow them down and that amazing" ruby said 

"Yeah another speeder in action" ruby said 

Harriet: This is Bravo! We found the target, but it fled deeper into the mine. Engaging Centinels!

In the ice tunnels, Elm, Vine and Team JNR listen to Harriet's report.

Elm: Let's pick up the pace!

The group runs over to a decline in the tunnel, and Elm, Vine and Jaune jump, sliding along the ice. Nora smacks Ren, sending him down the decline with a small shout, and then follows, laughing. Below, the ice tunnel gives way to the Dust mine, and three Centinels begin burrowing out of the rock.

"Nora please don't do that" ren said

"Okay" Nora said looking at Ren smiling 

Ren smiled back at her 

Vine: Contact!

Vine deploys his Semblance to grab onto the walls of the ice tunnel, stopping himself. Elm stomps on the ice, deploying her own Semblance to root herself to the spot. Jaune, Nora and Ren continue sliding past the two, Nora laughing with her hands in the air.

As they approach the bottom, Jaune deploys his shield's Hard-Light barrier and stabs the ice with his sword to slow himself. He then slams his shield down, using Dust to send out a blast that knocks the Centinels back. Catching up to Jaune, Ren leaps into the air and activates his weapons' upgrade - his guns fire their blades at one of the Centinels, with wires keeping the blades tethered to the guns. He pulls himself to the Centinel and slams his feet into it to knock it down and fires his guns at it. Another Centinel rises up behind him, only for Nora to slam Magnhild down on its head. The hammer emits a blast, allowing her to swing it backwards onto the remaining Centinel's head. With all three Centinels dead, Vine and Elm slide down the ice to meet up with Team JNR.

"What the point in slowing down when you can easily beat them" Nora said 

"Yeah but I think we made impression on them" jaune said 

"Yeah let's hope it a good one" Nora said

Vine: A very... head-first approach.

Vine and Elm begin walking past Team JNR, who try to act confident.

Jaune: Yeah, well, that's just kind of our style.

As soon as the two Ace Operatives pass them, JNR relax their shoulders and sigh with relief.

Team RWBY, Harriet and Marrow have whittled down the pack of Centinels to one remaining. Weiss raises Myrtenaster and prepares to charge.

"Yep and nothing going to change that" jaune said 

"We have them a good impression" Nora said excited 

Ren smiled and laughed a bit 

Weiss: One left!

Ruby: I got it!

Harriet speeds past both of them and plunges her fist straight through the Centinel, killing it. Ruby rises up from nowhere beside her, eyes filled with amazement.

Ruby: Whoa! Your Semblance makes you super fast, just like me!

Harriet: Very cool. Though, based on your reaction time, I'd say I'm a little faster. (winking)

"Huh is that a challenge?" Ruby said 

"Ruby she isn't here" Weiss said 

"I know but I'm faster than her" ruby said 

Clover calls in over their communicators.

Clover: This is Alpha! We've engaged the target!

Qrow fires repeatedly at the Geist, which swerves and spirals around in the tunnel, avoiding the bullets.

Clover: All squads head toward our position!

Clover deploys his fishing rod and sends the hook out at the Geist, just barely missing it. The Geist swoops into a giant chunk of ice with a minecart imbedded in it and rises up, gathering more ice, rocks and metal to form its body. Clover runs forward to combat it, while Qrow stands back and observes. Qrow notices a chunk of ice pressing against a metal support beam, steadily pushing the beam off of the tunnel wall.

"Come on uncle Qrow" ruby said 

"Yeah get him" yang said 

"Always running away" Qrow said 

"Shit it had to strike now" Qrow said 

Qrow: Wait, stop!

Clover turns to look at Qrow, then notices the beam, which falls and lands between Clover and the Geist. The impact creates a large cloud of dust, and when the cloud settles, it is revealed that the ground beneath the Geist collapsed. Clover looks down the hole, frowning, while Qrow runs up beside him.

Clover: Darn it. (using his communicator) Target escaped, last seen headed east. (to Qrow) Thanks for the call-out. That could have been bad.

"This is why I don't work with people" Qrow said 

"Wait didn't zen say there was someone with a luck semblance" ruby said 

"Yeah but who?" Qrow asked 

Ruby shrugged not knowing 

Qrow: (sighs) I wouldn't thank me. My Semblance brings misfortune. Sometimes I can't keep it under control.

Clover: That so?

Qrow looks at Clover, who is looking at him with a slight smile. Clover checks his Scroll, then looks up at a bent support beam next to the hole in the ground.

Clover: Well, hey, don't beat yourself up about it.

"Something wrong with him" Qrow said 

"Why?" Ruby and yang asked curious 

"He doesn't care about my semblance and he smiling and being nice everyone else hate my semblance me include no just brushed it off like that and I don't like that" Qrow explained 

"Hey me and yang didn't care you had that semblance along with the others" ruby said 

"Yeah okay kiddo" Qrow said 

He casts his line to wrap around the beam and jerks it down, and the beam pulls a large amount of rock down with it. He then turns to Qrow with a smile.

Clover: My Semblance is good fortune. Lucky you, huh? (winking)

Clover walks on ahead, using his communicator, while Qrow stares at him.

Clover: Charlie, Bravo, you should be able to cut off the target at the heart of the mine. Qrow and I won't be far behind.

"You have got to be kidding no wonder he didn't care he good fortune and what with them and winking?" Qrow said and asked 

"Hey maybe they like you huh huh" zen said smiling 

Ruby blushed embarrassed at the suggestion while Qrow look unamused at what zen said 

"No no maybe Robyn more to your taste like I'm her in a mini skirt" zen said

"Okay that does sound god but we haven't exactly seen Robyn full have we" Qrow said 

"You will" zen said

Qrow looks away, then hurries after Clover.

Team JNR, Elm and Vine exit their tunnel onto a raised walkway in a giant mine chamber filled with Dust veins and huge Dust crystals. Raised minecart rails, walkways and stone arches span across and around the edges of the chamber. As Ren comes to a stop, his foot slides across the ground, and the dust particles he kicks up drift slowly into the air. A bead of sweat drips from Jaune's forehead and evaporates upon hitting the ground. Team RWBY, Harriet and Marrow arrive in the same chamber at the bottom level. Ruby looks up toward JNR.

Ruby: Guys!

Vine: (over communicator) Everyone use caution. This room is highly active with Dust energy. Triggering it could ruin the launch site.

"Yay we meet up again and in one of the most dangerous places" ruby said 

"Yeah so don't do anything reckless" Weiss said looking at ruby yang and Nora 

They all look at each other and said "fair enough" 

Marrow: (over communicator) And vaporize us. How is that always second with you?

Nora: (looking around) I thought the target was supposed to be in here.

A low rumbling noise from above causes everyone to look up. The Petra Gigas Geist is clinging to a chunk of ice on the ceiling. It turns to look down at everyone, showing purple Dust crystals embedded in its body. It jumps down from the ceiling, crashing through a stone arch on its way to the ground in front of Team RWBY.

"It has dust in it body how can we beat it" ruby said 

"We'll watch and learn what huntsmen do" zen said 

Ruby: It added Dust to its body? How are we supposed to--

Harriet speeds past her, and Marrow follows suit. Elm jumps down from the cliff and runs toward the Petra Gigas, as well.

Vine: Elm!

Vine reaches out with his Semblance, wrapping an Aura arm around one of the Petra Gigas' legs. With his other Aura arm, he reaches behind him, grabs onto a support beam and pulls. Elm runs over to the leg, stomps to root herself in place with her Semblance and grabs onto the leg.

"They jumped right it act and are working so perfectly with each other" ruby said amazed 

"I see why they are called the elite of the elite" jaune said with other nodding

Elm: Vine!

Vine lets go, leaps off the cliff and uses his Semblance to swing onto a minecart bridge. He then uses his Semblance to grab onto one of the Petra Gigas' arms and pull.

Vine: Marrow!

Marrow throws his boomerang at the exposed Geist arm between pieces of ice and rubble, severing it. A Dust crystal flies out from the released rubble, and Marrow's eyes widen.

Marrow: Huh?

The crystal falls toward the ground, and Marrow catches his boomerang.

Marrow: Harriet!

"thank god we have people with speed semblances" yang said 

"Yeah but if she doesn't make it when was does fall down we are going to die" Weiss said 

"Yep and we have a better reaction than everyone else" ruby said 

Harriet charges her Semblance and then speeds after the crystal, maneuvering around falling rocks. She runs up a rock, jumps off the side of a raised walkway and catches the crystal in mid-air, landing on another walkway. Teams JNR and RWBY watch the Ace-Ops in amazement as they continue fighting. Marrow cuts off the Geist's other arm, sending another Dust crystal flying through the air.

Marrow: Crap!

The crystal is caught by Clover, who just arrived with Qrow.

"Damn it" yang said 

"Him and his luck semblance" Qrow said jealous

"What are you jealous?" Zen said 

"No of course not" Qrow said 

Clover: (chuckles) What would you guys do without me?

He tosses the crystal to Qrow, who looks at him with an eyebrow raised. Clover salutes to Qrow and jumps backward off the cliff. Harriet speeds around the Petra Gigas' feet, while Vine swings himself around and punches the Petra Gigas in the chest. Harriet speeds to the middle of the room, whistles and waves at the Petra Gigas, then speeds away when it tries to hit her. Elm takes this opportunity to slam her hammer onto the rock composing part of the Petra Gigas' arm. The rock becomes stuck, and as the Petra Gigas struggles to pull it up, Marrow severs its arm once again.

"I want to be like them able to fight and work together like that" ruby said 

"Yeah it so awesome" yang said 

Clover lands on the ground, deploys his fishing rod, and runs over to the Petra Gigas. He jumps off its leg, launching himself into the air. He bumps his clover pin with his thumb, swings his pole and pulls on the fishing line, directing it to wrap around the Geist's mask and hook onto it. Team RWBY's eyes widen in amazement, and Clover pulls, forcing the Geist out of the ice block. Harriet runs into position and uses her Semblance to launch straight up into the air, punching the Geist with her weapon, killing it. As purple Dust crystals begin raining down, the Ace-Ops catch them. One crystal is sent flying through the air on the other side of the chamber.

"Okay that was awesome" ruby and yang shouted 

"Yeah but that dust crystal" Weiss said 

"Yeah your right but I'm sure either ruby or Harriet will get it" yang said 

Clover: Harriet!

Harriet uses her Semblance to speed across the room, but she has to maneuver around the falling ice and rocks. The crystal comes close to hitting the ground, and with Harriet mere feet away. Suddenly, a red blur flies past, taking the crystal with it. Surprised, Harriet tumbles and stops. Ruby deactivates her Semblance and falls to the ground in a sitting position, hugging the large crystal tight. She opens her eyes and laughs. Harriet walks over and pulls her to her feet.

Harriet: Thought you said your Semblance was like mine.

"Yeah but why did she say that?" Ruby asked

"Well ruby your semblance can be seen as a lot of things like speed or teleportation or even flying or transform because you don't have a physical form while using your semblance" zen said 

"I never thought of that I always thought it was just speed maybe it something else but I never seen someone else with one similar to mine" ruby said 

Ruby: (confused) It... is?

Harriet: I've seen other speed Semblances before, but that was different. I think there's more going on than you think.

Yang: Wait until she sees what she can do with her eyes.

Blake laughs. Qrow jumps down to the ground next to Clover, who puts his weapon away.

"Why did you laugh at that?" Weiss asked 

"It seemed funny" Blake said 

"Oh god that what I forgot your new outfits" zen said 

Everyone closed changed to their volume 7 outfits and hairstyles expect for the ones we haven't seen

Qrow: Lucky catch, huh?

Clover: Hm. No. I'd chalk that one up to talent.

Ruby and Nora begin celebrating on the other side of the chamber, with Elm holding Ruby up on her shoulder.

Clover: Atlas Control, this is Clover. Mission accomplished.

"Hey" ruby said 

"What?" Qrow asked 

"You know what I'm all talent" ruby said 

"Mmh no your just lucky" Qrow said 

Ruby suck her tongue out at Qrow while Qrow smirked 

Down in Mantle, a police airship drops off Forest and flies away.

Forest: (annoyed) Yeah, thanks for the lift!

He walks into an alley, kicking a rock and muttering angrily to himself, heading toward a door. A sound behind him causes him to stop and turn around.

Forest: Huh?

He looks around and back up toward the door. As he nears the door, Tyrian Callows appears in front of it, smiling menacingly. Forest turns around, sees Tyrian and stumbles back against a dumpster, startled.

"No forest get out of there" ruby said 

"They must be going after people who follow after Robyn to blame me" ironwood said 

"Yeah and it will definitely work with how mantle is" Weiss said 

Forest: Whoa! Who are you?

Tyrian: Me? Oh, well, I'm... someone just like you.

As he speaks, Tyrian approaches Forest.

Tyrian: Someone who... wants to mix things up around here.

Tyrian's eyes turn purple, and he begins laughing darkly as he lowers his tail, its needle coming out. Forest looks down at the tail, then at Tyrian. He screams as Tyrian swings his tail forward to stab him.

"No forest why did he have to die" ruby said sad

"Why did you have to show us this?" Yang asked 

"To show you can't save everyone" zen said

"Well that the end" zen said hoping summer forgot about her questions

"Good it seems like she forgot" zen thought 

(Hey did you guys watch volume 8 episode 1 and what are your thoughts about it?)


	24. Pomp and circumstance

Zen is dancing while listening to the volume 8 opening song 

"What is he listening to?" Ruby asked 

"No idea but he seems to enjoy it" Weiss said 

Zen starts getting more sad listening to the song

"Hey zen what are you listening too!?" Yang shouted 

"Huh? Oh sorry just the new opening for volume 8" zen said 

"How long until we can watch and hear it?" Ruby asked 

"Well let's see 10 more episodes until volume 7 finish than the trailer for volume 8 and then the end of the first episode of volume 8" zen said 

"Okay" yang said 

"Can we watch the future now" Winter said annoyed 

"Yeah yeah" zen said putting up his finger

"Hey!" Winter said 

As the sun begins setting over the mountains around the abandoned Dust mine, four trucks drive up the road to the mine entrance, and Amity Colosseum floats toward the mine. Two people are lying with binoculars somewhere in the area, one of whom is wearing a pin that resembles the one on Robyn Hill's scarf. Their binoculars bear the same symbol as the pin. They both gaze up at the colosseum, before the one on the right resumes looking through his binoculars.

"Great she was watching us" ironwood said 

"That Robyn isn't it?" Ruby asked 

"Yep" zen said 

"Doesn't really seem trustworthy when she spying on us" yang said 

Soon after the trucks arrive at the mine entrance, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Qrow Branwen and the Ace Operatives walk outside. Smiling, Marrow Amin looks at Clover Ebi and then attempts to put on a more serious demeanor. Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie come together to gaze in dramatic admiration of the Ace-Ops, while Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long watch the three with wide eyes.

Nora: (high pitched) Aaaah!

"I'm sorry but i just can't with marrow he so lovably" zen said 

"No now they're going to gush over them now" yang said 

"What but they were so awesome" ruby said 

"Yeah!" Nora shouted 

Jaune rushes over to Clover's side.

Jaune: You guys were incredible!

He switches to being in front of Clover and begins energetically gesturing as he talks.

Jaune: Oh, the way you took down that Geist without needing to plan your tactics out, you just knew exactly what to do!

Clover: Well, Ace-Ops are hand-picked to perfectly compliment one another. So we can focus on our assets and leave our liabilities behind.

"Geez jaune that the most excited I seen you" ruby said 

"Yeah but how can't be excited" jaune said 

"Yeah they work well but they still have liabilities even when they work together" zen said 

"What are they?" Blake asked curious 

"I will also like to know" ironwood said 

"You will see there liabilities in the future" zen said 

Marrow walks over with a confident smile.

Marrow: Some of us are all asset, zero liability.

He poses with a salute and a grin, looking at Jaune. Elm Ederne scoffs, catching Marrow's attention. He moves over to her, leaning in to confront her.

Marrow: Wha-- Yeah? Think I've got some liabilities, Elm?

Elm: Your brains, for one.

"Okay that was funny" yang said laughing

"Poor marrow" ruby said 

Clover, Elm and Harriet Bree laugh, and Marrow groans and pouts. The former three walk away.

Vine: You did ask.

Vine walks away, and Nora approaches Elm with wide eyes and a smile. Elm looks at her.

Nora: Hi. Do you need a new best friend? (moving closer) Our pair name can be...

"Nora what are you doing?" Ren asked 

"I think you know" Nora said 

"Yep she asking to be best friends with her but what is there pair name going to be?" jaune asked 

Zen smiled and just started the episode again 

Nora's eyes spark with pink electricity, and she lifts her hammer into the air with both hands. She is suddenly standing on an empty plane with a green tinted sky, with Elm standing nearby. Pink lightning strikes, while green and pink gradient text appears.

Nora: (voice echoing dramatically) THUNDER THIGHS!!!

Harriet watches this with a sigh, and Ruby runs over to her.

"Yeah thunder thighs?" Nora shouted 

"How is that background there?" Yang asked 

"Well I edited it to make it more enjoyable" zen said 

"That awesome" ruby said 

Ruby: Perfect complementary teamwork. Oh, yeah, I want to have my friends' backs just like that.

Harriet: (raising an eyebrow) Friends?

Elm: (laughs) This isn't the schoolyard, kid.

Behind Elm, Nora is still posed with her hammer in the air.

Nora: (husky) Thunder Thighs...

"Really why did they say that?" Ruby asked 

"Well listen to them and I'll explain how fucking stupid that is" zen said 

"O-Okay" ruby said 

"You really like thunder thighs don't you Nora" yang said 

"Yep" Nora said 

Ren walks over, lifts the currently stiff Nora under his arm, and walks away. Ruby's teammates join her.

Yang: But, I mean, when you go through so much with someone, it kind of changes things, doesn't it?

Harriet: We get along well enough, sure. I count on them to keep me alive. They do the same. But that's the job. We don't confuse the two.

She turns and walks away, leaving Team RWBY to look on sadly.

"It seems like doing that to Nora is a normal thing Ren" jaune said 

"You have no idea" ren said

Zen coughed up his drink when he heard what jaune said 

"What?" Jaune asked confused 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry it just I'm dirty minded don't mind me" zen said 

"Okay so we heard the reason and can you tell us why it stupid?" Ruby asked 

"Okay as you heard Harriet say to them it just a job and they aren't friends because of that reason but that is stupid there have been wars in other universe one hundred times worse than your either going to face and it was better to have friends and people you care about to work with you and why can't they be friends and why call it a job they trying to save the world if they think it just a job than that bad as well but I don't now if she taking about being a huntress or about ace operatives enough if this before I start rambling on about everything" zen said 

Clover: Speaking of the job...

Further down the way, James Ironwood is talking on a communicator. He gives a brief order to a soldier, who walks away.

Clover: Duty ever beckons. You all hang back a second. (gesturing to Jaune and Qrow)

The Ace-Ops walk over to Ironwood. Ruby watches with a sad sigh, then looks away, thinking. She then gets an idea, smiles and hurries over to her teammates.

"What idea did you get this time ruby?" Weiss asked 

"Well I don't know but probably to look around atlas" ruby said 

Everyone looked at ruby 

"Yeah I don't think so" yang said with Blake and Weiss agreeing with her 

"You guys are boring" ruby said 

Ruby: What do you guys want to do when we get back to Atlas? Sightseeing? (gasp) Oh, what should we visit first?

Blake: (yawns) How about our beds?

Blake walks away.

Ruby: Oh, come on, guys! This is a great time to go exploring! We haven't done that in so long!

Weiss: Ruby, we just explored a whole continent on foot before flying to this one.

"Yeah but it was so boring" ruby said 

"Ruby how do you have so much energy?" Blake asked 

Ruby just shrugged 

"Please try and deal with her when she was younger and never ran out of energy" Qrow said 

"Hey yang was the same" ruby said 

"That is true but you definitely had a bit more energy than her" tai said smiling 

Ruby pouted and grumbled 

Weiss walks away.

Ruby: Well, yeah, but... it was only the boring parts.

Yang: (arms crossed) We almost died.

Ruby: Ppt.

Ruby waves her hands at Yang with an awkward chuckle, and Yang walks away. Ruby then frowns and sighs sadly.

"Really ruby that your response to me" yang said 

"Please we survived right" ruby said 

"Don't worry ruby I'll go sightseeing with you"penny said 

"Thank you penny" ruby said happy 

Qrow: Hey. Heads up.

Qrow points his thumb over at Ironwood, who is talking to Clover while the other Ace-Ops walk away.

Ironwood: Can I get the team leaders over here? There's something I'd like to discuss with you. You too, Qrow.

Ruby, Jaune and Qrow walk over to Ironwood.

Ironwood: (to Clover) I need you on the ground, but be subtle. If people see too many Huntsmen milling around, they'll get nervous.

"We are definitely going to hear bad news or good news" ruby said 

"Yeah and they need the ace operatives on the ground for some reason" yang said 

Clover salutes, nods and begins walking away.

Ironwood: And Clover?

Clover stops and looks back. In the background, Marrow is in front of an open airship, talking to a military Huntsman, while miming punching imaginary targets and waving his arms.

Ironwood: Don't take Marrow.

"Come on why does he have to be like that" zen said 

"What is your problem your always talking about marrow like that" yang said 

"Well I'm sorry he cool and likeable" zen said 

"Why don't you want to take marrow?"Blake asked 

"Calm down kitty he doesn't mean any harm by it" zen said 

"Don't call me kitty" Blake said 

"Fine fine" zen said 

Clover looks over at Marrow, then looks at Ironwood, smiling and chuckling with a nod. Marrow recreates his pose from when he froze a pair of Centinels and then turns around and mimes shooting something. Clover heads in Marrow's direction, and Ironwood turns to Qrow, Jaune and Ruby.

Qrow: New problems in Mantle?

Ironwood: (sighs) More of the same, unfortunately.

"Yep bad news" Qrow said 

"I wonder what it's about?" Ruby asked 

Ironwood withdraws and deploys his Scroll, using it to generate a hologram screen in the air in front of him. The left side of the screen displays an Atlas Military Police mugshot of Forest, while the right side displays a photograph of Forest's corpse in an alleyway somewhere in midtown Mantle.

Ironwood: Someone in Mantle is taking out public leaders who speak out against Atlas. Specifically, people who speak out against me. It didn't look like a pattern at first. But this is the third murder of its kind in the last week.

"It about forest so he is targeting you" yang said 

"Yeah and that going to bad because they stole trusting ironwood and atlas" ruby said 

"It not a good look for you" Qrow said 

Jaune: (stepping forward) Wait a minute. That's the guy that rode with us after we were arrested.

Ruby: (upset) He died?

Qrow: Your opposition in Mantle dropping dead isn't exactly a good look for you, huh?

Ironwood deactivates the hologram screen and puts his Scroll away.

Ironwood: Not really worried about my public image, but it is causing unrest. I think someone's trying to frame me and, by extension, Atlas. And it's working.

"That seems like watts plan and it working" ironwood said 

"Yeah" zen said 

"Let's hope we get both of them" ruby said 

Jaune: Well, if it wasn't for the embargo making everybody so mad, people probably wouldn't be so quick to blame you for everything else.

Ironwood frowns and looks at Jaune, who awkwardly clears his throat and stands at attention.

Jaune: S-sir.

Ironwood: (rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers) No. No, you're right. Things in Mantle have been... hard to manage lately. I'm not blind to its issues. In fact, that's what I want to talk to you about.

"Good job jaune speaking the truth" zen said 

Jaune got nervous and awkward 

"So you're finally going to address the problems in mantle took you long enough" zen said 

Ironwood just sighed 

He turns and looks up at Amity Colosseum.

Ironwood: With the launch of this mobile communications tower and tensions down in Mantle, I think there's a lot of good your teams can do here.

Ironwood's communicator beeps, and he puts his fingers to it, listening.

Ironwood: (surprised) What? Already? Here? No, it's fine. Let him land. I'll deal with him myself.

"I can guess who that is" Weiss said 

"Yes and we both know who" winter said 

"Yep one of the worst father in your universe" zen said 

Qrow and Ruby look each other, and then at Ironwood.

Qrow: More Mantle problems?

Ironwood watches an airship fly by on its way to the landing pad.

Ironwood: No. This one's an Atlas problem.

The ship, bearing the Schnee Dust Company logo, descends onto a landing pad, where Ironwood and Team RWBY are already waiting, with Team JNPR and Qrow standing further back. A ramp extends from in front of the ship's double door, which opens to reveal an angry Jacques Schnee. As soon as the doors begin to open, he starts talking and makes his way down the ramp.

"Great now we going to have to deal with him" Weiss said

"He looks angry" yang said 

"I'm sorry but if i was in your position when dealing with him i would of punched him along time ago" zen said

"I have thinned of that but won't act on it"ironwood said 

Jacques: So let me get this straight, James. In addition to this nonsensical embargo of yours crippling my business, you've also decided you have the authority to commandeer private property?

He stops in front of Ironwood, who calmly stares at him, arms folded behind his back.

Jacques: When the Council hears about this, you will never-- (aggressively pointing at Ironwood)

"Just hearing his voice is making me annoyed" zen said 

"He really care more about his company than anything doesn't he" yang said 

"You have no idea" Weiss said 

Ironwood: Actually, I've already informed them. As this is now the site of a classified military operation, it didn't even require a vote.

Jacques: Didn't require a vote?!

Ironwood: You might want to brush up on Council law before you lose this upcoming election, Jacques. Now. I've allowed you to land here once as a courtesy. The next time, it won't be a friendly reception.

"Damn you didn't have to do him like that" zen said 

Ironwood just shook his head and laughed a little 

"With how my father is he isn't going to win the election without cheating" Weiss said 

"Agreed" winter said 

Jacques glares at Ironwood.

Jacques: Lately, you seem to forget who your friends really are. I'm going to get that Council seat, James, and maybe then, you'll--

Jacques becomes distracted, his eyes widening when he realizes Weiss is present. They stare at each other for a moment.

"God no why did he have to notice me" Weiss said 

"Don't worry Weiss we be here for you" ruby said 

"Thank you" Weiss said 

Jacques: You...

He walks past Ironwood, glancing at him as he does so.

Jacques: You roped my missing daughter into these schemes of yours, too?

He turns back around to look at Ironwood.

Jacques: (angrily) How long has she been back in Atlas? Did Winter know about this?

"He really that angry about me helping the general" Weiss said 

"Yeah seems like it" ruby said 

Weiss becomes annoyed and steps forward to Jacques.

Weiss: It was my decision to come here. Just like it was my decision to leave. Or have you forgotten all about that?

Jacques: If you think I'm one to forget anything, girl, then you've misjudged the man your father is.

Weiss: (with attitude) Believe me, I know exactly the kind of man you are.

Jacques: (angrily) How dare you speak to me that way!? I have half a mind to--

"Yeah and know just kick him right in the balls" zen said 

"Can you please stop saying that" Weiss said 

"Please I can read your mind Weiss you can't lie to me" zen said

Ironwood: Half a mind to what, Jacques?

Jacques narrows his eyes, then adjusts his cuff link, sighing angrily.

Jacques: You know... your mother was devastated when you left.

Weiss begins to look upset.

Jacques: Didn't leave her room for days. You know how... she gets... when she's upset.

"He using my mother against me" Weiss said sadly 

Zen starts letting out killing intention 

"Piece of shits like him don't deserve anything in life" zen said 

Jacques acts sad while he speaks, taking a moment to peek at Weiss' reaction. Her eyes glimmer with sadness, and she looks down, frowning. Ruby looks upset, and Blake and Yang glare at Jacques, Blake glaring far more intensely than Yang. Jacques smirks as he turns to face Ironwood again.

Jacques: I knew one day, you would overextend your reach. I didn't come here to beg for an abandoned mine. I came here to thank you...

"Can we please beat the shit out of him?" Yang asked 

"You know what you can all get one free punch on Jacques if you want" zen said 

Yang, Blake, Weiss, winter, Qrow out there hands up 

"Okay" zen said 

Jacques appeared and looked around and was about to say something when zen went up and kick him in the balls 

"I really what to do that" zen said 

All of them punched Jacques while zen gave everyone a little bit more strength to there punches after that Jacques disappeared 

"That was really satisfying" Weiss said 

Weiss looks around, noticing that her teammates have come to her side. Blake holds her hand and gives a comforting nod.

Jacques: ...for personally handing me the noose to hang you.

Blake and Yang glare at Jacques, while Ruby looks at Weiss with a smile.

Jacques: You'll regret this.

Jacques turns to look back at Weiss.

Jacques: So these are the little friends you threw everything away for?

"Yeah let's see if I do regret it" ironwood said 

"He going to regret to doing that" ruby said 

Weiss: (shaking her head) Not friends.

Ruby looks at Weiss, frowning a little, and Weiss looks at Jacques.

Weiss: Family.

Ruby smiles wide, and Yang smirks.

Jacques: Hmm...

"Thanks the gods you said that afterwards" ruby said 

"Please ruby i see you as my family"Weiss said 

"I'm sorry but it just ruby react to when you said that Weiss" zen said 

"She went from shocked and sad to really happy" zen said 

Jacques returns to his airship and begins to take off. Ruby, Blake and Yang look at Weiss with concern, while she exhales and drops her strong and confident facade. The ship flies away, and a truck arrives on the platform. Once the truck comes to a stop, Winter opens the passenger side door and peeks out at the ship.

Weiss: (with a joking smile) Oh, now you show up, Winter. You just missed father.

Winter: I wouldn't say I missed hi--

"Are you okay Weiss?" ruby asked 

"I'm fine ruby and took you long enough to show up winter" Weiss said 

"Well i rather not deal with him" winter said 

From the sky, Penny Polendina comes crashing down, landing on one knee. The force from her landing sends Team RWBY flying with a small scream, while Winter steadies herself against the shockwave. Penny straightens up and throws her hands into the air, the word "CONGRATULATIONS!" appearing above her head as a green hologram, with bright green hologram confetti spawning from it with a party horn sound.

Penny: Surprise!

She looks around with a giant grin as the hologram flickers. When she notices Team RWBY on the ground, her grin and the hologram both fade.

"Why are you surprising us penny?" ruby asked 

"I don't now ruby" penny said 

"You guys are going to be happy and shocked" zen said 

Penny: Uh, did we not start yet?

Winter puts her fingertips to her forehead in exasperation. Ironwood stares with a wide-eyed grimace, while faint groaning can be heard from Ruby.

Winter: (sighs) Apparently, we haven't.

Nearby, Jaune and Nora laugh, while Ruby stands up with a look of confusion.

Ruby: Start what?

"Yeah it very funny" yang said 

"Yeah it is" Nora said laughing along with jaune 

"I think it is going to be a party" penny said 

After the sun finishes setting, RWBY, JNPR, Qrow, Winter, Penny and Ironwood gather in the center of Amity Colosseum's arena. RWBY and JNPR stand lined up, with Ironwood, Winter and Penny standing across from them and Qrow standing off to the side. The arena lights are on and pointing at the center of the stage where everyone is standing.

Ironwood: It goes without saying that this arena holds a significance to all of us. It's only fitting that we should be able to reconvene here. Now. When the world needs to be brought together more than ever. The road you traveled from our first meeting hasn't been easy.

"This is killing me what the party about and what going to make us happy and shocked?" Ruby asked 

"Ruby just wait a little bit" Weiss said

"Yeah making it tension to see what happens" yang said 

While he talks, Ironwood begins walking along in front of RWBY and JNPR. Penny, who is holding a tablet-sized Scroll, excitedly bounces up and down next to Winter, who places a hand on Penny's shoulder to hold her still.

Ironwood: You fought for your school and your friends at Beacon. You fought for the world and the innocent at Haven Academy and beyond. You faced down terrors people can't even fathom. That's not the behavior of students. It's the behavior... of Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Penny seems really excited about it" ruby said 

"Yeah and I'm getting excited to see what it is" yang said 

"What are you saying that we're going to become huntress and huntsmen?" ruby Asked 

He looks over at Penny, who happily begins humming and walking past JNPR and RWBY, stopping in front of each person to tap on her Scroll. With each tap, her Scroll emits a beep and someone else's Scroll buzzes. Ren's Scroll is the first to buzz, and he removes it from his pocket and opens it, checking the screen. It displays his student license, which displays a photograph of him in his new outfit with his emblem in the top left corner and a barcode below the photo. The Vale symbol is in the background behind the license information. The license says:

STUDENT LICENSE BEACON  
Name: Ren, Lie  
LN: 63700 - 16778 - 13563  
Place of Issue: Vale  
Authority: Beacon Academy  
Restrictions: Class C

"We're going to be huntsmen and huntress" ruby said excited 

"Yeah it kinda of shocking to see it happening" yang said 

The screen blinks, and the license suddenly changes. The Kingdom of Atlas symbol is now in the background behind the information. The new license says:

HUNTSMAN LICENSE Atlas  
Name: Ren, Lie  
LN: 63700 - 16778 - 13563  
Place of Issue: Atlas  
Authority: Atlas Academy  
Restrictions: Class C

Ren: Wait... what is this?

"That makes it official we are now huntsman" ruby said 

"Yeah and we're graduated early" yang said 

"Making them huntsman"Qrow said 

"They deserve it" ironwood said 

"That I can agree with" Qrow said 

Everyone else checks their Scrolls as Penny continues tapping hers.

Winter: You are being granted your Huntsman licenses, today.

Penny finishes using her Scroll to grant everyone their licenses and walks away with a big grin. Her Scroll displays the Atlas Huntsman License Registry.

"Yeah but I feel bad because we lied to him and you really don't have to do this sir" ruby said 

"It okay I know in the future you tell me about everything" ironwood said 

Ironwood: I know this is coming a little ahead of schedule, but Brothers know you deserve it. I only regret that I couldn't do something a little more ceremonious for the occasion.

Ruby stares in awe at her license.

Ruby: I-- (glancing at her friends) We... we're honored, General Ironwood. But you really don't have to do th--

Ironwood: Please. With the threat of Salem still out there and tensions rising in our kingdom, I certainly could use more trustworthy fighters by my side.

As Ironwood walks away from them, Team RWBY look at each other. Yang and Weiss' faint smiles fade, and Blake's cat ears droop.

Everyone stoped smiling at that and looked sad 

"We don't deserve them but we will help you with everything you need" ruby said 

"Yeah" Weiss said with others agreeing with her

Ironwood: I should be so lucky to have all of you.

He stops for a moment, then looks at Team RWBY and smiles.

Ironwood: It's okay. It's a big moment. (walking again) And what better way than to celebrate here? When this tower is ready and communications are back up and running, we'll tell the world about Salem and face down whatever comes at us after that, together.

RWBY and JNPR stand in silence.

"This is just making me feel more guilty about lying" Oscar said 

"Yeah it makes me feel like ozpin" ruby said 

Ironwood: (sighs) That's... just about all the pomp I have in me. (awkwardly adjusting his tie) If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to running this operation. Um... (turning away) Well, then. Enjoy the cake.

Ironwood walks away, with Winter following. Penny pops up with a hand raised in the air.

Penny: (encouraging tone) Your speech outros are improving, sir!

"They are improving sir" penny said 

"Yeah they really improving" Qrow said 

"I never been good at outros speech" ironwood said 

RWBY and JNPR look at their licenses.

Yang: After everything we've been through, I almost forgot this is what I wanted in the first place.

Blake: When Beacon fell, I didn't think this would even be possible.

Weiss: It almost feels trivial now.

Qrow: Geez, guys, lighten up a little. Enjoy yourselves for a change. You've earned it.

"Yeah this is why qrow is basically the dad of the group" zen said 

"Don't call me the dad of the group please" Qrow said

"To late you are know known as the dad of the group" yang said smirking 

"Yeah" ruby said 

"So how it like being a dad" tai and summer said 

Qrow just sighed 

"I just noticed Weiss your breast have grown" yang said 

"Why have you noticed that of all things" Weiss said 

"I'm just wondering are you wearing a padded bra?" Yang asked 

Weiss just glared at yang 

"I'm joking I'm joking" yang said 

Nora: Finally! Someone said it. Let's kill some cake, huh?

Nora moves forward, throwing a fist in the air.

Nora: Because I can eat two slices before Ren even eats one. Who says I can't? Who says it, huh!?

Ren: Nora, nobody is arguing with you about this.

"Yay cake let's eat some cake" Nora said 

"Here you go everyone cake" zen said 

"Mmm cake" Nora said 

A short while later, all of the teens except Ruby gather around a cake. Ruby instead sits nearby in the bleachers. Penny uses six of her swords to cut the cake into even slices. Weiss and Ren stand together, eating their personal slices, and Nora moves over to them with a stack of six slices. Ren and Weiss stare in surprise as Nora eats an entire slice in one bite.

"Kiddo why not join them?" Qrow asked 

"I think you now why" ruby said 

"How can you eat one slice like that" Weiss said shocked 

Yang shows off her prosthetic arm to Penny, who looks at it in awe. Yang then offers to shake Penny's hand with the prosthetic arm, a sneaky grin on her face. Penny happily takes her hand, only for the arm to detach, causing Penny to gasp in surprise. Yang and Nora laugh, and after a moment, Penny laughs, too.

"Really yang" Weiss said

"Yeah it funny to see her react" yang said smiling 

Blake stands alone, eating her cake in calm silence. Suddenly, Yang swiftly moves up beside Blake, putting her arm around her and holding up her Scroll with the camera function on. Blake looks at Yang with wide eyes and a confused smile, and when the Scroll's camera begins rapidly clicking, she turns her head and grins at it with a small, awkward laugh.

Ruby watches as Yang continues to take selfies with Blake, Nora talks with Penny, and Jaune talks with Weiss and Ren.

"You had to make me feel uncomfortable didn't you" Blake said 

"Yes" yang said 

"Ruby come join in with the fun" yang said 

Qrow: Big day for you, huh, kiddo?

He walks over and sits next to Ruby.

Ruby: It's... definitely a lot to take in.

Qrow: Which part? The finally getting to Atlas part, getting your license part, or the not quite disclosing everything to Ironwood part? Or... all of the above?

Ruby: (soft laugh) All of the above. I'm trying to do what I think is best, but I really can't tell if what's best is what's right, or if I'm no different from Oz.

"Yeah all of this is shocking" ruby said 

"Hey don't compare yourself to oz" Qrow said

Qrow: Ruby, Oz only trusted himself with the whole truth. You're trusting others, but you're making sure they prove themselves first. I think that's a pretty big difference.

Ruby: I hope so.

She withdraws her Scroll and looks at her license.

Ruby: This says I'm a Huntress now. But I don't feel like I know much more than I did at Beacon.

"Yeah kiddo you're just wanting to tell him and zen does say you do tell him in the future and that's a good thing" Qrow said 

"Thanks uncle Qrow" ruby said smiling 

Qrow: (laughs a little) That feeling never goes away. Your mom, Summer, would be proud of you.

She smiles at him, but that smile soon fades as she thinks to herself.

Ruby: Her... last mission. Was that another Oz secret?

Qrow: Hm. There were a lot of those back in our day. But this one was a Summer secret. When she didn't come back, Ozpin seemed just as in the dark as myself and your father. Still, who knows what he may have hidden from us over the years.

"Yeah I'm really proud of you"summer said 

"So was your last mission a oz secret or your secret mum?" Ruby asked 

"It was mine own personal mission" summer said 

"Okay can you tell me?" Ruby asked 

"No stop" zen said 

Everyone looked at zen 

"Why?" Summer asked 

"Well I don't know either so I'm in the dark" zen said 

"Okay maybe we'll find out in the future" ruby said 

Ruby: What do you think she would've done if she learned the truth about Salem? That she can't be destroyed.

Qrow: Pressed on, I think. Like you. She was always the best of us.

He pulls Ruby over to rest her head against his shoulder, smiling.

Qrow: Bit of a brat, though. But hey, I like brats.

Ruby playfully elbows him in the ribs and laughs.

"Yeah that won't stop me" summer said 

"Yeah you were the best of us" Qrow said with tai agreeing with him 

"So I'm a bit of a brat" summer said 

"Yeah you are" Qrow said 

Yang: Hey, Ruby! Come check this out!

Yang points behind herself with her thumb. Ruby zooms over to the group, who are staring at something.

Ruby: (gasp) Oh my gosh, is that a mission board? It's an app now!?

She zooms over to the mission board, pointing at different missions.

"Yay a mission board" ruby said excited 

"What kind of missions is on there?" yang asked 

"Boring and good ones" zen said 

Ruby: Can we ride a Megoliath? Stop an underground crime ring? Do I get to go...

She turns away, puts on her hood, and turns back to Penny, doing a dramatic expression.

Ruby: (fake accent) ...undercover?

Ruby flares her cloak out, knocking the hood off her head, and begins shaking Penny up and down.

"Really ruby riding a megoliath how reckless are you" Weiss said 

"It would be fun though" ruby said 

"How are you able to pick up penny like it nothing?" Weiss asked 

"I'm strong that why Weiss" ruby said 

Penny: Maaaybeee!

Marrow's voice comes from nearby, and Ruby stops shaking Penny.

Marrow: Hey, do you guys smell that?

He walks in with Elm and Vine, dramatically sniffing the air.

Marrow: Smells like... fresh meat.

Vine: (sniffs) That's odd. I don't smell meat.

Ren: (sniffs) Neither do I.

"Future me doesn't smell trash meat odd" ren said 

"Ren he means newcomer they just say fresh meat instead" zen said 

Ren nodded his head 

Marrow: (groan) You know what? Nevermind.

Elm: Let me get this straight. You've only been official for an hour now and you're already looking for Huntsman work?

Weiss: (holding up a finger) To be fair, we've been official for a whole...

Weiss withdraws her Scroll and checks the time. It is 8:42.

Weiss: (disappointed) Fifty-seven minutes.

"We be huntsman said for nearly a hour" ruby said 

"You sound really disappointed there Weiss" yang said 

Nora playfully rolls her eyes at Weiss.

Vine: I'd like to remind you all that the real mission here is ensuring the successful launch of the communications tower.

Ren: True, but we can also keep training and improving by helping where we can.

Elm: (happy sigh, does a fist pump) The enthusiasm of youths!

Marrow: Well, it's hard to argue with that. Okay, let me show you how it works.

"Yeah let's pick our first mission" ruby said excited 

"Yeah!" Nora and yang shouted 

Marrow walks over to the mission board, scrolls up on it and selects an Escort mission.

Marrow: Ooh, here's an important one. Who wants to volunteer?

He turns to look, and RWBY and JNPR all raise their hands, calling out "Yes!" and "Alright!"

Marrow: We need someone to escort children to pre-primary school down in Mantle. There's not actually any danger, but the parents fret, and that attracts Grimm.

Everyone but Jaune drops their hands down.

"Jaune getting his first huntsman mission and it to escort children" zen said

"Yeah but it a good thing so the parents don't attract more Grimm" jaune said 

"Yeah but wait until you see the other mission" zen said 

Marrow: Perfect! Thanks... (uncertain) Juan... Jwan... Jim?

Jaune: Close enough, I guess. (awkward chuckle) Wow, my first Huntsman mission.

Elm slides over and knocks Marrow aside with her palm, causing him to scream.

Elm: Next!

"He can't even get my name right" jaune said 

"It okay jaune he'll get it eventually" ruby said 

"Let's see this mission" yang said 

She quickly swipes down on the mission board, causing the missions to scroll by rapidly. She slaps one of the missions, bringing up a Search and Destroy mission with an image depicting a rotating 3D model of a Sabyr.

Elm: A massive Sabyr is loose in the Mantle sewers! We need two brave warriors to flush it out!

Everyone but Jaune raises their hands, gasping excitedly, and Jaune looks around, bewildered.

"Yeah that mission is awesome" yang said 

"Why didn't I choose that one" jaune said 

Everyone laughed at him

Jaune: Wha-- But-- Why didn't I get a choice for that one?

His friends begin laughing at him.

"Poor jaune" ruby said 

"Aleast I get to help" jaune said 

Jacques sits alone in his dimly lit office, drinking from a glass with a spherical ice cube in it. The door opens partway.

Whitley: (nervous) Father, you, um... have a visitor.

Jacques slams his glass down on the arm of his chair.

Jacques: I told you I didn't want to be disturbed. Why did you let them in?

Whitley: I didn't. He... let himself in.

"Who would just let themselves in there" Weiss said 

"Someone who works with Salem" zen said 

"Watts" ironwood said 

Arthur Watts grabs the door and pulls it the rest of the way open, walking into the room as Whitley moves out of his way.

Watts: A spitting image of you, this lad, Jacques. Creepily so, I might add.

Whitley stands in the hall, holding the door open and watching as Watts walks around Jacques' office.

Watts: He's definitely inherited your... affect.

"He better not help watts" ironwood said 

"It my father we're talking about along as it helps him he going to agree to anything" Weiss said 

Jacques: (shocked) Arthur.

Jacques takes a second to gather himself, then looks at Whitley.

Jacques: (commanding) Whitley, leave us. And shut the door.

Whitley looks confused and then looks suspiciously at Watts.

Jacques: I said shut the door!

Jacques once again slams his glass down, and Whitley closes the door. Jacques turns his attention back to Watts.

"He really is an asshole" yang said 

"Yes he is they why I'm glad I don't have to deal with him in here" Weiss said 

"Poor Whitley having to deal with his father" zen said 

Weiss and winter looked down at that

Jacques: I-- You're supposed to be dead.

Watts: That is what I wanted people to think. You're right. However, I've heard things about you too, Jacques. Namely, that you have an Ironwood problem.

Jacques: That bastard is costing me more money every day with this embargo. I'd lay off every employee in Mantle if I wasn't trying to get their damn votes for this Council seat.

Watts sits in the chair next to Jacques'.

Watts: What if I said you can have your cake... and eat it, too?

"Really he only care about money and himself" Weiss said 

"He going to help watts isn't he?" Weiss asked 

Zen stayed silent and than spoke

"Okay so that the end of that episode" zen said 

"Goddammit Jacques you have no ideas what he going to do" ironwood said


	25. Sparks

"Okay let watch the future" zen said sounding shocked and amused about something 

"Okay but what wrong with you?" Ruby asked 

"It just your future I'm thinking about" zen said 

Ruby nodded 

"Let's see what missions we do" yang said excited 

The sun rises over Atlas Academy while Team RWBY snores in their beds.

Penny: Salutations!

Team RWBY are startled awake by Penny shouting her greeting in the middle of their dorm room.

Penny: (in a sing-song voice) Good morning, Team RWBY!

Yang: Ugh, Penny. What time is it even?

Penny: Time to be Huntresses, of course!

"Why did you have to wake us up?" Yang asked 

"To be huntresses" penny said 

"What time is it anyway?" Blake asked 

Zen shrugged not knowing and thinking about   
theories about the future 

Penny strikes a pose, holding up two fingers by her head and winking. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang groan, while Ruby Rose excitedly gets to her feet.

Ruby: Yahoo!

Jaune Arc walks into a briefing room with a coffee mug and heads over to where Team RWBY, the Ace Operatives and his teammates are sitting. He takes a seat and cheerfully prepares to sip his steaming hot coffee, only to notice Marrow Amin staring and wagging his tail. Jaune frowns and hands the mug to Marrow.

"Must be nice to have that much energy in the morning" yang said 

"Well I'm finally a huntress so I'm really excited" ruby said excited

"My coffee" jaune said 

"Poor jaune" ruby said 

Jaune: (sighs) Sure, take it.

Marrow drinks the coffee, while Jaune hangs his head.

Clover: Eyes up, Huntsmen. Time to get used to the new normal in Atlas.

Sometime later, Ruby and Qrow Branwen are riding in a truck that is being driven by an Atlesian Knight-200. Qrow has fallen asleep, so Ruby looks annoyed and elbows him awake.

Ruby looked at Qrow 

"What?" Qrow asked 

"Don't fall asleep on the mission" ruby said 

"Hey I'm tired in need some sleep kiddo" Qrow said 

Clover: Your top priority is Amity Tower. That means protecting supply runs from Grimm and bandits. And protecting the site itself.

Ruby and Weiss drop down from the sky toward a Manticore outside the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2. Weiss severs its tail, and Ruby cuts it in half. Weiss then levitates a group of Beowolves into the air to allow Ruby to more easily kill them, then turns her attention to a group of Sabyrs. Weiss forms a replica of her Arma Gigas' sword out of ice and uses a glyph to swing it, instantly slaying the Sabyrs. With the Grimm in the area killed, Ruby gives a thumbs up to three Mantas as they fly overhead.

"Kicking the Grimm ass" ruby said 

"Yeah and looking amazing while doing it" Weiss said 

Clover: Diverting all construction resources to Amity Tower means there are going to be gaps in Mantle's defenses against Grimm. They'll need help on the perimeter.

Nora Valkyrie follows Lie Ren along the top of Mantle's outer wall, playing with his braid. Ren hears growling below and stops to look, causing Nora to bump into him. The two of them look down at the Sabyrs approaching the wall and draw their weapons.

"So the going to be gaps in mantle defenses that let Grimm in more easily" ruby said 

"Yeah but at least we can stop them from coming in" Weiss said 

"Yeah but what happens if there to many?" Yang asked 

Inside of the abandoned Dust mine, Yang, Blake and Marrow fight Beowolves. After they kill a few of the Grimm, Marrow turns to Blake and Yang.

Marrow: Hey, have you two ever thought about branching out a little? You always pair up, but I don't know if your styles really--

Yang's eyes turn red upon spotting another Beowolf that comes running toward her. She uses the recoil from her weapons to launch herself at it and punches it in the head. She then rapidly attaches several explosives to its abdomen and slides between its legs to get behind it. Blake tosses her sickle to Yang, who stabs it into the Beowolf's chest and fires Ember Celica to launch the Beowolf into the air. Blake tugs on her ribbon to throw the Beowolf toward two more Beowolves closer to the mine entrance, at which point Yang's explosives go off, killing all three. Marrow watches the whole event and turns back to Blake and Yang, who give him disapproving looks.

"Well he just got prove wrong" yang said smirking 

"Well I think you should sometimes pair up with the other two because you really don't interact with them that much" zen said 

"We do interact with others" yang said 

"Really from what I seen I can tell you the exact time all of you have talk or interact in anyway" zen said 

"Prove it" yang said 

"Okay for Weiss and ruby it's 56:07 for Weiss and Blake it's 14:07 and for you and Weiss it's 19:29 minutes and for ruby and blake it 8:82 while you of course have the most interact with ruby because you grow up together" zen said 

"What is my and Blake's?" Yang asked 

"Well it 1:13:41" zen said 

"Woe ruby and Blake really don't interact" Nora said 

"Yeah it really odd" ren said 

Team rwby was shocked with the gaps between them for interacts 

"Maybe we should interact with each other more" yang said 

"Yep anyway let's watch the future" zen said 

Marrow: Really, really good stuff! Yeah, keep it up.

Jaune stands on a crosswalk somewhere in Mantle, holding up a small stop sign, while five small children cross the street.

Jaune: Single file line, you know the drill.

Clover: But there's still plenty to do in Mantle itself.

"Look at jaune protecting them children" yang said 

"Yeah well he definitely getting a lot of attention" zen said 

"W-What do you mean?" Zen said 

Zen just smirked

A group of five young women stand on the sidewalk nearby, watching Jaune and giggling excitedly. Four of them strike poses, grinning at him. One of the four winks, while another holds out her hand, gesturing for him. The fifth looks away shyly. Meanwhile, a blonde woman in a red coat has approached Jaune with a large casserole.

Jaune: (awkwardly) Oh, another casserole. That's too kind.

The blonde woman repeatedly attempts to hand the casserole to the reluctant Jaune before forcibly shoving it into his arms, blushing and striking a pose. Meanwhile, a small blonde child in a red coat looks back at her and then sticks their tongue out in disgust and continues walking.

"Damn jaune the nickname sticks now lady killer" yang said 

"Why are they doing this?" Jaune said 

"Well you are a huntsman and quiet handsome don't make it weird" zen said 

"R-really" jaune said embarrassed 

"I don't think that kid like you now" ruby said 

Clover: I think you'll find everyone appreciates having a Huntsman around.

Across the street, Nora watches Jaune.

Nora: It's totally the haircut.

Sometime in the later hours, a Sabyr runs into an alleyway in Mantle. It stops and turns around to face Yang and Ruby, who are chasing it. The two exchange a look with a smile and then charge into the alley.

"Hell no it isn't not" zen said 

"Yeah some sister bonding chasing and killing Grimm" yang said 

"Yeah" ruby said 

Clover: You're of course free to enjoy your time off as you see fit. Whatever helps you take the edge off.

In a huge training room, Weiss summons her Arma Gigas while Winter Schnee watches her. Weiss looks back at her sister with a smile and then looks upset when Winter looks away disapprovingly.

Ironwood: You might not hear Oz anymore, Oscar, but that doesn't mean we can't try to jog him loose.

Ironwood and Oscar enter the training room.

Weiss looks down after seeing her sister disapprove fo it 

"Wow really show some damn emotions like being proud or something" zen said

"Why should I do that?" winter asked

"One it bad on someone Self esteem and two you're acting like your father there" zen said 

Winter looked pissed after zen said that

"I'm nothing like my father" winter said glaringly at zen 

"Whatever you say and trust me act proud and sometimes disapprove of it that will make the person more determinate to push themselves" zen said 

"How can you be sure?" Winter asked agreeing calming down 

"I'm a god that has seen a shit ton of universe what do you think?" Zen asked 

Oscar: What did you have in mind?

Ironwood turns to Oscar in a battle-ready pose, and Oscar draws his cane and gets into a battle pose. The two then charge each other.

Clover: The Huntsmen around you can be an invaluable resource. If you're willing to pay attention.

In the training room, Jaune slides back after blocking a hit with his shield. He then scales a stack of blocks and begins jumping from stack to stack. Vine Zeki uses an Aura arm to punch one of the stacks just as Jaune lands on it, causing the latter to fall with a scream. Vine catches him with the arm and places him on top of another stack of blocks.

"That might get ozpin out but it just a chance" Oscar said 

"Yeah but I don't think I can trust him" ironwood said

"Don't start because you lied about penny along with going behind his back to be security for the vytal festival and thanks to you bringing that small army it made it harder for everyone" zen said 

"That is true but I was trying to help" ironwood said 

"Yes but ozpin did have his reasons to hide it but he shouldn't have keep it a secret for so long because you lose trust in them" zen said 

"What about miss rose and the group?" winter asked 

"Well they had a good reason ironwood was giving up hope and was desperate and they didn't know if they could of trusted him" zen said 

"You were doing a really good job" Nora said 

"Yeah but I think he has advice for me"jaune said 

Vine: Have you ever thought about extending your Aura?

Clover: But make no mistake, school's over. You get to choose what type of Huntsman or Huntress you are.

Ren leaps from a wall of blocks behind Elm Ederne and fires his weapon's blades, wrapping the cables around her right arm. He yanks on the cables, causing her to stumble a little, but she stomps on the floor, using her Semblance to root herself in place. She jerks on the cables, turns and puts her left arm out, causing Ren to slam into it and tumble across the floor. He pushes himself to his feet and looks at her with a determined expression.

Ren: Again.

"That a really good idea and I can recover my aura quickly" jaune said 

Ren looked at the screen determined 

"Come on renny you can beat her" Nora said 

Ren smiled at Nora 

Harriet Bree runs in circles with her Semblance, while Ruby dashes alongside her with her own Semblance, with Weiss using her glyphs to help Ruby. For a while, Harriet is ahead of Ruby, but Ruby catches up and then passes her. Marrow, Elm and Vine watch from nearby.

Another morning comes, and Penny greets Team RWBY in their dorm room at sunrise. Weiss tiredly walks across the room while brushing her teeth with an electric toothbrush. Blake begins heading out of the room but then looks back to see Yang standing in one spot in a sleepy daze, so she grabs Yang's arm and pulls her out of the room. While this goes on, Ruby excitedly drops down from her bunk and talks to Penny.

"Ha who faster now" ruby said 

"Ruby I'm just my glyphs to help you" Weiss said 

"Shhh let me have is" ruby said 

"It must be taking a lot out of us" Blake said 

"Yeah or ruby taking all of our energy for herself" yang said 

"Yeah can you give us some of your energy" Weiss asked 

"I wish I could but I can't" ruby said smiling 

Ruby: Penny, Penny! So yesterday, Weiss and I were like (grunts) and they were like (screams)

In the briefing room, Jaune walks over to Marrow with two coffee mugs and hands him one. He then sits next to Marrow, and the two clink their mugs together.

Clover: So, what's it gonna be?

"At least she happy about everything" yang said 

"Seems like jaune learned and brought two coffees mug this time" Weiss said 

"Yeah I can have coffee in the morning" jaune said 

Team RWBY sits together in the briefing room, with Weiss, Blake and Yang growing more and more tired while Ruby continues to be excited. Eventually, only Ruby is left awake, sitting still with a smile on her face. Weiss is leaned against Ruby's left shoulder, while Yang is leaned against her right shoulder, and Blake lays across Yang's lap, with Yang's hand on her arm.

Sometime later in the training room, Flynt Coal blasts down a block wall with his Semblance, while Jaune blocks the blast with his shield and Hard-Light Dust. Neon Katt skates by, with Nora chasing her.

"We all fall asleep and she doesn't even seems affected in the slightest" yang said 

"You guys really need to have more energy" ruby and Nora said at the same time

"Sorry we don't have energy like you two"everyone said 

Neon: Never miss a beat, never miss a beat. Excuse me!

Neon turns and pulls her bottom eyelid down, sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry at Nora. She then turns and weaves around block pillars, laughing, while Nora smashes through the pillars with Magnhild. The blocks disintegrate when they are damaged.

Neon: Come on, lightning bolt, aren't you supposed to be fast?

"I see why you find her annoying" Nora said 

"Yeah she is really annoying but I do need more practice for my anger and patience" yang said thinking she be someone good for that

Neon skates away into a room-like area. Ren has taken cover behind a block pillar, occasionally leaning out to fire at Ivori, who blocks the bullets with his whip.

Neon: Wow, your boyfriend's actually holding his own!

Neon comes back to where Ren is from the room-like area and leaps over him. As he raises his guns to fire at Ivori, she hits the guns with her nunchaku, using Ice Dust to encase the guns and Ren's hands in ice.

Nora blushed and looked at neon on the screen annoyed

"He a good fighter" ren said 

"Yeah but you can beat him Ren" Nora said 

Neon: Where's all that energy when he's around you?

She points at Nora while she talks, then skates away. Just as Ivori raises his whip to attack Ren, Nora fires a grenade, which hits him in the torso, knocking him down. Nora then hops onto Manghild and uses it to fly after Neon, growling angrily. The two speed past Oscar and Kobalt and turn the corner.

Neon: Wee

"I'm going to get her and punch her so hard in the face she won't think straight"Nora said 

"Nora calm down" ren said 

"Fine but she annoying" Nora said 

Oscar attempts to attack Kobalt with his cane. However, Kobalt catches the cane, takes it from him and tosses it away. He then grabs Oscar's head and lifts him up. Oscar kicks him in the chest and flips away. Ironwood, who is watching the spar from an observation room, nods.

Flynt is slammed into a wall by an unknown assailant, and someone flings Kobalt from behind a wall on the other side of the room. Neon skates into the room-like area, laughing. When she comes to a stop, she sees Jaune standing in one of the doorways. She turns and sees Ren standing in another doorway and then Oscar standing in another. She turns to the fourth and final doorway, which has no one standing in her way. She gets ready to skate through, but suddenly she hears someone yelling and turns to look, surprised.

Neon: Huh?

"Yeah got her trapped and now it my turn" nora said 

"Well done you guys for beating them" ruby said 

"Thank you" ren said along with jaune and Oscar 

While Nora was looking at the screen waiting to see neon get punched by her

Nora leaps over a wall and slams her hammer down on Neon's face. Shortly after, Neon talks to JNR and Oscar with a black eye, which soon heals.

Neon: Wow! That was amazing! You guys have really improved since the Vytal Tournament. And that cute farm boy had a few surprises for us, too.

She winks at Oscar with a cat-like smile, and Oscar blushes with a shy chuckle.

Jaune: Well, you really had us on our toes. Thought you had us there for a second, whew!

"Yeah finally" Nora said 

Oscar blushed at what neon said 

"Farm boy getting lady's now" yang said teasing Oscar 

Oscar just blushed at what yang said 

"No" Oscar said 

Neon: Oh c'mon, it was way more than a second!

Flynt blows saliva out of his trumpet.

Flynt: You guys busy? Wanna grab some lunch?

Nora: Do we? I could eat a sandwich the size of Kobalt!

Nora grins as a giant imaginary six layer BLT sandwich drops onto Kobalt, who removes the toothpick, causing the sandwich to disappear, leaving a lettuce leaf on his head. He takes a small step away from Nora.

Jaune, Nora and Ren's Scrolls buzz. They withdraw their Scrolls to see the words "Incoming Mission" on their screens.

"Nooo my sandwich" Nora said 

"Seems like we can't eat with them" jaune said 

"Sadly but duty calls" ren said 

Jaune: Ah, man. We'd love to, but um...

Ren: Duty calls. Maybe some other time?

Nora frowns at the message.

Flynt: No worries! The next time you're free, just let us know.

Flynt throws up a peace sign, and Jaune awkwardly copies him, earning an amused laugh from Flynt.

Jaune: Yeah, next time.

Team FNKI walk away.

Neon: Hey Ivori, if you're gonna go get froyo, can I have a bite?

Flynt: Aw, come on!

"Really jaune"yang said laughing along with the others

"I'm just trying to be cool okay" jaune said 

"Please being a huntsman is cool enough after all you are getting a lot of woman going after you" yang said 

"Yeahs yeah" jaune said 

Ren hops down from the blocks he was sitting on, and Nora rises up from behind him with a sheepish grin.

Nora: There's still time for sandwiches, right?

Ren sighs, and Jaune smiles.

A truck drives along a long, straight road in the middle of the tundra.

Ruby: Not that I'm bored, but why can't we just use an airship to take these supplies to Amity?

"No sandwiches" Nora said sadly 

"Yeah why can't we use airships for the transport?" ruby asked 

"Well it cost a lot of dust to get it there" zen said 

"Yes because of how heavy the components for the construction" penny said 

Ruby and Penny Polendina are sitting in the front seat, while an AK-200 drives. Ruby stares ahead sleepily.

Penny: The components for Amity Tower's construction are far too heavy. All that weight would require precious Dust we should be saving for the launch itself. And the Grimm that will come after.

Ruby begins to come closer to nodding off to sleep.

Ruby: It just makes for long... very long... supply runs.

"Finally she getting tired" yang said 

"Because it so boring there" ruby said 

"Well the tundra is scenic" penny said happily 

"Totally" ruby said 

Penny: At least the tundra is scenic.

Penny smiles and looks out the window. In the distance, a pair of penguins watch the truck, squawking.

Ruby: (unimpressed) Totally.

Ruby begins falling asleep, soon leaning over to Penny's shoulder.

Penny: Ruby!

Ruby is startled awake.

"Thank you penny for keeping me awake" Ruby said 

"No problem" penny said 

Penny: I just wanted to say how excited I am to be working with you in a professional capacity. As friends!

Penny grins excitedly.

Ruby: (laughs) Me too, Penny.

Penny: Relationships are so interesting and varied!

Ruby: Speaking of friends... Have you been able to make any new ones? Since, you know...?

Penny: Now that I'm the official protector of Mantle, I don't really have a team anymore. General Ironwood says I don't have time for friends.

"Yes it is really exciting to work with you" penny said excited 

"What you're not letting penny have any friends?" Ruby asked

"Don't make me look like a bad guy because of this but I need her at mantle to protect the people there" ironwood said 

"But you never took penny feeling into account" ruby said 

"You're right but at least she has you and your group to be her friends" ironwood said 

"Yeah I'm really happy" penny said happily 

"She acts a lot like a puppy when ever she happy or made friends" yang said

"Yes but it is adorable" Weiss said 

Ruby: Oh, uh, how do you feel about that?

Penny: I feel like I wish I could do both the things I need to do and the things I want to do. Is that normal?

Ruby: That's about as normal as it gets, Penny.

Qrow speaks up from the back of the truck.

Qrow: Everything going alright up there?

Ruby: Just fine, Uncle Qrow!

"That is normal?" Penny asked 

"Yes it normal penny" ruby said 

"Yay" penny said

"Huh seems like my bad luck hasn't kick in yet" Qrow said

"Well it has but not in a life threatening way" zen said 

"Huh?" Qrow asked confused 

Ruby gives a thumbs up. In the back, Qrow is playing a card game with Clover Ebi, who sets several cards down on the supply crate they are using as a table.

Clover: I win again. Maybe we should call it quits?

Qrow: Shut up and deal.

Clover laughs, then gathers up the cards and shuffles them.

Clover: Your niece sure is one of a kind, huh?

Qrow: They all are. Been through a lot together.

"I see what you mean" Qrow said 

"Wow Ruby he really likes to compliment you" yang said 

"Yeah" ruby said awkwardly 

"At least uncle Qrow is sayings for us" yang said 

"You know it firecraker" Qrow said 

"Even though he more favourable to ruby" yang said 

"Hey I have to after all you are your father favourite" Qrow said

"What I don't have favourites" tai said

"Please every parent have their favourites" zen said

"I'm fine with it" ruby said 

Clover: It's a good thing they had someone to look up to and get them through it. Not everyone is so lucky.

Clover begins dealing the cards.

Qrow: I don't know about all that. Thanks, by the way. For looking out for 'em. You and your team.

Clover: What good is saving the world without another generation waiting in the wings? Hopefully they'll leave Remnant better than we left it for them.

Qrow: Once upon a time, I'd have drank to that.

"Seems like you two are getting along more" ruby said 

"Yeah he seems like a nice guy" Qrow said

"Yep but i don't do that anymore" Qrow said 

Clover: You shouldn't do that, you know.

Qrow: Don't worry, I-I gave that up.

Clover: I meant deflect a compliment. Those kids wouldn't be where they are without you. You've had more of an effect on them than you realize.

Qrow smiles and rubs the side of his head.

Ruby: Uh, Uncle Qrow.

"Yeah you always deflect compliments or ignore them" ruby said with yang nodding her head agreeing with ruby

"Damn fine i deflect and ignore compliments" Qrow said

"Great trouble what is it Grimm?" Weiss asked 

"Watch" zen said

"Fine"Weiss said 

Qrow and Clover get up and head to the front of the truck.

Qrow: What's going on? Grimm?

Clover: No. Worse. You two with me. Penny, stay put and keep an eye on our six. We may need an element of surprise.

Penny: Affirmative. I will plan for six possible outcomes.

The three look at Penny, who smiles confidently.

"What can be worse than Grimm?" Ruby asked confused 

"I have no idea but it seems like we'll see" Weiss said 

"Penny that isn't what clover meant" zen said 

"What did he mean?" Penny asked confused 

"He saying watch our back and if anything happens help us" zen said 

"I'm sure i would of thought of that as one of the possible outcomes" penny said 

Robyn Hill and Fiona Thyme are standing in the middle of the road in front of a sheet metal barricade built in front of a small canyon

Robyn: Alright ladies, time to show them our teeth.

The truck comes to a stop, and Clover, Ruby and Qrow exit.

Clover: Robyn! Well, if it isn't Mantle's home town hero. Is there a reason you're blocking an official military transport?

"It them the happy huntresses?" Ruby asked 

"Yep and they are stopping you getting to amity" yang said 

"Yeah but they are good looking and cute especially Robyn and Fiona" zen said 

"Hmm she look better in a mini skirt"qrow said 

"You are disgusting uncle Qrow" ruby said 

"Yeah please keep them thoughts to yourself" yang said 

"Fine" Qrow said 

Robyn: Clover, I'm so glad you're here. Maybe you can help me understand why this truck that's supposed to be taking construction materials to fix Mantle's outer wall, is on its way to the middle of nowhere? Are you lost?

Clover: (laughs) It's pretty easy to get turned around out here in the tundra, everything looks the same. Thanks for checking up on us though. We'll be on our way now.

Clover starts to walk away.

Robyn: (sighs) I was hoping you'd play it straight with me. What's Ironwood doing with Amity at the old SDC mine?

"It does seem like a good idea to tell her because she going to keep interfering with the transport" Qrow said 

"It seems that why but I can't trust her" ironwood said 

Zen just sighed 

"Yeah and she going to stop at nothing to try and find out what you're hiding" zen said 

Clover stops and turns back to Robyn.

Clover: Oh, that. Just giving her an annual checkup.

Robyn: The next Vytal Festival isn't anytime soon. Only automated drones and a few select Atlas scientists are allowed out here. And Amity's getting invaluable resources we need in Mantle to protect against Grimm. Seems like more than just a check-up.

Clover: You've been scoping it out.

"I thought that be obvious after her talking about amity being there" yang said 

"Yeah but we do need the resources to launch amity but all the citizens are in danger because of it" ruby said 

Robyn: We can't fix the wall without the supplies on these trucks. I think Mantle deserves to know what they're being used for. It doesn't have to be difficult. Just tell me.

Robyn walks forward and extends her hand with a smile.

Clover: I'm going to have to pass on that.

She frowns, then smiles again as she turns her attention to Ruby and Qrow.

"She definitely isn't going to stop" ruby said 

"Yeah and it seems like she going to ask us now" Qrow said 

Robyn: How 'bout you, pipsqueak? Five o' clock shadow? Either of you want to tell me why Mantle's being put at risk for Ironwood's pet project?

Ruby: We're trying to help Mantle. We need--

Clover: That's enough Robyn. As a potential Councilwoman, you should probably focus on the election instead of harassing Huntsmen. Now, it's time to let us pass.

"Did she call me pipsqueak" ruby said 

"Yeah but you are a pipsqueak and she called me five o'clock shadow and that is accurate" Qrow said 

"Hey my voice is getting slightly deeper and I only let you call me pipsqueak" Ruby said annoyed 

"Seems like we have something in common with her nickname calling" Qrow said 

"Yeah" yang said 

Robyn: I think you've misjudged the situation. One way or another, these supplies are going to get where they're supposed to go - Mantle.

Clover: Then I suggest you do that through the proper legal channels as a Councilwoman. If you get elected.

Robyn smiles.

Robyn: Now where's the fun in that?

Clover tenses his hand, and Ruby and Qrow put their hands on their weapons. Suddenly, Penny flies out from the back of the truck and lands on top of it, her swords levitating around her.

"It seems like she was ambushing us" Qrow said 

"Yeah but good thing we have penny" ruby said 

"Don't worry I will make sure they don't sneak up to you" penny said 

Penny: Robyn Hill. I would like to politely ask that you call off the Huntresses approaching the rear of the truck.

Clover, Qrow and Ruby look back at what appears to be absolutely nothing behind the truck.

Robyn: (laughs) Alright. Joanna, May!

Two people fade into view behind the truck.

Robyn: (looking up at Penny) The Protector of Mantle, huh?

"Yeah good thing we had their penny because we didn't see a thing" ruby said 

"Yeah must be a semblance at work" Qrow said 

Penny: Let us through, please.

Everyone remains tense for a moment, ready for a fight. Robyn sighs, and Fiona opens the gate on the barricade. Penny comes down from the truck, and she, Ruby, Qrow and Clover start walking to enter the truck. Clover stops and looks back.

Clover: Robyn. Good luck at the election.

They enter the truck and drive through the canyon.

Qrow: That was a close one.

Clover: You're telling me.

"Seems like the only reason we got through is thanks to penny" ruby said 

"Yep being the protecter of mantle can have it perks" zen said 

"Let's hope she wins the election" Weiss said 

Robyn's Happy Huntresses gather around her as she watches the truck drive away.

Fiona: What now?

Robyn: I want to know why Amity Colosseum is suddenly so important. Whatever it takes.

"Yay so it seems like we need to deal with her now" yang said 

In the training room, Weiss and Winter have their Arma Gigas and Beowolf summons battle each other. The two summons wrestle to overpower each other, and the Gigas kicks the Beowolf away. The Beowolf leaps out of the way as the Gigas tries to slam its sword down upon it. The Beowolf then leaps onto the Gigas and grabs hold. Weiss and Winter concentrate on the battle. Finally, the Beowolf charges toward the Arma Gigas and slashes with its claws, beheading it. However, at the last second, the Arma Gigas had impaled the Beowolf with its sword, causing the fight to result in a tie.

Winter: Your technique still has those maddening sloppy touches. But you've learned how to make them work for you. You've made them your own.

Weiss: (smiling) Wow, that was very close to a compliment.

"Aww some sister bonding" yang said 

"It seems so and that was close to a compliment" Weiss said smirking 

"Well I didn't intend it that way" winter said 

Winter: I didn't intend it that way.

Weiss: We all make mistakes, I guess.

Winter: (laughs) You've grown up a bit, haven't you? You're not the little girl clinging to the family name anymore.

Weiss: Since Beacon, I haven't really had a choice. Father's view of the world no longer matches with mine.

Winter: Whatever the case, I am glad to see you've moved on. Distancing myself from the Schnee name is the most beneficial thing I've ever done. We can move forward without him, together.

"See this is how you should act some times it better that way" zen said

"It seems like it does help" winter said 

"Yeah and we don't need father" Weiss said 

"Yes and I'm happy about that but mother and Whitley" winter said remember what zen said about Whitley 

Winter places her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

Winter: I know General Ironwood would have a place for you.

Weiss: I would be grateful to him if he did, but I'm not sure I could accept.

Winter: Really?

Weiss walks away and sits on a block.

Weiss: It's just... Our kingdom isn't supposed to be like this. Fearful, and withdrawn. We should be opening our borders to help the world, not closing them down.

"Seems like that not a opinion than" ironwood said 

"I would be honoured but you hear the future me i can't with how is it" Weiss said 

Winter: We will, though. Once we've weathered the storm, we will. I know the General hasn't done everything perfectly, but he's doing what he things is right.

Weiss: Everybody thinks what they're doing is right, but usually, they're just looking out for themselves and their secrets.

Winter: Ironwood isn't keeping secrets. Not from me.

Weiss: Can you be sure?

Winter: Come with me. There's something I want to show you.

"You're talking about us aren't you" ruby said 

"Yes and we don't now if ironwood is actually telling the truth about everything" Weiss said 

"Well I can say he is keeping a secret from you but it not actually bad so don't worry" zen said 

"What are you going to show me?" Weiss asked 

"It seems like I'm showing you the winter maiden" winter said 

Winter and Weiss walk down a highly monitored hallway in a hospital. They pass through a door with a guards posted on each side, then down a staircase and through another long hallway with many cameras; four AK-200s are guarding a door on the far end of the hall.

Winter leads Weiss into an observation area overlooking a patient's room with a one-way window. There is a small kitchen and a machine with a pair of pods inside. One wall near the bed has a few different hanging on it, and there is an easel with a painting on it next to the bed. Winter enters a moment later.

Winter: Good afternoon, feeling better today?

Fria: Good morning.

Winter: Would you care for some tea?

"Is that the winter maiden?" Ruby asked 

"Yes and you can see what I mean by she old" zen said 

"So does that mean your going to be the next winter maiden?" Weiss asked 

"Yes" winter said simply 

Fria: I do like hot tea on a cold day. Reminds me of home.

Winter prepares a tray with tea in the kitchen and carries it over to the bed.

Fria: Is it cold outside?

Winter: Yes, dear.

She sits in a chair next to the bed, and the two of them drink tea together.

Weiss: That's the Winter Maiden.

Winter has gone to the observation room and is standing next to Weiss.

Winter: She could pass any day now. Until that happens, I'm the only person Fria's allowed to see.

"So in other words you where picked and groom to be the winter maiden" Weiss said 

"There no point in saying anything winter since you're going to say it in the future" zen said 

"Okay" winter said 

Weiss gets a look of realization.

Weiss: Ironwood's chosen you to be the next... W-When she dies. How long have you known?

Winter: Since Beacon fell.

Weiss: Doesn't it bother you? He practically groomed your entire military career.

Winter: It did at first, when the General first proposed it to me. But the more I thought about it, the more I saw it as a privilege, a chance to do some real good for Atlas. For Remnant.

Weiss: But your destiny was chosen for you, without your input.

Winter: Perhaps, but I'm choosing it now. I've made it my own. And I take great pride in it. That has nothing to do with Father, or the General... That belongs to me.

"You can't choose your own destiny most of the time" zen said

"What do you mean?" Winter asked 

"The future have already been set in stone and you can't change it and the maiden powers on there own pick good hosts and how can you be sure she will only think of you does she have family and how can you be sure cinder doesn't get in there to get the powers?"zen asked 

"Well of that happened I would fight cinder and no she doesn't have any family" winter said 

Weiss: I guess we've both had to do a little bit of that. Carving out our own way.

Winter: I suppose we have.

Winter's Scroll beeps. She opens it to see a message from Ironwood. The top of her Scroll's screen says "This message comes from a contact who has marked all communications with you as CLASSIFIED". The message she just received from Ironwood was sent at 18:05 and says "Check the news". The message is followed by a link to a video of a live news broadcast on the Atlas Broadcast Network, which Winter opens.

Winter: Speaking of the family name.

"What on the news?" Ruby asked 

"It has to do with there father" zen said 

"Great let's see what he does" Weiss said 

In the video, Jacques steps up to a podium in front of the Schnee manor. Weiss walks over to watch with Winter.

Weiss: What is he doing?

As Jacques speaks, a news ticker at the bottom of the screen scrolls by. It says:

"Missing Journalist Found Slain In Her Midtown Apartment"

"Perimeter Wall Damaged Last Month - Resources and Funding Are Stalled"

"Surface Level Grimm Attacks Increasing - Mantle Protection Agency Advises Staying Indoors"

"Weather Special - How to Keep You and Your Family Safe From Hypothermia and Frostbite"

"Seems like another death happened and more Grimm are coming" yang said 

"Yeah we need to help them more" ruby said 

Jacques: If I'm elected Councilman, I've made it no secret I will be opposing General Ironwood and his senseless embargo that is crippling all of Atlas. It is my belief that these measures are not only reckless, but criminal.

People in a Mantle bar watch the broadcast on a hologram TV screen, and miners in a Dust mine watch it on a Scroll.

Jacques: With no shipments allowed to enter or leave leave the kingdom, I know many are suffering. And my family has been weathering the same storm as many of you.

Drinking Buddy walks along a sidewalk to a building with a Closed sign. He attempts to open the door, but it is locked.

"Yeah it really been affecting when we are the richest family on remanent" Weiss said scowling

"Why is it closed?" Yang asked 

"That not good that there main source of money" Winter said 

Jacques: Effective immediately, I am forced to shut down all nonessential SDC operations.

The building has a Schnee Dust Company sign above it. The Closed sign taped to the window says:

"CLOSED  
Until further notice, all operations will be suspended.  
SDC"

Drinking Buddy turns and looks at a hologram screen across the street, which is broadcasting Jacques' announcement. He walks over and watches with a small crowd that has gathered.

"He closed them down it going to be chaos and there going to be a lot of negative emotions" Weiss said 

"He a idiot if he thinks this will help him win the vote" winter said 

Jacques: If elected to office, I will make the changes necessary to fix what Ironwood has broken. I hope you ask yourself before the vote, can you trust anyone else to stop Ironwood? Will Robyn Hill be able to get your jobs back?

News anchors eagerly hold their microphones up to Jacques, talking over each other and asking questions. He puts his hand up and turns away, and the broadcast ends. The citizens in Mantle begin shouting angrily.

Weiss and Winter's eyes widen.

Winter: I think... I think Father may have just provided the spark that's going to set this kingdom on fire.

"He really threading there jobs along with saying he going to fix ironwood mess when he making it worse" Weiss said 

"Yeah and made our job at lot harder than before" yang said 

"This is why everyone hates him" Blake said 

Drinking Buddy turns and walks away from the TV. He picks up a trash can and throws it at the screen, shattering the glass. The crowd begins shouting even louder. Atlas soldiers become nervous and run away, while citizens tip over a car.

"They pissed and rightly so how can we stop this?" Yang asked 

"We hope Robyn wins the election and gets there jobs back and help them" ruby said 

"Yeah we also have to look out for more Grimm coming" Blake said 

"Well that was the end of the episode so until next time" zen said


	26. A Night off

"Hello everyone" zen said 

"Hey zen" ruby said 

"So are we going to watch the future?" Weiss asked 

"Well yes of course oh and ruby i found out how your semblance works all thanks to penny in the future" zen said 

"Wait do you know how my semblance works penny?" Ruby asked 

"Yes do you want me to explain how it works?" Penny asked happily 

"No not going to happen you'll have to wait until we see it in the future" zen said

"But.."ruby said but got cut off by zen

"No buts i you can wait" zen said 

"Fine" ruby said

"Did penny figure out your semblance before you did" Blake said 

"She know you was a Faunus before I did" ruby said annoyed 

"Okay enough of that and your going to be shocked at what happens in this episode" zen said smirking 

The morning after Jacques Schnee closed the Schnee Dust Company's nonessential facilities, the Mantle rioters are sitting on sidewalks and in police airships with their wrists bound by bolases. A soldier escorts Drinking Buddy along a sidewalk while Atlesian Knight-200s patrol the area. Drunk Mann stands in line with other Mantle citizens outside a polling station. As Drunk Mann gets to the booth, he decides whether he will vote for Robyn Hill, Jacques Schnee, Ivy Brown, or Pearl Wistier. The outside walls have campaign posters for both Jacques and Robyn Hill, and Jacques' posters have been spray-painted over.

Newscaster: Although rioting in Mantle is finally under control, how does it feel to know that the majority of those involved were your supporters?

"Come let Robyn win the election" Weiss said 

"Yeah she has to win it better than having Jacques winning the election" yang said 

"Good the rioting is under control" ruby said 

In a building somewhere, a reporter from the Mantle Daily is interviewing Robyn.

Robyn: I don't condone rioting, especially when our city is being denied aid for the hardships we've already had to go through, but Jacques Schnee's latest stunt is holding the city hostage for his own political gain.

Drunk Mann approaches a voting booth and begins his vote. His hand hovers over the screen as he hesitates.

Robyn: So I understand their anger, but ask that they show it not in the streets but at the polls today.

"She really is a good person" ruby said 

"Yeah she is i don't know why you don't trust her" yang said 

"He's paranoid" Qrow said 

"Yeah also he and Qrow do something really stupid while Qrow does it in this volume and ironwood does it in volume 8 I have to say that ironwood is stupider for what he does" zen said 

"What do they do?" Ruby asked worried 

"You'll have to see and you better get ready for the consequences" zen said 

In the Atlas Academy training room, Blake Belladonna uses her Semblance and jumps from pillar to pillar while Yang Xiao Long follows and attempts to catch her.

Below Blake and Yang, Winter Schnee sends her Beowolf Summon to attack Weiss Schnee, who creates black glyphs above, below, and to the left and right of it. Weiss then uses the glyphs to throw the Beowolf Summon around, slamming it against the glyphs. She creates a white glyph in front of her and uses it to send the Summon back toward Winter, who creates her own white glyph to stop it. However, Winter suddenly winces in pain and drops to one knee. She then discovers that a small version of Weiss' Arma Gigas Summon snuck up to her and cut her ankle with its sword. The Arma Gigas strikes a pose with its sword on its shoulder, and Winter glares at Weiss, who gives a smug smirk in return and giggles.

"Come on me get her" yang said 

"Really yang" Blake said 

"Yes" yang said 

"Well done Weiss" ruby said 

"Yeah" Weiss said with a smug smirk looking at winter 

Winter glares at Weiss 

"They are getting better at fighting" ironwood said happy

"That will also be your downfall as well why do they have to fight in the future it's idiotic" zen thought 

Behind Weiss, Jaune Arc is using his shield to deflect a rubber ball, while Nora Valkyrie keeps hitting it toward him with her hammer. Nora activates Magnhild's upgrade, charging herself up with electricity. She swings Magnhild around and sends the ball rocketing toward Jaune, who blocks it and slides backward several feet before dropping to one knee. The emblem on his shield glows cyan while he blocks, and the ball eventually turns to ash.

Nearby, Oscar Pine is using his Scroll to keep track of Jaune's Aura, which has been reduced to approximately 65%. Jaune sits up and takes a deep breath, his Aura glowing for a moment, and Oscar watches Jaune's Aura increase to approximately 95%.

Oscar: Nice, your recovery is getting faster.

"Yeah jaune your aura recovery getting better" Oscar said 

"Yeah and that a powered up Nora that shot that ball at you I'm surprised you didn't get knocked back" yang said 

"Yeah he really our fearless leader" Nora said 

"Yes and he improved more" ren said 

"Thanks guys and back a beacon if that hit me I would of got knock a lot farther than that and be on my ass" jaune said 

"Yeah but that the past you" ruby said 

"Yeah and I'm glad i gotten better" jaune said 

Nora walks over to Jaune, who gives a cheerful thumbs-up. Nora then gives him a heavy pat on the back, still using her Semblance, which knocks him onto the ground, reducing his Aura to approximately 64%. Ruby Rose zooms past with her Semblance, heading straight toward Lie Ren who is meditating in front of a pillar. She splits into three red blurs, which all go around Ren and the pillar, before merging into one blur and becoming Ruby again.

Oscar: Have you always been able to do that?

"That the jaune we know"yang said laughing slightly with the others

"It just had to happen didn't it" jaune said smiling 

"Damn that is awesome rubes" yang said 

"Yeah I'm surprised I can do that" ruby said 

"Actually ruby you have done that before you just didn't notice" zen said 

"Wait when?" Ruby asked 

Everyone was curious about we ruby has done that

"Seems like none of you really payed attention it was when you fought the Grimm in mantle" zen said 

Everyone thought back to the fight 

"Your right i did do that it was after i killed that Grimm going to get Oscar" ruby said 

"How did none of us notice that before" Weiss said 

"I don't know Weiss I don't know" Blake said 

Ruby peeks out at him from behind the pillar and then walks over to him.

Ruby: (panting) I don't know. I don't normally think it through that much.

Oscar: You guys are evolving and I still don't have my Semblance.

Ruby: Well, I bet we'll all be jealous when you do.

Ren continues meditating, deep in a state where he has blocked out everyone around him. There is a ringing sound, followed by the sound of the training room door opening, and Ren opens his eyes and looks toward the door.

"Don't worry Oscar I bet is going be awesome also won't you get magic as well?" Ruby asked. 

"Yes Oscar will get magic but ozpin did say that his magic was dwindling in other losing it so Oscar possibly could get magic in the future" zen said 

"So I might get magic in the future that is cool" Oscar said 

Ironwood: Clover wasn't kidding. You're really giving this your all.

Oscar and Ren stand up.

Ruby: Well, we have to with the way things are going.

Ironwood takes out his Scroll, which projects a screen depicting the live election results. Currently, Jacques has 30% of the vote, while Robyn has 70%.

Ironwood: They're not going well, are they?

Yang: Better Robyn than Jacques Schnee.

Yang rests her arm on Oscar's shoulder, taking him by surprise.

"Good Robyn is in the lead by a lot" Weiss said 

"Wait what do you mean there not going well?" Ruby asked confused 

"I don't mean any harm it just it doesn't bode well for our stability" ironwood said 

"Why are you using me to lean on?" Oscar asked

Yang just shrugged 

Ironwood: Oh, I suppose so. Either way, this election doesn't bode well for our stability.

Ruby: It could be a chance to work with Robyn and get Mantle on your side.

Ironwood: (putting his Scroll away) The likelihood of that working--

Nora: She's right, you have to do something about Mantle. If you could get Robyn to trust you...

Jaune: I bet if you opened up to her she'd understand that you're being framed.

Ironwood: (sighs) Perhaps... but it will only work if she's open too.

"Thanks Nora" ruby said 

"No problem it for the best" Nora said 

"So you want her to be open but about what?" Ruby asked 

"It just that the only way it will work if I tell the truth she needs to tell me everything she has planned" ironwood said 

"I have to agree with ironwood there yes she also needs to open up about things" zen said 

Ironwood was shocked 

"What?" Zen asked 

"That the first time you agreed with me" ironwood said 

"There are a lot of things i agree with that you say but you have lost quite a lot of my respect and your not the only i lost respect for example the ace operatives and winter and Qrow for what he does" zen said 

Everyone just looked shocked at what zen said 

Nora starts to say something, but Ren steps forward and interrupts her, earning a look from both her and Jaune.

Ren: I take it you're here for new mission assignments?

Clover: You could say that. The General and I want you to take the rest of the day to recuperate.

Blake: You're giving us a night off?

Ironwood: Ordering it. After tonight's election, we'll be waking up to a very different Atlas tomorrow. I need you rested and ready for whatever that may bring.

Ruby starts thinking to herself, looking uncertain.

"We finally have a night off" yang said happily

"Yeah" ruby said uncertain 

"What's wrong with you is it because you won't go on anymore missions?" Weiss asked 

"No it just I feel like something bad going to happen" ruby said 

"Damn maybe I should get rid of your ability to sense when something bad going to happen" zen said out loud 

"Wait that means something bad going to happen isn't it" ruby said 

"Shit did I say that out loud?" Zen said shocker 

Everyone nodded 

"Well no point yes something bad will happen" zen said 

At sunset that day, Team RWBY is in their dorm room. Blake is sitting at one of the small desks with a mirror in front of her, while Ruby and Yang are lying on beds, and Weiss is leaning against the ladder between the bunk beds. Weiss has a live report from the Daily Mantle playing on her Scroll. While Blake puts on mascara, Yang looks over at her.

Newscaster: We still have hours ahead of us, but as votes come in, it looks more and more certain that Robyn Hill will fill the open council seat.

Weiss closes her Scroll and walks across the room.

Weiss: There's no way my father could've thought layoffs would do anything but hurt him. So why announce this the day before the election?

"Sometimes it really baffles me how he thinks sometimes" Weiss said 

"Just a power play that backfired" yang said 

"Yep but it won't matter" ruby said 

Yang: Just seems like a power play that backfired to me. Won't matter in a few hours though.

Yang stands up, stretches and walks over to Blake.

Ruby: Where are you guys going?

Blake adjusts her hair, and Yang rests her hand on Blake's back, leans down and adjusts her own hair while looking in the mirror.

Blake: Team FNKI invited us out dancing. Yang and I thought it would be good to get our minds off the election.

Ruby: I thought you said Team FNKI was annoying.

"Blake going to a party something definitely isn't right" ruby said 

"Hey what that supposed to mean" Blake said annoyed 

"One you are antisocial and two you just don't seem like the type of person to go to a party" Weiss said 

"Yeah and you do find them annoying so why go?" Ruby asked 

Yang straightens up.

Yang: That's the best part about dance clubs. (whispers, pointing to her ears) I can't hear you.

Blake giggles. Nora and Ren slide the door open from outside.

Nora: Ruby, come on!

Weiss: I still can't believe you're going to that thing.

Nora: Just because Ironwood dislikes Robyn doesn't mean we all have to. From where I'm standing both of them seem to be trying their best to help Atlas. As to who's doing a better job...

Blake giggles as well after hearing yang say that

"That it what is going on with you two?" Weiss said pointing at Blake and yang 

"Nothing what wrong with giggles at that" Blake said 

"No that was stupid no one would have giggled at that and at the mines so do you have a crush on each other or not" Weiss said annoyed 

"No I don't have a crush on yang okay" Blake said 

"Yeah and I don't have a crush on Blake and what about you and ruby you always acted stupid and like a child when you had free time or did you forget the intro for volume 6?" Yang asked 

"Okay you got me there but me and ruby don't flirt like you and Blake" Weiss said 

"On to more important things your going to the election" Weiss said 

"Yep just like i said on the screen" Nora said 

Weiss: (sighs) But a victory party?

Ruby walks past Weiss, shrugging, and stops next to Nora.

Ruby: Invite's still open if you want in. Penny's gonna be working security.

On the other end of the room, Yang starts laughing. Weiss turns to see Blake trying and failing to dance.

Yang: Oh my gosh, no. You gotta do it like this.

Blake stops and watches as Yang begins dancing.

Blake: That's what I'm doing!

Blake holds her hands out in exasperation, her cat ears folding over, and Yang laughs again.

Jaune and Oscar lean into the doorway, while Weiss watches Blake and Yang with an unamused expression.

"Seems kinda of arrogant to throw a victory party" Weiss said 

"It is?" Qrow asked 

"Of course you would question it" winter said 

"Yeah so what ice queen" Qrow said 

Weiss holds the same unamused face as her future self 

"I give up it either I'm getting the wrong impression or they don't now there flirting with each other" Weiss said giving up 

Jaune: Hey, Oscar and I are hitting the movies if anyone wants--

Weiss: Yup!

Oscar gains a very happy expression, and Jaune rubs the back of his head.

Jaune: Oh, okay.

Later, after the sun has set, Ruby, Nora and Ren are walking in Mantle, on their way to Robyn's victory party. A truck drives down the street, honking its horn, with people standing in the bed holding signs, which say "HILL IS HERE" and "HILL 4 COUNCIL".

Ren: I understand Weiss' point though. A victory party does seem a bit premature.

"You adorable thing" yang said 

"Please stop" Oscar said 

"Thank you Ren" Weiss said

Ren nodded his head

Ruby, Nora and Ren continue on their way down the sidewalk.

Nora: Aw, let them have one sure thing.

Ruby: Probably the last sure thing before Amity Tower goes up and everyone learns about... what we're fighting.

They walk past a group of people watching the live election results on a TV screen. Jacques has 33% of the vote, and Robyn has 67%.

Ren: We spent so much time worrying about how Ironwood will react to the truth about her, but have any of us considered how we're even going to beat her if we manage to work past that?

Nora: Jinn said she can't be beaten.

"Yeah they need to already have a good time before they learn the truth" ruby said 

"Yeah how are we going to defeat her?" Ren said 

"She never said Salem can't be beaten she said Salem can't be destroyed" ruby said 

They walk by two people who are sitting beside a heating element, trying to warm up.

Ruby: She told Oz that he couldn't destroy her.

Nora: (looking at Ruby) But maybe someone else could?

Ruby: I don't know.

Ren: We should be training right now.

Nora: We've trained enough! Take some time to--

Ren: We don't have time!

Ruby slows down and watches as Ren and Nora angrily walk on ahead.

"No you can't over work yourself Ren or you'll be useless to everyone else around because of that" zen said 

Ren looked down 

"Ren" Nora asked worried 

"I'm fine and sorry for shouting at you nora" ren said sadly 

Nora just hugged Ren 

"It's fine" Nora said 

A large crowd of people have gathered inside a small auditorium for Robyn's victory party. Wires have been taped up along the walls, and there are Robyn Hill campaign posters decorating the walls. Above the stage is a giant hologram screen showing the live election results. Jacques has 36% of the vote, while Robyn has 64%. A pair of camera drones float around the room, one of which has a "Kick Me" sign taped to the back of it and the other of which has a gift ribbon stuck to it. While Ruby, Nora and Ren enter the building, the vote percentage shifts to 37% for Jacques and 63% for Robyn. Penny makes her way through the crowd and sees her friends.

Penny: Ruby, Nora, Ren!

Ruby: Hey, Penny.

Penny: I am so glad you made it. It's just Marrow and I tonight, so more friends means more fun. Where are the others?

Nora and Ren are still in a bad mood.

Nora: Weiss is out with the boys, and Blake and Yang are off doing their own thing... again.

Ren: At least they're back to being friends.

Nora: Friends, huh? Just friends?

"The percentage keeping changing but Robyn still in the lead Robyn still is still in the lead" Weiss said happy 

"This is the worst i seen both of you" ruby said 

"Yeah seems like I have a lot on my mind" ren said

"Thank you Nora" Weiss said 

Ruby takes on a somewhat fed up expression and sinks down to the floor, while Ren turns to Nora.

Ren: (speaking slowly in confusion) What else would they be?

Nora: Two people who've gone through that much? I think there's more going on.

Ren: Well maybe one of them feels that way but the other might be worried.

Nora: About what!?

Ruby rises back up next to Penny, still fed up.

Ren: It's just, there's a lot of things going on right now.

Nora: Well, how can they figure things out if they don't talk about it?

Ruby just looked frustrated with them two

"It sounds like she talking about us but i thinking she talking about herself as well" Blake said 

"Don't worry that shocking moment is about to come" zen said happily 

"Is it the good part or the bad part?" Ruby asked 

"It a good part don't worry" zen said 

Ruby sighed with relief 

Penny: (leaning to Ruby) I believe I may be confused. Who are we talking about again?

Ruby: I'm not really sure.

Nora and Ren continue talking while Penny gets communications from Marrow through her earpiece.

Marrow: Penny, where'd you go?

Penny starts to leave, and Ruby clings to her arm in a panic.

Ruby: Please don't leave me.

"Who are they talking about?" Ruby asked 

"That the one mystery I haven't solved yet" zen said 

"Penny don't leave me please" ruby said 

"Okay ruby" penny said 

Ruby and Penny go backstage together to meet up with Marrow.

Marrow: Oh hey, what-- what're you doing here?

Ruby: Just, uh, hangin' out with a friend while she's on the job.

Ruby casually holds out her fist for a fist bump. Recognizing the gesture, Penny gasps, her eyes wide and shining with excitement. She makes a fist, closes one eye, sticks her tongue out and lines it up. She pulls back her fist and then slams it into Ruby's with a big smile. There's a dull "ding" noise, and Ruby gains an expression of deadpan shock, her hand throbbing with pain. Penny turns to Marrow with an innocent smile, and Ruby cradles her hand, groaning quietly in pain.

Marrow: Yeah, real cute. Look, try not to be too much of a distraction. We need to be vigilant in case--

"That was an adorable expression but I think you need to hold back a bit on the fist push's penny" Weiss said 

"I'm sorry ruby" penny said 

"It's fine penny" ruby said 

"Yep let's stay vigilant" ruby said looking at the other side of the room

Mercury looked around and pointed at emerald

"Really Mercury" emerald said annoyed 

"I'm bored okay" Mercury said 

May Marigold suddenly approaches Marrow, setting the tip of her weapon to the floor.

May: In case what?

Marrow: In case someone tries to start trouble.

May: Oh, funny, that's why we're here. So feel free to take a hike.

Marrow: Listen, the General's trying to help, all right? Just 'cause you can't understand--

Robyn: What's going on here, Wags?

Robyn has suddenly entered the backstage area next to Ruby and Penny. She notices Ruby.

Robyn: Oh, and the pipsqueak is back.

Ruby gives a slight glare, growling a little.

"They kinda of have the right to be sceptical about the help" yang said 

"You are right about that but I'm just trying to help and make sure something doesn't happen to Robyn and it seem like something bad is going to happen since zen actually let it slip" ironwood said 

"She better stop calling me pipsqueak" ruby said annoyed 

"Hey Pipsqueak calm down" Qrow said smirking 

"I'm okay with you saying it sometimes but it still annoying" ruby said 

Qrow just laughed 

Marrow: (scoffs) We're concerned about security risks, ma'am. The General doesn't want any surprises tonight.

May smirks in amusement. Joanna Greenleaf is now standing next to her. Robyn walks over to Marrow.

Robyn: Fine, but stay out of the way.

She then walks over to stand with May and Joanna, the former of whom gasps in surprise and confusion.

Robyn: If I get elected tonight, we'll all have to learn how to get along.

She looks at May, who rolls her eyes and walks away.

"It seems maybe I should have told her the truth sooner" ironwood said 

"Yeah it would have helped" zen said 

"Yeah but i really hope they tell me the truth soon about Salem" ironwood said 

"I guess i can tell you it will happen in two more episodes" zen said 

"Really that good but no one asked this but how many episodes is left of this volume as you call it?" Ironwood said 

"Well let's see... 7 more episodes after this one is finished" zen said 

"So we are close to the end than" yang said 

Marrow: Sure, we won't have any problems, as long as you stay within the law.

Robyn: The law isn't perfect, you know. It's certainly not equal.

Marrow: Trust me, I'm well aware.

Marrow tilts his dog tail to the side to be more visible to Robyn.

Robyn: My only goal is that all the citizens of Mantle and Atlas -- and Faunus -- have an equal shot at a good life.

Marrow: That sounds great. And you're planning to do all that equalizing legally, right?

Behind them on the stage, Fiona Thyme is fidgeting with a microphone. Joanna is grinning. Robyn looks at Joanna and smirks, causing Joanna to grin more.

Robyn: Everything I've done is legal.

Marrow: Of course, one hundred percent.

"Yeah the law will never be equal or perfect it just near impossible" zen said sadly 

"But it's not impossible" ruby said 

"Always the positive and optimistic type aren't you" zen said smiling 

"Yeah but at least she wants to change it" yang said 

"Have's Robyn do anything Illegal?" Ruby asked 

"Well not right now" zen said 

"So she does something illegal in the future?" yang asked 

Zen nodded 

Fiona taps on the microphone, causing loud feedback, much to the crowd's displeasure.

Fiona: Ha-ha, well, that worked.

The live election results now show that Robyn's vote percentage is 57%. Joanna walks away, and Marrow groans in annoyance and walks away toward Penny and Ruby. The crowd begins chanting "Robyn".

Marrow: Scram kid, we've got a job to do. (gesturing to himself and Penny)

Marrow exits the backstage area, and Ruby hops out and blows a raspberry at him, which Penny giggles at. Ruby and Penny wave to each other, as Ruby walks away into the crowd. Ruby's smile fades when she sees that Nora and Ren are still arguing. The live election results now say that Jacques has 41% of the vote, while Robyn has 59%.

"It getting kinda of close" Weiss said nervous 

"Scram we got a job to" ruby said grumbling 

"Why are you two still fighting" ruby said 

"Sorry ruby" Nora and Ren said 

"Good the polls for Robyn have gone up" Weiss said 

"Weiss calm down" yang said 

"I know I'm just worried" Weiss said

Ren: Can we please just not do this right now?

Ruby: I should've just gone to the movies.

Ruby turns back around and heads to the front of the crowd. Fiona has begun giving a speech, and the live election results show Jacques now has 43% of the votes.

Fiona: I want to thank everyone for going to the polls today. This is Mantle's moment. I know that, like me, you're all thrilled that we chose Robyn as our voice in Atlas. No one has fought harder for Mantle than she has. And...

She covers her mouth, trying not to cry, and then wipes a tear from her eye with her palm.

"Yeah I should have gone to the movies" ruby said 

"Seems a lot better than being there" yang said 

"Yeah but it a good thing you didn't go to the movies and decided to go to the victory party" zen said 

Ironwood looked at screen and thought "maybe i should have told her the truth" 

Fiona: I know Robyn will continue that fight on the Council. Will you share a few words?

She turns to look at Robyn, who is off stage, and the crowd begins chanting Robyn's name again. Robyn walks onto the stage, causing the crowd to cheer. She takes the microphone, and Fiona excitedly talks to her for a few moments, before walking off stage.

Robyn: I've never been much for public speaking, probably wasn't my best idea ever to go into politics.

The live election results show Jacques has 45% of the votes and Robyn has 55%.

"God it getting closer" Weiss said 

"That it Weiss if your just going to worry I'm going to put my hands over your eyes so you don't see the percentages" yang said 

"No trust me you are going want to see what happens" zen said 

Robyn: Thank you so much, everyone, for choosing me. You said you believe in me. But I'm the one who believes in all of you. You've proven to me that as individuals, we are strong. But together, we're unstoppable.

Nora looks at Ren. The live results shift to Jacques with 46% and Robyn with 54%.

Robyn: So no matter what happens tonight, win or lose, we will continue to fight for our city, because it is this city that brings us together.

The crowd cheers and upbeat music begins playing. Nora reaches out to touch Ren's arm, but he turns away from her. Robyn walks off stage, smiling and waving to the crowd. She turns her head away from the crowd and looks nervously up at the screen.

"She really dedicated to helping mantle" ruby said happily

Nora looked down saddened 

"Seems like Robyn getting nervous too" yang said 

Newscaster: We're in the final minutes now, and it's looking to be a closer race than anticipated.

Robyn stands with her Happy Huntresses.

Joanna: Don't worry, it's in the bag.

Joanna smiles, and May grins, winks and gives a thumbs up. Robyn smiles faintly but then looks nervously at the screen again. The results change again, showing Jacques with 47% and Robyn with 53%. She looks away, frowning.

Ren is avoiding looking at Nora, who finally speaks up.

"Good only a couple of minutes remaining" Weiss said 

"Come on she needs to win" winter said 

Nora: (sighs) Ren, what's going on? Why won't you just talk to me?

Ren: You know I've... never... been really good with talking.

Nora: Then screw talking!

Nora grabs Ren's shirt and pulls him to her, planting a kiss on his lips. His eyes widen and he holds his arms out in surprise, but then he closes his eyes and kisses back. As he wraps his arms around her, she moves her arms behind his neck. Everything around them fades to a blur. Ruby looks around happily. Penny and Marrow look at each other.

"Oh my god you two just kissed" ruby said excited 

Nora and Ren looked embarrassed while Nora just shrugged and grab Ren and kissed him

Everyone cheered for them 

"Took you guys long enough" yang said 

Nora smiled while blushing and Ren had a small smile 

"Well I'm glad yang didn't cover my eyes" Weiss said smiling 

"Know it gets bad" zen said ruining the mood

"Wow why did you have to ruin the mood!" yang shouted 

Zen just smirked 

Somewhere else, in a room filled with Schnee Dust Company crates, Arthur Watts is watching live drone footage of the party on a screen projected from his Scroll. Next to the live drone feed is a recorded video of Penny fighting Sabyrs in the streets of Mantle. In windows behind the live and recorded footage, there is a Mantle election map and the live election results screen with the numbers erased. Watts taps the screens of an array of Scrolls laid out in front of them, and the screens light up. He adjusts one of his rings, and all eight of them light up. He strikes a pose with his hands in the air.

Watts: You ready, Tyrian?

Tyrian is standing among the crowd at Robyn's party, with the hood of his jacket obscuring his face. Robyn walks past on the stage.

Tyrian: (chuckles) Always.

Penny cheerfully salutes to Ruby, who grins at her.

Robyn: The polls are about to close. Twelve, eleven...

"No no no" ironwood said 

"Is he going to frame penny for something that tyrian going to do" ruby said angrily 

"He probably going to hack the polls as well so my father can win" Weiss said 

Penny looks over at Robyn, while the crowd carries on the countdown. Ruby notices Tyrian's prosthetic tail slither out from the crowd as he begins walking away.

Crowd: Ten, nine, eight...

Ruby moves and leans into the crowd to look for the owner of the robotic scorpion tail, her eyes widening in panic. Tyrian chuckles maniacally and looks at Ruby.

Crowd: Seven, six, five, four, three--

Ruby gasps and reaches out toward the stage.

Ruby: Watch out!

"Come on you have to stop him" yang said 

"He going to kill them innocent people" ruby said 

"He really going to frame penny isn't it" ruby said 

Ren opens his eyes and looks in Ruby's direction. All power in the building shuts off. The crowd murmurs in confusion. May and Joanna are leaning against the wall opposite from the stage, looking up at the lights. Ren and Nora hold onto each other, looking around with confusion and worry.

Watts: Go.

Watts swipes his hand across his Scrolls, lighting up their screens. Robyn drops the microphone onto the stage, and there is a faint sound of blood spatter, followed by a woman screaming. In a panic, someone elbows Ruby, knocking her down and causing her to hit her head against the side of the stage. Tyrian begins swiftly moving through the crowd, kicking people's legs from under them and slashing them with his blades. He stabs one person in the torso and continues his rampage, running and spinning through the air.

"We can't see in the dark only the Faunus and penny can look in the darkness" ruby said 

"Yeah and everyone panicking and can't see anything so they probably going to run into tyrian" yang said

Qrow looked angrily at the screen at seeing Tyrian killing all them innocent people

Marrow: (over communicator) Penny, what's going on over there?

Penny activates her night vision and looks at Ruby, who is sitting with her back against the stage, trying not to be trampled. Penny turns and looks at the main area of the building, to see Tyrian slash another civilian with his weapon and then impale yet another with his stinger. He drops the civilian and straightens up, licking his lips. Penny draws her Floating Array and points the blades at Tyrian.

Penny: Put down your weapon and surrender!

Tyrian looks at her and then vanishes into the crowd as two civilians run past between them. Penny looks around for him.

"Come on penny stop him" ruby said 

"I will try everything to stop and capture him" penny said 

"This is really bad" ironwood said worried 

"He going to frame it on penny and me" ironwood said 

Watts continues waving his hands around, while his screen shows recorded video of Penny fighting Sabyrs, live footage of Tyrian attacking the party goers, and 3D models of Tyrian and Penny. As he moves his hands, the Tyrian model and the real Tyrian in the live footage each gain a cyan outline. Shortly after, the Penny model and the real Penny in the recorded video gain cyan outlines, as well.

Marrow: (over communicator) This is Ace Operative Marrow, requesting immediate assistance!

Watts gestures to a Scroll that is showing Mantle's election map, causing the colors to change in Jacques' favor. He swipes his hand across other Scrolls, causing their screens to light up.

"He changing it so penny the one killing them on the security camera" ruby said angrily 

"He really is hacking the polls as well goddamn it" Weiss said 

"So Jacques is really going to win" yang said 

Robyn and Fiona stand back to back on the stage, weapons drawn.

Robyn: Huntresses, to me!

Fiona looks back at Robyn, unaware that Tyrian has ascended the stairs and begun running toward her on the stage.

Fiona: Come on, we've gotta get you outta here!

She turns and looks just in time to see Tyrian charging toward her. His right arm begins glowing purple with Aura, and his eyes glow purple, as well. He drags his fingers across her stomach and side, causing her Aura to dissipate from that area, as if he ripped it open. Immediately afterward, he swings his left arm, cutting Fiona with his weapon. Fiona cries out in pain and drops to her knees, while Tyrian leaps over her and Robyn. Hearing Fiona's scream, Penny turns to the stage.

"The only one who can back up penny has been injured and is unconscious" Blake said 

"He also poisoned her so it might be along time until she wakes up" ruby said 

"Yeah I got poisoned by him and not a fun experience" Qrow said 

Penny: Robyn!

Penny activates her jets and flies toward the stage. Tyrian rises up behind Robyn, giggling to himself, and Penny tackles Robyn out of the way. Tyrian leaps up into the air. Robyn gasps and turns over onto her back, aiming her weapon at Penny, who slowly levitates her swords around her and scans the area for Tyrian. On a beam above the stage, Tyrian watches her.

Tyrian: Right on time.

Tyrian leaps away, and the power comes back on, momentarily blinding Robyn. Once her eyes adjust, Robyn sees Penny standing in front of her with swords drawn. Penny looks around, upset and confused. Behind her, the giant screen displays a photograph of Jacques, with the word "VICTORY!" below it.

"They trick penny to frame her" ruby said 

"My father has won the election" Weiss said

Penny looked confused and upset

"Hey penny it's okay" ruby said 

Newscaster: And the winner of the Atlas Council election is... Jacques Schnee!

Penny stares out at the bloodied civilians lying on the floor. The rest of the crowd is standing back from the massacre, crying and yelling hysterically. Ruby looks around at the scene in horror, while Marrow looks at the bodies in shock. One of the citizens, who is putting pressure on a fallen civilian's wound, points at Penny.

Random citizen: It's Ironwood's robot!

Robyn: Penny.

Penny turns to see Robyn staring at her with distrust. Penny folds her swords and puts them away.

Penny: I... I didn't.

"Everyone blaming penny" yang said

"I i didn't do anything" penny said 

Ruby hugged penny while she looked scared at what happened 

"Even Robyn doesn't trust me" penny said sadly 

The screen begins displaying live footage of Jacques standing at a podium in front of the Schnee manor.

Jacques: Oho, thank you, everyone, thank you. It's all because of you. It's a new day in Atlas.

Ruby climbs onto the stage, runs over to Fiona and puts pressure on the wound, Robyn watching her as she does so.

Jacques: We've won, we did it!

Robyn glares at Penny and growls angrily. Ren and Nora run over and climb onto the stage.

"Good thing ruby putting pressure on the wound" Blake said 

"She really angry now and is going to get revenge on us for this" Weiss said 

"It's all Tyrian fault and watts" ruby said 

Nora: What happened?

Ruby: It was Tyrian! Tyrian's here!

Ren draws his guns and deploys their blades, and Marrow climbs onto the stage. May, Joanna and the rest of the crowd charge toward the stage. Marrow points at them.

Marrow: Stay!

The crowd slows to a stop.

Marrow: Get Penny out the back, now!

"Good thing marrow was there" yang said 

"Yeah but what does it mean for us in the future" ruby said sadly 

Penny looks sadly at the screen 

Nora encourages Penny to go backstage with her, and Ren follows them. Robyn aims her weapon at them the whole time, then folds the crossbow away once they are gone. She gets up, hurries over to Fiona, shoves Ruby away and begins applying pressure to the wound.

Fiona: I-I'm okay, I'm okay.

Marrow stops holding his pose and approaches Robyn and Fiona.

Marrow: I-I'm sorry. Is she--

He reaches toward them, and a crossbow bolt just barely misses his hand. Joanna glares with her weapon aimed at him. Ruby runs over to Marrow and begins tugging on his arm to get him to follow her backstage. He continues reaching out to Robyn.

"Okay I know all that just happened but ruby and marrow didn't do anything" yang said angrily 

Ruby looked sadly at the screen along with some others 

"Okay that it" zen said waking up to ruby and smacking her in on the head 

"Ow what was that for?" Ruby asked 

"I know that look your blaming yourself for what happened like with Pyrrha, penny Qrow among other things and I'm getting annoyed with it now" zen said 

"I'm sorry" ruby said 

"I'm looking for an apology just stop blaming yourself for everything" zen said 

"Okay I'll try" ruby said 

Marrow: This wasn't us, I swear.

He and Ruby run backstage. Robyn glares at them as they leave.

Watts watches a video on his screen titled MNTL_SECURITYCAM_PENNY_001. The video depicts Penny standing among the party-goers, swinging her swords at them.

Watts: Fine work, Tyrian. I think we are done for tonight.

He taps the large "UPLOAD" button, and then the screen fades away. He picks up his bag and his personal Scroll and turns away, tossing his Scroll into the air. His Scroll collapses, showing his W emblem, and he catches it, smirking.

"No one going to believe us now thanks to that  
security footage" ironwood said 

"See what i mean about trusting Robyn and letting her on the secret she would of acted differently" zen said 

Somewhere in Mantle, Drunk Mann stares at a TV screen while other civilians run past him, screaming in panic.

Newscaster: A surprise victory by SDC Mining Corporation's CEO, Jacques Schnee. Last-minute voter turnout produced a dark horse victory for the Dust industry leader.

He drinks from his flask and walks away.

Ruby, Nora, Ren, Marrow and Penny are standing in an alleyway somewhere. Penny is standing apart from the group. Ren still has his weapons drawn, and Marrow has his hand to his face. Ruby turns and looks at Penny, who is staring into the distance, her eyes glimmering from the shock and despair. Ruby reaches her bloodied hand out to Penny, but then stops and looks at the blood. Marrow turns to Penny.

"Hey penny" ruby asked

Penny just looked at the screen

"Penny" ruby said sadly 

"I'm sorry" penny said 

"It's fine penny" ruby said hugging penny again

Marrow: Penny, you need to get to Atlas. Backup's on the way.

Penny does not answer.

Marrow: Penny?

Penny turns a little, as if to look back at him, but then flies away into the sky and disappears behind a building. In the distance, Grimm roar and more sounds of people screaming are heard.

Ruby: Grimm.

Marrow: (sighs, drawing his weapon) We've got a long night ahead.

The run out of the alley to face the Manticores that have begun invading Mantle. The giant screens in the city broadcast a live feed of Jacques' acceptance speech, while Mantle's security sirens begin blaring and the street lights turn red.

Jacques: And as the newest member of the Council, I pledge to serve each and every citizen of Mantle and Atlas.

"Now dealing with the Grimm because of what they did at the party" Nora said 

"Yeah and my father doesn't even care about mantle he just hopes to get a profit out of it" Weiss said annoyed 

"So that the end and it only gets worse" zen said 

"Great why did you have to tell us" yang said 

"I'm in that kind of mood today and I'm tired so you can all go to bed" zen said 

"Okay" ruby said walking to their room

Everyone starts going to the rooms some of them look angry others happy and others sadly

"Well let's see how they react to everything else and volume 8" zen said sadly


	27. A/n

Thank you for nearly ten thousand reads every one also I'm kinda of annoyed at the fandom because some of them are arguing over the newest episode of rwby like the scene where yang and jaune are talking and everyone thinks it blake she taking about and i agree with them but what annoyed was when jaune thought she was talking about ruby she turns and say the "yeah ruby" she sounded disappointed and sounded like she didn't cared I understand that they still care about each other but why did they have to put it at that moment any other time I'm fine and right after Oscar was kidnapped by the hound 

I've read people say that it was amazing that she was thinking about Blake but what about everyone else and I think it was a bad time to do it after Oscar was kidnapped and they're strand out there for the time being and so why is she only thinking about how Blake thinks of her not helping with amity and i know she might not being talking about Blake

why doesn't anyone pay attention to ruby half the time it obvious that she going to have a breakdown at some point in this volume and while ruby cares about everyone else and try's to keep thing under control with her group you can tell she getting tired of it

On to more happy notes the fight scene was amazing along with the song also Ren was being kinda a dick but I have to agree with him on most of the stuff he said but he was going to attract Grimm and don't say he can mask his emotions I know he can but it danger for jaune and yang and more Blake and ruby interactions even if it was short 

Sorry about the rant it my opinion and I don't care if you disagree with it because it your opinion 

Thanks for nearly ten thousand reads pls I'm going to delete this chapter after i start writing for worst case scenario and if there are any questions you like to ask to ask me feel free


	28. Worst case scenario

"Hello everyone" zen said dramatically 

"Hi are we going to watch the future?" Ruby asked 

"Yes and also I now about your past cinder" zen said 

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked annoyed 

"Oh I don't know your backstory or should this remind of it" zen said holding a sword and a necklace 

Cinder just stared at them angrily and slightly sad

"So your past will be revealed in the future but on to this episode" zen said 

Penny Polendina sits alone on an examination table in Pietro Polendina's Atlas laboratory. A robotic arm reaches out and gently pats her head, before moving away. She sadly looks at her reflection in a nearby glass wall.

The giant screens in Mantle play a message from James Ironwood, while a woman in a red coat nervously carries her child across a street.

Ironwood: Citizens of Mantle - Following the most recent Grimm attack, a temporary prohibition of assembly is in place.

"Hey it fine penny" ruby said trying to comfort penny 

Penny looked sadly at the screen

"Amazing" yang said sarcastically 

"Let's hope it gets better" ruby said 

The woman holds her child in a more protective manner and watches as three Mantas fly overhead.

Some buildings in the city have soldiers stationed atop their roofs.

Ironwood: There are to be no public gatherings of any kind. Please conduct your business and return to your homes before curfew.

Two of the children Jaune Arc previously escorted to school are hiding behind a dumpster in an alleyway, while a soldier and a camera drone pass by.

"Hey though kids are the one's i escorted" jaune said 

"They are afraid of the military now, because of that incident" winter said

"It was a mass murder of course they going to be afraid" zen said 

"Yeah I hope we can gain there trust" ruby said 

Ironwood: This is for your own safety.

Two soldiers walk out from behind a corner and see two civilians walking along a sidewalk.

Patrol: Hey, stop right there!

Civilian: (gasps) Run.

The two civilians run away, and the soldiers pursue them.

Patrol: Stop running! Wait!

Metal bars cover nearby TV screens, which are playing a news broadcast that shows Arthur Watts' edited footage of the attack at Robyn Hill's party.

"It the best course of action to keep them at a curfew" zen said 

"The fake video has been released" Weiss said 

"Yeah and of course what everyone see on the new or a great screen means it actually happened" zen said sarcastically 

"What do you mean?" Ironwood asked 

"Well one instance in my world the new twist things and try to make fake news and can some times make fake videos and also it won't work if some one has a semblance that can make illusions to trick people into doing something like with yang" zen said 

"What I'm saying is technology is flawed in a lot of ways and people are as well" zen said 

Newscaster: Though military officials have gone on record to say the footage was doctored, many citizens are still insisting that the Protector of Mantle be deactivated.

An armored truck drives past the TV's and continues on its way down the road, while Robyn, Joanna Greenleaf and Fiona Thyme follow it via the rooftops. The Atlesian Knight-200 drivers bring the truck to a screeching halt when they find May Marigold standing in its path.

Driver: Civilian, you are obstructing an Atlas military operation. Please, step aside.

Down the road to the left, a pair of soldiers come running from around a corner to check on the source of screeching tires.

"They want penny deactivated well to bad if they want to deactivate they have to go through me first" ruby said 

"Or they can just hack her" zen said 

Ruby glared at zen 

"Shut up" ruby said 

"Geez okay" zen said lazily 

"Great so the happy huntresses are going to do something bad aren't they" weiss said 

"What have you that impression or idea" zen said sarcastically 

"Your being a asshole today" Weiss said

"Take one to know one" zen said 

Weiss looked saddened at that

"Geez okay I'm in a bad mood ignore me I'm going to be an asshole but I'm only speaking facts except for the asshole part you had a lot of development Weiss" zen said 

"Fine I guess I can accept that as an apology" Weiss said 

"There the tsunade part of you" zen said

Soldier: Everything alright over here?

When the soldiers make it around the corner, they only see an empty intersection.

Soldier: Uhhh, hello?

May is using her Semblance to project a dome around the truck and the Happy Huntresses, which renders them invisible to all outside the dome. Fiona is sitting on the truck's hood, while Joanna pushes the damaged AK-200 robots out of it. Robyn stands nearby, overseeing them. Fiona places her hand on the truck, and a shockwave travels from the truck to her hand, which shimmers with Aura. The truck begins disintegrating from the back, forward. Fiona jumps down from the hood, and the powder flows into a black hole in her palm, which disappears as she makes a fist.

"They have useful semblance" yang said 

"Yes but Fiona okay now so can she tell them about Tyrian?" Ruby asked 

"Well she can but some poisons can cause some memory loss or she choosing not to tell them" zen said 

"Oh so if she has lost the memories about the attack from Tyrian we can't prove she wasn't framed" ruby said 

"Well you can but you need Robyn for that part" zen said 

Sometime later, Ironwood is in his office, reviewing footage of the truck becoming invisible.

Ironwood: This is the worst case scenario.

He angrily slams his fist on his desk.

Ironwood: More people are dead, Penny's been framed, and somehow, Jacques Schnee is sitting on the council.

Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee and Clover Ebi are present in Ironwood's office.

Zen laughed 

"What funny?" Ironwood said angrily

"Oh it gets worse" zen said

"It gets worse" Blake said 

"Yep" zen said 

Clover: That's the second shipment for Amity that was hit today. It seems election night was the last push Robyn needed to go from hometown hero to full-on vigilante.

Winter: I'm afraid the problem is more complicated than that.

Ironwood sighs and begins pacing behind his desk.

Ironwood: It seems Robyn has emboldened our suppliers in Mantle. They're refusing to sell us provisions until the city is adequately repaired. With Robyn redistributing the goods her team has stolen, the Amity Project is completely stalled.

Ruby: But we're so close. There has to be some way we can finish the tower.

"So they stopping the amity tower we have to get it up to help and tell people about Salem" ruby said 

"Yeah but Robyn is stubborn and won't give them supplies up until the walls are repaired" zen said 

"Well there is one method which is marti.." winter said but got cut off by zen 

"Yeah your going to say it in the future and I rather not spend time listening to the same thing" zen said 

Winter: There is - declaring martial law.

Ruby and Nora's eyes widen, and they look at Ironwood, who stares outside through the window.

Nora: You're not actually considering that, are you?

Ironwood: What's more important? Establishing communications, unite the world? Or appeasing a few city blocks?

Nora: (emotional) Don't make it sound trivial when you know it isn't. You keep talking about how we just need a little more time, but you're not the one having to struggle.

Ironwood turns around to face her.

Ironwood: We have all had to make sacrifices for the greater good. Mantle has had to bear a lot of the burden, yes, but--

"We have to make sacrifices" ironwood said 

"No no don't start will I agree about sacrifices that will happen you are talking about hundreds of humans life as if that necessary to get up a fucking flying tower and make it harder because of the Grimm that will be attracted to them because of there emotions" zen said 

Nora interrupts him and approaches his desk, becoming even more upset.

Nora: They're bearing all of it! The longer this waiting game goes on, the harder each day gets for people down there and now you wanna send in more soldiers? You can't just force people to fall in line. If you do that, you'll just be trading all of these problems for the Grimm!

Ironwood steps forward and stares at her, eyes narrowed, while she stares back, panting. He lowers himself into his chair and rests his face in his hands. Ruby walks forward to stand next to Nora.

Ruby: Please, General Ironwood. Squeezing Mantle this way... That kind of division plays right into Salem's hands.

"It seems the only two trying to convince ironwood are Nora and ruby when you could try and help" zen said 

Everyone was silent 

"Yeah well done ruby for saying that there one things Salem fears and that is humanity joining together to face her because then her plan has failed" zen said 

Salem stared at zen 

Zen stared at Salem 

"Who ever blinks first has to do one thing the other requests" zen said 

"Okay" Salem said thinking of things she can request

"Anyway let's continue watching" zen said staring at Salem

Ruby rests a hand on Nora's shoulder.

Ruby: That's why Tyrian is here framing you.

Clover: Right, the reason we called you here in the first place. You're sure this was the man you saw?

Clover steps toward Ruby, brings out his Scroll, and presses a button to project a screen that displays a file about Tyrian. The file contains a photograph of Tyrian's face, as well as an image of Tyrian from undercover footage. Portions of the file's text appear to be classified. The file reads:

"Of course he the one i saw i can't forget what he looks like" ruby said 

"You have a file on him and still haven't captured him?" Yang said 

"Well he is a hard man to catch and he got lucky" zen said still staring at Salem not blinking until a laser pointer was getting point into his eyes almost making him blink and Salem holding the laser pointer 

"Really cheating well two can play that game" zen said getting two laser pointer and aiming them at Salem eyes 

"They are acting really childish" ruby said 

"Your own to talk ruby you can act extremely childish at times" Weiss said 

Ruby just smiled 

"Callows, Tyrian

Male. Faunus (Scorpion - Poisonous Tail). Age: Presumed Mid-to-Late thirties. Wanted for murder, assault, kidnapping, [section truncated - see attached criminal record].

Considered armed and extremely dangerous.

The following is an excerpt from Incident Report ███

Apprehended by Atlas and Mistral officers in joint operation [see attached Mission Report A_B12] with Mistral Huntsman, F. Pickerel. Prior to transport from Mistral to Atlas, Pickerel was insistent that additional units were necessary in guarding the prisoner. This request was denied. It is obvious Pickerel believed Callows would attempt to escape. Pickerel was removed from the transport team after failing to cooperate. █████████████████

"They did capture him but he must have escaped some how" Blake said 

"Yeah and they should of listened to pickerel" zen said getting a flash light and pointing at f Salem face and Salem doing the same 

"You really want that request don't you" zen said 

"I could say the same about you" Salem replied 

At 0331 on the day of transport, a distress call from pilot T. Cornetto was received. Cornetto reported a "swarm of Grimm" had engaged their ship. Grimm activity in the area had been declared "minimal to none" 12 hours prior to the event [see GR_12]. Audio continued to transmit for another 6 minutes and 13 seconds. Over the course of the encounter the ship suffered extensive damage and was eventually split in two. The bodies of ███████████ were never found and it is presumed they were ████████████████. Cornetto continues to speak despite clearly suffering severe injuries from the crash. Most notable was his repeated phrase "What are you? What are you?" It is unclear to whom or what Cornetto was directing this question at. Immediately following this moment, Cornetto is fatally attacked by a Grimm. Callows' voice is the last recorded. The suspect seems to be weeping before stating the word "Beautiful." Transmission ends immediately.

"What was he talking about?" Yang said 

"Well I think he was probably talking about Salem because let be honest he does simp over Salem" zen said getting more extreme with his methods and along with Salem

"What does simp mean?" Ruby asked 

"Well it a slang insult for men who are seen as too attentive and submissive to women hoping for some sexual or activity from them but Tyrian isn't exactly like that but he still a simp" zen said 

"Oh that does make sense but I think he more loyalty and want her praise than anything else" ruby said 

"Yep" zen said stilling not blinking after an arrow was shot at his eye 

"Really a fucking arrow" zen said pulling it out of his eye 

Everyone looked disgusted at zen pulling out the arrow except Salem 

"Anyway let's continue with the future" zen said 

No survivors were found. Tyrian Callows' body was never found. He is presumed dead.

[UPDATE] The body of F. Pickerel has been found in his home. We are now declaring Callows 'missing'. [Additional reading recommended. FA_01, MO_01, ███, WR_01-27]"

Winter: Tyrian Callows was accused of murders all across Anima. A homicidal maniac who escaped justice when his prison transport was attacked by Grimm. After that, he was never seen again.

"You have the habit of thinking people are dead when there not" yang said

"Yeah they do next thing the future will reveal is that Grimm will somehow talk" Weiss said sarcastically 

"You have no idea how right you are" zen thought 

Ruby: Well, he works for Salem and he's here.

Qrow: If we ever had any doubts Atlas was Salem's next target, I think those are officially out the window.

Ruby: But now we have a suspect. We can tell the people.

Clover: That a long-lost serial killer is loose in Mantle and the military has no idea where he is - might make things worse before they get better.

"Why yes you can tell the people about Tyrian they won't believe you" zen said 

"Yeah he right it make it a lot worse" Qrow said 

Nora: I am so sick of secrets! If we just told everyone about Amity, about Salem--

Ironwood: We can't!

Everyone turns to look at Ironwood.

Ironwood: If we talk about Amity now, we risk Salem's forces, who we know are here, working to sabotage it. If we tell them about Salem now, we risk falling to the Grimm before we can reunite Remnant.

"Ironwood is right of you talk about amity with anyone out in the public even Robyn you never now who listening to you" zen said 

"Thank you" ironwood said

"But of course the next thing you say is stupid" zen said 

"We agree to some and say I'm stupid for doing some else i can't win with you can I" ironwood said 

"Yep" zen said

Ironwood stands up, slamming his hands down onto his desk.

Ironwood: We have to finish the tower. I want Robyn Hill in custody.

Ruby and Nora look surprised.

Ironwood: We can offer her a deal if she gets Mantle to cooperate.

Clover: We'll figure it out.

Ironwood: Anyone not assisting with Robyn needs to focus on Tyrian.

"That the stupid part putting Robyn in custody" zen said 

"How is that stupid she is stopping the further advance of amity" winter said 

"Well one it will make people to you less because she actually trying to help mantle and haves it trust and making a deal really put think she going to accept a deal that isn't getting the wall repaired and the happy huntresses are still going to continue because that what Robyn would do and make it harder for the construction to happen" zen said annoyed 

He begins heading for the door, hands clasped behind his back.

Ironwood: I want to know who he's working with, where he's hiding, what he's planning, and how exactly that video of Penny got all over my kingdom.

He stops in front of the door and turns to look at everyone.

Ironwood: (sternly) Do I make myself clear?

Clover and Winter: Yes, sir.

Ren: Yes, sir.

"Well looks like you really want Tyrian to be found" zen said 

Winter keeping getting annoyed with zen 

Ruby and Nora give Ren a surprised look, and Ren stares calmly ahead.

In the early evening in Mantle, an armored truck drives along a road, passing by a grocery market.

Yang: Looks like we're approaching 51st.

Blake Belladonna and Yang are riding inside the cargo area of the truck with their Scrolls in their hands. Blake is reviewing a file about Robyn's thefts, while Yang is in a video call with Clover.

"It seems like us two are going to help capture Robyn" yang said 

"Yeah" Blake said 

"Why isn't clover or one of the other ace operatives there with them?" Weiss asked 

"Want do you mean?" Yang said 

"Well what if they start to fight together against you two you clearly can't win" Weiss said 

"She does have a good point yang" Blake said 

"Okay if you let me explain it because Robyn and the happy huntresses won't attack you and watch the future more to find out" zen said 

Clover: Thanks for the assist on this, you two. Now, we may all be split between different trucks, but we need to be ready to act as one in case Robyn's team takes the bait. If your truck is hit, pursue immediately. Everyone else will move in as fast as possible. Going radio silent. Over.

The video call ends, and Yang collapses her Scroll's screen, looking uncertain.

Yang: Do you... (loud exhale) Do you think we should've told Ironwood about Salem, before he put so much on the line for Amity?

Blake: Sounds like you do.

Yang: (sighs) I trust Ruby, but I think he deserves to know what he's stepping into. We all did.

"Okay they waiting to move in okay" yang said 

"Yang do you really think that?" ruby asked

"Yes I do" yang said 

"Why didn't you tell me or the others and maybe the other would agree with you and I'm not stopping you or anyone from telling ironwood" ruby said 

"I have to agree she won't stop you but she will try to convince you not to do it and tell you the bad things will and might happen" zen said

Blake remains quiet, her cat ears folding over a little. Yang turns and looks at her.

Yang: You don't agree.

Blake collapses her Scroll and puts it away.

Blake: Look around. The embargo, the military presence, the restrictions on assembly. He's a bit prone to overreacting.

Yang: Yeah, hard to argue with that. Still, he didn't have a lot of good options.

Blake: I'm not sure there are many good options left for any of us anymore. Keeping secrets, taking lives? It makes you wonder how far we're gonna have to go to keep doing the right thing.

Blake looked sad 

"Blake your still thinking about what we did aren't you" yang said 

"Yeah" Blake said 

Yang: Blake.

Blake looks at Yang, who has a saddened expression with her eyes glimmering from emotion.

Yang: We did... what we had to do.

Blake's eyes glimmer a little, and she looks away.

Blake: I know. But next time, I wanna make sure we don't have to, and I can tell you, ambushing a Huntress who's just trying to help isn't an option I'm thrilled about choosing.

"I will say that it was necessary to kill Adam" zen said 

"Why do we have to ambush them when we can tell them the truth" Blake said 

"Because he to damn paranoid and becoming a dictator" zen said 

Blake crosses her arms, and her cat ears completely fold over.

Yang: Then, maybe we shouldn't.

Blake's cat ears stand upright, and she looks at Yang.

In Pietro's laboratory, Penny is standing unconscious in a machine, with a thick blue cable hooked up to the bow on the back of her head.

"What do you mean yang?" Ruby asked 

"Im saying we don't have to ambush her and get her arrest" yang said 

"I'm sorry I know it serious and everything but you can really tell Blake emotions thanks to her ears" zen said 

"Really that what you focus on"Weiss said

Ruby: How is she doing?

Pietro: She's confused, scared. We'll have her recorded visual data shortly. That should prove her innocence, but the damage has already been done.

Weiss Schnee and Ruby are looking at Penny. Pietro and Maria Calavera are sitting behind the L-shaped counter, watching the news broadcast while it once again shows Watts' edited video depicting Penny slaying Robyn's party guests. The headline says "4 Additional Attendees Confirmed Dead", and the ticker at the bottom says "Witness Describes Warehouse Massacre: "Horrific; Nobody Deserved This"" and "Atlas Authorities Urge Citizens to Remain Calm as Investigation".

Pietro: The things people are saying about her...

"So we can prove penny innocence that good" ruby said 

"It not right people can go from happy and trusting someone to horrible and saying horrible things true or not it disgusting that why I hate people" zen said 

"Yeah that why weapons are better" ruby said 

Pietro lets out a frustrated grunt.

Pietro: If Penny hadn't been there, Robyn would be--

Pietro begins coughing.

Ruby: I don't think Robyn was their target. Salem's goal has always been to divide us. I think Penny was exactly where they wanted her, just like at the Vytal Festival.

Pietro has turned off the TV. He turns his chair around to face Ruby and Weiss.

"Yes of course my plan is to divide you and I'm doing it and you can't stope me" Salem said still trying to win the staring contest with zen 

"Can one of you just blink already" everyone said annoyed 

"No fuck off" zen said 

Pietro: And just like back then, someone is using our own technology against us. This doctored footage of Penny came from her work all around Mantle, stolen straight from our surveillance network.

Maria: Ugh, hacking, technology... Why can't people just do what they used to and fight to the death? A lot simpler if you ask me.

Pietro: Well, if we're dealing with the same enemy from Beacon, hacking into Mantle's system would be easy. Fortunately, the rest of Atlas is running on an upgraded network.

"Oh What a Maria thing to say" zen said 

"She really is weird at times" ruby said 

"Yes but mantle isn't and that how he hacked the video feed" zen said 

Weiss: And how would someone get access to that network?

Pietro: (cleaning his glasses) Well, only a few people have clearance. Ironwood, the Council, our cybersecurity and surveillance leads, and maybe a select few who oversee critical systems like sewage or the heating grid.

Weiss puts her hand to her chin in thought.

Weiss: The heating grid run in partnership with the Schnee Dust Company.

"Ohh I look like Weiss is thinking the company involved which is of course correct" zen said 

"Yeah and I hate it but do I find out and arrest him also can I arrest him?" Weiss asked 

"Yes you can arrest him and you will find out" zen said 

"Yes" Weiss said excited 

Ruby: What are you thinking?

Weiss: I don't know yet, but something isn't right.

Maria: Understatement of the century.

Ruby sighs.

Ruby: (to Pietro) And how are you doing?

Pietro puts his glasses back on and heads over to Ruby and Weiss.

Pietro: If Maria hadn't offered to help me these past weeks, I'd have likely collapsed by now. Getting a communications tower into the sky seems impossible on its own, but now, to think of what people wanna do to my girl...

"He really cares about penny" ruby said 

"Well of course he sees her as his daughter and would do anything for her" zen said thinking to volume 8 episode 5

Pietro gets tears in his eyes, and his bottom lip wobbles as if he is about to cry. However, he begins coughing again.

Ruby: Even if the worst does happen, you can always reactivate her again, so maybe try not to worry so much.

Pietro: There's a reason why Penny is the only one of her kind.

He heads back over to the counter and picks up a framed photograph of himself and other scientists from years ago. His right thumb covers the face of one of the scientists, and there appears to be an Aura transfer pod in the background.

"Now you will find out why penny can't always be repaired or reactivate" zen said 

"I have a bad feeling about this" ruby said 

"What is that?" Blake asked 

"That is an aura transfer pod" zen said 

Pietro: When the General first challenged us to find the next breakthrough in defense technology, most of my colleagues pursued more obvious choices. I was one of the few who believed in looking inward for inspiration.

Ruby and Weiss walk over to him.

Ruby: You wanted a protector with a soul.

Pietro: I did. And when General Ironwood saw her, he did too. Much to my surprise, the Penny Project was chosen over all the other proposals.

"Yes and I'm a protector no matter what happens to me" penny said 

"Yeah you are and always will be" zen said 

"Why is he surprised? he made artificial aura" Weiss said 

"You'll find out" zen said 

Weiss: Why would you be surprised? You created an artificial Aura.

Pietro: Well, not quite.

Pietro's Aura flickers and becomes visible. There are several holes in it, with blackened edges. Ruby, Weiss and Maria gasp.

Ruby: You gave her part of yours?

Pietro: Yes, and each time I rebuild Penny, it takes a little more. If people get their wish and she's destroyed, I won't be able to...

"He using his own aura for her to have a soul" ruby said 

Penny looked at the screen scared for her father 

"Yes and that also means he also losing his soul" zen said sadly 

"We can't let her be destroyed" ruby said 

He covers his eyes with his hand and begins crying. Maria, having gotten up from her seat and walked over, rests her hand on his arm. He sets the photo back on the counter. The scientist whose face he had been covering appears to be Arthur Watts.

Ruby: We'll find whoever's responsible. I promise.

"It was watts he was covering with his fingers" yang said 

"Yep watts was one of the scientists and he hate he didn't get chosen" zen said 

Once again, May stands in the middle of the road, causing an armored truck to stop. Robyn opens the back doors. Her eyes widen, her shoulders tense, and she lets out a small startled noise. Yang and Blake are standing in the doorway with their hands up in surrender.

Yang: Robyn--

Robyn turns and waves her hand to signal her Huntresses.

Robyn: Scramble!

Blake: No, wait!

"You're going through with it aren't you" ruby said 

"Yes it the right thing to do" yang said

"Yeah also it makes them fell better even if it means risking letting others hear it" zen said 

Yang glanced at zen 

"We aren't doing it because we want to make ourself feel better we're doing it because it the right thing to do" yang said 

Robyn and the other Happy Huntresses flee, and Blake and Yang chase after Robyn.

Robyn: Split up, and regroup at the hideout.

Robyn runs across a busy road, just as cars begin speeding by. She runs down an alley, while Blake looks up at a balcony across the street. Blake throws her kusarigama at the balcony and uses it to swing across the street and into the alleyway, where she gives chase. She swings the kusarigama and throws it at Robyn, who leaps over it, runs up a wall, and leaps across the alley, dodging another of Blake's attempts to hook her. Robyn tucks, rolls, and turns to face Blake while deploying her crossbow. She fires three bolts in rapid succession, and Blake dodges them.

Blake: Please stop, we just want to--

"I don't think she want to talk" penny said 

"Well this is interesting to watch" Weiss said 

Robyn charges forward and swings her weapon's bladed wings at Blake, who blocks it with her katana. She swings again, but Blake blocks with her cleaver. Robyn spins around, places her foot on Blake's leg, and uses it to leap into the air while pushing Blake down. She raises her weapon up and slashes downward as she descends. Blake puts both of her swords up to block and deploys a clone mixed with Fire Dust. Blake then fires her gun at the fire clone while she leaps back, just as Robyn brings her weapon down on the clone, causing it to explode. During the explosion, Robyn blocks with her weapon, and Blake does a couple of back-handsprings.

Yang jumps down from a roof to Robyn's right and attempts to grab Robyn in her arms as she lands, but Robyn leaps away. Yang straightens up and shoots three fire bullets at Robyn, who blocks them with her weapon. Once the fire bullets are done hitting Robyn's weapon, Blake approaches her and swings her katana, causing Robyn to step back and dodge it. Immediately afterward, Blake bends down, allowing Yang to run up her back and leap over Robyn, firing a bullet at her from above, which Robyn blocks.

"I don't know how to feel about this fight and chase" jaune said 

"Yeah" ruby said 

"Well we going to get her and tell her the truth" yang said 

Ironwood was just listening to them angrily 

Yang flips over Robyn and lands behind her, while Blake straightens up and spins around to slash with her katana. Robyn blocks the katana with her leg and then blocks a bullet-backed punch from Yang with her weapon a fraction of a second later. She turns to Blake while pushing Yang away, causing the latter to stumble. She then fires a crossbow bolt at Blake, who blocks it with her swords.

Robyn turns around to face Yang, who has steadied herself, while Blake sheathes her cleaver and shifts her katana into kusarigama mode. Robyn slashes at Yang, who blocks with her gauntlet. Blake throws her kusarigama, and Robyn leans out of its way. Yang catches the sickle and pulls, while Blake leaps toward Robyn. Blake puts her feet out in front of her, being pulled by Yang, and once her feet plant themselves against Robyn's abdomen, Blake kicks off from her, sending her into a circular pavilion. Robyn slides to a stop and backs away, while Blake and Yang run to meet with her. She glares at them from the shadows, gripping her arm.

"Yep definitely going to need help but we can just convince and tell her" yang said 

"Can you please use common sense yes I said you should trust Robyn with ironwood onboard not tell her and not tell the rest of the team or ironwood" zen said 

"They don't tell us" ruby said shocked 

"Shit I didn't mean for that to slip" zen said 

"So your betraying our trust as well" Weiss said 

Robyn: If Ironwood wants me, he'll have to send more than a couple of kids.

Yang: He is. Stopping the trucks alerted the Ace-Ops. We don't have long before they arrive, so please listen to us. You need to know the truth.

Robyn: You're stalling.

Blake: (quickly) Amity Colosseum, all these supplies, they're for...

Blake pauses and looks to Yang, who nods to her.

Blake: They're for a new communications tower.

"You had to tell her didn't you" ironwood said angrily 

"She deserves to know the truth" yang said 

"While I have been agreeing with what zen said about it making it easier but to betray my trust even more and everyone else trust" ironwood said 

"Stop agreeing" zen said silencing them 

Robyn: That doesn't make any sense.

Yang: A new tower means the kingdoms can finally--

Robyn: I know what the tower means, Fisticuffs.

Robyn steps out of the shadows and into the moonlight, extending her hand to Blake and Yang.

Robyn: One of you take my hand.

Yang: What?

Robyn: You said time is short. Either take it, or I'm gone.

"Now you will see what Robyn semblance can truly understand" zen said 

Everyone was just silent while Salem was smiling and still having the staring contest with zen 

"Are your eyes hurting Salem?" zen asked 

"No are yours?" Salem asked 

"Nope" zen said 

Yang looks at Blake with uncertainty. Blake cautiously walks forward and takes Robyn's hand. Pale lilac Aura manifests over their hands and forearms.

Robyn: Tell me again what is Ironwood building out in the tundra?

Blake: A new communications tower. He's trying to help... everyone.

The Aura abruptly turns green, and Robyn lets go of Blake's hand in surprise, the Aura quickly returning to its former lilac color as she does so.

Robyn: You're telling the truth.

Blake backs away, looking at her own hand in surprise.

Yang: Handy Semblance. (smirks)

"Show she can tell if some one is lying or not and really yang at this time" ruby said 

"Please it was good" yang said 

"No it was stupid and unnecessary at that time" Weiss said 

Robyn: Why keep that a secret?

Blake: Because he doesn't know who he can trust. Atlas isn't out to get anybody. The people murdering civilians in Mantle are just trying to make it look that way. And if those same people learn about Amity, they'd do everything in their power to destroy it.

Robyn: So, who are "they"? Who's actually behind this?

Harriet: (over communicator) Yang, Blake, where are you?

Yang: We can't tell you that part yet.

"At least you didn't tell her about that part" ruby said 

"Hey you should tell ironwood about Salem and the relic and ozpin" yang said 

"You can as well I'm not forcing you to do anything" ruby said 

"You two enough" tai said 

Robyn: Bullsh--

Yang takes a few steps toward Robyn.

Yang: Look, we are trusting you, so trust us when we say that Amity Tower needs to stay a secret until it's done. We just need a little more time.

They hear soldiers' voices echoing in the distance.

Soldiers: This way, come on, over here. We saw them over this way.

Blake: Run, we'll throw them off.

"At least she won't stop the transport again" yang said 

Blake just looks uncertain after hearing what zen said about people hearing or listening to them

Zen just sighed in defeat "it seems she won't learn until every thing turns to shit oh wait already happened" zen thought

Blake runs away. After a moment, Robyn backs away into the shadows.

Robyn: I won't stop until I know the whole truth.

Robyn runs off, and after a couple seconds, Yang runs in the opposite direction.

Down in the Atlas Vault, Oscar Pine and Ironwood stare at the gate that contains the Relic of Creation.

Ironwood: It's right behind that door.

Oscar: The Staff of Creation.

"We going to see the staff of creation" ruby said 

"I wonder what it looks like" Weiss said 

"Maybe it will trigger memories for you Oscar" ironwood said 

Ironwood: I hoped bringing you down here might jog some memories. After all, it was your idea to use the Staff to lift Atlas off the ground.

Oscar: I thought Gravity Dust kept Atlas afloat?

Ironwood: Eh, that's the public story. (walking forward) But with the Staff, we have a constant, seemingly limitless energy source. Oz once speculated it could take us as high as we wanted. To tell you the truth, that served as the inspiration for the Amity Project. Get a communication tower up in the sky, higher than the Grimm can survive so we never lose contact with each other again.

"So you use the staff of creation to keep the land afloat but why not use it for amity that why it will be easier?" Ruby asked 

"I'm sure it will be explained" ironwood said 

Oscar: But you're not using the Staff to raise Amity.

Ironwood: The Staff can only be used for one purpose at a time. We're going to have to do Amity the old fashioned way, Dust and all.

Oscar: It feels strange, knowing that part of me helped come up with all this.

Ironwood: You'll get used to it, I'm sure. Eventually, you won't even know who's who anymore.

Oscar looks somewhat upset.

Oscar: (quietly) Right.

"It can only be used once at a time completely amazing but only for one use" yang said 

"Yeah I think it depends on the relic like the relic of knowledge is easily on of the most Dangerous but also one of the most useless one because you have to wait 100 years for more questions while the staff of the creation can be used at anytime I don't know about the relic of destruction but the relic of choice can grant you vision of the future but are completely random" zen said 

"Wow they really are amazing" ruby said 

Ironwood: We... didn't always see eye to eye, but... I wish I could ask Ozpin what he thought of all of this.

Oscar walks forward to stand next to Ironwood.

Oscar: Well, I can tell you what I think. The path you're heading down where you're the only one with the answers, where you do the thing you think is right no matter the cost, it's not going to take you anywhere good.

Ironwood walks back toward the elevator, leaving Oscar standing alone.

Ironwood: We have to stop Salem. Nothing matters more.

"I think you should listen to Oscar and don't look flown or underestimate him" zen said 

"Yeah he saying the right things" ruby said 

"Some things still matter" Oscar said 

Oscar: Some things matter more, I think.

Ironwood stops walking.

Oscar: Keeping our humanity. It's what makes us different from her.

Ironwood resumes walking and stops in front of the elevator's control panel. He taps the screen.

Ironwood: Sometimes I worry that's her greatest advantage. Without humanity, does she still feel fear? Does she ever hesitate? When Salem hit Beacon, even with all my ships, all of my soldiers... I was no match for her. I've never felt so helpless.

"Actually you should feel worried about that at all the are lots of alternatives of you guys having no humanity and still lose and she does feel fear but doesn't show it" zen said 

"I can't really argue with a god who have seen multiverses of all of us and probably others can i" ironwood said 

"Nope but yes if I can be arse to argue" zen said shrugging

Ironwood stares intensely at the control panel. In his mind, the panel and the environment around it change to the interior of a military ship with a black queen chess piece displayed on its control panel. Red lights flicker on and off, and machines whir.

Ironwood: The way she told me she was there.

The control panel emits a noise, and Ironwood is brought back to reality. He looks up as the elevator platform arrives.

Oscar: It's okay to be afraid. You just can't let that fear control you.

"You are leering that fear control while fear can be good it can also be bad it can make you do things that you should like murder" zen said 

"Damn Oscar you really smart aren't you" yang said 

"Well I think it mainly because of ozpin" Oscar said 

"Oscar you have shown you are quite intelligent even before you seen anyone of his memories or muscle memory" zen said 

"Thanks" Oscar said embarrassed 

Ironwood: I am not going to end up with Lionheart. (looking at Oscar) Do you believe in me?

Oscar takes a split second to think and then walks to the elevator platform.

Oscar: I do believe in you, but not only you. I think the best thing you could do is sit down and talk with the people you're most afraid to.

Ironwood: (chuckles) Now you are starting to sound like him.

Ironwood walks onto the platform, and the elevator begins rising through the shaft.

"Yep said like him more and more but maybe your right i do need to face them and maybe I will feel more at ease" ironwood said 

"You will ironwood you would" zen said 

In the main level of Atlas Academy, Penny is fidgeting with her hands while Winter paces back and forth behind her, holding an envelope. There is a low whirring, and the elevator beeps, prompting Winter to stop and Penny to look up. Ironwood and Oscar exit the elevator.

Ironwood: Winter, what is it?

Standing at attention, Winter rigidly hands Ironwood an envelope with a wax seal bearing the Schnee family emblem. Ironwood opens the letter and reads it, his eyes widening slightly after a few moments. He looks at Winter, who stares at him.

"I know that emblem it seems like he inviting us to show off he has the council seat" Weiss said

"In others he inviting them" yang said 

"Yes" Weiss said simply

"Also it seems your wish is happening Oscar also the next episode is were I find out about Salem?" ironwood asked 

Zen nodded his head

Oscar: What's going on?

Ironwood: It looks like you're getting your wish.

Winter: My father's first act. We've all been invited to dinner where the General will be defending his seat on the Council.

"Great of course he has to make it more difficult for us" winter said 

"Yes also will we see Whitley or even my mother in the next episode" Weiss asked 

"Yes you will" zen said 

"Okay" Weiss said

Zen was still staring at Salem with her doing the same

"Okay that it" zen said annoyed and picks up a chair and throw it at Salem finally making her blink

"It seems like I won also I need to think of my request"zen said


	29. Cordially invited

"Hello everyone" zen said walking in lot the room with a eye patch covering his left eye 

"What happened and why was you gone for so long?" Ruby asked 

"Well as you can see my eye is a bit damaged so I can't see out of it anymore thanks to someone" zen said looking at cinder

"Wait but how did she do that?" Yang asked 

"Maybe i given everyone powers back" zen said 

"We can use our semblance or magic and you didn't tell us" Weiss said 

"Yep" zen said 

"How can you be sure we won't attack each other" cinder said ready to shot a fireball at ruby 

"Well the barrier between you and them" zen said touching the barrier that separates them

"Damn it" cinder said Annoyed 

"Okay let get on with the episode and you going to hate and enjoy this one" zen said 

"Also ironwood i make a mistake you will not find out about Salem this episode it will be the next one" zen said 

"That's fine I can wait" ironwood said 

Weiss Schnee is holding an invitation to a banquet hall at the Schnee Manor.

Weiss: Only my father would turn a hostile takeover into a fluffy PR move.

In their dorm room at Atlas Academy, Weiss is sitting in a circle with Ruby Rose, Oscar Pine, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. She, Ruby and Oscar are sitting in chairs, and Blake and Yang are sitting on Weiss' bed.

Ruby: On the news, he said he just wanted to break bread and hash things out. Maybe it won't be so bad? We do want the General to start opening up to these people, right?

"Please how my father is it will be horrible" Weiss said 

"Yeah" ruby said 

"I'm felling like some bad is going to happen because of him" Blake said 

Oscar: Yeah, but on his terms. Ironwood's going to be locked in a room at his rival's own dinner party. I know Jacques says he's happy to moderate, but all that really means is he'll be the one controlling the conversation.

Blake: Not hard to imagine how that's gonna play out.

Weiss: I still can't believe he won. Robyn was supposed to be the people's champion, wasn't she? (sighs) There's just too many coincidences.

"He got watts to hack the system that how" yang said annoyed 

"It was obvious yang we watch the same thing" Weiss said 

"It going to be horrible in that room" winter said 

Yang: You really think your dad might have something to do with Salem?

Weiss: I think my father would do whatever it takes to win.

Ruby: And we should do the same.

Weiss: Meaning...?

Ruby: Well, no one knows your dad better than you, and out of everyone going tonight, I'd say you're the only one who could snoop around the house and not be questioned. If Jacques Schnee is up to something, I think we should know what it is.

"I like that plan and maybe I get to arrest him if I find anything that link them together?" Weiss asked 

"Yes you get to arrest him Weiss" ironwood said 

"Yes" Weiss said happily 

Weiss thinks about it for a moment, then gains a somewhat determined look.

An Atlas Broadcast News airship hovers in the night sky above the Schnee Manor. Four hover cars drive along the driveway loop and come to a stop in front of the manor. While Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Qrow Branwen get out of their car, Jaune Arc and Oscar stand nearby, having already exited their car. The Ace Operatives exit another of the cars, and Ironwood steps out of the fourth car with Winter Schnee. Penny Polendina gets out of the other side of Ironwood's car.

Ironwood: Suppose we should smile for the cameras?

Winter: Sir, with all due respect, you'd have to pay me.

"Wow you can joke but knowing you it was completely serious" Qrow said 

"Shut it" winter said annoyed 

Ironwood smiles in amusement from Winter's response, and the two head to the front door of the manor. Weiss stops and takes a deep breath before following them. Everyone gathers at the door, and Ironwood rings the bell. The double doors open to reveal Whitley Schnee.

Whitley: Good evening, everyone.

Weiss: Where's Klein?

Whitley responds with a sarcastic smile and somewhat dramatic poses.

Whitley: What an interesting way to say "Hello, dear brother, how have you been?"

"Don't be so nervous Weiss" ruby said smiling 

"Please I'm not nervous" Weiss said 

"Why is whitely opening the door" Weiss said 

"That the most tragic part of this episode" zen said 

"He is really an asshole but i deserve it" weiss said 

"He acts like this but deep down still cares about you and your the same way with" zen said 

He crosses his arms and continues to address Weiss with a frown.

Whitley: I'm afraid you won't find him here. He was let go. I can't imagine why.

Whitley smirks, and upon realizing what he meant, Weiss gasps and looks guilty.

Whitley: General, exactly how large do you think our dining room table is?

"Klein I'm sorry" Weiss said guilty 

Everyone looked at Weiss worried 

Ironwood: I happen to know it's enormous. But most of my guests will be on standby in case the council requests additional eye witnesses. Until then I'm sure they'll be happily celebrating your father's victory.

Whitley forces a sarcastic grin with a smug chuckle, then rolls his eyes as he turns to lead them into the foyer. Scattered around the room are small groups of formally dressed guests. Waiters roam the room with trays of wine glasses and hors d'oeuvres. Whitley stops in the middle of the room, turns to Ironwood's group and points to his right.

Whitley: For those of you joining us in the dining room, please follow me.

He walks in the direction he pointed, crossing his arms behind his back. Ironwood, Winter, Penny and Clover Ebi follow. Clover glances back at the others.

"We going to have to deal with a bunch of rich assholes can we break somethings in there" yang said 

"Absolutely not" Weiss said 

"Damn it probably going to happen" yang said 

"I won't be surprised is something bad happens" Weiss said 

Clover: Wish us luck.

Qrow: I mean, they already invited you, didn't they?

Clover responds with a slight chuckle. A Faunus waiter approaches Qrow and offers him a tray of wine glasses with his rabbit ears folded back.

"You two are getting along" summer said to Qrow 

"Yeah" Qrow said 

"Let's see if I have the control to refuse a drink" Qrow said 

Waiter: Care for a drink, sir?

Qrow looks at the wine, his eyes widening slightly.

Qrow: Uh... No, n-no thanks.

Qrow waves his hand in rejection and turns to Team RWBY.

Qrow: I think I'll just stick to patrolling the grounds.

Qrow walks away from the group. Marrow Amin frowns and watches the waiter pass by.

"Good for you Qrow" tai said 

"Yeah yeah" Qrow said 

Blake looked at screen and frowned 

Marrow: Words out of my mouth.

Marrow walks away in the same direction as Qrow, and Harriet Bree turns to address Team RWBy.

Harriet: Right, well, don't wander off, don't break anything, and be ready in case the General calls on you.

Harriet walks away with Vine Zeki and Elm Ederne.

Vine: Hors d'oeuvres?

Elm: Let's eat them out of house and home.

"Don't worry we definitely won't break anything unless it important to Weiss of course" yang said 

"You know what break everything if you have the chance" Weiss said 

"Yes" yang and Nora said 

Ren just shook his head 

Yang: Counterpoint, how about we do wander off, consider breaking things, and then all that other stuff.

Weiss: I'll be in touch.

Weiss points to her ear, then heads to the staircase. She stops at the base of the staircase upon seeing Whitley descending the stairs.

Whitley: Dear sister, I was hoping we could use this time to catch up.

"Great he definitely going to stop me from searching" Weiss said 

"Hey he actually what's to catch up at least" ruby said 

"I'm waiting for the moment he has to insult me" Weiss said 

Weiss: Oh--

Whitley: I have to know, why did you go through so much trouble to leave home, only to come crawling back?

Whitley gestures as he speaks and ends his question with a smug grin. Weiss looks away and sighs, while her friends watch from across the room.

Oscar: This might be a problem.

"There it is when he gets the chance to insult me in anyway he takes it" Weiss said 

"Yeah but I think you should look past that after all his is your brother" ruby said 

Weiss just looks sad 

Jacques: General Ironwood, please... have a seat.

Jacques is standing on the other side of the room at the head of a long dining room table, and he opens his arms in invitation. Sitting to either side of him are Sleet and Camilla. On the left side of the room, Robyn Hill is standing by a window, staring outside with her arms crossed. Ironwood nods to Clover and Winter, who then take their seats on either side of the end of the table nearest to them. Penny takes a seat next to Winter.

Ironwood: Councilman Sleet, Councilwoman Camilla.

Ironwood takes a seat at the end of the table.

Robyn: Councilwoman Hill would have had a nice ring to it. Though I suppose I should just be grateful I got invited to the table.

"Seems like this is going to be interesting" winter said 

"Yes" ironwood said rubbing his head 

"Yep and get ready for insults" zen said 

"Great" yang said 

Robyn takes a seat at the middle of the table.

Jacques: (chuckling) Miss Hill, that vigor of yours is precisely why we're grateful to have you with us tonight.

Ironwood: What is she doing here?

Jacques: What we're all doing here, James, addressing the concerns of our Kingdom, which means we have much to discuss.

Ironwood: Indeed. I was hoping we could start by--

"Yes addressing them and thinking of way to make more money from it" Weiss said 

"I have to ask does anyone really like him" yang asked 

"Well speaking from most of them yes a lot of them hate or dislike Jacques but of course there can be some who like him but I don't really know everyone opinions about him" zen said 

Jacques: Are we safe with her here, by the way?

Jacques looks over at Penny, who looks upset by his comment.

Jacques: I do recall some confusion regarding her involvement with that horrific massacre.

Ironwood: (defensively) As the official report stated, that footage was doctored. Penny is completely under my control.

Jacques: Which is concerning, I think.

"Don't listen to him penny" ruby said holding penny 

Penny just looks upset 

"She not under your control she her own person" ruby said annoyed 

Penny grows even more upset, tensing up her shoulders and looking down.

Ironwood: Concerning?

A waiter and a waitress enter the room, carrying trays with plates of food.

Jacques: Let's talk about exactly what it is you control.

Ruby is hugging penny while penny hugs her back 

"Aww that adorable" zen said 

"It really is" yang said 

"Shut up" ruby said 

"He really annoying but I'm waiting for the good thing to happen" Weiss said 

In the foyer, Ruby and friends watch from across the room as Whitley continues to talk to Weiss in front of the staircase.

Yang: Why won't this kid buzz off?

Blake: We need to do something.

Jaune thinks, while Lie Ren stares ahead in boredom and Nora Valkyrie bounces in place, grasping a tray with a maniacal look on her face.

"God I feel bad for that food in front of you Nora" zen said 

Nora just smiles 

"You got a plan jaune?" ruby asked

"Seems like it" jaune said 

Jaune: What was that earlier about breaking things?

Jaune looks at Nora and Ren with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and Ren looks at him while Nora continues bouncing. A short while later, Nora walks around the foyer, piling all of the wait staff's hors d'oeuvres onto her tray. As she does so, Ren walks around holding a plate with a single hors d'oeuvres, smiling to himself, and Jaune sneaks around to get into position.

Weiss: Well, Whitley, I'm sure the company is lucky to have you, but if you'll pardon me--

"I see what I'm planning" jaune said smirking 

"Let do this renny" Nora said 

"Yeah" ren said smiling

Weiss tries to walk past Whitley, but he side-steps to continue standing in her way. While this happens, Jaune hides behind one of the columns holding up the upper floor walkway and looks around.

Whitley: And where exactly is it that you're going?

Nora walks across the foyer, swaying and turning as she goes. Her tray has a tower of hors d'oeuvres topped with a bowl of stew. Jaune gives Nora an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Oh I see what going to happen" Weiss said smiling 

"Can't blame me I'm hungry" nora said 

"That a lot of food" ruby said 

Nora: Careful, messy food comin' through!

Whitley: Of course once I'm old enough to drive, the company has promised me my own parking space.

One of the butlers approaches a female guest and offers his tray of wine glasses.

Butler: Care for a drink?

Female Dinner Guest: Don't mind if I do!

"Is he Bragging about have a place to park" yang said 

"Yes yes he is" Blake said 

"I feel like that women going to get involved with the plan by accident" ruby said 

"Possibly but it will be funny to watch" yang said 

Nora and Ren pass each other behind Weiss, intentionally bumping shoulders with one another as they do so. With a grin, Nora begins spinning around dramatically.

Nora: Oh no, look out!

Female Dinner Guest: I'm going to go get some hors d'oeuvres.

The female guest turns and begins walking in the direction of Whitley and Weiss right as Nora throws her tray into the air and falls backward. The food flies through the air, the stew already starting to spill from its bowl. Ren smiles, and Jaune celebrates prematurely.

"Yes it worked" jaune said 

"I think that women is going to get in the way" yang said 

"The plan will be ruined if that happens" jaune said 

Jaune: Yeah!

Whitley turns his gaze away from Weiss, having noticed the massive collection of food hurtling toward him, and his eyes widen. Soon after, the female guest approaches the area directly between Whitley and the food. Ren and Jaune frown, and Whitley looks at the guest, his eyes still wide. Before she even realizes what is happening, food covers the dinner guest, and Jaune and Ren cringe. Now covered in stew, the guest screams, and Whitley watches her, cringing. The dinner guest begins hopping up and down in distress, causing her wine to spill onto Whitley, who reflexively puts his arms up to protect his face. The wine covers his hair and the front of his shirt, and he holds his arms out and looks at the stain, eyes wide. Jaune, Ren and Nora smile. Weiss has watched the entire event with her hands clasped over her mouth and nose. The dinner guest runs away hysterically, while Whitley stands with his arms out and an annoyed expression on his face, wine dripping from his hair.

"Well at least it still work out" yang said laughing 

Weiss is hiding her mouth laughing at what just happened 

Ironwood chuckles a bit and winter laughs but quickly hides it from everyone 

"Task failed successfully" zen said 

Whitley: If you'll excuse me.

Whitley wipes some of the wine from his face and walks away. Weiss watches him leave, then looks over her shoulder at her friends. Across the room, Ruby is laughing, and Yang and Blake are smirking. Weiss takes the opportunity to finally ascend the stairs.

"Yeah know Weiss can check get the evidence we need" ruby said 

"Yeah" yang said 

In the dining room, the Council members have begun talking to Ironwood.

Sleet: The fact of the matter is, you've operated with a fair amount of autonomy for the past few years, James. But we need now is for you to work with us.

Winter is tapping her finger on the table with a scowl on her face.

Ironwood: Sir, I have--

Camilla: It's obvious that no kingdom intends to declare war on Atlas. We had no involvement in the incident at Haven, we have proof our drones weren't acting on orders at Beacon. At this point, the closure of Atlas borders is only serving to hurt our relations with the rest of the world.

"Damn let him speak and explain"yang said annoyed 

"It is hurting your relations with the world they might not trust you as much as they did before and atlas is suffering as well" zen said 

"I know I just don't want them getting in easily but that doesn't matter since they got in" ironwood said 

Winter just scowl annoyed at them

Ironwood: I--

Robyn: The rest of the world? It's hurting us. The people of Atlas are suffering and they want to know why.

Robyn turns her head to look at Ironwood who looks saddened.

Jacques: Quite right, Ms. Hill.

Ironwood drops the saddened expression and looks at Jacques. Robyn turns to Jacques, as well.

"He agreeing to get on her good side isn't he" yang said 

"Yes but to also he be losing money but of atlas being on lockdown" Weiss said 

Jacques: And I'm afraid there's more than just your choices that have brought harm to our citizens as of late. Have your forces found any additional evidence as to who is slaughtering innocent civilians down in Mantle?

Clover is looking at Ironwood, and as he begins to speak, Clover turns his gaze to Jacques.

Clover: That is an ongoing investigation, the details of which are classified, I'm afraid.

"Yes we have but we don't know if anyone else is there yet" ruby said 

"Yea but we can't tell Jacques because it classified" ironwood said 

Jacques immediately begins speaking again, not leaving even a split second of silence.

Jacques: I'm afraid of the ever-growing list of classified information you seem to be keeping. I asked our fellow councilmen here to shed some light on your Amity Colosseum project and, as it turns out, they know about as much as I do.

Winter continues to tap her finger on the table.

Robyn: Even you don't know?

"Seems like the ice queen is greeting more and more Irritated" Qrow said 

Winter glance at Qrow 

"Why don't you just let it loose on your dear old father" Qrow said smirking 

"I just might" winter said 

"It for the best they know and I'm possibly I'm going to tell them aren't I" ironwood said 

"Yep" zen said 

Ironwood: The Amity Project will help with all of the issues you've presented, but you have to understand that discretion is a top priority at this time.

Jacques: Are you saying you don't trust us?

Winter's tapping speeds up, and she aggressively slams her fist onto the table and stands up, facing Jacques.

Winter: You can't just buy trust like everything else, you have to earn it!

Robyn looks at Winter, smiling a little. There is silence for a few moments, and Jacques begins smiling.

"Well done but it seems like he planned for this" Qrow said 

"Yes he going to turn my words against me" winter said Annoyed 

"Damn it I'm actually agreeing with you" winter said 

Qrow just shrugged 

Jacques: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Winter gasps.

Jacques: General, if I may be blunt, you have spent what little trust this Council had left in you. The hacker who turned Atlas drones against us was never captured, whoever's been murdering your critics is still at large. How are we supposed to give you our trust, when you've given us nothing as of late?

Winter: That's not what--

Ironwood: Winter.

"He really is insufferable" winter said 

"Yes I think everyone can agree with you there" zen said 

"Yeah I just hope I can find something so I can arrest him" weiss said 

Winter stops and looks at Ironwood.

Ironwood: That's enough.

Penny stares up at Winter, who clenches her fists.

Winter: Excuse me.

Winter quickly exits the room just as a female butler enters, and she shoves the door open on her way out into the hall.

"I think you should let her speak after all that can weigh down on someone mentally" zen said 

"I'm fine" winter said 

Weiss walks down a hallway, passing by a room that has framed portraits and replicas of Manticore and Beowolf heads decorating the inside wall around the doorway.

One of the portraits is a painting of Jacques and Weiss, from when Weiss was younger and still had her ponytail centered, before she received a scar over her eye. Another portrait depicts a white-haired man in a suit of armor. One portrait depicts Whitley playing piano, and another appears to depict a man in a white suit shaking hands with a man in a dark suit outside a Schnee Dust mine. There is a pair of portraits appearing to depict headshots of Jacques and Willow Schnee in their wedding attire, from a profile view. The other portraits depict the Schnee Manor, a curved pathway between two unknown structures, the City of Atlas, an industrial type building next to a cliff, and a fountain with a statue of a winged figure holding a staff.

"So that what you look like with out the scar eh look better with the scar make you look more badass" ruby said 

"Thank you ruby" Weiss said 

"Yeah but I'm more badass i mean look at my robotic arm" yang said 

"Please with how the future going so fair I won't be surprised if one of you lose a limb" zen said 

"It that bad in the future?" yang asked 

"Worse" zen said 

As Weiss continues walking, she is startled by a waitress.

Waitress: Miss Schnee, is everything okay?

Weiss: I'm fine, thank you! Keep up the great work.

Weiss curtseys and walks past the waitress, continuing on her way through the halls. Once she gets to Jacques' study, Weiss enters and breathes a sigh of relief, still facing the door. A voice from across the room startles her.

Willow: Hello darling.

"I'm not nervous but gets scared because of a waitress" zen said 

"Okay maybe I'm nervous" Weiss said 

"Mom" Weiss said 

"This is the first time we actually hearing your mom isn't it weiss" yang said 

"Yes" Weiss said 

Weiss turns around to see her mother standing behind Jacques' desk with a bottle in one hand and a glass in the other.

"Well she really beautiful" ruby said 

Weiss smiled 

"Seem like she is a alcoholic a bad one at that" Qrow thought 

Winter stands alone with her arms crossed in a hallway away from the dining room.

Penny: Are you okay?

Winter looks to her right to see Penny leaning around the corner. Penny walks over to her.

Winter: I'll be fine. I just let my emotions get the better of me.

Penny: What do you mean?

Winter: You wouldn't understand.

Penny takes a brief moment to process.

Penny: Oh... right.

Ruby looked at winter annoyed and angrily 

"I didn't mean it in that way" winter said 

Saddened, Penny looks down at the floor, fidgeting with her skirt. Winter looks at Penny, and upon seeing Penny's expression, she realizes that her words were misinterpreted. She moves to stand in front of Penny, speaking with a softer tone than usual, and Penny lifts her head to look at her.

Winter: No, no, what I mean is, this place holds a lot of memories for me, specifically. I thought I was in control, but... you heard me. I sounded like a petulant child.

Penny: I thought you sounded fine. You were just speaking from your heart. (placing her hands to her chest)

"Yeah she sounded fine to me but was I wrong?" Penny asked 

"You wasn't wrong she sounded fine but of course you couldn't possibly speak from your heart when you in the military and always have to listen to order even if you don't like them" zen said 

"It fine penny you do understand" ruby said 

Winter: And that is precisely the problem. I should have just stayed in line.

Penny turns her eyes away, thinking for a moment. She then looks at Winter.

Penny: I guess you're right, I don't understand.

Penny walks away, going back around the corner. Winter stays behind, watching her go.

Zen just sighed 

Winter looked upset but quickly hide it

Willow: I'm sorry I couldn't come down for your party, I'm... afraid I'm not feeling well.

While she speaks, Willow walks around to the side of Jacques' desk and sets her bottle and glass on it.

Weiss: Um... it's okay, mom. It's fine.

There is a brief silence.

Willow: (slowly) What are you doing i-in your father's office?

"It nice to speak with my mother but it really awkward and worried" Weiss said 

"Yeah but at least she there even if she drunk" yang said 

"Oh right can't really complain that much about my mother can I" Weiss said 

"Of course you can out of everyone her expect for Nora and Ren you had the worst family experience out of everyone" ruby said 

"I have to agree the one with the worst family is Nora but I can't really say because she could fit lose or abandoned I'm not sure but I'm aiming more to the abandoned part Ren family is dead but he had a good father and mother" zen said 

"It fine you can complain all you want about your family" ren said smiling 

"Yep" Nora said smiling 

"I'm not going to but I'm going to complain about my father" Weiss said 

Weiss blinks rapidly, unprepared for the question, but she soon recovers.

Weiss: Just looking for something I left.

Willow looks at her glass, leaning it in circles on the desk.

Willow: That's right, you... left. (pauses, looking at Weiss) You left.

Weiss walks across the room, headed for Willow and the desk.

Weiss: I need to use father's computer.

Weiss looks upset after hearing her mother 

"Hey cheer up you might get what you need and finally get rid of your father" ruby said 

"Yeah but it won't help with my family" Weiss said

"No but you can fix it without him in the way" zen said 

Willow: Why?

Weiss: Because I think he may have done something. Something wrong.

Willow: I thought we all simply assumed that at this point.

Willow turns her back to the desk and leans against it, resting her hand on top of her glass. Weiss looks at the glass, then at Willow.

Weiss: Yes, well, some of us are trying to do something about it.

"Weiss your mother does care about and she bows what she doing is wrong but it thanks to hear you finally arrest Jacques for good" zen said

Weiss smiled "that good" Weiss said 

Willow tenses her fingers on the glass. She snatches up her bottle of Six Swans brand vodka and begins drinking from it. Upset, Weiss looks away and grips her arm. Willow finishes drinking and gazes at Weiss, gaining a look of realization, followed by sadness. She sets the bottle on the desk.

Willow: He started locking his home computer.

Willow turns and picks up a Scroll from the desk.

Willow: But... he still has blind spots.

"Of course he lock the computer now but what does she mean blind spots?" Weiss asked 

"Well your mother has been doing more than just drinking" zen said 

She opens the Scroll and taps one of the buttons, showing Weiss a live camera feed of the office. Weiss gasps and looks at the corner behind Jacques' desk. She then looks at Willow.

Weiss: You put a camera in here?

Willow: (upset) I put them in every room of this house, for our safety, in case I ever needed to...

She quickly trails off and takes a moment to gather herself. She then looks at Weiss.

"She puts camera in every room that means she got the conversation of the talk between Jacques and watts" ruby said 

"It seems you got the evidence to arrest him Weiss" ironwood said smiling 

"Yeah and it all thanks to my mother" Weiss said smiling 

Willow: You haven't come back to stay, have you?

Weiss: No.

Willow: (smiling) Good.

A single tear rolls down Willow's cheek. Her smile soon fades, and she wipes her tear away, while Weiss looks away sadly.

Willow: (sniffling) A man came by.

She hands Weiss the Scroll, picks up her bottle and begins walking across the room.

Willow: I'm afraid your father may be involved in something more dangerous than he realizes.

"I'm just what her to happy as well and to stop drinking" Weiss said 

"Trust me she going to need a lot of help from one she can trust to stop drinking" Qrow said 

"Yeah maybe I should try and help her and my brother more if he wants too" Weiss said 

Weiss looks at the Scroll, which has a recorded video of Jacques and Arthur Watts pulled up.

Willow: No matter what happens, Weiss... please don't forget about your brother.

Weiss looks at her mother.

Weiss: Whitley wants nothing to do with me.

Willow stops at the door and turns to look at Weiss.

"She does care about us but is to scare to do anything about it" Weiss said 

"Yeas but also listen to what she says Weiss" zen said 

"Okay" Weiss said 

Willow: Of course not, you left him alone.

She looks at the portrait of Jacques behind the desk, and Weiss looks at it too.

Willow: (sadly) With us.

Willow leaves the room, shutting the door behind her, and Weiss stares at the door with a sad look of realization. She then gathers herself and looks at the paused video suspiciously.

"See why he acts the way he does Imagine your in his spot the youngest and your two older siblings just up and abandon you with them two wouldn't you feel the same way" zen said 

"Yes I would" Weiss said sadly 

"Keep that i mind because I'm just might bring them two here" zen said 

"Really you would" Weiss said 

"I might" zen said 

Weiss: Who are you?

She taps the screen to begin playing the video.

Thunder rumbles, and rain pours down on the streets of Mantle. Watts is standing on a roof in front of a billboard advertising Atlas Academy. He is holding his umbrella in his right hand and his Scroll in his left. He holds up his Scroll and taps a folder with the Atlas emblem on it, which brings up three windows. The first window is labeled "ATLAS_SECURITY_NETWORK.EXE", and the other two are labeled "MANTLE_HEATING_SYSTEM.EXE". The third window shows a map of Mantle with the sections colored red. He taps a couple times on his Scroll, and it begins making a processing noise. A large portion of the Mantle map loses its red color. Across Mantle, heating units begin powering down.

"He turning off the heating units the only thing that will keep them warm and if they are off they could die due to the cold" ironwood said 

"How did he access the heating system?" Ruby asked 

Soon, the orange glow disappears from the sky, and the rain stops. Watts tosses his umbrella off the roof as snowflakes begin drifting down. On the porch steps below, Drunk Mann and Drinking Buddy are sitting together. Civilians holding umbrellas are walking by, and a Faunus is sitting on the sidewalk, playing guitar. A small child inside the house runs to the window and looks at where the umbrella fell. He then looks around at the snow. Drinking Buddy points up, and Drunk Mann looks at the sky. Slowly, other civilians begin to stop and notice the snow, as well.

Mantle Child: Hey mom, it's snowing!

The child runs off to get his mother. The snowfall grows heavier, and wind begins to blow.

"They have no idea that the system are off and neither do we" ironwood said 

"It has to do with my father that the only way he could access the hearing system" winter said

"That the end of the episode and Salem I haven't forgot about the request I'm going to give you" zen said 

"I was hoping you have forgotten about it but oh well" Salem said


End file.
